Safe and Sound
by Lilypad125
Summary: InuYasha, a Hanyou, is given the task of guarding the young and insecure Lord Sesshomaru. Is InuYasha strong enough to protect Sesshomaru from his insecurities? And is he willing to help the difficult demon? Many demons want the young Sesshomaru for their own means... And he only has InuYasha to turn to... Sess-AlphaxInu-beta Don't own anything but my imagination.
1. The Prince and the Hanyou

**Hiyah! This is my first InuYasha Fanfic! I just felt like doing one after reading some SessInu stories. I don't want to make it a M rated story because I suck at lemons and I've seen plenty of good ones so...**

**I wanted to make a stronger InuYasha but I definitely don't want to bash Kagome because she's a nice girl :(**

**So this InuYasha's slightly dense but he's street smart and Sesshomaru is super young in this story. Well in his preteens and he's still snobby but in a cute way...**

**I hope I can portray them well... I really like these two!**

* * *

Sesshomaru sulked with his arms crossed, his father, Inu no Taisho, told him he had to go to a private school for nobles. Obviously his father was fed up with his behavior,

_"Sesshomaru, my son, you have to learn how to get along with people if you are to take my place..."_

What is wrong with killing or maiming anyone who is stupid to aggravate him?! Only the strong live and the weak die! And those low class demons want to control him because he's the heir to the Lord of the West but Sesshomaru refuse to be controlled by such weaklings; he is Sesshomaru! He made so many enemies that almost everyday he's fed poison and almost everyday there's a new cook.

Besides he's built enough resistance to handle almost any fatal poison and create his own acidic poison, but of course his father wanted to protect his son so off to private school...

And to make things worse, his father also chosen a body guard to watch over him! A bodyguard! Sesshomaru growled, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise in anger. He was not weak! And his pride would've feel less wounded if his father had allowed him to make his own choice, after all wasn't he nearly an adult? Oh well... His father was just as, if not more stubborn than himself,

"Please come this way, InuYasha-san." Jaken's raspy voice was heard echoing through the hall, Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. What kind of name is Dog Demon? Obviously his parents had no imagination, then again he was a half-breed. Sesshomaru's lips curled in disdain, an unwanted child, damn his father for favoring those weak pathetic creatures. Now Sesshomaru will be the laugh stock of the whole school if they find out he has a half-breed for a bodyguard. The sound of an unfamiliar gait reached his sharp ears.

Expecting an ill-mannered brute with muscles but no brain, Sesshomaru's chin nearly slip off his palm when he saw the young man before him. InuYasha had his head down in respect, but the submissive act teased the stone face dog demon to no end. He wanted to see the hanyou's face.

The silver silk tassels hanging down, his smooth but tanned skin spoke of health, the thin muscles coil and danced at the half-breed's every move, and when the bodyguard lifted his head. Sesshomaru sat back as matching golden orbs sought his eyes.

"How dare you lift your head at my presence?" Sesshomaru said coldly, inwardly, Sesshomaru hadn't meant to say that but damn! That man caught him off guard, with those eyes! InuYasha merely raised an eyebrow before lowering his head respectfully. Sesshomaru felt his heart twist when the golden orbs hid themselves from view.

"Hanyou, tell me your name." Sesshomaru felt quite silly for asking that question but he wanted to hear the dog demon say it, he wanted to hear the demon's voice and that was all he could think of.

"InuYasha, my lord." The bowed hanyou replied, his voice was a bit raspy from disuse but anyone could hear the smooth husky undertones. Sesshomaru's toes nearly curled in pleasure from the smooth voice.

InuYasha bit his lip, damn did he have to babysit this prissy arrogant brat? If it wasn't for the favor he owed Inu no Taisho, he would've never ever agreed to this silly idea. First of this brat, as annoying as he was, was a purebred demon whose lineage blessed him with great powers and abilities while InuYasha's lineage brought him nothing but pain and shame...

Sesshomaru's eyes roamed over the lean man, he noticed there was a thin sword attached to the man's right side and a long coiled whip on his left side, along with small daggers attached to his long legs. InuYasha raised his head slowly and at almost glacial speed his golden eyes appeared as his long bangs fell to the side. Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch for a moment but he growled.

"I will take my leave now." InuYasha said cooly before turning on his heel, leaving without Sesshomaru's permission. Sesshomaru's face remain impassive but anyone could smell the anger radiating off him, Jaken gaped and grasped in helpless shock, that rude little half-breed treating the great Sesshomaru like this?! If Inu no Taisho didn't tell the little kappa to treat the half-demon with respect he would've...

* * *

InuYasha marched down the hall, he threw the sliding door open with a growl. He ignored all the shocked and annoyed gasps the servants gave him. Damn... He's gonna have to deal with this brat 24/7 until the prissy brat finishes school or at least get in his father's good graces, InuYasha sighed; he deserved a few moments of freedom. All that submissive and polite act was just an act,

"Feh, as if I am all wussy like that!" InuYasha said as he laid down on the futon, ""Heck, if Kagome could see me know..." His voice trailed off as a twinge of pain tore through his heart.

_The old withered hand laid still in his, "NOOOOO!" InuYasha shrieked twisting his head side to side in agony, he drew the old woman's corpse close. He felt a large and strong hand rest on his shaking shoulders,_

_"Let her go InuYasha..." A firm but full of grief voice said, InuYasha turned his tear stained face to the silver demon behind him. He whimpered and held Kagome tighter,_

_"You can save her! Use Tenseiga to bring her back!" InuYasha begged, but the great Inu no Taisho shook his head sadly. "Why? You're not even fucking trying!" InuYasha roared, trying to wrestle the sword out of the dog demon's grip._

_"She's gone and even if I do bring her back, I cannot restore her youth or prevent her from dying again." The Lord of the West explained carefully to the hysterical hanyou. "Let her go..."_

_"NO! No! No!" InuYasha wailed over and over, trapped in his grief, his hands slid down the lord's kimono. InuYasha's legs gave out and he collapsed into the mud as rain drops merged with salty tears. A horrible wail was drowned out by the roaring thunder..._

InuYasha closed his eyes painfully and rolled to his side as he clutched his chest. Kagome... Tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he fell into a troubled but dreamless slumber.

* * *

"I heard he was in love with a priestess, a human!"

"Expected of a hanyou..."

"Heard she died... Lord Inu no Taisho pitied him and took him in..."

"Soiling our air with his filthy half-breed scent!"

Sesshomaru frowned as the gossip rose from the servant quarters into his ears. A human? In love with a priestess? Sesshomaru shook his head, what foolishness! Humans were disgusting creatures that cling onto you when they need help but then turn on you like selfish greedy worms they were. Priestesses, were worse, always attack you regardless if you want to help them or not.

Sesshomaru sniffed daintily just to show his disapproval of the servants tarrying, all the gossips died out as the servants backed away from the volatile lord. They watched their young master through bowed heads and submissive gazes, Sesshomaru bore it all with a impassive and bored tone. As he marched closer and closer to his new bodyguard's room, he felt... Alive.

This was his chance! To see his potential and limits in the outside world! If it wasn't for his training he would've skipped around and danced around in excitement. He was finally free to go outside... All because his father believed a hanyou could provide him enough protection, at that thought, Sesshomaru's lips curled. A hanyou stronger than Sesshomaru himself? Maybe more experience but in terms of strength, by all means Sesshomaru is far more superior.

_"My son," Sesshomaru could hear the exasperation in his father's voice, "InuYasha may be a hanyou but he is far from weak."_

_"He is a brutish half-breed." Sesshomaru answered coldly, his eyes glowed. A spike of anger appeared in the Western Lord's youkai, Inu no Tashio sighed and rested his cheek against his palm,_

_"Sesshomaru, you have many things to learn... One of them is what true strength is..." A faraway look glazed over Inu no Tashio's eyes, Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at the dog demon,_

_"And you think that... That hanyou is enough?" Sesshomaru said in a quiet voice warped in disgust,_

Sesshomaru nearing the half-breed's room waved away the guards and servants, without a word, they knew their lord was not to be disturbed, not even on the pain of death. Sesshomaru slid the doors open and went inside, as he closed the paper doors he gave the hallway a warning glare before shutting it tight. He took a deep breath before sniffing cautiously, the guest room in which the hanyou resided in was quite big.

Sesshomaru wandered around the clean room. He had noticed that there was not an article of anything out of ordinary, as in the room looked as if no one was living in it. In fact he didn't see a single evidence of what the hanyou might've owned, not that he wanted to rob the hanyou. As if he would take something from that poor creature, Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. So the hanyou owned nothing more that clothes on his back and his weapons? How on earth did he last that long?

Sesshomaru sniffed in the air again, the hanyou was close... Very close... A hand clamped over Sesshomaru's wrists before slamming the surprised demon on the ground. Sesshomaru tried to struggle but his arms were pinned down by the hanyou's knees and the hanyou had one hand pressing the proud demon's cheek to the ground.

Sesshomaru creased his struggles when he saw the hanyou's silver hair pool around him, Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he felt the half-breed's warm breath on his pointy ear.

"What are you doing here, princess?" A rough voice said over him. Sesshomaru's twisted his head to look at the beautiful hanyou. The filtering sunlight cast a golden glow over the man like a halo. Golden eyes peer at him from the tanned face, the silvery hair was a sharp contrast to the hanyou's skin color.

Feeling bad, InuYasha relinquished his grip on the demon's head, the lad was nothing more than a stripling. Although InuYasha only loosened his grip slightly on the purebred demon he was thrown nearly half-way across the room by the enraged demon. InuYasha's ears nearly fell flat when he felt a burst of energy and anger exploding out of the young demon. Hmmm, so princess did it? InuYasha grinned, he was in need of some entertainment anyway...

The young lord was quivering with rage, his eyes had turned red with anger, his claws glowed green with venom and his fangs prodded out of his lips. A predatory growl escaped his tight lips, InuYasha just cocked an eyebrow at him. Seriously? InuYasha thought as he cracked his knuckles,

"Don't be such a pansy... Princess..." InuYasha added just to spite the proud youkai. A smirked played across his lips as the purebred youkai charged at him with a roar. InuYasha whipped out sword in flash as he waited for the young lord to tackle him...

_"Take care of my son, InuYasha..." Inu no Tashio said as he clapped his large hand on the smaller male's shoulder. InuYasha growled,_

_"Why? He's a fucking pure breed, he can wipe his own ass..." InuYasha snapped, remembering all the suffering he suffered under pompous purebreds._

_InuYasha closed his mouth with a clack when he caught a warning glare from the dog demon, InuYasha turned his head away with his ears flat against his skull in submission. A soft growl was all the resistance the hanyou gave but it meant Inu no Tashio could trust him because... InuYasha maybe of lower class but he was not without honor and could be trusted..._

_"InuYasha..." The demon lord said, his deep and powerful voice enveloped the lonely hanyou like cat's purr. Some of the bitterness went out of InuYasha's eyes as he sat on his hunches._

_"My son, Sesshomaru..." The great demon sighed and looked out of the open window with a sad expression on his face. "Is insecure..."_

_InuYasha snorted rudely and scratched his ear with foot, he really didn't give a damn. But this was LORD Inu no Tashio's son so InuYasha stopped scratching his ear and listened with an irritated aura surrounding him._

_"Well? What's the prick so freakin' insecured about?" InuYasha asked boldly without honorifics or half the kiss-ass the demon lord got from his fellow nobles._

_Inu no Tashio shot the rude hanyou a glare, though InuYasha was trustworthy he was quite rude and brazen. InuTashio shook his head and dug the balls of his fingers into his aching temples. He could already hear Sesshomaru and InuYasha fighting all the time but somehow, a smile flitted across the lord's face, he knew they would get along._

_"You see, InuYasha, in the demon hierarchy, there is always an alpha or leader in a relationship and a follower or beta."_

_InuYasha nodded, so? His eyes prompted,_

_"So in Sesshomaru's case... Well demons do not develop their roles until puberty." InuTashio explained lamely, he didn't want to go into details but when he caught the careless look the hanyou gave him, he nearly blew up. InuYasha wasn't even trying to understand or connect the dots! All he cared about was his... His cute and fluffy ears!_

_Catching the dog demon's intense gaze made InuYasha stop and lower himself further in respect, he had a bad feeling... If he didn't stop aggravating the demon lord, he might be punished again... InuYasha's white ears pressed themselves so flat against his skull that it practically merged with his hair, a low whine issued out of InuYasha's mouth._

_"Fine, you're forgiven, now stop that whining!" Inu no Tashio commanded, "Well..." Inu no Tashio scratched his neck and floundered around for words, his hands gesturing helplessly. All he was met with was the blank stare of a clueless InuYasha, sigh, the half-breed really didn't know..._

_"Well, you see... Argh, Sesshomaru is afraid of becoming a beta!"_

_"So?" InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and began grooming himself. Again with that ear, Inu no Tashio thought._

_"So I want you to protect Sesshomaru from other nobles! I know that you would not be bribed or coerced into submitting to their whims unlike other youkais so I place my trust in you." Inu no Tashio said in fustration, must he spell out everything?_

_"So? What's wrong with the other prissy nobles?" InuYasha asked, "Won't it be a perfect match or some shit like that?"_

_"Argh are you that stupid InuYasha?"_

_"What? Are you stupid? He's got money and a nice roof over his head what more could he want?" InuYasha shot back,_

_"InuYasha there's more to life than wealth and a nice roof over your head."_

_"What? Happiness?" Disgust filled InuYasha's voice but there was a bitter pain laced neatly within his angry tone, "You, high and might purebred youkais, are so fucking hard to please."_

_"InuYasha..." Inu no Tashio warned, InuYasha stopped and looked bashful as he sunk lower. Another sigh erupted out of the lord's lips, "I want you to protect my only son," Stressing on only, InuYasha's ears twitched._

_"He is innocent in the ways of the world and there are many demons after him due to his heritage and rank." Inu no Tashio's claws dug deeper into the armrests, "Males will try to dominate him and females will try to seduce him because this is his most critical phase of his life but InuYasha" Hard golden eyes stared at the kneeling hanyou, "Only you, do I trust, do not fail me."_

Well, owww... InuYasha thought as he slammed through the paper doors like they were nothing, damn it, demon nobles and their nasty tempers! InuYasha drew his hand back before clamming in down on Sesshomaru's face. InuYasha's nose wrinkled when he felt Sesshomaru's slobber all over his hand but he didn't stop his charge. Bam! InuYasha slammed the struggling youkai on the ground then a hiss of pain escaped when InuYasha felt a burning pain on his side.

InuYasha twisted his head back to see his clothes melting and his flesh bubbling underneath the demon's stripped hands. He slapped the demon's acidic claws away roughly and pinned the demon's wrists with his knees. Sesshomaru growled at him while withering around. InuYasha really hoped the demon didn't know how to engulf his body with poison because it would hurt like hell. A cocky grin formed over InuYasha's face,

"Feeling better, Princess?"

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Yes I know InuYasha looks different...**

**When I thought of this story I've thought of InuYasha with his hair tied into a loose ponytail, he wears black, don't worry his fire rat clothes will be coming soon, I wanted InuYasha to be some kind of mentor so he uses a whip (because Sesshomaru's main weapon is his poison whip)**

**So review! I need to know what's lacking or confusing because everything appears perfectly fine in my head.**


	2. Leaving

**Okay, This chapter is kind of slow because I'm kind of stalling for time but the next chapter will be more exciting.**

**I'm thinking of making the rating go up because the plot kind of heads down a M rated theme. But I'll change it when the plot reaches that point.**

**I wanted to make a more wild like InuYasha because since he grew up in the wild it should be expected that he would rely more on his instincts so he'll growl and whine a lot and for the question is InuYasha older than Sesshomaru... Shhh! That's a secret!**

**InuYasha is more of a free person and Sesshomaru's a introvert but you'll see that later on. Just a heads up.**

* * *

"Feeling better, Princess?" The infuriating voice mocked over the pinned demon.

Sesshomaru growled, unable to form words due the cloud of rage blinding him. His tongue could not hope to form human words but...

"Cooome oooon," InuYasha drawled, baring his vulnerable throat to the young demon, his golden eyes were full of confidence. "Cat got your tongue?"

Sesshomaru snapped his jaws as he strained toward the hanyou. InuYasha just leaned closer, flaunting Sesshomaru's helplessness like an arrogant flasher. "Little temper tantrums ain't gonna help you..."

InuYasha's fingers drag down Sesshomaru's face and neck, careful not to hurt the struggling youkai, InuYasha leaned down. Sesshomaru stiffened as he pressed his head back down on the floor, InuYasha's eyes unreadable... Sesshomaru shivered when he felt InuYasha's warm breath caress his bare neck, then as InuYasha spoke, his lips brushed lightly over Sesshomaru's neck like butterfly kisses.

"And then you'll be forced to be someone's mate... Just like that..." InuYasha murmured as he drew back and he loosened his hold over the demon prince. Sesshomaru gasped for air and gripped his neck, his eyes no longer a blazing red but a frightened yellow. Yes, he was so close... His teeth chattered, hesitantly, he turned his stripped face to the Hanyou.

InuYasha was standing up, he smoothed his dark clothing and brushed his long bangs back. He spared a glance on the shivering and whimpering dog demon, InuYasha sighed, he hated it when he's the bad guy. InuYasha bent down to the youkai's level,

"Look, Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru's eyes widen, this was the first time he's every heard the half-breed call him by his name and it wasn't unpleasant... "That's why smart demons don't loose control of their tempers, Lesson number one."

InuYasha said wagging a finger at Sesshomaru as though he was a bad dog. When InuYasha got no reaction, he just scratched his head and groaned through his teeth,

"So... Uh... That's why I'm here to protect you 'kay?" InuYasha finished lamely with his hand held out.

Urgh how cheesy... Sand must be pourin out of his mouth by the mountains... Sesshomaru stared at the hand extended out to him, he sniffed with a frown before turning his nose away like a puppy rejecting a treat. InuYasha's lips pulled into a thin smirk,

"Oi princess, I'll be really straight and proper here, I ain't going to kiss your ass like half of these wimpy losers." InuYasha cocked his head, "Your father, being the selfish ass he is, told me to watch over you and guide you to the right path"

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he made quotations with his claws, "So, let's make our life easier and try to get along..."

* * *

InuYasha pressed a wet cloth on his cheek, drops of water ran down his cheek mixed with a tint of blood. Damn what made that prissy brat snap? He just offered a truce! Hearing a chuckle, InuYasha's ears pressed against his head in anger,

"What you damn selfish bastard?" The hanyou said, following the demon Lord meekly, Inu no Tashio turned his head regally.

"I forgot to tell you my son, holds me in high regard and respect and you basically jabbed him" Inu no Tashio tapped his chest, InuYasha's expression soured like he swallowed a frog or something equally unpleasant. He rubbed the wet towel roughly on his face and tossed it aside for some wayward servant to pick it up. A satisfied smirk stole over the hanyou's handsome features when he heard a wet slap against the clean walls and Inu no Tashio's growl.

InuYasha brushed his fingers lightly over his left cheek, the wound had closed up leaving a faint pink mark.

Then the throne room greeted them, InuYasha's expression soured even more when he saw Sesshomaru's stiff back facing them. As his golden eyes scanned the room, his lips drew even lower. The annoying kappa was sitting near the throne with a haughty expression on his little face and that little midget was trying to look down on him. InuYasha could see his beak like mouth sticking up in the air and his large bulging eyes looking down on him.

InuYasha cracked a toothy smile and turned his head slightly to the side so the pompous imp can see his gleaming fangs. Feeling slightly better, InuYasha pounced on the spare mat near Sesshomaru. He heard Sesshomaru turn his body slightly away from him,

"Feh." InuYasha said, turning his head away. He crouched over the mat in such a way it looked like he was about to pounce on a butterfly, Sesshomaru kept his face impassive and void of emotion as he continued to pointedly ignore the fidgeting hanyou's presence. Inu no Tashio frowned at both of them, something definitely happened between them. He could smell the tension in the air, it was as thick as a creamy soup.

Inu no Tashio turned on his heel and to everyone's surprise, he walked out of the throne room. Without looking, he heard the hanyou shoot up in the air while protesting loudly. Sesshomaru just sat up straighter. Jaken began to scramble around,

"My Lord?" Jaken asked confused, the great dog demon just waved his hand in the air and answered vaguely, "I have some business to take care of... Do not leave until I return."

"What the hell? Who do you think you are, ya" InuYasha exploded, Sesshomaru shot him a cold and venomous glare,

"Do not think you can walk away unscathed if you continue to insult my father, you uncouth hanyou."

Sesshomaru said; he injected as much disgust and sneering into his voice. The handsome hanyou turned his tanned face toward the pale prince and gave a low threatening growl.

"Hah, princess, I can wipe the floor with your ass any day!" The half-breed slapped back, Sesshomaru's lips thinned as his eyebrows drew lightly together.

"Ass?" He said the word as if it was a dirty tissue caught between his princely fingers, "Such filthy language,"

InuYasha opened his mouth to ground out another insult but he stopped himself and smiled, his usually wary and hard eyes soften into a warm glow.

Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou in shock, why was he smiling? Sesshomaru's eyes caressed the hanyou's soft lips and warm gaze,

"Hey, you're not blowing up." InuYasha said, leaning closer to the dog demon, he rested on his elbow and let his legs swing back and forth in the cool air. He rolled onto his back and grinned easily at Sesshomaru, "See? Keeping your temper in check is a good thing."

Sesshomaru frowned and replied coolly, "Hmph, I've already mastered such an easy concept long ago." The infuriating hanyou just smirked.

"Yah, yah, yah, you're three thousand years too early to lie to me."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up as he stared at the hanyou in a new light, his lips parted in shock, "Th-Three thousand? You're older than father?"

"What?" InuYasha said rolling to his stomach in a flash, "Hell no." He snorted rudely, he cocked an eyebrow at the prince, "Do I look like an old geezer to you?"

Sesshomaru examined the lean male before him before turning away in embarrassment, "No, you do not look like an elder..."

Sesshomaru phrased elegantly, InuYasha snorted again.

Somewhere in the shadows, Inu no Tashio smiled. From InuYasha's playful yet gruff tone, he could tell that InuYasha had accepted Sesshomaru even though Sesshomaru was a "pompous" noble. And from Sesshomaru's considerably less stiffness, he knew Sesshomaru had unconsciously grown attached to the wild hanyou.

Given that InuYasha was completely different from any other demon or human Sesshomaru has ever met, it was quite a gamble whether they'll get along or not.

"Don't trust me?" InuYasha scratched his ear with his foot, his shoes tossed carelessly aside along with his socks. "Feh, don't care..." InuYasha's face scrunched up cutely as he concentrated on finding the itch spot on his snow white ear, "I'll still take care of you regardless 'cause I got honor and nothing else." InuYasha tapped his lean muscular chest.

"H-How dare you talk to lord Sesshomaru like that you insolent half-breed!" Jaken stuttered out, finally recovering his wits while the dog demons bartered insults and remarks.

Without missing a beat, InuYasha whipped his discarded sandal and threw it straight and hard on Jaken's bald head. A loud squawk was heard, followed by a crumpled thud. InuYasha turned his attention back to Sesshomaru,

"Yeah, what was I saying again?" InuYasha asked calmly as if he hadn't knocked out one of Inu no Tashio's most trusted vassal with a sandal no less.

Sesshomaru arched a delicate eyebrow at the brazen hanyou, even he, the son of Lord Tashio himself did not dare strike Jaken, no matter how much he wanted to. He had more control than that. But... Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in jealousy, how free the hanyou seemed... Doing as he pleased and more...

Sesshomaru took a concealed whiff of the hanyou's scent and caught the clean scent of trees and something wild and fresh as nature itself.

"You brazen cretin!" Jaken shouted and again he was knocked out with another sandal, Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head slightly. How embarrassing...

"InuYasha, can you stop bullying my adviser?" The smooth and authoritative voice echoed in the large and spacious room, InuYasha dipped his head in respect and Sesshomaru bowed slightly at the appearance of his father.

"Che, the imp had it coming." InuYasha said as he stretched out like a cat sunbathing. His joints cracked, he wasn't use to sitting idly away while waiting for someone. Inu no Tashio raised an eyebrow in amusement, Sesshomaru was looking anywhere but at InuYasha and InuYasha, a bit oblivious, didn't notice Sesshomaru sneaking admiring glances at the lazy hanyou.

"InuYasha... Here," The Great Dog Demon held out a pair of red clothing which InuYasha leaned closer, sniffing and poking with caution and interest. InuYasha stopped and looked at Inu no Tashio with a gruff expression mashed on,

"Smells like fire, like a warm crackling camp fire." InuYasha stated, his eyes questioning the cloth. The demon Lord laughed heartily,

"Leave it to you to compare the famous fire rat fur to a camp fire." Inu no Tashio composed himself but the merriment still lingered in his eyes, "This InuYasha is your uniform, it is a_kosode(shirt) and hakama(pants) _woven from a fire rat's fur."

His thick eyebrows waggle in amusement when InuYasha took a step back in amazement, his clawed hands brushing over the silky garment in awe. He looked back and forth from the near-mythical kimono to the Great Dog Demon.

"Is that really for me?" When Inu no Tashio nodded, InuYasha held the clothing in awe and draped it over his thin body, admiring its feel and power.

"It requires little care, it mends itself and it can protect the wearer to a certain degree."

InuYasha blushed a bit and swallowed thickly,

"This is the first time I've ever received such a rare and expensive gift..." InuYasha's ears lowered, bashfully, "Th-Th-Thank you" He mumbled with his head lowered like a shy puppy that just remembered his manners.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why that hanyou was so happy over such a simple gift, but Sesshomaru couldn't deny the fact that the hanyou was positively glowing. The slanted sun rays gave the hanyou an celestial glow as it played over his smooth skin, his hair near golden and his amber eyes twinkling. When the hanyou lowered his beautiful eyes, Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire his long eyelashes.

_"Sesshomaru, my son, I want you to find yourself a loving mate in the youkai school."_

Sesshomaru blinked, his claws digging into the woven floor lightly. He hoped to find a mate just as beautiful as that hanyou... Or as lively... Yes, Sesshomaru brought his eyes up, he wanted a mate full of life and energy.

"Oh the time... How it flies, it is time for lunch..." Inu no Tashio said with a clap of his hands, InuYasha's ears perked at the idea of food. He sprang to his feet like expert dancer, displaying a rare display of grace.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as InuYasha ran down the halls, barely dodging the palace servants in his excitement over the prospect of food. Such unruly manners, running in the halls? Childish! Inu no Tashio watched the array of emotions flicker over Sesshomaru's face, his lips quirking up.

"Son, a way to a man's heart is his stomach." With that Inu no Tashio left Sesshomaru pondering over his words in confusion.

* * *

Indeed, if it was so, what a messy way to reach his heart. Sesshomaru thought humorlessly as a splatter of soup cascaded harmlessly past him. Across from him was the hanyou wolfing, well, inhaling the food. All the grace from before was replaced by a multi-armed dog-demon pouring food down his gaping mouth, barely chewing, and washing the mess down with soup and water.

With a deftly thumb Sesshomaru, seething, swiped off a speck of tofu off his cheek. Disgusting... Eating cooked food like a common human, he examined the white substance with barely veiled disgust. Why would a hanyou want to eat such... Such food? Unable to find a word to describe his repulsion toward the innocent looking tofu.

Sesshomaru frowned even more when InuYasha proceeded to lick his fingers and claws like a common beast.

"Do you have no shame, hanyou?" Sesshomaru grounded out with a small last of angry energy.

InuYasha stopped for a moment before continuing carelessly, his yellow eyes mocking the young demon lord. Sesshomaru nearly snapped his chopsticks in half as he stabbed into the side of raw meat, blood squirted out of the abused meat slab. A low growl drifted into InuYasha's ears but was met with a cocky smirk.

"Shame? Why? Do enlighten me oh great and mighty Sesshomaru."

Sigh, "InuYasha, you cannot win respect from Sesshomaru like canine..." Inu no Tashio said as he calmly picked up a slice of raw beef with his chopsticks.

"Why not? Doesn't he have any instincts? I've already established myself as member in your pack." InuYasha said, thoroughly baffled.

"Because he was not raised in the wild like you, he does not know what your actions mean nor does he know that you are his pupsitter." Inu no Tashio ignored the incredulous look his son gave him, he tore the crimson meat in half neatly as if it was made of paper.

"Feh... When do we leave?" InuYasha asked between laps, his rough tongue cleaning his fingers of sauce and bits of food.

"Once Sesshomaru is done eating."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, "What? That is not enough time to get all the retainers and..."

"You are going alone with InuYasha." End of the discussion.

Sesshomaru turned his horrified eyes at the bored hanyou scratching his ear, this is who his life and protection is entrusted to? The weight of having a hanyou for a bodyguard slammed down on Sesshomaru like a landslide. There was nothing he could do about it...

"Father..." Sesshomaru tried to protest but his father smoothly replied, "I trust InuYasha, are you doubting me?"

Sesshomaru shook his head meekly but the doubt in his eyes stabbed and jabbed at the hanyou in red. InuYasha just turned his head slightly toward Sesshomaru and cracked a cocky grin.

"Don't fret yourself princess, this 'uncouth and ill-mannered' hanyou got it all under control."

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I was really moved, Originally I just posted this story up on a whim, I wasn't planning to really work on it but because of all the support I decided to work on it.**

**Usually on my other fanfics it takes forever for someone to notice it and even review on it but for this fanfic it was super duper fast! Love you guys!**


	3. The Journey (Part 1): Unstoppable

**Sorry for not responding to some of your reviews directly! I'll try to update as fast as possible and answer as many questions as I can.**

**Okay, Some background information, whew thanks for reminding me!**

**They are in some fictional feudal era, **

**Kagome isn't from the future, it has nothing to do with the manga except for the characters and personality traits.**

**Hmmm what else do you guys want to know?**

**Response to Locaporelanime: Thanks for the review! I used google translate, anyway InuYasha is older. He's about the age of a teenager and Sesshomaru's a preteen but since purebred demons and hanyou age differently so... In human years Sesshomaru's older but in demon years InuYasha's older.**

**Response to Inumimi1: Um... The favor will be revealed in later chapters, I'm still in the process of organizing my thoughts so... Yeah.**

**I will try to fix all the mistakes I see but be warned my grammar sucks as in really sucks. Plus I have trouble reading things online, words like fly around. So please bear with me! **

* * *

Tat, tat, tat, tat

Black boots pound against the hard and uneven ground, bright yellow eyes snap side to side, scanning through the browns and greens for an escape route.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Harsh gasps of air echoed in his pointy ears, his armor felt like it was strangling him even though it was made with a larger chest capacity. His long silvery hair stuck to his neck as drops of sweat trickled down his back in languidly manner.

But still... Sesshomaru followed that jumping hanyou, it wasn't hard. Any blind fool could follow the leaping red-clad dog demon, especially in the sea of green trees and brown dirt, speckled with bleached stones. His long white hair catching the sun beams like a rushing river and his expression was of absolute abandonment and thrill.

InuYasha quickly turned his head to the earth-bounded dog demon, a crazy smile on his sun kissed face, hollered,

"Princess, hurry up!"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and dreamed of getting his poisonous claws on that bratty hanyou. His long legs pumped faster and faster; he could still hear the pack of boar demons gaining on him, in fact the lead boar demon's hot smelly breath was on his back! Just when he felt a brush of a filthy yellow tusk, Sesshomaru gave a desperate burst of energy to his tired legs.

Damn it! He never ran this fast in his life and... Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as his boot got caught between a tree root. As he tipped forward; Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and yanked his entangled foot so hard that he felt his boot straps tore a little and his ankle rubbed raw. Sesshomaru tried to find his rhythm again but his injured leg would not listen to him.

At first he tried to land on his heels but the shock waves made his teeth chatter and his wounded ankle throb. So then he tried to make his every step less painful but...

"I've got you now!" An excited squeal howled while piercing grunts and snorts between its words. This time Sesshomaru's teeth wasn't chattering because of his hobbling, but because of the stomps of hoofs and crude leather shoes getting closer and louder. Closer and closer the foul breath came but he couldn't...

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt someone grab his outstretched hands and yank him up into their arms. Sesshomaru turned his grateful eyes to the grinning hanyou.

"Awww, touched?" InuYasha asked, killing all feelings of gratitude Sesshomaru had in seconds.

Sesshomaru growled, but it changed into a gasp when InuYasha grabbed the blushing demon's hands. InuYasha had noticed that Sesshomaru was limping so he wrapped the pup's thin arms around his neck and growled quietly into Sesshomaru's ear,

"Hold tighter," InuYasha ordered, his warm breath sending shivers down Sesshomaru's spine. Still annoyed about the princess nickname, Sesshomaru dug his claws into the hanyou's back. A slight curve of his lips showed his satisfaction when he felt the hanyou squirm in his vengeful embrace.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes lids in a semi-dozing manner as he rested his chin on the crook of InuYasha's shoulder; he could tell... From the fresh pine tree scent... Within it he could smell pack member... Someone who could be trust... Sesshomaru unconsciously rubbed his smooth cheek against InuYasha's weathered skin. It felt like expensive leather made from sting rays but lacked the unpleasant fishy smell that usually accompanied it.

Once the little bundle of white cargo was secured, InuYasha took a flying leap, putting more force into it because of the extra weight. The tree branch snapped loudly in complaint but there was nothing it could do about it, for its attackers were long gone.

A tiny glow of pleasure filled InuYasha's heart when he heard the little pampered brat giggle every time InuYasha leaped, at first the brat just spluttered in anger because of InuYasha's long hair getting in the way but after he leaned closer to InuYasha's board back he was giddy with happiness.

InuYasha didn't know why Sesshomaru was reluctant to lean closer to him, it's not like InuYasha would do anything to him plus InuYasha was flat out not interested in a princess. He was a pup and InuYasha was to be his caretaker so the idea of anything inappropriate never crossed his mind. When Sesshomaru shifted a little, the spikes on his armor stopped jabbing the poor half demon. A muffled rumble of pleasure vibrated in InuYasha's chest when the pup relaxed against him.

For a moment Sesshomaru stiffened when he felt the comforting rumble but once he realized it wasn't anything worse than a cat's purr he relaxed. He breathed in InuYasha's wild scent and behind his closed eyelids his mind painted the scenery of endless trees and indomitable pulse of life. The racket of the boar demons crushing and destroying the vegetation all over the forest, faded into an insignificant buzzing in the background.

He could feel the bruised skin on his ankle slowly close up and heal. Feeling quite calm, Sesshomaru rubbed his smooth cheek and nose against the folds of InuYasha's haori while inhaling the hanyou's scent deeply.

"Get off, you're breathing all over my neck... It's creepy." The hanyou's sharp remark slapped Sesshomaru awake from his half slumber, the sounds of boar demons trampling through the vegetation reminded the pampered dog demon that they were being chased. Sesshomaru slid off reluctantly like a baby bear cub leaving its favorite tree, his claws tighten before dragging down the taller dog demon's back.

InuYasha tilted a ear toward the forest before giving a growl, "They're about a few meters away... Come on, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen, so a serious situation called for a serious InuYasha? Sesshomaru had to admit this InuYasha was near impossible to look down upon, it was like looking down on a mountain, simply not possible. When Sesshomaru turned to follow InuYasha, his mouth parted in a sharp intake of air. Before InuYasha was a rickety old human-made wooden bridge.

And InuYasha was putting a heel on the rotting planks like it was the safest thing in the world, the hanyou strolled over the bridge in a carefree manner. Half-way across the bridge, InuYasha paused, he turned his head slowly as the howling wind caressed his face and teased his silvery hair.

"Sesshomaru?" He asked, his wet nose taking in the tangy scent of fear and distress from the smaller youkai. InuYasha furrowed his brows, what hurt the pup? But there was no scent of blood in the air, only the spicy aroma of a frightened pup.

InuYasha looked down and saw the large gaps between the brittle planks. There he saw the chasm of violent waters and crushing rocks, white foam circled around the river while advertising their death threats. InuYasha grinned, so the princess was deathly afraid of heights? InuYasha held his hand out as he shouted over the wind and the resounding beats of hoofs.

"Princess, stop being a wussy and get your ass over here!"

Sesshomaru winced at the hanyou's crude choice of words, he could see the amusement in InuYasha's amber orbs. He looked at the callous hands and then back at the swaying bridge, his teeth chattered as his body shook. His eyes a dazed and confused swirling yellow, he took a step back... One step closer to the advancing demons that craved his blood and his head on a pike.

The twinkling amusement was fading fast from InuYasha's eyes as the leader of the savage boars squealed his delight, prey had been sighted, InuYasha growled,

"If you don't face your fears head on, how the fuck are you going to grow up? You dipshit!" InuYasha shouted with his head held high, he brushed aside Sesshomaru's death glare and leaped in the air.

Sesshomaru's face melted into one of fear... No!

At that instant the cheeky hanyou hooked his toes on the rope, swaying gently with the wind. A barely audible sigh of relief skipped out of Sesshomaru's pale lips when he saw the arrogant dog demon right himself up on the frayed rope like an acrobat. InuYasha didn't even bother to hold his arms out as he tip toed on the weather-beaten rope.

"Expect the worst and face it, dumb ass!" InuYasha leaned back calmly as if a few thousands of feet of empty air wasn't waiting for his half demon body. With a haughty grin, InuYasha threw his head back, his hair cascading down his back as he spread his arms out. His amber eyes greeted the horizon before hiding behind the tanned lids, exhale... All the tension left his body as he surrendered to the call of gravity.

Sesshomaru stood there frozen as his bodyguard voluntarily toppled off the bridge, as InuYasha's waist slipped past the bridge's rotten planks...

Whap! A pleased grin strutted over the suspended hanyou, he cracked his eyes open to see a disheveled Sesshomaru gripping his wrist with a blood stopping grip. Sesshomaru's openly horrified face morphed back into his impassive face, with a slight slope of his thin eyebrows when he saw InuYasha's cocky grin. He was thinking of letting that hanyou fall to his death...

"See? When you expect the worst and face it... You'll be unstoppable." InuYasha said, just then the dog demons heard something snap.

Both of them turned their heads to see the devious boar demons stepping on the frail, protesting bridge.

"No... no no no no no!" Sesshomaru got out in a breath as the bridge began to dip and sway. He was feeling a bit ill...

"Oh fuck..." InuYasha chirped, without missing a beat he swung himself up and slammed his feet on the decaying planks to Sesshomaru's horror.

"You fool!" Sesshomaru whispered in a deathly quiet voice that turned into a shriek when the bridge snapped in half. InuYasha ignored the screams jabbing the air, he grabbed Sesshomaru's cold hand and began to run. The boar demons... Repute for their low intellect were not so lucky.

Their shrieks tarried down the rocky cliffs and their wide bodies fading into little white specks against the black snake of the river. Paying no heed to the pigs' unfortunate demise, InuYasha's bare feet pounded against the failing bridge so hard that even the tough soles of his feet could not block out all the splinters and cuts.

As the planks began to fall like dancing piano keys, a mad grin appeared over InuYasha's tanned face, InuYasha dragged the terrified dog demon across. His heart hammering, pumping life giving blood through his veins and his hair streaming past him. His long sleeves slapping against his thighs as he pounded across the descending bridge.

"Come on!" InuYasha shouted gleefully even though the situation was dire and called for some serious life-flashing-before-your-eyes thinking. The abused planks that they were tromping on were beginning to lose buoyancy that most air borne things tends to lose after a while. Golden eyes gauged the distance between his running feet to the safe land... InuYasha slowed down a bit and braced himself, inhale... Exhale...

With a desperate jump, fueled with adrenaline and madness, InuYasha pawed the empty air before twisting his body in midair while engulfing the terrified Sesshomaru into his arms. Shielding the delicate looking dog demon, red robes against pure white ones, InuYasha closed his eyes and waited for the ground to greet them.

InuYasha bit back a groan as they skid a few feet across the rocky surface on his back, he tried to sit up but his tender back snapped back with waves of pain. InuYasha gave a huff of impatience as he laid back, his hands feeling the trembling dog demon on his chest. He could feel blood dripping, sluggishly, down his chest from the puncture marks made from the pup's grip.

"Oi, princess." InuYasha tried but Sesshomaru didn't move, InuYasha pried the demon's grip off his haori and sat up. His back healed enough for that, InuYasha nuzzled the white demon. Sniffing for injures but there was none so InuYasha cocked his head to the side as Sesshomaru hid his face with his long hair.

A giggle escaped Sesshomaru's lips, then another and another soon torrents of laughter poured out of the smaller dog demon. Sesshomaru threw his head back in ecstasy as he abandoned himself to the joy and relief of being alive. Damn! He looked at the blank faced hanyou across from him, damn, that hanyou... When InuYasha told him to expect the worst... He thought of the bridge snapping and it actually happened... What irony...

Now he highly doubt he was going to be afraid of heights because the worst happened and he survived... Hell a bridge collapsed on him! Sesshomaru wiped a stray tear off his right eye and let the baffled hanyou see his smile. Even his most honorable father had rarely seen his stoic son's smile and Sesshomaru had only known the 'uncouth and ill-mannered' hanyou for a few days and he actually coaxed a smile out of the ice prince.

Sesshomaru gathered up the remnants of his shattered mask and putted it back together. He gave the hanyou his disapproving glare but instead of cowering or shrinking away, the hanyou just gave the quiet dog demon an infuriating smirk with a side of amusement trapped his amber eyes.

"InuYasha, you're unstoppable..." Sesshomaru said with a defeated sigh, how could he hope to remain angry at the bratty hanyou? Sesshomaru held out his hand, along with it was acceptance and trust. The half-breed's grin just grew wider as he grabbed Sesshomaru's outstretched hand to pull himself up.

"Ha, I wish, princess... heck if I was... I'd stop the rain or at least slow it down." InuYasha replied, ignoring Sesshomaru's soured expression at the word princess. InuYasha nearly fell over when the annoyed purebred snatched his pristine hand out of the hanyou grasp. Two pairs of golden eyes scanned the cloudy horizon, InuYasha could smell the clean scent of water in the air...

* * *

The partially soaked demons took refuge under the tangled tree branches, once the little tepee of twigs and tinder burst into flames. InuYasha sat back with a tired sigh, his hand patting around for a stick as his other hand lobbed logs at the hungry baby fire.

Sesshomaru huddled in a unhappy wet bundle, he stared at InuYasha with mild irritation. During the escapee they left their possessions... Well, Sesshomaru's possessions... The hanyou brought nothing of his own yet carried three of Sesshomaru's clothing trunks, two of Sesshomaru's armor cleaning kits, Sesshomaru's...

"Is that all your worldly possessions, on your body?"

"Hmph... My clothes?" InuYasha offered as he rolled another log for the campfire to feed on.

"Did your parents not leave you anything?" Sesshomaru asked, he could never imagine why parents would do such things unless their offsprings had shamed them in some way but...

"Hah... My father died before I was born, the hot headed bastard," At the mention of his father, InuYasha's voice took on a fond playful tone though his words did not match.

"He left my mom tons of money but when she died... Well,"

A bitter smile illuminated over the hanyou's handsome features as he continued in a poignant sarcastic tone,

"There was no law that said the money would go to me, her _hanyou_ son, so of course my law-abiding 'family' took the money and threw me out on my skinny little ass."

The image of a naked but cute little InuYasha popped in his head, Sesshomaru shook his head to clear the disturbing image out of his head. InuYasha stopped poking the fire once it was a healthy blaze he turned his eyes on the pure white moon.

"Of course being a hanyou with a strong demon father meant demons wanted to eat me and humans wanted to vent their hatred of demons out on me... Then... I met Kagome..." A soft smile replaced his bitter one, his usually wary eyes became soft with love and sorrow.

"She was the strangest woman I've ever met... Made me her familiar with some magical prayer beads..." InuYasha tilted his neck up and pulled out a thin necklace of purple prayer beads, his long fingers caressing the beads lovingly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a fraction, not enough to be noticed by the reminiscing hanyou.

"At first I resented obeying her but... Soon... Well she was the first person to ever show me kindness after my mother died..." InuYasha's hands tightened over the beads, shaking. "We fell in love but she was human and I was a hanyou..."

InuYasha gave a short sharp bark of forced laughter, "We thought that... Well, in our happy little bubble... She promised she'd never leave me..." A bleak look took over the usually arrogant and crazy death defying hanyou, his normally twinkling eyes clouded over as his mind took a hike down the memory lane. Sesshomaru shifted but the hanyou took no notice of his charge's discomfort.

Eager to change the topic Sesshomaru prompted, "Are you sad that your father is...?"

"Dead?" InuYasha supplied bluntly, Sesshomaru winced, that was harsh.

"Yes, but I was looking for a more profound term." Sesshomaru looked back at the crackling flames and drew his knees closer, the shadows on his face flickered, giving him a forlorn look even though his face was void of emotions.

"Hmph, no need to sugar-coat it... It's not like I was attached to him."

InuYasha snorted as he tried to get comfortable on the rocky ground, he was thinking of uprooting the offending rocks but... It was raining so that meant mud and mud meant messy clothes. InuYasha fingered his brand new obi, he wasn't willing to ruin such a nice outfit especially since it was from LORD Inu no Tashio.

Sesshomaru blinked in shock at InuYasha's unruffled reply, taking advantage of the silence InuYasha plowed on, trying to squash the awkwardness with a light-heart tone,

"My father must be so happy he's dead."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, unable to control his curiosity and confusion. His father love him and spoiled him, yes, Sesshomaru knew that his father spoiled him but...

"Because he's spared from the humiliation of having a filthy hanyou calling him father..." InuYasha replied with a forced smile as if he was delivering a funny punch line to a joke, Sesshomaru blinked, his eyebrows neared his hair line.

What was that cocky, arrogant and crazy daredevil saying? While Sesshomaru scrambled around for words; the hanyou shot up from his perch to a half crouching and wary stance. Unease oozed out of the hanyou's taller frame, InuYasha narrowed his amber eyes into slits while curling his lips a bit. Sesshomaru shuffled closer to the hanyou, his eyes growing large with fear.

What could have made that hanyou tense up like this? Sesshomaru took cautious whiffs of the air yet his senses told him nothing was out of ordinary... He turned his head to the unhappy hanyou.

"Tch... I hate thunder..."

* * *

**Review please!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! TT^TT This must be the fastest and most responsive story I've ever wrote/typed.**


	4. The Journey(Part2):Past and Insecurities

**Okay! This will be about InuYasha some of his past will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Yes, he is an innocent child but because he refused to leave the courtyard, his mother will get sick from the rain and cold. Due to this she will die.**

**Sorry for starting on a depressing note but through pain InuYasha will grow stronger.**

**And I used Takemaru's family as InuYasha's human relation. Takemaru is InuYasha's uncle but since InuYasha does not see his human relatives as family I shall not mention them as such. Just a heads up.**

**Oh _Italic_ means memories**

* * *

Yes... Bad things always happen when it rains... Especially when there's thunder...

_Another rock bounced off the silver haired hanyou's head, tears filled the child's strange eyes as he clutched his head. His triangular ears pressed flat against his head; InuYasha hunched down, trying to be of a smaller target. Cruel laughter and jeers aimed hatefully at the abomination._

_"Looks like his father!"_

_"Oooh! He looked at me! Where's the priest? I need to be purified of his evil gaze!" A very silly girl shrieked, when she felt the approval of the crowd she gave another shriek for the attention. InuYasha glared at the homely girl..._

_Pow! InuYasha slammed hard against the unforgiving ground, a bruise formed over his chubby cheek. InuYasha held back the tears as he spit out the remains of a broken molar. His golden eyes blazing like the sun but his silvery hair protected its blazing glory like a jealous cloud.  
_

_"Dirty half-breed! Damn you!" The burly guard shouted, he raised his muscular arms up as in attempt to impress the ladies around but even with his head bowed the hanyou could still smell the reek of unwashed armpits drifting closer. The oaf waved his hands around in mock fear,_

_"Look I touched the filthy hanyou!" The guard __bolstered, InuYasha's claws sank deeply into the marble._

_"Ewww! It's the filthy old hag!" Some foolish servant shouted, InuYasha ground his teeth so hard together that it was a miracle he still had his fangs. Yes, people can mock him! They can spit on him, throw stones at him and use their daggers of tongues to chip away his spirit but! They can never ever mock his sweet and gentle mother!_

_"Shhh! Don't-" The warning came too late, the offensive servant screamed out in pain when the furious yet helpless hanyou gorged out the ignorant human's eye. Bam! The dog eared half-breed was once again brought down on the ground, dirty feet and yellow globs of spit rain down on the earth bounded immortal._

_"Please... Don't hurt my child!" A weak wheeze voice wept as old twisted gnarled fingers grip the cruel mob's arms, Izayoi, now an old woman even though her precious son looked no older than a child..._

_"Do not touch me, filthy whore!" The smelly guard shouted as he snatched his arm out of the elderly woman's weak grip with more force than necessary, Lady Izayoi fell to her knees. Tears of shame ran down InuYasha's face, if only he was stronger..._

_"Ah look the hanyou is crying!" A laughing voice shouted, without looking he could feel their fingers pointing... Rustle of coarse robes told InuYasha his mother was trying to comfort her poor babe..._

_Suddenly everyone scattered away, it was Takemaru's eldest son... A human... Bitter tears mixed with the dirt, forming mud streaks running down the hanyou's face. A nasty sneer appeared over the cruel man's face,_

_"Did I not tell you not to bully the whore? My family's fortune is because of this whore! You may beat and abuse the hanyou but not hag!" He shouted, Izayoi looked down in shame, her once beautiful smooth silky hair was a tangled and faded gray. Under the moonlight her tears... Looked like falling stars to the trapped hanyou._

_Yet his mother cradled his smooth hands with her coarse ones, if it was not for him... His mother would not have suffered so... More tears ran down his dirty cheeks... What good was it to have enough wealth to last a few lifetimes if it could not bring his gentle mother happiness? InuYasha's jaw shook as sobs overtook the broken heart child. His mother, his beautiful mother dressed in rags... Because there was no one who would offer protection for her hanyou son... Only her cruel family that desired her late husband's money..._

_InuYasha turned his head away in shame, still his frail old mother held his shaking form... The rain continued to pour down..._

_A few days later..._

_InuYasha heard that his mother had fallen ill; he was not worried. There has been many times his mother would worry herself in such a way she would fall ill... Yet she would always got better and went out to play with him. He even kept the precious red ball hidden under the floor boards, to keep the other human children from breaking it or taking it away from him... He polished it whenever he got a chance..._

_As InuYasha carried the heavy leaky bucket of water, rain clouds gathered around the castle. InuYasha stopped and looked out of the window in awe as his sharp eyes caught the sight of flashes in the distance. His ears pressed flat against his head... There was going to be thunder..._

_Then InuYasha noticed the puddle of water growing underneath him; he hastily patted down his wet pants and ran down the hall to his mother's room. He didn't want to be beaten again, some mean servants beat him earlier in the day with their clogs because they knew it hurt more than bare fists and palms. They claimed they were beating the demon badness out of his body... But his ears never disappeared nor his silvery hair... They told him was a wicked child and it would take a very long time to beat the badness out._

_At first he believed them, he wanted to be a human so badly... He let them beat him everyday... Until his mother found out... She told him he would never be free of his demon side and it was a gift from his father to him... He told his mother he hated his father for making them so sad but his mother would grow sad and cry... His mother loved his father very much..._

_It was raining that day too..._

_Suddenly InuYasha turned the corner to see Takemaru's sons and daughters filing out of his mother's room with grim yet pleased faces, he remembered asking where was his mother. They all laughed except for Takemaru's eldest son, he only looked at the frightened hanyou and told him in that cold voice of his,_

_"Your mother is dead, there is no one in this world left who loves you." His dark eyes frightened InuYasha who stepped back,_

_"Mourn child, for there is no one who loves you..." Takemaru's eldest said in a solemn voice, InuYasha's frightened eyes wandered from face to face to see what his mother shielded from so long with her thin and frail body... A whimper left the half demon's throat as his ears pressed against his head. When some servants left the secluded room with a mat._

_The smell of death and decay merged with the sweet flowery scent of his mother, InuYasha didn't understand. His mother... Dead? She couldn't... She wouldn't..._

_"Mourn child," The cold voice commanded,_

_A low whine left the child's tight lips, he pitched forward and grabbed the servant's white garbs, crying._

_"Mother... Mother... Mother!" The piteous child cried, his amber eyes overflowing with salty tears. He cried enough for everyone in the cold castle, for not a single person wept for Lady Izayoi. Thunder and rain was the lonely boy's only companions as the humans snatched his mother away and threw her into the flames... Never to be seen again was his mother..._

_It wasn't long before the cold son of Takemaru threw the sobbing hanyou out into the harsh roars of thunder and the needle sharp rain drops. Within his black eyes, was pity, though the child was beautiful and wild... He would not thrive long without his mother's protection in the cold castle... It was for the best that the hanyou struck out on his own..._

_When the first born of Takemaru closed the door, he prayed that the hanyou would die a swift and painless death... For the world was unkind to those born of a forbidden love... At least in the after life... He would be with his father and mother... Who loved him dearly so..._

_Many years later..._

_InuYasha laid on the ground, feeling the soft grass soak up his abundant blood and the earth cradling the unloved hanyou. Now a teenager, he was stronger and faster than his younger self... But it did nothing to change his luck._

_"Fuck..." InuYasha grunted as he dug his palms into the blood soaked ground, with a wet slick, his smooth face pulled free from the mud. His fair hair hung in clumps, streaked with red and brown. The smell of iron hung around his like a cloud, proclaiming all that could smell, a hanyou was loose._

_He had to move... Or else he would die... As he struggled to his knees like a newborn fawn, his whole world swayed and spun in fro. He felt his eyes roll up in his head as he crashed down painfully into the thorny bushes. More wounds opened like hungry baby birds crying for food, red gaping holes... Tongues of blood ran like a river down his clothes..._

_This was it... This was how he was going to die... Like a dog... With infected wounds and pus oozing down his body, sores littering his skin, filthy and disgusting... Yes, this was how he was going to die. Too dry to cry, he just laid there waiting for vultures to pick at his ruined flesh and demons to grind his bones into dust to drink._

_But as time passed, there were no sounds of pursuit nor were there any signs of hungry demons lurking about. InuYasha bit back a groan as he turned his head to look up. Dry leaves tickled his cracked lips and the moist dirt sucked on his bruised skin._

_"W-Who... Ar-are you..." He whispered through his dry lips and swollen tongue, the lady was dressed in white and green. Her eyes reminded him of his mother's gentle ones but there was distrust and wariness within its brown depths. The woman narrowed her eyes as she slung her bow over her shoulder,_

_"Who are you, hanyou?" She asked, InuYasha's eyes widen, a miko... A bitter laugh croaked out of his parched throat, it rattled and tangled around his neck. What luck! To be beaten until one inch of his life by demons, then escaping barely only to be killed by a miko... What luck..._

_"I-In-u... Ya-yasha..." He answered, then a feeling of hopelessness overtook him, he wanted to be remembered at least... "N-not like... It ma-tters... I'm good... As... dead..."_

_Yes, he could not find a reservoir of energy tucked somewhere away in his dehydrated and under nourished body. His wounds refused to close and infections refused to go away... Leaving the hanyou delirious and weak. Still he held onto his sanity, despite being hunted and tormented for decades..._

_InuYasha bowed his head and closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable death._

_"Hmmm, then my name is Kagome." The silly miko answered, pointing at her quite large chest, InuYasha chuckled humorlessly,_

_"Th-Thanks... At least... I feel... B-better... Kn-knowing... That I'm, going to d-die... by the Great Kagome's hand..." InuYasha replied sarcastically. Yep he felt better already! In fact he could feel the poison leave his veins... Wait! InuYasha turned to see the miko purifying his wounds._

_"W-What.. Are you doing?" He growled before coughing weakly as his throat trying to draw whatever moisture left in his lungs into its dusty caverns. The miko glared at him,_

_"What does it look like, jerk?" She said as she pressed her fingers deeper into his weeping wounds, InuYasha winced, his gruff voice softening from guilt._

_"Why?" He murmured, his eyes burning but not a drop of water was left... The miko stopped and saw his strange eye movements. Her warm brown eyes staring at his cracked lips and pulled out a flask from her cloak. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and tried to resist when she placed the tip of the water gourd into his mouth. He heard holy water was a painful way to go... Suppose to feel like liquid fire..._

_"Stop struggling!" She snapped and tipped the contents of the flask into his mouth, first InuYasha spluttered but when his body recognized the life-giving water he sucked and drank as much of the water as he could. The feeling of cool liquid cascading down his parched throat... Feeling the cracks and shrunken mess he called his lungs and mouth slowly return to its moistness... It was like watching a cracked field close up and bloom with life._

_Once the flask was empty, he lost all his mobile strength and fell limply in the miko's arms. The gourd slipped out of the miko's pale hands and rolled off his torn threadbare clothing, onto the grassy ground..._

_How disgusted she must feel... To touch a filthy hanyou... He glanced at the fallen flask of water, she must felt like it was too contaminated for her holy lips... InuYasha cracked an empty grin and said,_

_"Would've moved..." His amber eyes slowly turning to the miko, "But... Got no..."_

_His words died in his lips when black spots swam around his vision like little tadpoles he used to catch with his mom... When she was still alive... Half crazed from his fever, InuYasha whispered heart brokenly,_

_"Mom..." Though cracked and rough from years of abuse... His voice at that moment sounded like his sweet voice from the past, back when he was still happy and innocent... When laughter and tears was easy to the broken hanyou._

_Many decades later..._

_Every wrinkle, every aged flaw... Made InuYasha think of his mother... His clawed hands combed though the miko's now white strands, now they matched his hair... Tears filled his eyes, as Kagome's breaths grew softer and softer... It was like listening to a butterfly's breath. Now... At this very moment he felt like Kagome, the fearsome miko, was just as frail as a butterfly in the fall._

_He pressed his lips on the miko's head and cupped her head closer, trying to warm her cold old body. InuYasha never made jokes about old age... Because it was such a horrible and despairing thing... Something so terribly utterly lonely..._

_"... Yasha... InuYasha..." A creaking voice murmured, InuYasha buried his face deeper into Kagome's hair, trying to breathe in her scent and imprint it in his mind._

_"Are you crying?" The dying miko asked, her clouded watery blue eyes were no good but her twisted fingers could feel the shaking sobs and the tears trickling through her scalp. A dry chuckle escaped the wrinkled lips,_

_"InuYasha... I'll never leave you..."_

_And it was raining that day too... The hateful rain that merged with his tears and mourned with him... The loud crashing thunder howled with him... Nothing changed... He was all alone..._

_There was a man... A man in silver... With stripes on his face... Long flowing hair tied into a high ponytail... Told him... Gave him... The reason and will to live a moment longer... To mourn a little longer..._

_Yes, that man's name was Inu no Tashio, Lord Inu no Tashio..._

InuYasha sat back down, his hooked toes curled and his ears flat against his head. No, he will not alarm the Lord's only son... It was rude... Unforgivable to worry the Lord's son over his petty fears and nightmares... Yes... After all he was a worthless hanyou... No one left in this world loved him... None... It's better to be used... That let your heart break and let your nightmares crave you up like a pie...

Unknown to the hanyou, he was rocking back and forth, worrying Sesshomaru. He could smell the condensed fear and unease rolling off the trembling hanyou, was the cocky InuYasha afraid of thunder storms? Sesshomaru would've smiled if this was a political opponent trying to dominate him but this was InuYasha...

Fear of thunderstorms... The idea of it... Sesshomaru could never imagine or wrap his mind over such an insignificant fear to the crazy hanyou. For the hanyou helped Sesshomaru conquer his worst fear in mere minutes. It was clear InuYasha would laugh at death's face and grit his teeth in a smirk when pain came knocking.

A whimper escaped the rocking hanyou, his white hair clinging and snagging on trees and his clothes but still the hanyou sat there with wide dazed eyes. Completely out of it, the hanyou's claws dug deeper and deeper into his scalp, blood began to paint his hair with crimson dots.

Unable to take any longer, Sesshomaru yanked the terrified hanyou's hands and pinned the self destructing hands against the rough tree bark. Sesshomaru's amber eyes blazed with anger, not at the hanyou, but who or what made the beautiful hanyou a shell of his former self.

"Stop it, InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said in a clipped and controlled tone. Unknown to many of the demons, the less in controlled the young demon lord felt, the more controlled his voice would sound. Right now, Sesshomaru felt like he had just about the same amount of control as a leaf in a tornado. You can imagine how clipped and controlled his must've sounded like.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and looked at InuYasha's handsome face consorted in pain and fear,

"I... I am sorry..." Sesshomaru said, half stuttering, apologizing has never been his strong suit, in fact he abhorred it so much, he actually became a perfectionist. His pale hands tracing swirly patterns on the hanyou's face, Sesshomaru leaned closer and closer, drawn by the clean and fresh scent emitting off the hanyou.

"Wait what?" InuYasha said, snapping out of his torrent of memories. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, how could the hanyou be so dense? He was apologizing! He, the only son and heir to Inu no Tashio, was apologizing! And what was he apologizing about? Well for bringing up painful memories for InuYasha of course! This ingrate!

When a sudden burst of enraged youkai slammed into the sensitive hanyou... A string of curses flew out of the dog eared hanyou when he accidentally banged his head on the oak tree behind him. Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose as a blush formed over his cheeks. Such language!

InuYasha withered and twisted underneath Sesshomaru; he rubbed the back of his head against the tree, trying to relieve his pain but no avail. His eyes opening and closing from the pain, then InuYasha growled angrily,

"Goddamnit! Let go of my hands, ya pansy princess!" InuYasha hissed through his teeth, Sesshomaru's worried expression was quickly covered up by his impassive 'Do as you please' mask.

"Refrain from calling me as such and I will consider letting you go." Sesshomaru said coldly, giving InuYasha his best frozen glare.

InuYasha didn't even flinch; he just head butted the unguarded dog demon with his forehead. A surprised cry escaped the dog demon as he fell back with his hands pressed tightly over his wound. Dead leaves crunching under the crouching demon's light weight, bits of dead leaves clung onto Sesshomaru's kimono.

Sesshomaru turned his watery yellow eyes on InuYasha, his lips pulled in a half snarl. While InuYasha just stuck out his bottom lip while maintaining an infuriating smirk.

His dark eyebrows quirked in puckish amusement, one eye narrowed with his head cocked to the side. InuYasha held out his hand; Sesshomaru's eyes soften, thinking that the hanyou was going to help him up but... The clawed hand gestured for Sesshomaru to try and beat him.

"Bring it, princess."

Went the infuriating remark, Sesshomaru bit down a growl as he massaged his bump. Already the bruise was fading away; he could feel the discoloration and swelling go away. Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru slowly regained control over his explosive rage. Yes, he must be patient when he deals with such…

Sesshomaru sighed and his shoulders relaxed,

"I… I was wrong." Sesshomaru said, with his eyes casted down, InuYasha's eyebrows touched his hair line. What happened to the sudden spring of youkai? InuYasha examined the feminine looking demon...

The frail looking demon had his head turned away and his beautiful white hair weaving in and out of his pure white kimono. Under the weak moonlight, Sesshomaru's skin seemed to glow and reflect the silvery moonlight; his markings, a sharp contrast to his pale skin.

Sesshomaru, feeling uncomfortable, was waiting for a sharp biting remark about his pathetic attempt, to apologizing without hurting his pride. But there was none, the hanyou stood there still as death itself, not even a leaf stirred.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Sesshomaru turned his face toward InuYasha, only to have his breath taken away by the moonlit hanyou. His silvery hair practically glowed like a platinum star, his long bangs creating dark shadows on his face while bringing out the color of his golden eyes.

When the wind comb through the hanyou's mane, giving the silent hanyou a silvery halo; Sesshomaru felt an overwhelming need to fill the suffocating silence. His mouth parted and closed like a nervous sparrow testing its wings. Then a voice, a familiar voice, crept out of his secluded heart and whispered in the night air,

"I am afraid…" Sesshomaru quickly clapped his hands over his mouth; the voice was his own… And his fears were his own…

"Why?" InuYasha asked, sitting down, Indian styled. His usually guarded eyes were hard and opened as a dark cave. There was no cocky attitude to lie with, the pup was afraid therefore InuYasha must help him.

Sesshomaru refrained from biting his lip because outwardly signs of distress were beaten out of him by his ruthless mother. He also swallowed up the animalistic whine that threatened to reveal itself. Lately, he's been acting more and more on his instincts… And it was the hanyou's fault… The hanyou would only respond if Sesshomaru growled or whimpered.

"Well! When you keep calling me 'princess'… That is… Well, it makes me…" Sesshomaru tried but words failed him,

"Get to the point." InuYasha said crossing his arms, a scowl appeared.

"I'm afraid of becoming a beta!" Sesshomaru said in a voice slightly louder than his speaking voice.

With a roll of his eyes, InuYasha shot down, "So?"

Sesshomaru's mouth fell open in shock, then he snapped his mouth shut. His mother's training made him remembered that this was unacceptable.

"How did you know? How could you act so nonchalant?!" Sesshomaru said quietly but his voice rose in octaves and speed as his mind ran in confusing circles. This was his deepest secret! He… He… Was he that obvious? His haunting eyes sought the powerful hanyou,

"How?" InuYasha verbalized as he stuck a pinky into his furry ear, he cocked his head as he cleaned his dog ears.

"Meh, your dad told me." The clueless hanyou said as he pulled his pinky out of his ear; he flicked the dirt out of his sharp nail.

"M -My father?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice growing in strength as rage fueled it. How could his father do this to him? To tell that... That frustratingly alluring hanyou? Now Sesshomaru...

"Yep," InuYasha replied as he scratched his other ear, a whine of pleasure slipped his lips as he scratched his itch, "He also told me... Ahhh... That's the spot... Oh yeah... He... He told me, you were insecure or something like that..."

Why was it so hard to hold onto his thoughts? Oh yeah... That itch was driving him crazy...

The grooming half-demon didn't notice his charge's horrified face, Sesshomaru put his head in his hands, shock still lingering on his face. It was easy to hide your emotions but once they're out, it required a lot of control to curb them.

"What didn't my father tell you?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly, his eyes narrowed with unhappiness. He sunk his claws into his pants, he will not fidget around like a dog in heat. He was Sesshomaru... The corners of his mouth drooped.

InuYasha stopped his scratching when the scent of unhappiness rolled off the full demon across from him. InuYasha tentatively put his foot down, the scent was extremely strong, even more so because of how wet Sesshomaru was. Canines tend to release more musk in the air when they are wet and Sesshomaru was no exception to that rule.

InuYasha felt urge to lick his charge but he clenched his jaws and sat there watching the dog demon. Sesshomaru lacked or suppressed his instincts for so long that, he didn't respond well to InuYasha's pupsitter acts. In fact InuYasha had trouble sensing the dog demon's youkai, InuYasha could easily read Inu no Tashio's eccentric youkai like a book but when it came down to his son... InuYasha leaned forward and licked his dry lips. Humor the pup?

"Hmmm," InuYasha made a show of tapping his chin, "I don't know... Oh yes, I don't know the color of your undies!" InuYasha said mischievously, damn that pup needs to stop acting like there's a stick up his ass. Sesshomaru tilted his head with a stern glare aimed at the shameless hanyou.

"Wait actually I do, they're pink!" InuYasha crowed with a smack on his head, his golden eyes twinkling with mirth. The left side of his lips quirked up as arrogance made its flashy appearance in the hanyou's body language. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru tackled the taller male with a loud growl.

InuYasha tried, really hard, not to laugh but... He felt dirt slam into his mouth as he choked on his laughter, his once cleaned ear was muddy and wet. He just flick them around in mild annoyance as he coughed the dirt out of his throat and mouth; his tongue shoved clumps of dirt out. His golden eyes seeking their twins.

Sesshomaru growled low and deep, his youkai spiking up to levels...

"Those were from my mother..." He hissed between his fangs. His eyes bleeding red and his pupils were turning into a bluish green color.

InuYasha smiled, yes, this was what he was here for. InuYasha brushed a hand over Sesshomaru's hair; he grabbed the _tomoeri(collar)_ of Sesshomaru's snow white kimono, drawing the demon near as he whispered into the pointed ear.

"Look..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen when he saw his claws, longer and sharper than normal. He touched his face with trembling fingers and felt rough jagged lines on his face. He... He had lost control over his youkai! Unacceptable! Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut and began to concentrate on how to seal up his...

"Stop." Sesshomaru felt someone grab his hands and pin them to his side. He lifted his head to see warm golden eyes, so rare... Sesshomaru turned his head away and went back to controlling his youkai. He felt strong hands grip his face but Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed tightly,

"What are you afraid of?" The rough voice commanded,

"I... This Sesshomaru is not afraid..." He whispered hoarsely, he heard a disbelieving snort. Sesshomaru could feel InuYasha... It was strange... His eyes opened, everything was so clear... He blinked, why he could see every detail mapped on that leaf over there... What?

Sesshomaru could feel the half-demon smile, he could feel the hanyou's red pulsing aura blazing around him like a flame. He looked down on himself and saw the intricate flowing of green youkai. He looked back at his bodyguard's face in confusion.

"What is this?" He asked monotoned, InuYasha sniffled to swallow his laughter. "Baka... This is your birthright."

Sesshomaru's face scrunched up slightly to show his confusion, InuYasha sighed, what have this boy been learning for the past few decades? How to keep a poker face?

"It's your power, uh duh?" InuYasha said with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes. "Youkai" InuYasha held out his hand and his claws elongated as the pulsing red aura wrapped around it, "can be converted into many things..."

"Such as morphing your body, masking your presence." Suddenly all the red aura vanished, "Which you've already mastered... Well it can be used for a lot of things but it'll take forever to talk about it." InuYasha finished as he sat back down.

Sesshomaru gripped his arms and shook his head, "I don't want this... It's wrong..."

"Why?" A blunt reply.

"Because... Then..." Sesshomaru's eyes burned as he held back his tears. "Because I feel like I have no control... And it is frightening..." He turned his angular face to the hanyou, "I'm afraid of becoming a beta..."

"So?" InuYasha caught the frighten pup's fingers with his own, InuYasha leaned over the smaller male, there was no lust or greed in the half-demon's eyes so Sesshomaru did not attack. "It's not set in stone, hell, if you keep running away... It'll break you... Break your will... And then you'll become what you fear and hate most."

InuYasha said relentlessly, his eyes immovable as the canyons themselves, he remembered his pup days... If there was anything he was good at, it was to fight, fight until you can't do it anymore. This is why he hates nobles, because they are so use to having things tripping to fall into their laps... They fall apart when push comes to shove. But for some strange unknown reason, he could tolerate Sesshomaru's insecurities. And the weird thing is, InuYasha wanted to help the damn prissy princess.

"Princess," InuYasha said without thinking, "Don't waste your damn time on stupid thoughts like 'oh no! I don't wanna be a beta!', princess I got better things to do." InuYasha said with a cock of his head, arrogance oozing out like an oil spill.

"Hell, don't worry about the future, it's my job." InuYasha said tapping his chest with a claw, "I'm your freakin' teacher and bodyguard, like hell I'm gonna let anyone hurt you."

Sesshomaru winced at the hanyou's crude vocabulary but somehow hearing the hanyou's declaration made him feel warm inside,

"Now close up your youkai." The hanyou ordered. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, "Did you not tell me to release and accept my youkai?" Sesshomaru asked accusingly, is that whimsical hanyou going back on his word? Sesshomaru's claws dragged deeper into his kimono, unacceptable.

"Look there's a time to release your youkai and there's a time you don't. Like you have tongue, are you going to flop it around all day just because you can?" InuYasha said with his ears pressed against his head in annoyance, his gruff voice pounced around playfully. Sesshomaru, at first, felt offended at the hanyou's tone but then he relaxed when he felt the playful aura around the hanyou. No wonder why InuYasha wanted him to use his youkai more often.

InuYasha spoke in volumes with his youkai. Sesshomaru obediently commanded his poisonous green youkai to shrink, small enough to not be detected by demons around the area but big enough that he could feel his surroundings. InuYasha smiled proudly and nod his approval at the expert control the novice showed.

There was an unspoken trust shared between the two dog demons. While Sesshomaru snapped at InuYasha for the princess nickname, neither of them notice the rain had stopped and the clear night sky was beaming at them. Nor did they notice the crescent moon warning the oblivious hanyou that the moonless night was near.

No, the hanyou did not see or notice the call of the new moon night as he tackled the proud Sesshomaru with a playful howl. How the two romped and played around...

* * *

**Whew! Sorry for the slow update!**

**Special thanks to my constant reviewers: Locaporelanime, DarkAngelJudas (love your comments), JSinuYasha (Won't drop the story now), MunksAngelQueen2010**

**Remember to review!**

**The next chapter will have a human InuYasha, yes InuYasha turns into a human on the night of no moon.**


	5. The Journey(Part 3): Bandits

**Warning: Some violence and Cursing and some mentions of adult theme.  
**

**This is just a filler chapter.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter!**

* * *

"Rise and shine princess!"

A annoyingly cheerful voice crowed, Sesshomaru groaned and covered his sensitive ears. He curled up like a sleepy bear cub but the sun rays pierced through his eye lids and there was an annoying hanyou screaming in the background.

Even at the best of times, Sesshomaru's acute sense of hearing made it nearly impossible to ignore pests. That is why he sleeps in his own isolated wing of the palace but... Sesshomaru covered his ears, suffering through the hanyou's crude language. Damn... Where was that docile InuYasha from before?

Sesshomaru's lips curled back as his eyes snapped open in a glare. Sesshomaru sat up, leaning on his hands.

"It must be a sin for imbeciles" Sesshomaru growled, inclining his head, "Like you, hanyou, to wake people up in such a crude and disgusting manner."

Sesshomaru growled in his coldest voice, he drew the freezing cold of the tundras in the north into his voice but the infuriating hanyou just laughed his best efforts off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep it up princess..." InuYasha turned his head to Sesshomaru, water dripped down his bare back and tanned face, he jabbed a finger at Sesshomaru's direction. "Thought you'd want to take a bath before heading out."

Sesshomaru's green aura wobbled about in confusion, though his face betrayed nothing. A smirk appeared over the half dressed hanyou, "I like totally pounded your sorry ass into the mud last night." InuYasha elaborated, drawing disbelief and memories into the shocked dog demon.

Sesshomaru quickly patted his white hair, his face and his body down. He found blobs of dried mud, brown leaves, twigs and grass attached to his once alabaster robes and the brown mixture clung on to his hair. His rhombus shaped eyes widen in horror and shock. He, Sesshomaru, was sleeping, out in the open fields where commoners can see him, while covered in filth. His hands trembled, he touched his dirt crusted cheeks...

"Hanyou..." He hissed, injecting as much malice into the word. Amber orbs blazed like the pits of hell, the hanyou will pay. With a cry he lunged at the unsuspecting hanyou, who was leaning over him. InuYasha gave a strangled squawk when Sesshomaru plowed right into his thin torso, knocking all the air out of his lungs as he slammed down hard on his back.

"Fuck." He huffed out weakly, his arms flailing about, tearing patches of grass out. Sesshomaru had not expected the hanyou to be so slippery and wet so when he attacked he slipped and smashed into the hanyou's well toned stomach. But his goal was achieved, the arrogant brute flipped to his side, grasping for oxygen while coughing hoarsely.

A gloating smile formed over Sesshomaru's face, he pressed his fingers to his lips to stifle the laughter bubbling in his chest, the hanyou was so amusing.

"You brrrraaaaaat!" InuYasha hollered; he shoved a fist full of dirt into the laughing dog demon's face, "Take that, ya pansy princess!" InuYasha crowed as he slugged another chunk of mud at the dirty Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's rage exploded as he tried to pound the hanyou into the ground but he found the hanyou to be stronger. Sesshomaru's delicate eyebrows arch upward, how can this be? A half-breed stronger than he? InuYasha flashed his signature smile. InuYasha easily pushed Sesshomaru's best efforts back and, once again, pinned the proud purebred down.

"H-How? I thought half-breeds were weaker than purebreds..." Sesshomaru's lips were parted slightly in shock, it didn't work like this! InuYasha blinked for a moment before splitting his face into a grin, his long silvery hair tickled and irked the pinned demon prince to no end.

"Stop this at once, hanyou!" Sesshomaru said evenly, struggling and yanking at his bonds but, even with the slick water, InuYasha's grip was too strong. Sesshomaru glanced, futilely, at the hanyou's muscular arms.

They weren't bloated or outrageously big like boar demons or other brutish oafs, in fact they were lean and well evened out. Like an acrobat, Sesshomaru had seen once when he was little, who strengthen more than just one part of their bodies so that they would be flexible and prepared to execute any complicated or simple moves with ease. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, why bother to build muscles when you are naturally strong?

Seeing the question in Sesshomaru's eyes and smelling his curiosity in his youkai, InuYasha answered, "Because if you build up your muscles, you also build in physical strength."

Sesshomaru lowered his eyebrows and looked, impassively at the hanyou, "Why would I need to build up my physical strength when I use demon swords?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes in a mocking tone, "Because you never know when you don't have any weapons or enough youkai to spare during a fight." InuYasha loosened his hold a bit as he continued in a condensing tone, "Yes I know you can convert youkai into strength but!" InuYasha held up his hand,

"It is not dependable. Always prepare for the worst, lesson number 2." InuYasha finished holding two fingers up like a victory sign and waved it around to Sesshomaru's disdain. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as flecks of dirt rained down on him, InuYasha's eyes widen as he took in the filth caked on his hands and chest.

"Damn... I took a bath already..." InuYasha whined as he sat back on the balls of his feet, he examined his mud caked arms with a mournful expression. Sesshomaru stared at the obnoxious hanyou, how primitive... InuYasha shot Sesshomaru a glare,

"And it's all your fault!" InuYasha hissed, his ears perked up while flicking left and right in a playful manner. Sesshomaru lowered his chin near his collar bone so he could level a cold glare at the dog eared demon,

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked, imitating his father's no nonsense tone, InuYasha just flicked his ear, revealing the inner pink parts of his ear.

InuYasha snorted, waving his hand as if there was a cloud of unpleasant odor around his head, "Psh... You are excused, Princess."

InuYasha replied, waving his hand in a mocking manner as if he was dismissing someone of lower ranking. Sesshomaru nearly saw red when the lowly hanyou acted higher than his station. But when he used herculean strength to regain control of himself, the hanyou was already heading for the sparkling river with his haori draped across one arm.

Though patches of mud litter all over the hanyou's tanned body, his well toned muscles glistened and practically glowed under the morning sun rays. His skin color matched perfectly with the red hakama(pants), it was like a field of golden wheat with red carnations decorating the land. Sesshomaru had to admit his bodyguard was indeed an exotic beauty. Like those famed birds of the south was the hanyou.

Silvery hair that lacked the weak and whimsical transparency elderly humans had, eyes as golden as the amber that traps wayward insects within its depths. Ah! Sesshomaru swiftly turned his head away, the hanyou caught him staring! How... How shameful... A small blush colored the daiyoukai's fair face, luckily, his long hair covered his heated face.

InuYasha stared at the curled up dog demon, a little longer before tossing a "Feh!" in the air and continued his trek to the sun kissed waters. A strange expression stole over the hanyou's features, he wrinkled his pointy nose. He smelt something strange from the pup's aura... It didn't feel unpleasant... It felt... Warm and...

InuYasha shook his head as the cool water crept past his waist, the clear water clouding over as the mud dispersed in brown clouds. His mind was just as clouded and confused as the muddy waters but unlike the river it did not clear up as the water sped past his legs.

_Haunting and brokenly beautiful, InuYasha's ears twitched as the song washed over him like tidal wave, violently overwhelming yet so fluid and soft in its touch. InuYasha sniffed in air, breathing in the offerings the wind current as offered up to him. There... The source of all the sad and haunting melody was a female youkai. Her face hidden in the long black curtains of her hair, her kimono was pink and multi layered._

_InuYasha felt bad, he did not want to kill her. She was just lost... So terribly lost... Her song told him that. His eyes grew sad; he knew when he close his eyes in hopes of restful slumber, he would hear her song of terrible emptiness. His hand slipped past the whip by his side, he was to kill her not subdue her. She was a threat to the humans..._

_When the woman lifted up her face, InuYasha gasped but then his eyes narrowed in anger and pain. Upon her pale face was his mother's kind and gentle face. She was a no-face demon. A demon born from strong feelings of dead humans, it was obvious she was born from mother's sorrow. Every moment that passed, she resembled more and more of Lady Izayoi. Soon she was the spitting image of his mother in her youth..._

_Her long and graceful fingers peeked from the folds of her robes as she reached out for InuYasha, her tear stained face changed into a joyful smile, very much like the ones his mother gave him when he found something pretty to give to her._

_"InuYasha... InuYasha... My dear boy... My blessed child..." She crooned, though beautiful and serene, her empty eyes spoke of the dark and empty hole in her twisted soul. Trying to fill her emptiness by devouring orphans and children with dead parents. Despicable yet so sad... InuYasha pulled his sword free from its scabbard._

_"Goodbye... Mother..." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear, the demon froze._

_"NO... NO... NO..." She cried clutching her face, her long hair growing disheveled and messy as souls of tormented mothers raged within her. She turned her tear-stained face to InuYasha. Spurt... She looked down, almost calmly, at the blade prodding out of her chest. Dark tainted red against pure clean silver... A dying rose, formed by blood, blooming on her bosom. She turned her spiritless eyes back on the half-demon. A serene smile slowly formed over her blank face, pearly white teeth gleamed in the moonlight._

_She reached over and wrapped her weakening arms around the trembling hanyou, she felt his tears roll down his cheeks. She was tired... So tired... But so happy... She didn't want to kill the lonely child... "Arigato(Thankyou) my dear boy." Using InuYasha's pet name his mother used to use when InuYasha was upset or crying._

_As the demon crumpled in his arms, InuYasha stopped holding in his sobs. That... Was what he wanted his mother to call him when she died... He wanted to hear his mother's voice and see her... He wanted her to comfort him in his time of need and loneliness... And now..._

_"Arigato..." He whispered to the crumpled heap of clothing and dust. Then he felt green and white robes elope around him as Kagome's sweet and clean scent engulfed him. InuYasha leaned against the comforting miko's embrace. The salty scent of tears reached his nose..._

He was so happy... He got to see his mother one more time even if it was just an illusion... It was the first time he wept after his mother died and afterwards, he didn't feel so empty or so unloved... They were the same... The no-face demoness and himself... Both were so lonely and so lost yet so shunned by everyone that... Sighing, InuYasha combed through his hair with furious swipes.

The water no longer cloudy or rusty colored, gleamed with silver strands running down stream.

Sesshomaru watched the hanyou dunking himself repeatedly into the pool of water. His pale tresses drenched and his tanned skin dripping with clear drops of water. He was beautiful yes indeed... But...

Sesshomaru frowned, the hanyou was combing, no, abusing his beautiful hair. When there were tangles, the hanyou just simply tore his luscious hair out in silver tangled up and balled up clumps and washed his hands out of their clingy grips. As the white tresses flowed down stream. Sesshomaru said,

"Unacceptable..."

Sesshomaru marched over to where the hanyou bathed and groomed; he sat down gracefully, cross legged, and grabbed the unsuspecting hanyou's thick mane. With his pale fingers secured in the white mass he gave a firm and strong yank. A short bark of mild pain reached his elf like ears but Sesshomaru ignored the complaints that followed.

Sesshomaru, at first, felt extremely frustrated when his small fingers got caught and tangled in the white messy but through patience and concentration he was able to weave and straighten out the mess into a silky flow of silver. As time passed, the cries and whimpers of unhappiness faded into a low content rumble, Sesshomaru's little feet kicked up and down as he played around and massaged the playful beast.

He never had a dog before... And he had no idea how fun it was to pat and groom your pet... To feel the pulsing warmth underneath the thick and soft fur, to feel the back rise and dip as it breathed in and out, to feel the heart beating loud and strongly, to feel the muscles clenching and unclenching as the beast moved under your care.

Curious amber orbs locked on the hanyou's puppy ears, how would feel? Was it soft? Was it smooth? Questions, questions, questions pestered the curious daiyoukai until a surge of courage made InuYasha's purrs stop abruptly.

"Yaaah!" InuYasha yowled when he felt two strong fingers clam down hard on his sensitive ears, he tried to slip out of the grip but it only brought tears to his eyes when the claws tighten. InuYasha's ears lowered a little, in surrender as a dazed Sesshomaru rubbed the hanyou's ear with amazement. It felt like 5 Chinese dumpling skins stacked neatly on top of each other.

"Fascinating..." Sesshomaru murmured as he tried to flip the ear inside out so he could see the mechanism of InuYasha's ear but of course InuYasha stopped him.

"Hey! Let go of my damn ear!" InuYasha growled threateningly but Sesshomaru just merely gave him a look of disdain and just to spite the spluttering hanyou; Sesshomaru grabbed the other ear. InuYasha let out a low whine full of displeasure and irritation. Sesshomaru grinned, InuYasha was too cute! To see that arrogant brute whining and complaining helplessly because his ears where taken hostage.

Due to years of living in his mother's floating castle and his father's western palace, Sesshomaru had developed a sadistic like streak. He would unconsciously look for someone's weakness and gloat over it. He never felt a shred of guilt using their weakness against them, in fact he felt downright comfortable and at ease.

Sadly for InuYasha, who bullied him relentlessly, Sesshomaru was merely seconds away from dancing around in joy but his advantage was short lived. Sesshomaru's eyes widen when he saw the furious hanyou reach out for him, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to duck but InuYasha grabbed the collar of his kimono and tossed the surprise dog demon into the freezing cold river.

A cruel grin lit up the abused hanyou's features as he kept the struggling dog demon under the water. Soon the area around the hanyou was just a mess of bubbles and foam.

Desperate, Sesshomaru struggled and squirmed but the hanyou's grip was too strong. With one last attempt, Sesshomaru slipped out of his sodden kimono and latched on to the hanyou's torso.

InuYasha gave a surprised gasp when he felt something warm and wet wrap around his torso, he nearly fell over when he felt Sesshomaru's lean and bare torso slap wetly against his. A hiss of pain escaped his teeth when he felt the river rocks jab at his defenseless back; one hand clutching the side of the river bank and the other trailing lazily with the currents.

Sesshomaru coughed weakly, water spewed out of his quivering lungs, against the hanyou's bronzen chest. His claws clung onto the hanyou's deltoids, as if they were lovers embracing each other. His vision cleared, both of their long hair twisted and mapped their chests, their hair twisted and weaved around each other in the glittering waters.

Sesshomaru's pale form seem to illuminate under the sun light and InuYasha's form seem to flare in a golden color. Sesshomaru's kimono top floated away down stream but Sesshomaru didn't care or notice. For he was staring deeply into the hanyou's matching amber eyes; the hanyou's face betrayed nothing...

All Sesshomaru could see was his shivering and bare form reflecting in the golden flecked orbs, pulling closer, he could see that the hanyou's eyes weren't just a simple yellow color... No it held warm specks of brown within its swirling cat like eyes. Cold and hot were the hanyou's eyes. Sesshomaru leaned closer and closer... Until their breaths mingled... Wild forests and groomed poisonous flowers... What a mix...

"Your top is gone." InuYasha said simply, at first Sesshomaru blinked as the moment died then he gasped. He turned to see the white top wave good bye as it went on an adventure. With a cry, Sesshomaru tried to dive in and swim but strong hands grabbed him by his chest, as if he was a doll, and pulled him out of the water.

"Why?" Sesshomaru cried beating the grass with his dripping hands. His eyes accusing, "I have no more clothes, hanyou!"

InuYasha frowned and threw his haori over the shivering dog demon, his eyes soft and understanding, "You are cold..." He knelt before the huddling Sesshomaru, "I can't have you getting sick before we reach school, okay?"

His voice soft with a quiet undertone of worry, Sesshomaru glared at the dog eared hanyou and turned his nose up in the air in a haughty manner,

"I forgive you for your transgressions but you are to get me new clothing with your wages, hanyou." Sesshomaru added sternly, InuYasha made a sad mocking face with a hand to his mouth as if it was the most horrible thing he had ever heard. Sesshomaru scowled and kicked the hanyou with his booted feet because he was unwilling to relinquish the lingering warmth trapped in the threads of the red haori.

"Ow! Ow! Stop princess! Your freakin' humble servant's going to get you some new fancy-smancy clothes, 'kay?" InuYasha cried under Sesshomaru's angry attacks, figuring out how to successfully beat the arrogant hanyou without taking off the haori, Sesshomaru punched and hammered the hanyou, relentlessly with clothed fists.

A rare smile decorated the preteen's face, the hanyou's pathetic attempt to sound like a palace servant was amusing. "Must you always curse, hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked in an impassive voice but his eyes twinkled in amusement. InuYasha, though isolated from children, understood the daiyoukai's attempt to joke.

"Alright, alright, alright..." InuYasha offered while weakly blocking the little blows Sesshomaru rained down,

"Stay here, okay princess?" InuYasha said as he stood up and brushed the grass stalks off his fluffy pants, "I'm gonna go and buy some supplies." Sesshomaru's eyes widen in fear and worry but InuYasha just flashed him a confident grin as he ruffled the soaking wet dog demon's hair. Sesshomaru scowled, too annoyed to worry, as he combed his tangled strands.

"I'll be back soon, so stay there!" InuYasha said, sniffing the air, satisfied that there were no demons close by he started a fire with a quick clash of flint stones and took off into the setting sun. Sesshomaru sat closer to the fire, occasional cautious sniffs in the air told him he was safe and far from prying eyes.

He watched the sun set and the stars come to life as crickets sang their chirping songs but there was no InuYasha. He grew worried but he was disciplined enough to not leave his spot or wander off like a frighten child.

Soon he heard rustling and faint sounds of laughter a few meters into the forest. Sesshomaru sat there still and afraid... He hoped they'll leave... Yes, he hoped the smelly humans would leave him and his campfire alone...

* * *

At first nothing was wrong... InuYasha quickly made a makeshift cloak of woven leaves and grass, donned a triangular hat made of green and yellow stalks. After putting his disguise on, he took his back hair and shoved it into the hat while letting the front hair drape over his face like a wavy white beard. InuYasha stared into a puddle of rain water, satisfied with his appearances he took off to the closest human village.

As the smoke and tall wooden structures could be seen, InuYasha grabbed a nice long and sturdy stick and began to hobble around like the old man he pretended to be. As he went down the worn road, travelers paid him no mind as he limped and stumbled about like a one legged bird. Soon he made it into the gates, the guards watched him with hooded eyes,

"State your purpose old man!" One of the younger guards shouted brashly, InuYasha gave one tottering step for a good measure and answered in a gruff and creaky voice, "I'm only here to buy some goods for my family up in the mountains,"

InuYasha secretly masked his voice with an mountain accent he heard mountain bandits used. The guards quite experienced with the area around nodded him in, he could smell the relief in the air, for they feared and dealt with demons in human guises. InuYasha gave a crackle as he stumbled into the bustling village.

The sun was still up so humans were at ease though most of them were rude, harden fellows who earned their living through trapping and mercenary work. InuYasha bit back snarky remarks that yearned to give half of the rude assholes a piece of his the decaying leaves, golden eyes peered around for a tailor. His money pouch secured in his tight unrelenting grip, discouraged many pickpockets and thieves.

Making his way to the shop, he felt an ominous feeling, he quickly turned his head to see the sun rays weakening...

"Hmph." InuYasha murmured as he continued on, he pushed through the clothing flaps into the brightly lit room, "Do you have any white silk kimonos?"

Soon InuYasha trotted out of the fabric shop with a bundle of pure white kimonos in his arms, the tailor rubbed his eyes as if something was caught in them, "Must be the trick of light." The elderly woman muttered as the sun vanished behind the mountains because there was no way the strange old man would have black hair, right?

One of the brutish men, sensing an easy prey, sauntered over with oily confidence and planted his unwashed self in front of the hanyou,

"Oi boy, how about giving me your silks?" He said, revealing his yellowed teeth, InuYasha frowned in displeasure. Boy? He glanced down to see his hair no longer white but black as coal itself. Resisting the urge to touch his head, he glared at the coarse man with his lips curled in disgust.

"Don't force yourself, kid." The stupid oaf said lewdly as he brushed InuYasha's hair down, revealing the handsome face. Pausing to admire the boy's face, the fool forgot his objective. Slurping up his drool the oaf tossed InuYasha's hat away,

"Hey, pretty boy why don't you stay with big brother here and let him teach you about how to be an adult." The man continued, InuYasha looked around to see most of the villagers hiding or feigning ignorance. Even without his acute sense of smell, InuYasha knew they were afraid... Suddenly thick fingers gripped his chin forcefully and whipped his face around roughly.

"Oh don't look around for help, these wimps are too chicken to do anything to the mighty Kaeru(frog)," The dumb idiot boasted as his thick muscular arm snaked around the thin hanyou's waist. InuYasha's nose wrinkled in disgust, mountain bandits... Disgusting...

"Hey Kaeru, whatcha doin'?" A strange voice asked, oozing with confidence, InuYasha's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Was the speaker a man or woman? The person had his/her hair tied up in a small ponytail, his/her pale face had long purple streak running down each eye, lips painted a deep ruby red and wore a strange scarf that seemed to be made out of snake skin.

"J-Jakotsu..." Kaeru stuttered in fear as he began to move back, his eyes widening as Jakotsu's hand strayed toward the hilt of his sword.

"Kaeru, do you think your tarrying will please our leader Bankostu?" Jakotsu asked in that oily, slithery voice of his, InuYasha squirmed out of the bandit's grip and took off sprinting. Jakotsu's eyebrows rose as his face went blank with shock, then his lips curved into a sadistic smile. Such a delicious man... His hand stopped tickling the hilt and gripped the sword.

"Come back cutie!" Jakotsu hollered waving his arms around in glee, it's been so long... Since he found such a delectable prey, licking his lips he charged forward. Look at those muscles! Obviously the prey wasn't going to just roll over and die... What fun!

* * *

Sesshomaru quivered, the fire rat fur haori shielded his face but he knew it wouldn't protect him for much longer. The grinning bandits surrounded him.

"Hey pretty lady, are you tryin' to be a tease?" One of the humans growled and waved his dented katana around in a drunken swing. Sesshomaru shrank deeper into the folds of the red cloth, praying that InuYasha would hurry back. He could smell something spicy and wrong... His instincts told him to be wary of the humans.

"How about a strip tease babe?" Another guffawing loudly, Sesshomaru nails peeked from the tips of the fire rat fur. The human nudged his ruggarded companions, "Hey doncha be shy... If you're ugly, we'll rape ya blind folded and if you're pretty, we'll pound you 'til you're begging for more."

Sesshomaru stiffened, these filthy pigs? Making him beg? Sesshomaru stood up slowly and spoke in a dangerous and quiet voice, "What are you going to make this Sesshomaru do?"

His honey colored eyes harden with disgust and rage, he narrowed his eyes dangerously. His fingers twitching to crush their faces in.

The humans' eyes widen as they looked at each other with lewd grins, "Oh a boy ain't cha? Not any boy a fancy pants boy!" One of them clap their hand over the other's shoulder, "Doncha fret yourself, we swing both ways, especially if you're pretty."

They wagged their eyebrows suggestively, Sesshomaru could taste the acidic flavor of repulsion in his throat rising. "You will not touch this Sesshomaru, mortals." He hissed as he backed up against a thick tree trunk.

"Mortals? Huh, seems like the boy here learned how ta read! Aren'tcha a sweetheart?" The seeming leader of the group slurred. He stumbled forward as Sesshomaru raked his claws over the foolish mortal's ugly face. The haori slipping off...

Revealing Sesshomaru in his half dressed glory, the bandits gave a sharp cries as they stepped back. The one with missing teeth pointed at the angry demon with a trembling finger,

"A demon!" He said with his gaping tooth voice, Sesshomaru refrained from pinching his nose shut, the smell was repulsive. Sesshomaru's eyes watered a bit when the wretched body odor grew stronger as the men advanced closer. Unable to stand it any longer he pressed his magenta stripped wrist against his nose as he took another step back.

He didn't like the looks the men had, they didn't cower in fear or run away... And there was that musky nasty scent on them but Sesshomaru didn't know what it was... Sesshomaru tensed up in shock, there were bulges under their filthy pants, was that the source of that nasty scent? They... They were aroused?

Suddenly the leader of the ragged pack reached into his hidden pockets and pulled something white out, Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, "Good thing we brought some sutras from a monk, right boys?"

Unanticipatedly, all those cowardly shameless humans got their courage back, they laughed and advanced closer and closer to the terrified demon. Sesshomaru felt his emotionless mask crack a little, fear ran through his eyes. Did InuYasha leave him? He gritted his teeth, he wished he'd never ask for expensive silk... If he didn't then, InuYasha wouldn't have taken so long...

_"See? When you expect the worst and face it... You'll be unstoppable."_ A familiar gruff voice echoed in his memories, Sesshomaru dragged his claws up the tree trunk while releasing a green glow of acid. Though his poison was weak... He was not completely helpless! His golden eyes taking a determined and fierce glint. With a low warning growl, he charged toward the slower and weaker humans. He is Sesshomaru.

* * *

InuYasha lay there gasping and wheezing as sweat dripped off his skin, his dark brown eyes roaming around the area. He couldn't... he couldn't let...

"Argh..." InuYasha panted out, squeezing his eyes shut. He's too weak... Those bandits... The one... What's his name? Jakotsu?

"Damn him!" InuYasha ground out, digging his curved finger nails into the hard earth. He pulled himself up, "What the hell is with those bandits?" He hissed.

Especially the one that called himself Jakotsu... He's freakin' strong and fast, and he's much faster than InuYasha... And he's crazy! Calling him a cutie pie! What the fuck? What part of him is cute? An angry glint appeared over the furious hanyou's eyes, he ain't no one's cutie pie! Then a sigh escaped his throat, catching his breath, he looked up to see the moonless sky greeting him coldly.

He shivered; he looked at the recently brought bundle of purest white silks. No, he wouldn't take anything from the pup... Only lowlifes would do that! Slowly InuYasha staggered to his feet, he had to find a hiding spot... Fast!

He couldn't trust those cowardly villagers... They left him to his fate... InuYasha squeezed his eyes shut as he caught his breath, humans... Are such cruel creatures... InuYasha looked at his clawless fingers with mournful eyes; he'd never fit, not even when his youkai sealed and gone... InuYasha shook his head free of self-pitying thoughts and focused on getting away.

His eyes grew sorrowful with regret and a dash of shame, "Sorry princess... I can't... I'll see you in the morning." With that InuYasha took off with the bouncing bundle of precious silks, looking for shelter.

He didn't trust Sesshomaru enough to reveal his deepest secret... That he turned into a human on the night of no moon...

Soon the little figure in red disappeared with the glowing bobs of white kimonos, little did he know he was being followed languidly by a group of grinning mountain bandits. Whereas his once acute hearing could have caught the sounds of their pursuit; his human ears failed him miserably. He caught neither their steps nor the sounds of vegetation being disturbed.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran forward swinging his poisonous claws wildly like a cornered panther, lacking in neither grace nor ferocity. He breathed in the red haori's scent, relaxing visibly. InuYasha's lingering wild scent made him feel comfortable and safe as if the annoying hanyou was still there. Inwardly Sesshomaru grinned as the smelly bandits scattered right and left like insects.

Suddenly something white and black stuck to his arm, right over his wrist. Sesshomaru paused for a moment and blinked, what is...

"Aaargh!" The young demon screamed, it hurt... It hurt so badly! He had never felt anything like this! It was like the very flesh from his bones were being burned off with something worse than acid.

The little slip of paper disintegrated into ashes, Sesshomaru clutched his ruined wrist. His normally pale skin was all blistery and swollen, all the way from his palm to his elbow. Sesshomaru couldn't summon even a bit of youkai into his finger tips, it was like all the channels where his youkai traveled through were completely damaged. He raised his teary eyes up to the gloating humans, he refused to cry... Never!

He bit his lip and hissed threateningly but the ugly humans just kept coming. He quickly let go of his injured arm and swung his claws up but the leader calmly tapped the attacking demon's claws with the sutra. Sesshomaru's eyes widen as electrifying pain ran up his arm, the scent of burnt flesh reached his nose. He snatched his hand away before the sutra could damage it anymore. He looked at his hands, disbelievingly, his very claws had melted!

He cradled his ruined hand to his chest, even his wounds weren't healing as fast as it was suppose to. His eyes switched back and forth between his blistered hands to the mountain bandits marched closer and closer. His breath hitched in his throat, what... Were they going to do to him?

"Hmmm, look at that pretty boy face," The one eyed man said, turning to his comrades, "Bet we can get a pretty penny for 'im if we train him right." The seemingly dumb bandits laughed and nodded rambunctiously. Sesshomaru shrank back, biting back the stinging pain that laced across his arms. Train him? To be their slaves?

* * *

**Okay I got lazy... So I split up this chapter.**

**Anyway Review! Don't forget to review!**


	6. The Journey(Part4): Death of Hanyou

**Hiyah Everyone! The rating's changed to M, just to be safe! Don't worry there will be no explicit lemon scenes because like I said I suck at lemons.**

**Anyway this is about why Sesshomaru is so insecure and cold. Okay when Sesshomaru interacts with those he thinks of lower class he'll use "This Sesshomaru" but because he warmed up to InuYasha he does not refer to himself as such.**

* * *

_He didn't understand..._ Snow white fingers held onto the tree bark, warm brown eyes watch the trembling hanyou, longingly. Her soft lips parted as equally soft sighs escaped. Oh how... She longed to hold the lonely hanyou close again. She tilted her head back, feeling her long hair flow past her waist and tickle her thighs.

Long black tendrils of hair tasted the air as the green and white clad girl retreated back into the forest. The bandits were close... No one will hurt her InuYasha, not if she could help it. Her pale hands making strange motions as the wind circled around her hands obediently.

She tickled the circling wind with her fingers, coyingly, she patted the wind's head and whispered, "Protect him a little longer..." When the wind rushed off, she rose to her tippy toes and floated above the trees. Her eyes narrowing at the pursing group, her hair twisting and weaving around her face. The reason why InuYasha hasn't been injured yet... Was because of her.

She had called forth the divine winds to clear a path for her love and tear the tree roots and rocks to block the pursuers. She leaned her head against her shoulder and leaned gently against the roaming wind. How powerless... How helpless... She felt... Unable to help or aid the lonely hanyou...

She pressed her hands against her chest, because of her loving watch... InuYasha was safe. Alas... She looked at her transparent legs, being dead... there was only so much she could do...

* * *

InuYasha paused for breath but from the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white. InuYasha whipped around and tried to parry with his blade, he winced, knowing that he wasn't fast enough...

But suddenly a breeze swept past him and somehow slowed Jakotsu's snake blade enough for the struggling hanyou to block it. Jakotsu's painted face emerged from the shadows and his ruby red lips curved up into a grin, what fun! The human, though tired and weak, was able to see and keep up with his blade!

"Wagata... If I didn't know better, I'd say you learned how to fight from demons." Jakotsu said, straightening up from his crouch. InuYasha sneered tiredly at the barely winded bandit.

"Hah, surprised you know, you she-clown." He said, InuYasha knew he shouldn't be provoking the obviously stronger opponent if he wanted to continue living but then again InuYasha was always crazy. Lacking in common sense, scrambled in the attic, or even better, mad as the mad hatter. Instead of being offended Jakotsu threw his head back and laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Such a sassy mouth, mmm!" Jakotsu licked his lips which were getting dry from the chase, a lustful gaze took over the sadistic bandit, "Oooh... Makes me want to make you moan and scream louder." Jakotsu bit his pinky in a seductive manner but InuYasha just shivered in disgust. He narrowed his brown eyes and leveled his katana(sword) at Jakotsu and growled softly,

"Just try it, bastard."

Jakotsu blinked out of his dirty fantasies, "My pleasure..."

And with that he charged at almost inhuman speed, InuYasha gasped and swung his blade upward. He made his left foot step back as he braced himself for Jakotsu's assault. Jakotsu didn't bother to release his snake sword because he had decided to let the yummy half naked man go on living. Jakotsu hammered and hacked away at the wheezing man, at a leisure pace.

"Sooo..." Jakotsu purred while pushing the hanyou back, "What's your name, sexy?"

InuYasha just growled and slammed his full weight against Jakotsu's sword, sweat trickled down, between his eyes. His bangs plastered against his forehead and sprayed around in messy strands. "Fuck you."

Jakotsu's eyebrows rose, this man... The way he hacks away with his sword as if he had all the strength in the world and more. His fighting style screamed wild inelegant moves, regardless, beautiful! Like an uncut diamond with so much potential! The way the human weaved and switched styles was an art itself, switching from graceful fluid movements of cat demons to the wild and brawlic style of wolf demons.

Jakotsu sighed, if this was a symphony... It would have so many notes and changes of tones... Ah... What piece... Loud and soft... Bold and shy... Jakotsu slurped up his saliva; he wanted this man... But he got time.

Jakotsu wasn't in a hurry, in fact he got all day and all night and the man didn't look like he could last much longer. InuYasha blocked and parried all the attacked Jakotsu hammered at him, it was slower than before but... Much, much, much heavier and stronger than before. InuYasha could hear his muscles screaming in agony and his grip getting weaker.

InuYasha's eyes kept looking at the horizon but there was no sign of light or the morning star. Breathing was getting harder and harder, he had to think about breathing... It wasn't an involuntary thing anymore... Clash! That was a close call...

Slash, clash, slash, clash, slash back some more, clash just as much... Jakotsu was tired, his arms ached... He never bothered to work out his arms that much because he didn't want to ruin his figure but... Sigh, Bankotsu was going to be mad if he didn't get back to the base soon...

This has gone long enough and was getting tiresome... The music was all a sloppy jumble... Jakotsu grinned,

"Let's end this, cutie pie..."

InuYasha raised his sword in defense but he never saw it coming...

* * *

Sesshomaru slammed down hard against the rock filled land, his left cheek skid painfully against the tree root. A bruise formed over his pale skin but it was nothing compare to the excruciating pain around his neck. He clawed at his neck weakly while moaning helplessly, he ignored the crackling sounds of purifying lightning.

He had to get the collar off... He couldn't even feel his fingers anymore, it was like they were just there but gone like frostbite. A pain filled whimper crawled out of his constricted throat, he felt a sandaled foot poke his side then he felt the feeling of grimy toes putting pressure on his naked skin. Sesshomaru swallowed thickly.

"I-Inu...Yasha... InuYasha...InuYasha!" Sesshomaru cried beating his tightly clenched fists against the hard ground, he felt tears streaming down his face. It hurt so much...

"Shut up dog!" The eye patched human shouted, giving the fallen daiyoukai a swift kick to the head. The bandit didn't want the demon's guardian or parent to come and rescue him. Even with the seal around the demon's neck, the bandit's dull brain held a small spark of intelligence, the bandit was afraid; what if the demon's parents came?

InuYasha? Dog Demon? Was that the name of the demon's pet or familiar? Terrified, he gestured for the gap tooth bandit and ordered, "Gome! Go and get Mukotsu! Tell him to get his paralyzing poisons!"

The Gome nodded gleefully and took off to the direction of the mountains, his long gangly legs speeding over the long distance with ease. After all he was no good in fights but he was an exceptional messenger! He licked his lips, he'd better hurry fast if he wants some dibs on that adorable looking demon...

Then the one eyed bandit grinned as he looked down at the withering demon under his foot, "Besides little demon, even if 'InuYasha' does get here... Mukotsu's poison will take care of him just like this!"

The leader snapped his fingers, Sesshomaru's eyes widen and stopped calling out for InuYasha. He pressed his hand over his lips solidly, his soft lips could feel the fragile blisters and dry cracked skin of his ruined hand but he couldn't bear it if InuYasha got hurt. No, he would remain silent and endure...

Sesshomaru squeezed his large almond-shaped eyes shut, salty streaks dried and crusted over his eyes and cheeks. InuYasha, he thought silently to himself, please be safe. More tears ran down his cheek as the bandit jerked his collar up, Sesshomaru hung there limply as the bandits began to talk amongst themselves.

He tried... He tried so hard to be strong but... "I'm not unstoppable after all..." Sesshomaru whispered brokenly like shattered glass; he couldn't even conjure the hanyou's perfectly sculpted face without shame. He was such a useless charge... No wonder why InuYasha left... More tears rolled down the sobbing boy's pale cheeks.

"Think we broke him down enough?" One of the men asked excitedly, he hadn't been able to get a warm bed for awhile and he's itching to have his fun. His pants felt too tight around the front, under his pot belly.

"Hmmm, wait a bit..." The one eyed bandit grinned evilly over the poor innocent Sesshomaru while rubbing his foot all over the demon's smooth baby like skin. "We gotta make sure..."

* * *

Somewhere in the cravens, InuYasha laid there weakly on the hard bumpy ground. His blunt fingers patted around as his vision swam, he blinked a little and shook his head. When black strands greeted him InuYasha cursed, he was still a human...

His eyes wandered around as the he laid there on his stomach, his left cheek pressed against the ground. Damn that Jakotsu... Punching him in the gut like that... Fuck him... He hoped that she-clown just drop dead and never ever come back. But then again there's tons of people that made it to the hate-you-so-much-I-want-you-dead list and rarely do they actually die...

InuYasha blinked as his vision cleared, every blink cleared a thin layer of blurriness. He could hear, beyond the water dripping, was the sound of someone humming... And it wasn't pleasant, InuYasha winced, it sounded like a frog demon but... He lifted his head up in a slow agonizing way; he had a pounding headache...

Clutching the side of his face, he heard that infuriating she-clown screeching, "Oh my god! Mukotsu I met the hottest guy ever!"

The humming stopped as the mortar and pestle stopped grinding together, "Hmph, well I got dibs first. Gome told me Sato and the rest of them caught a handsome demon with two strips on each cheek and a moon on his forehead."

Jakotsu slapped his hand over his mouth, "What?! No! I wasn't talking about the demon, I was talking about a human. He's got such a sassy mouth..." InuYasha wrinkled his face in disgust, he could hear the she-clown drooling,

"Hey, you think he'll join us? I mean like his fighting skills are almost just as good as Bankotsu! It's just that he's unrefined, he just attacks with sheer power instead of conserving it... Hmmm" Jakotsu tapped his bottom lip, "Like he's super strong or has a lot of stamina..."

The barely audible sound of silk rustling told the hanyou, Jakotsu was shrugging. InuYasha clutched the bundle of newly brought kimonos and began to tip-toe away. His toes spread out to absorb the impact and the balls of his feet slid over the wet and slippery surface like a sea serpent. Never did his heels touch the floor, for it'd be too loud and risky.

Jakotsu smiled and patted his chest suggestively, "Darling here, is going to teach that little puppy how to..."

InuYasha didn't hear the rest, he was too busy escaping, Sesshomaru! He was caught? How? InuYasha cursed loudly in his head, he'd never expect the bandits to branch out that far! He even sniffed the area out before settling down, there were no...

Oh... They hid their scent... InuYasha's shoulders slumped, he should've know... There were plenty of demons living in the forest, they live by their instincts and if they could not smell an easy prey... Then they would not bother to roam there...

InuYasha's brown eyes took on a hard coppery glint, that explains why the bandits' scent was so faint that InuYasha thought that they rarely wandered around there, little did he know... They were hiding there. InuYasha remembered searching around for signs of lots of rain but there was little so he assumed that it was safe...

And there was no demons around the camp... What a fool he's been... InuYasha's eyes narrowed as his heart clenched painfully, the pup... The innocent and sheltered pup...

Within his mind, he remembered the pup's honest amber eyes, easy to see emotions and thoughts like a clear globe of glass. He remembered Sesshomaru's angelic face, pure and ignorant of the world. Servants call Sesshomaru a cruel and selfish prince, yes! That maybe so but Sesshomaru is not without honor.

In his noble chest, he holds an steel clad fist of honor and justice. InuYasha gritted his teeth as he continued to push his battered body at a controlled pace; he would die before he let that boy's will break! Lord Inu no Tashio, his leader, his alpha has command it so. InuYasha's breathing returned to normal; his calm pace and still mind gave him the strength he needed.

* * *

"Stop it! Didn't Mukotsu say he got first dibs!" One of the scrawnier looking bandits moaned while looking around nervously as if Mukotsu was around with his jars of poisons.

Sesshomaru's dull eyes suddenly contained sparks of fear and horror as one of the men began to undo his obi. No... NONONONO! Sesshomaru's mind suddenly sped up to light-speed. He clawed at the collar with more vigor and desperation; his normally aloof eyes were filled with unspeakable horror. Whimpers slipped out between gasps; his smooth pale neck was laced with bleeding scratches and blisters but the pain didn't stop the weakening demon.

It was happening... Just like... Those scary times! The reason why he left his mother's famous floating castle for his father's Western Palace! A howl of fear fueled by nightmares and horror tore itself out of the frighten prince's raw throat. Sesshomaru tried his best to crawl away but grinning leader just yanked him over with nearly no effort.

Sesshomaru's ruined claws tore up the earth, littering the ground with claw marks and gorges. Tears streamed down the pup's face as gasps scratched up the wounded prince's throat.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!" He cried over and over, "Don't leave me..." He begged closing his teary eyes as he bowed his proud head. His long silvery hair pooling around him and getting tangled up in hopeless clumps.

_Sesshomaru was but only 4 years old in demon years while in human years he was more than a few decades old. He looked around his spacious room with timid eyes, he crawled out of the silky blanket sheets and peeked out. Hmmm... There was no one... Where was his nanny?_

_She said to play hide and seek... Sesshomaru tilted his head, laughter left his eyes. Then rancid smells assaulted the prince's delicate nose... Sesshomaru bit back the bile that rose up as he retreated back into the blankets._

_He heard horrible mocking laughter echo around the dark confines of his room, a whimper escaped his throat. When he saw large clawed feet fill his limited vision, Sesshomaru threw the blanket back with a growl, _

_"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked hotly, the demons snickered as they inched closer._

_"Your nanny, owed us a lot of money..." A tiger demon said, he twirled his finger in the air as he trailed off but Sesshomaru furrowed his face in confusion._

_"What? What does this have to do with this Sesshomaru?" He asked confused,_

_"She claimed you promised her a favor, no?" The tiger demon continued, baring his sharp teeth in a grin. Sesshomaru nodded slowly,_

_"So is it money you require? This Sesshomaru shall have it-" The insolent demon pressed a claw against Sesshomaru's lips thus silencing the shocked demon._

_"Oh~ I don't require money... I have plenty of it... I just want something special... In bed of course." Catching Sesshomaru's questioning look the demon hastily continued in an oily manner, "Just for the night and your nanny's debt will be paid."_

_Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and nodded slowly as he eased back into his large bed, he made room for the demon. The tiger demon grinned and waved his followers away. Like shadows before the sun they vanished, leaving the prince and the orange and black tiger demon. There was a strange sharp scent in the air... It was like musk but much much much different..._

_Sesshomaru brushed it off, it must be the tiger demon's scent... Once the tiger demon was on the bed comfortably, Sesshomaru sat on the balls of his feet and asked, _

_"What do you require of this Sesshomaru?"_

_"Oooh such beautiful hair..." Sesshomaru stiffened as the demon caressed his long silky hair, this was strange, rarely did anyone dare to touch Sesshomaru... "Such delectable lips." Sesshomaru barely stopped himself from recoiling in disgust as the tiger rubbed a padded finger over Sesshomaru's soft and full lips. Then Sesshomaru's eyes widen under the shadows._

_Why in the world was that demon taking off his obi?_

_This did not make sense! Cat eyes met the dog demon's golden ones, "Oh virgin are we?"_

_Sesshomaru growled, his youkai swirling around his little form in fear... That night, for the first time his youkai failed him... Failed him! Ruined him!_

**Warning M rated thing here!**

_Tears... Shameful tears rolled down his cheeks... Past his stripes... As the demon shoved his member in and out of the choking daiyoukai's mouth. His jaws... Were creaking with pain but he could not close them... His beautiful silky hair soiled by precum and saliva as Sesshomaru tried desperately to hang onto his consciousness._

_Black dots colored his vision as he breathed through his nose... Disgusting scent of filthy and musk filled his nostrils... Scarring him... Making him fear and despise that alpha scent of dominance! _

_Every pull and thrust felt like Sesshomaru was throwing up, every time that smooth hard thing slammed painfully into the warmth of his throat made him feel as though he was choking and vomiting like..._

_With a loud and disgusting moan, warm bitter flavored liquid crawled down his throat, slowly. Sesshomaru's eyes nearly rolled back from the lack of oxygen, as he struggled the demon just pressed his cock in deeper. Clawing helplessly at the demon's bare thighs did nothing to stop the nasty strange liquid from going down Sesshomaru's sore throat. _

_With a satisfied purr, the demon shoved the poor prince off his member, Sesshomaru collapsed, bonelessly onto his bed. As if he was doll and someone knocked his stand away from him. White and sticky liquid oozed out of his gaping mouth like pus from infected wounds._

_"Urph..." Sesshomaru gasped out when the horrible disgusting thing left his mouth, without warning, Sesshomaru bent over puking his dinner out all in one go. To his upmost disgust, Sesshomaru fell face forward into his own vomit. The scent of half-digested human food his father made him try, filled his nose._

_As vomit trickled down his soiled sheets and soak into his pristine hair, Sesshomaru could hear the demon chuckling. His golden eyes wide with horror as demon crawled closer. His orange member growing hard again, he roughly grabbed Sesshomaru's pants and tore the expensive silk apart. Then the sweet scent of his mother pierced through the acidic scent of vomit and musky scent of arousal, at that moment Sesshomaru found his voice and rasped out,_

_"Mother! Mother help me!"_

_His beautiful mother stalked out of the shadows, a disapproving expression marred her emotionless mask. Her long evenly cut hair swished gently in harmony with her robes. The tiger demon cowered and bowed respectfully, the demoness barely regarded him to Sesshomaru's confusion. She turned her cold gaze on her distraught son, her voice cold as the very skies she ruled over, _

_"Foolish son... To make agreements with those of lower standing... To whining bitches like these!" With that his mother's hand emerged from her red stained robes to reveal his crying and whimpering nanny. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with shock and pain filled his eyes as he leaned closer. He paid no heed to the drying vomit that caked the side of his face._

_"Nanny... Did you allow this to happen to me? Did you not care about me?" Sesshomaru asked in a vulnerable voice, he could taste the nasty bitter and salty taste in his delicate mouth._

_His nanny turned her beautiful and youthful face to her master, her face wrinkled in disgust. "Of course! You promised me you'd help me with anything!"_

_The demon answered her eyes wide with madness and fear, "So go on! Please him!" She said wildly gesturing at the tiger demon, Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped... She told him she love him... And he had been happy so happy that he promised to help her..._

_What a fool he'd been, believing her lying sickly sweet words... He was always told to keep himself pure for his mate and he had fancied his nanny being his mate but obviously... She was without honor... But he was with honor... So all night he let the tiger demon do as he pleased with Sesshomaru's growing, innocent body..._

_Never again... Will he allow himself to be dominated and humiliated in such a way... He'd die before he become a uke... A beta! His father saved him and his mother shunned him. After that night she never looked at him, when his father demanded why his mate did not protect their only child she told him in that cold... Oh so cold voice of her's, "That is no son of mine... A worthless beta..."_

It was happening... Even InuYasha abandoned him!

Even though Sesshomaru had done everything in his power to make himself forget his horrors... They still haunt him!

He had no longer used his youkai for anything other than his poison claws... He didn't... No, he never ever want to feel his youkai too weak... Too helpless... And to be dominated by another's stronger Youkai. He stopped... He remained indoors because he felt safer in a golden cage... He lost his will... He no longer trusted servants... They were only here to be paid... They were of lower class... Not worthy of his respect or mercy...

After all he learned his lesson the hard way...

He no longer could stomach human food... Every time he smelled or even taste cooked and spiced meals he would feel sick because he could smell his the rancid scent of his own vomit...

When his father gave him a choice of what gender his future bodyguard was to be, Sesshomaru had immediately answered, "A boy..."

He did not want an old perverted demon like the tiger demon... He did not want those pathetic simpering females... He despised them! The more beautiful they were the more they reminded him of his nanny... He hated them! He hated them...

He only wanted a friend or someone who'd care about him... Someone with honor... Someone who'd never be influenced by power or money...

At first it seemed like that hanyou... That handsome and wild hanyou was the answer but... A bitter laugh escaped Sesshomaru's dry lips as madness began to take hold.

InuYasha easily bested him when they first met but InuYasha never ever ever ever dared to try anything indecent toward Sesshomaru... He easily showed it when they first met... That's why Sesshomaru warmed up to him...

The stupid hanyou was too childish to lie to him and too wild to be controlled or influenced in any way. So unlike from those nobles that wormed their ways into his honorable father's palace... Fouling the air with their miserable existence.

The hanyou made him... Do things he had never done before... Made him believe... Made him dream... Once more yet... He failed...

___"See? When you expect the worst and face it... You'll be unstoppable." _

Tears filled Sesshomaru's tired eyes... He closed them so tightly his eyelashes tickled his pale cheeks, all this time, he thought of the infuriating hanyou as something expected... But he never thought about how the hanyou felt... Never thought the hanyou was bored or irritated with him... Or even... Ashamed of him like his own mother was of him...

Hiding his face from there lustful eyes, Sesshomaru made no move to cover his naked body. His arms limped by his sides and his face hidden by his hair... He could feel their vile gazes caressing his skin and sensitive stripes like oil spills caressing the ocean. He felt so dirty... So impure... So polluted by their gazes...

He remembered once he moved into his father's castle... He ordered every servant not to look at him... Not to raise their lowly heads without his permission... Not because he needed something to boost or feed his ego like those pathetic worms... But because he was frighten... He wanted to run away from his horrors... His nightmares!

"Ya damn prissy princess!" A strange voice called out, Sesshomaru jolted up. Suddenly overcome by embarrassment Sesshomaru pulled the tatters of his clothing over his thin form. He looked around for the owner of the voice, hope poisoning his veins and heart.

Someone landed loudly in front of the daiyoukai, instead of silvery hair swaying in the wind... Black hair twisted and swayed as the wind played with the ebony strands. Sesshomaru quickly cowered back, humans...!

Then the man before him turned his head around, taking advantage of the confusion, he commanded the frightened pup, "Look at me Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru felt a shiver run down his spin when he heard a familiar gruff voice say his name, his toes curled as he looked up and put his arms down. Sesshomaru gasped, could it be? The hanyou?

"I-InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked in wonderment... The man grinned cockily as he answered, "No shit... Who'd else save your sorry ass?" With that InuYasha tossed a rather large bundle at Sesshomaru, white silk spilled out of the loosely wrapped bundle like milk from a carton.

Enraged and shocked by the hanyou's sudden appearance the bandits charged; the leader, with his pants undone, quickly pulled out some sutras at the new threat. Sesshomaru's eyes widen, he couldn't let InuYasha get bound like that! He struggled to stand up but his legs were tangled up and he...

Sensing Sesshomaru's stress, InuYasha held up a hand, telling the distressed pup to stay put. InuYasha turned his head slightly to Sesshomaru, "Trust me..." InuYasha mouthed silently.

The fastest bandit was the first to fall, InuYasha quickly whipped out his blade at the precise moment, in one fluid motion he cut the screaming bandit down. So fast that Sesshomaru almost missed it. InuYasha, then just as quick, sheathed his blade back; his thumb keeping the blade from closing completely and his right rested light on the hilt.

InuYasha tilted his head partially to the side, a slow grin filled his handsome features as he took on an arrogant stance. "Come again?" He asked mockingly when the bandits scampered back after their swiftest fell down dead in his own blood.

"Demon! Demon! Demon!" The bandits murmured among themselves but Sesshomaru could easily smell the mortal blood coursing through the man's veins and the undeniable human scent on the man before him. Why did the hanyou reek of mortal scent? Then it came to him, hanyous had a time of weakness where they turn into humans every month and InuYasha was of no exception...

Sesshomaru examined this man before him... It was definitely InuYasha just with warmer eyes, black hair, softer features and slightly...

The sutras plastered themselves on the still hanyou, instead of crying out in pain as Sesshomaru had done. InuYasha just peeled the sticky slips of paper and tossed them aside as if they were nothing more than dead insects used for childish pranks. Fury filled the hanyou's eyes when he realized how those selfish lustfully humans brought the pup down in such a shameful state.

"Oh? A human with a demon name?" The group leader asked, he now had two prizes... He'd sell the demon for a good and tidy sum while he'll keep that feisty human to himself! That man looked like he'd be a wild lover in bed but... Thud! More men fell down dead with blood exploding out of their chests.

InuYasha whirled around as if he was dancing a graceful dance like those of wind demons then as soon as he cleaved his way through the first row of bandits he changed from the gracefulness to a fierce round house kick to knock down the next row to finish his rotation. Once he turned 360 degrees and went back to hacking and slashing...

Though violent and unpredictable, InuYasha was tired with fatigue from his last battle. Soon his guard was pierced by spears and blades. Hisses of pain often accompanied spurts of warm blood as though they were dancing partners to a gruesome ball. Soon the dirt was covered in splotches of dark red indents like a horrible skin disease.

As his swings slowed and tired, gasps and pants filled the air like a strange duet. His blade began to drag across the ground, tearing the grass up yet still there was that determined glint in his dark eyes. A wild child of nature that refused to cower or be defeated by scums. His iron sword creating trails of red and silver, his long black hair leading the swirls from within.

To fall was not an option... To lose was unforgivable... Blood dripped down his soaked clothes, sweat mingled and his hair stuck themselves to his skin like intricate tattoos. Soon all the bandits laid dead at his bare feet except for the cowardly leader of the bandits running away. InuYasha grinned as he raised his katana,

"Yeah run asshole..." He said with a shakily laugh. His vision swam as he swayed against the wind, suddenly a surge of darkness took over as his limbs gave out. His sword fell with a loud clang against the rocks and his knees slammed down hard onto the ground, hard enough to leave bruises. He felt something warm hold his limp form up.

InuYasha opened his eyes to see a pale shoulder pressed against his face, pure white hair flowing down gently past his face. "Sesshomaru...?" He asked so softly that Sesshomaru rested the side of his head on the hanyou's hair.

InuYasha felt the pup's body shake as the pup patted and combed through InuYasha's long hair.

"I-Inu... Yasha... InuYasha..." Sesshomaru wailed mournfully, the blood would stop! What will he do? InuYasha sighed and laughed weakly, "What is it cry baby?"

InuYasha groaned as he grabbed at the collar sluggishly, his blind fingers clawing at the frail collar. His human blood shielded him from the purification powers that greatly weakened the proud dog demon. A comforting crackle and tear brought a smile to InuYasha's weary face as the collar disintegrated. Sesshomaru was free...

His limbs... InuYasha couldn't feel them, oh... Wait... His pointer finger twitched, InuYasha smiled as he glanced at his crumpled hand... His sword laid only a few inches away from his fingers but he couldn't even tap it... How useless...

Sesshomaru stiffened as he felt blood seep down his shoulder where InuYasha's head laid, without turning he knew InuYasha was coughing up blood so weakly that it felt like blood was simply just oozing out of his mouth. But the barely audible sounds of choking and wheezing told the heart broken daiyoukai, InuYasha was dying.

His mortal form could not handle the strain his hanyou body could easily handle. InuYasha's eyes glazed over, "Don't worry... Princess..." He wheezed out, as he looked beyond the trees... His eyes reflecting the rising sun... But Sesshomaru could hear the hanyou's heart slowing down... Thud thump... Thud... Thump... Th-ud... Thump...

Then it stopped as InuYasha slumped over Sesshomaru's pale body, a long and horrified scream tore out of Sesshomaru's raw and sore throat when InuYasha's head lolled over limply, his fiery eyes closed in death.

* * *

**Okay done! Review please!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed before!**

**Locaporelanime, ****DarkAngelJudas, ****kate, ****ajj7sunhawk, James Birdsong, MunksAngelQueen2010, JSinuYasha, Cherry-blossom Showers, Inumimi1, thesixvoices, danabug, HaruAngel08**

**Thank you all for telling me what you think!**

**I will try to update as soon as possible!**


	7. The Journey(Part 5):The Matter of Trust

**Hiyah Everyone! The rating's changed to M, just to be safe! Don't worry there will be no explicit lemon scenes because like I said I suck at lemons.**

**Whew! I went on a skiing trip and now I'm back! Sorry for the late update (I think)!**

**I got a really weird sunburn across my face, darn! I should've wrapped my scarf higher, now my sunburn looks weird! Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed! I decided to cut the journey shorter because I want to get to the more fluffy and more romantic bits first!**

**Don't worry InuYasha isn't dead.**

* * *

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru cried, as the last of the darkness faded away under the sun's powerful gaze. Sesshomaru hugged the hanyou's limp form, trying to feed the still hanyou the warmth of his body. In his grief and fear, he didn't notice the ebony strands turn into a familiar pure shade of white nor did he notice blunt nails growing sharper and stronger.

But he did notice the still heart give a weak thump before growing in strength. Sesshomaru frozen, not even breathing, in fear that this was just all a sweet illusion his mind dreamed of but when he heard unmistakable sound of the hanyou's hand dragging itself up. He remained still and quiet as the once limp hands, growing in strength, grab his shoulders as the hanyou push himself up.

It was like watching a shy flower bud blooming under the rays of dawn, Sesshomaru's golden orbs sought InuYasha's but the hybrid kept his eyes closed as he soaked up the golden rays. Like a stone statue coming to life the hanyou opened his eyes as he inhaled his first breath after the ordeal. Shaky and weak but it was there! InuYasha was breathing... Weakly yet growing in strength.

A grin lit up his features as the rising sun illuminated his silvery hair, giving him an angelic halo but...

"Miss me?" InuYasha chirped happily while leaning over the dumbfounded demon, "Told ya not to worry, princess!" InuYasha said as he bounced back, his ears flicking around in content. Sesshomaru sat there frozen as the hanyou sniffed around the area with unrestrained glee. After taking deep breaths of fresh air, InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru and said with a hand pressed over his beating heart, "I told you to trust me ya pansy princess."

"H-How?" Sesshomaru said blankly, InuYasha beamed his arrogant smirk over to Sesshomaru. His head tilted slightly to the side as his long hair cascaded down to one side.

"Hmmm... Because I'm unstoppable?" InuYasha offered playfully but Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for jokes or anything... InuYasha toppled over as Sesshomaru tackled him at the waist. "Okay, okay, okay... It's because of my youkai-" InuYasha tried to explain but Sesshomaru wasn't hearing any of it.

"OW! What was that for- Ow! STOP TT! OWWWW! Crazy Princess! OW!" InuYasha cried out as the enraged pup punched him over and over, raining blows wherever he could reach. Sesshomaru's honey-colored eyes were hidden by his long white bangs as he gritted his teeth. InuYasha squirmed and wiggled around but he was trapped under the furious pup's pin; InuYasha whipped his head side to side as an attempt to wiggle out but Sesshomaru was too strong.

Annoyed InuYasha grabbed Sesshomaru's wrists tightly to keep the pup from hitting his battered body anymore; InuYasha winced as he sat up, blood oozed out of his barely closed wounds. Still holding the pup's hands InuYasha leaned over Sesshomaru's bowed form, all resistance left the dog demon's body.

InuYasha's eyes widen when the scent of tears reached his nose, a low whine slipped out InuYasha's blood stained lips as he leaned closer. Sesshomaru didn't make a sound and kept his face hidden by his bangs, ignoring the worried hanyou. InuYasha nuzzled the pup, sniffing for injuries. His sharp nose poking and prodding the crying pup's neck and chest for painful wounds but all the confused hanyou could find was bruises and some blisters.

InuYasha loosened his hold as he gripped the smaller male's shoulders, whimpers escaped his lips every once in awhile as he continued to examined the unhappy pup. When InuYasha tried to brush Sesshomaru's bangs away, Sesshomaru pushed the surprised hanyou away. So surprised was the half breed that InuYasha actually landed on his butt in an unsightly almost comical manner.

Sesshomaru lifted his tear stained eyes with a glare thrown at the baffled hanyou, Sesshomaru's lips wobbled before he said, "Stupid... Stupid InuYasha!"

InuYasha could only nod dumbly as the furious pup continued to cry and call him names. Sesshomaru, ashamed of his tears, began to furiously wipe his tears away with InuYasha's beloved haori. Just to spite the infuriating heartless half-breed, he blew his nose on the haori to InuYasha's distress; InuYasha didn't know what to do...

He didn't know how to comfort the pup or deal with the tears, he could only sit there gaping and closing his mouth as complaints and words of comfort trying to make their way out of his lips. His hands grasping the air helplessly as Sesshomaru continued to abuse and use his haori.

"Um... Ano... Can I have my haori back... Ah um Please?" InuYasha asked as he scratched his head, sheepishly. Sesshomaru leveled a glare and said quietly and haughtily, "You shall not speak of this to anyone."

InuYasha nodded and waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just give me my haori back... Pleeeeaaase?" Dragging the unfamiliar word, it felt so foreign and strange on his tongue but the cold look Sesshomaru gave him told him Sesshomaru wasn't done venting his feelings out. Suddenly just as fast as an impending landslide, Sesshomaru's eyes began to leak salty tears again.

InuYasha scampered back with horror in his eyes, gah! He's crying again! What should he do?!

Sesshomaru nibbled his bottom lip and tried unsuccessfully to hide his blushing face into the haori. His anger spent and wasted, Sesshomaru mumbled so quietly that InuYasha's soft fluffy ears almost missed it.

"Baka... I was scared..." Sesshomaru's lips wobbled again as sob build up in his constricted throat, the tears would not stop. InuYasha's handsome features soften as he crawled over to the huddling pup, wordlessly, he wrapped his lithe arms around the sobbing pup.

A flare of anger burst out of Sesshomaru's chest, enraged once more, Sesshomaru hammered his fist against InuYasha's muscular torso. InuYasha bore it all, he pressed his tanned cheek against Sesshomaru's messy hair tenderly as the blows became weaker and less in number. His eyes uncharacteristically soft and gentle, his claws smoothed the ruffled pup's long silvery hair.

"I was so scared..." Sesshomaru whispered as he pressed his face against InuYasha's neck, unconsciously nuzzling and feeling for the pulses that were only absent moments before. InuYasha held the shaking pup tighter and murmured softly into the pup's hair, "I know... I'm sorry..."

Sesshomaru whined and continued, "I was so scared InuYasha... I thought you really really really did die and left me behind..." Seeking comfort the daiyoukai snuggled closer to the comforting warmth and scent of trees and earth. InuYasha stiffened... What?

Someone... A purebred... A full demon... Of higher breeding... Was crying... For him? A lowly hanyou? Overcome, InuYasha remained there silent and firm for the lonely pup. Once the pup calmed down InuYasha began to lick the now tired and sleepy pup's wounds. Sesshomaru jolted up as InuYasha licked him.

He slapped InuYasha's head, "Ow!" InuYasha growled, clutching his bruised face, "Goddamnit! I was only helping you!" InuYasha hissed, Sesshomaru, now wide awake, glared at InuYasha with wary eyes.

"What do you think you're doing to this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru hissed hoarsely, feeling a bit foolish because the hanyou gave him a funny look.

"Well, uh what do you think?" InuYasha snapped back, his gentle kind moment over. "Molesting you?"

Sesshomaru answered that with a loud whack, InuYasha started to growl but he noticed the pup's horrified and betrayed look. Guilt stabbed at his heart with a vengeance of arch angel, InuYasha rubbed his chest with his palm. He sighed, the pup was almost raped from the looks of it... And... It was wrong to poke fun like that.

Trying to humor the pup, InuYasha stuck out his tongue and wagged it in a comical way, "Lukph Iv justh wanta justh hellya (Look I just want to just heal you)." Tired of his tongue thing he rolled his tongue back into his mouth and continued. "My saliva... Has healing properties."

Sesshomaru kept his face blank as he continued to watch the awkward hanyou, InuYasha sighed again, what a stiff demon... To show the disbelieving dog demon, InuYasha held out his arm that was covered in small gashes and cuts. Staring at the purebred pointedly he began to lap up his blood and cover his wounds with a generous amount of saliva.

Sesshomaru watched in mild disgust and extreme fascination at the seemingly primitive way the hanyou cleaned and healed his wounds. He watched the flesh knit themselves together and he felt his face heat up when the hanyou turned his beautiful amber eyes on him. Painfully aware of his naked form, Sesshomaru drew the tatters of his kimono over his frail and thin form.

A blush colored his pale features as Sesshomaru whipped his face to the side, his long hair swishing in the air before resting on his bare chest. Sesshomaru idly traced his markings around his wrist as he felt heat rush through his veins, what was this feeling? What was this longing?

He turned his confused eyes on the approaching hanyou, trying to discern his feelings toward this strange and wild beast. This wild child, nurtured by the trees and earth that he resided in. Sesshomaru bit back a gasp when the powerful silver haired being embraced him; his heart raced as rough yet gentle and tender hands push his hands down.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and arched his back as a warm and velvety tongue brush over his sensitive skin. His claws dragging through the soft earth, even though the scent of dead humans was there... The heavenly and fresh scent of trees and their bittersweet sap liberated him... Made him forget the horrors of before...

The crushing feeling of loneliness... He could feel the hanyou's careful administrations, he could feel his skin feel less raw, less of ground beef, more of smoothness and silkiness of pure white milk. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed, just feeling and basking under the hanyou's care.

A soft intake of breath alerted the dog eared hybrid the pup's pain. InuYasha lifted his head to see Sesshomaru's eyes closed in discomfort, pain barely veiled in the impassive mask. InuYasha leaned over, so close their breaths mingled and danced, and lapped the still wet tears away. His head tilted to the side as he cleaned the pup's cheek.

Then Sesshomaru opened his eyes... Unguarded and vulnerable was the purebred's eyes, InuYasha's eyes widen as he saw something within the demon's golden swirling depths. InuYasha stepped back as Sesshomaru whimpered from the lack of contact. Sesshomaru curled around himself shyly but InuYasha's lips was drawn into a thin line.

InuYasha blinked rapidly as he slowly looked down, disbelieving what he saw... He shook his head furiously, so hard that his ears twitched and his head hurt a little. Then he snapped his shocked gaze back on his charge. InuYasha's hands curled into fists by his side.

Sesshomaru fidgeted around under the breath taking hanyou's gaze, what was the matter? He heard some twigs and leaves crack under the hanyou's weight as the hanyou made his way over, his expression unreadable as he drifted around in his thoughts. A shy smile filled Sesshomaru's young face as InuYasha came closer and closer, InuYasha frowned but covered up his discomfort by thrusting a new and clean kimono at Sesshomaru's startled face.

"Put something on, princess." InuYasha said gruffly, covering his mouth. Sesshomaru blushed and quickly slipped his arms through the kimono but due to his rich lifestyle he had some trouble. InuYasha couldn't help but smiled exasperatedly as Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and struggled with the cloth like a tiny puppy with a ball of yarn. Sighing helplessly, InuYasha gripped the collar and sleeves helping the young dog demon slip his arms through the spacious sleeves.

When his tiny hands slipped through the holes without tearing his sleeves, InuYasha let go of the kimono and stepped back watching his young charge. Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a hopeful grin, asking with his puppy like eyes, was he presentable? InuYasha just answered with a lopsided grin, lacking his arrogance and brashness.

"Damn... Princess, what'll you do without me?" InuYasha said fondly, Sesshomaru peered at the taller male through his long silvery and fair eyelashes. InuYasha flinched. There it was! That frightening emotion... Something that should not be...

InuYasha blinked and shook his head, no it cannot be... Sesshomaru is but a child! He only admires me not love me... InuYasha turned his head away, his face crafted carefully blank and voided of emotions. He entered the deep and dark foliage of trees and earth, his ears twitching and listening, his nose guiding him to the source of clean water.

Sesshomaru stood there in the clearing, a white speck in the endless green, his eyes never leaving the flare of red and silver in front him.

Why?

Sesshomaru looked at himself and winced, he was absolutely filthy... His eyes widen, oh... InuYasha was trying to spare his feelings and find a stream of clean water without embarrassing him. A smile lit his features like child finding a delicious cold treat on a hot summer day. He bounded after the hanyou.

Little did he know that InuYasha was disturbed and confused... InuYasha wanted to get some breathing space... Love... Was a nightmare... He could feel his memories clawing at him, dragging its lethal claws around his tender throat all while whispering madness and despair into his ears.

Besides... InuYasha already married and mated with another... He could never ever love in that way again...

He could not betray her... Kagome...

* * *

If Sesshomaru had doggy ears, they'd be drooping in dejection. InuYasha hadn't said a word to the pup since... Well... Since... Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip and kept a frown on his slightly childish features. He peered at the hanyou from his dripping bangs, he could make out every glittering droplet yet he could barely see the hanyou's form within the steam.

With a huff fueled by irritated feelings and self-loath, Sesshomaru quickly sank deeply into the slightly uncomfortable warmth. He stared at his arms and pale torso, he idly traced his markings that laced his wrists and torso. He tended to do that when he was nervous or sad... He almost, if never, vocalized his discomfort or unhappiness...

His mother hated it when he cried or whimpered but InuYasha always encouraged it and told him to let his feelings out... But now...

Sesshomaru, remembering his manners, stopped nibbling his bottom lip. He straightened up and waited for InuYasha to notice him or his wounded and confused feelings but the hanyou kept his back facing the dejected pup while scrubbing vigorously at his bronze skin. He waited for the usually perspective hanyou to notice him but...

Ripples and waves slapped against the rocks as InuYasha scrubbed himself and yank his claws through his long hair with such force, his scalp cried out for soft gentle magenta stripped hands to untangle and comb through the strands lovingly. Taking his frustration on his lean and muscular form; he wouldn't dare to worry Lord Inu no Tashio's only son and heir with his petty feelings.

InuYasha shook his head, sending water droplets splattering all around him, he dunk himself over and over in the hot springs. Suddenly he stopped, he tilted his head to the side and waited. Doubt made his nose and eyebrows wrinkle in almost child like face, usually he'd have the arrogant gleam. He banged the palm of his hand over his triangular ears.

Water spluttered out of his ears like a dying brook running, droplets litter around his hair like mini diamonds. His strange golden eyes sought his charge, his lithe hands fanning the steam away but the fog still choked his eyes. With a impatient growl he stomped through the waters and shoved through the fog without any care for the noise or disruptions.

Sesshomaru wiped his shameful tears away, his pure golden eyes cleared enough to see InuYasha storm in with mist clinging onto his golden moist skin. The hanyou was like a fierce summer storm, the dark waters reflected in his silvery hair in a thunderous gray, his piercing golden eyes were like flashes of lightning and steam that clung on to him, shrouded his form, giving him an almost unearthly appearance.

"Sesshomaru..." InuYasha murmured softly, so softly that his voice felt very much like a caress from the steam that shrouded them.

Sesshomaru swallowed a pathetic hiccup as he continued to swipe the moisture out of his eyes furiously. He was angry... Angry at InuYasha for being such insensitive brute and he was angry at... Himself, hiss of pain slipped past his wobbling lips when a drop of water splashed into his eye.

Sesshomaru was angry at himself... At his shameful display of sorrow... At his weakness... At his raging and tyrannic emotions...

If his mother was here, she would beat him until he stopped this shameful display but... A whimper mixed with a whine reached InuYasha's furry ears, Sesshomaru tried and tried in vain to bottle his feeling up but he couldn't. In frustration he beat the waters, trying in vain to keep the hanyou away.

InuYasha flinched a little every time a wave smashed against his torso; he bit down the urge to show the little pup what a real wave splash was. Now was not the time or the place. For a moment InuYasha let the pup vent out in anger and frustrations in a childish yet raging tantrum before realizing that this only made the pup more and more upset and...

"Pfft..." InuYasha bit back a laugh, damn, the pup looked so cute just keeping quiet while getting redder and redder in the face like a tomato. Unwillingly, one side of the hanyou's lips curved upward despite his best efforts. InuYasha sighed and grabbed the raging pup's wrists and pressed his forehead against the pup's crescent moon marking.

Obviously, Sesshomaru wasn't the type that got better if was left alone like InuYasha... It was clear that Sesshomaru wasn't given much affections as a child...

InuYasha sagged against the pup, it was so strange and new to him... InuYasha didn't mind raining affections on this starved pup, in fact he loved it... Was this how his mother felt? He could feel the little pup stiffen up against such affectionate touches and maneuvers. InuYasha gave up trying to keep the amusement out of his body language and let a fond and tender smile light up his handsome and sharp features.

With his eyes closed, he did not see Sesshomaru's sudden blush. InuYasha was so close that if Sesshomaru just tilted his face up a little they would surely be kissing. Sesshomaru turned his face to the side, appalled at his shamefully indecent thoughts. Kissing? Sesshomaru's lips wobbled as heat rushed to his already inflamed cheeks.

His arms sagged, they would've fell to his sides if it wasn't for the breath-taking hanyou holding his wrists up. Sesshomaru fidgeted around, why was the stupid uncouth hanyou so quiet? What was he doing? Why was he just leaning against him in that unguarded manner? Were they just going to stand here all day long?

With his eyes still closed, InuYasha's grin grew bigger. Ah, how cute... He could almost hear the pup's flurry of questions beating around them, he could feel the pup's green youkai swirling around in utter confusion while whipping around in embarrassment. InuYasha graced the thoroughly flustered Sesshomaru his golden eyes.

"I would never abandon you..." InuYasha stated simply. Sesshomaru inhaled sharply and his eyes widen more than a fraction, he was confused. Utterly caught off guard. His lips parted and closed as he floundered about for words... What was this declaration? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, no, he wasn't that gullible...

"I don't believe you..." Sesshomaru said coldly as he pushed against the hanyou with his palms. But there was no real resolve behind his struggles; he really wanted to believe the hanyou's sweet words, he really wanted to... Trust InuYasha.

And InuYasha could see the turmoil in Sesshomaru's eyes. InuYasha smiled and leaned back, he released Sesshomaru's striped wrists. Ripples echoed around as InuYasha stepped back; Sesshomaru hugged himself tightly to keep himself from chasing after the hanyou. Once InuYasha was satisfied with the distance between them, he commanded firmly,

"Look at me Sesshomaru..."

Almost unwillingly Sesshomaru lifted his open and frighten gaze to the masculine specimen before him, though InuYasha was a bishie(girly looking guy) there was undeniable traces of his wild demonic father on his mother's face. InuYasha no longer had that joking and fond grin; he tapped a claw over his heart and murmured softly,

"I would be honored... If you placed your trust in me, Princess."

For once Sesshomaru wasn't angry at the hanyou's pet nickname for him; Sesshomaru furrowed his forehead as he took a tentative step toward the illuminated half-breed. He looked down and answered softly,

"I want to..." Sesshomaru tangled his hand into his silky strands as he clutched his chest in an anguished manner, how many times had he been betrayed? Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to the steam enveloped hanyou, almost accusingly,

"You left me on your moonless night..."

InuYasha smiled with his signature cocky grin and replied, "I came back from the dead for you."

Sesshomaru reached out hesitantly with his words, "You'll never leave me? Right?"

InuYasha nodded and held his arms out with his palms up. Sesshomaru advanced one more step before moving back an inch, "Even if I am a dirty impure monster?"

Sesshomaru asked, memories of his rape and the bandits' attempted rape haunted him. On his smooth, scarless almost flawlessly white skin, he could feel their touches... Bile rose up before he forced it down. He lifted his teary eyes and through the blurry film of salty liquid, he saw InuYasha nod. With a wavering voice, Sesshomaru continued,

"Even if the whole world is against me? Even if my very own sanctuary is laced with enemies?"

Sesshomaru asked almost frantically, he remembered his cold mother telling him that the world was against him. His path was of supreme power and it was laced with enemies, he could only trust himself. He remembered all those times his mother was swamped with work because she could not and would not trust anyone with the affairs of her territory. He remembered the seemingly endless graves of servants and underlings his mother held even a sniff of distrust.

Yet his honorable father told him that there are some people in this world that was worth of your trust and would never betray you. But Sesshomaru remembered, every day he walked through the simple hallways of the Western Palace, he would see those gossiping servants, lying and thieving nobles crawling all over the elegant fortress of his father. He could see his father's stupid lopsided grin when a blubbering servant or sobbing noble grab at his pearly robes, begging for undeserved forgiveness.

His mother trusted too little and his father trusted too much...

"Can I trust you?" Sesshomaru asked, he could feel the weight of becoming Lord of the West pressing down on his frail shoulders. InuYasha replied,

"Of course..." InuYasha tilted his head to the side and placed a hand over his chest and continued just as solemn as a pastor at a funeral. Sesshomaru nodded but then a thought popped in his head,

"Even... Even if father tells you to leave... Would you leave?" Sesshomaru asked, yes, InuYasha came to him because his father allowed it... And just as easily as his father gifted him such a being... It would take almost no effort to remove him of such a beautiful creature.

InuYasha paused, so still, a drop of water crashing into the hot springs was heard over the soft breathing of the two silver haired beauties. InuYasha took a barely audible breath and blinked slowly. Gathering his thoughts, he was not the type that would blindly give out promises he could not keep... He thought of all the scenarios where they would part... And finally he said,

"I would never leave you unless you wish for me to leave your presence." InuYasha answered, the truth ringing loudly in Sesshomaru's elfish ears. Unable to contain himself any longer, Sesshomaru threw himself into the hanyou's arms. InuYasha embraced the lonely pup, enveloping the crying pup with his red aura like a mother wrapping her child with blankets. Sesshomaru hugged the taller male tightly, unknowingly, his aura surged out and encased the hanyou in a tight possessive grip.

InuYasha frowned at the heavy constricting pressure but when he looked down and saw the pup's face, he relaxed. Just as fast as it appeared the green youkai disappeared, leaving the two in InuYasha's protective red youkai's embrace. It was only fueled by the feelings of loneliness InuYasha thought. He cradled the sleepy pup in his arms as he carried the tired pup back to camp. A soft and cute yawn made its way out of the little pup's mouth.

Once InuYasha finished dressing the barely concious pup and himself, he wrapped the pup in warm silks before going off to retrieve his now clean haori. His fire rat kimono had taken quite the abuse from the angry pup, InuYasha threw the hakama over himself once he deemed it dry enough to wear.

InuYasha traced Sesshomaru's markings on his cheeks and smiled when Sesshomaru growled back a little. InuYasha nuzzled the pup and murmured quietly, "Go to sleep now... Princess."

Sesshomaru, barely awake, growled at the hanyou's impudence but snuggled warmly against InuYasha's skinny and lank frame. He rubbed his nose against the folds of InuYasha's haori, through the fiery scent he could smell the freshness and wildness of the half-demon. And it comforted him as he slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

InuYasha looked at the crescent moon overhead, soon they will reach their destination... And in those golden eyes, InuYasha knew... This fragile and beautiful isolated peace would crumble into ashes when they reached the school. For he was a half-breed... And Sesshomaru was not...

InuYasha wrapped his arms around the sleeping pup protectively, Sesshomaru whimpered in his sleep but relaxed when he smelled the hanyou's scent around him. InuYasha hoped he could protect the pup. He wasn't ignorant of Lord Inu no Tashio's fears.

InuYasha sighed and rested his head against the tree bark, his eyes traveling down to gaze at the almost unearthly beauty in his arms, "Grow strong Sesshomaru and don't get stupid dumbass... I can't ass wipe for you all the time... Grow strong Killing Perfection"

* * *

**Whew done! Don't forget to review. I love 'em I eat them up like chocolate chip cookies! **

**JSinuYasha: Thanks! I was hoping someone would notice that!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: I was afrad that no one would like the angst so I toned it down a bit, but I'm so glad you liked it! I'm better at angst stuff anyway. (:**

**TheNickoftime: Wait no more it's here! I'll update as fast as I can!**

**azure23: Will do.**

**Black maid56: Yep, I tend to develop character personalities. I like those because of the past that is why he's like this.**

** : Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you so much for your informative review! I saw a lot of Sesshomaru more mature and older than InuYasha so I thought why not InuYasha older and slightly more mature? Plus I wanted to develop Sesshomaru's character more and build up to his cold and calculating adult self.**

**EatEmUp: Aaaannnnd You're right! Yes, I wanted to give a reason why Sesshomaru was such a insecure and distrusting person. I thought why not his mother? **

**Agatha: Yep it does get better.**

**Locaporelanime: Really? Thanks I love your reviews! It's going to get more interesting as the story goes on. I planned for more dynamic scenes when Sesshomaru grows up. For now it's slow and it's about inuYasha getting Sesshomaru to be more confident and stronger.**

**Alright in the next chapter, there's going to be Naraku! Our favorite spider half-demon. (:**


	8. The Journey(Part 6): The New Hanyou

**Hiyah Everyone! The rating's changed to M, just to be safe! Don't worry there will be no explicit lemon scenes because like I said I suck at lemons.**

**No offense, but I think SesshomaruxNaraku is one of the worst pairings ever... They just can't get along, it's impossible, utterly impossible so there won't be a Naraku lusting after Sesshomaru. Sorry to disappoint but I can't and won't do NarakuxSesshomaru.**

**Tsukihime is Sesshomaru's mother.**

**Okay this chapter will reveal some of InuYasha's father's past and connection to Inu no Tashio and Tsukihime.**

**Okay _Italic_ means memories.**

**Sorry for typos but I'll fix them later! I really wanted to toss this chapter out as quick as possible. I really want to speed this story up sorry!**

* * *

Tsukihime stormed through the halls, her poison barely kept in check as she threw the doors open in a might bang. Her rage boiled and frothed as her golden colored youkai disintegrated the thin rice paper plastered on the sliding doors of her mate's office. She glared at her mate, Lord Inu no Tashio of the West.

A low growl tore through her snarling lips. Her honey-colored eyes flashed in anger, how dare he! Sitting there all smug and calm while she! She fretted and worried over her only son! She jabbed a claw at her mate's direction, her yellow aura lifting piles of paper work and smashing them against the wall in a tornado like rage.

"You..." She hissed, her eyes flecked with red dots as her emotions got better of her, "How dare you!" She shrieked as the very desk her fearsome mate was working on flipped over in a resounding bang. She panted heavily as she regain control of her wild emotions. Her appearance reverted back to a calm and collected princess.

Her tan fur pelt wrapped neatly around her body like a shawl, her fangs disappeared into her mouth and her eyes no longer wide or morphing into a beast like state. Her hair fell neatly down her back as she composed her doll like face. She looked no older than 16 years old but she was clearly older than that.

"My Lord... I have heard rumors that you, have given my dear Sesshomaru a _hanyou_" Her lips curled, "For a bodyguard..."

Lord Inu no Tashio sighed and threw the stack of paper work in hands over his shoulder as he crossed his long legs, he glanced at Jaken who was cowering behind his chair.

"Jaken." He ordered, the loyal imp sat up straight as a metal rod, awaiting instructions, "Clean up this mess."

The poor imp, lost for words, looked around gasping and gaping at the horrendous mess in the office. His bulging eyes sought his Lord's, he gave Lord Inu no Tashio his best puppy eyes but Inu no Tashio raised a eyebrow. Jaken sighed and dragged himself up and began cleaning the messy while muttering things about she-demons and what-not.

Unfortunately for him Tsukihime heard him and grind her heel upon his bald head. "Little youkai shut up and do as you are ordered."

She snapped a glare at her impassive mate's face; she saw the disapproval in his golden eyes. Her lips twisted into an ugly frown as she removed her delicate foot off the stupid imp.

"Mate, I do not know why you keep such useless youkais..." She curled her lips in disgust, "Around here." She threw her arms out as if she was embracing the magnificent structure with her tiny form.

"Now, tell me Lord Inu no Tashio, why is my son with a filthy hanyou?" She half purred and hissed, Inu no Tashio knew his mate despised him and if he showed a moment of weakness, she would not hesitate to tear his throat out.

"Because I trust InuYasha..."

Tsukihime did not look please, in fact, she wrinkled her tiny nose in disdain. "Trust him? Such foolishness... You, soft hearted bastard!" She hissed stabbing Inu no Tashio's amour with a delicate claw.

"Taking my son away from me! I was showing him what happens when you are weak!" She growled while placing a hand over her chest, "I was showing him how to be strong! How to be a true Lord not a soft weakling like you!"

She shrieked as she circled around her still mate, Jaken nearly fainted from the youkai pressure she was exerting out. She threw her hands up in the air, "You ruined everything! You-"

"You made him neither strong nor wise, mate." Inu no Tashio said in a soft dangerous voice, he remembered that trembling untrusting frighten pup that was his son.

"How dare you! You know-" Tsukihime screamed, more papers flew into disarray.

"I know nothing?!" Inu no Tashio cut in, his temper was at its limits. "You made our son into a terrified pup who's afraid of his own shadow!"

"You dare-" Tsukihime screamed but Inu no Tashio wasn't having any of it; he bared his fangs and slammed his enormous blue youkai down. His mate winced and closed her mouth, unable to challenge her alpha. Rage circled her amber eyes as she narrowed her gaze in a grudging submission. Jaken passed out on top of a neat pile of papers. Inu no Tashio winced, he owed Jaken an apology when he wakes up.

Inu no Tashio's gaze soften as gazed upon his beautiful yet angry mate, he reached out to caress her cheek but a low growl from her told him she never forgave him.

"I hate you..." She said in a trembling voice full of malice and anger, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I despise you..."

"I know..." Lord Inu no Tashio said softly; he turned and lifted his desk back to its proper position. His mate stood there frozen in the center of the room while watching her mate rummage through his drawers for a scroll. He looked at her sadly and tossed the scroll on top of the desk. Her honey colored eyes looked at the unraveling scroll.

A sharp pained gasp slipped out of her painted lips. Her gasp stabbed deeply into Lord Inu no Tashio's heart like a dagger laced with poisonous guilt and sorrow. She gathered the scroll into her arms and sobbed as she kissed the portrait.

"InuYasha is **that man**'s son..." Inu no Tashio said softly, gauging his mate's reaction.

The scroll was a portrait of two dog demons. One of them being Inu no Tashio and the other of a shorter and stockier man. Both were of the same white inu youkais.

Inu no Tashio was standing straight and tall with an elegant grin on his face while the other was resting his elbow on the future Lord's shoulder, his body statue was of easy and confidence. His smile was of arrogance and pride. Both men had their long silvery hair tied up in an elegant pony tails. While Inu no Tashio had dark indigo strips, the other male had light purple stripes.

Both wore amour and their fur pelts the same way for they were both of royal ranks.

Tsukihime held the scroll close to her chest, "**His** son?" She whispered through her tears. "**That man's**... And Izayoi's child?"

Inu no Tashio nodded, "Yes..."

Tsukihime wept as she rubbed her cheek over the man's smiling face. She loved him... She loved him so much... It pained her...

* * *

_"Tsuki!" A gruff sounding voice called out, Tsukihime frowned at his nickname for her. She lifted her nose up in the air and looked down upon the handsome grinning man,_

_"You will not call me as such." She said coldly, the man laughed and slapped his knee,_

_"Awww princess, you're breaking my heart." He said mockingly as he made the hand motions of a splitting heart. "We use to play together all the time! And you always wanted to be my darling princess!"_

_Tsukihime blushed and turned her head away. "I did not!"_

_"Brother do not make fun of Tsukihime so." A young Inu no Tashio said slapping his younger brother. The man smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head._

_"Sorry bro..." He said jokingly, Inu no Tashio looked at the beautiful Inu demoness with adoring eyes, "Besides today is the day we will find out who will be mate to our Moon Princess." Inu no Tashio said softly._

_Tsukihime frowned at Inu no Tashio use of her pet nickname given to her by his younger brother. When the two brothers turned and marched back into the palace. She could not help but stare at the swaggering shorter inu youkai with longing, she loved his gruff and rugged style. He was like an uncut diamond, beautiful and he was everything she wanted._

_She cupped her hands over her heart and wished deeply, to become the mate of that stupid yet beautiful younger brother of the two most royal and pure blood of the white inu youkais._

* * *

She could not be his mate...

* * *

_She remembered his heart broken face when she was to be the mate of his most beloved brother. He whipped his face to the side to hide his despair but she knew... She knew he loved her and she loved him._

_But she could not be his... Because he was considered the runt of the litter. His older brother Inu no Tashio was stronger and taller than he, therefore considered better of blood. She remembered how he stormed out of the ceremony and other inu youkais murmuring how pathetic he was and how useless he was. They called him an ill-mannnered brute. But she knew! She knew better!_

_She wanted to kill them! What did they know about him? Underneath his cocky and arrogant attitude there laid a soul so pure and so beautiful that it was such a shame he was born trapped in the walls of nobility. He was a child of nature, wild and free. He lied to no one and played no games. He... He was special... Worth far more than anyone else!_

_She remembered that night when she locked herself in her room weeping bitterly that she could not mate with the one who held her delicate heart in his hands. She remembered how dark the night seem without the moon, she remembered pebbles thrown at her window. She remembered opening the windows to see her beloved staring at her with worshiping eyes._

_He looked upon her as if she was his darling princess. His silvery amour and fur pelt gave him a knight in shining amour gleam. As he stood on the dark green foliage below, he glowed like the very moon she was named after. His twin golden orbs called to her and sang to her like sirens, stopped her trembling hands from closing the windows._

_His golden eyes... She clutched her chest, his eyes pierced her very soul. She looked around and realized everyone was too busy congratulating her mate to notice them. She leaned out of the window and asked him,_

_"What do you want?"_

_She remembered the hope in his eyes as he begged her, "Come with me... Let us run away together and be happy!"_

_But she refused him... How could she not? She was the last of her line. To keep her family name going she had to marry Inu no Tashio. She remembered the heart break in his eyes... It was like watching a golden glass orb shattering into million of unbreakable pieces..._

_And... That... That was the first time she had ever heard someone's heart break... It was such a delicate and painful sound... She remembered how vulnerable and broken he looked... Unable to bear it any longer she slammed the windows shut and hid herself underneath the blankets._

_Trying in vain... To erase the handsome rugged man's heart break from her memories but behind closed eyelids she could see his eyes... His hauntingly beautiful eyes..._

* * *

They wandered around like the dead. Every time their youkai brushed past each other... It reminded them of their brokenness. The shattered remains of their hearts and souls.

Every time their gazes met she would look away first and bury her face into her mate's... Inu no Tashio didn't know of their forbidden feelings... Had he known he would not have embrace her trembling form in front of his beloved younger brother. She knew she was being selfish yet she could not bear the sorrow alone and leaned against her mate for the support she needed.

It did not take long before inu youkais began to parade their daughters and sons before him. But he refused them all with a weary smile, he was loyal to his first love... Mated was she... But he still stood there steadfast for her. His achingly beautiful smiles for her and only her.

But she could not bear the guilt anymore and gave her body up to her mate... She could not bear the loneliness or the pain that tore at her heart.

Until...

* * *

_"Brother! Brother! Brother!" Inu no Tashio roared in elated happiness as he waved wildly at his haggard looking brother, Tsukihime looked at his sickly looking form and grabbed her mate's sleeves,_

_"I beseech you! Do not tell him! Do not tell him!" She begged but mistaking her horror and fear for shyness he went on anyway and told his smiling brother,_

_"My princess, is pregnant with my child!" He boasted happily, foolishly thinking that this would cheer his brother up. "You, my dear brother, will be an uncle!"_

_She saw the once robust and arrogant inu youkai cave in on himself, his once powerful and lanky frame all sickly pale and weak with despair and sorrow. At that moment she hated her mate like no other... She despised her ignorant and foolish mate! But what could she do?_

_That day was the second time in her long life she heard someone's heart break again..._

_She watched helplessly as her love's face crumpled and his fiery spirit finally subdued... Every last shred of hope vanished... Murdered by her selfish deeds..._

_He looked up upon his smiling and belated brother and his first love, a tired smile dragged across his paper white features, a ghost of his signature smile,_

_"A thousand... No, A million... A million blessing upon you, Lord Inu no Tashio... And Lady Tsukihime." He whispered, his voice sounded like the dying breaths of an elderly mortal creature and his words tore at her heart..._

_And from that day on... He no longer looked at her... His eyes would not see her... No matter how many expensive silks she wore or how beautiful she dressed herself up as... From then on... She only wore white in mourning for her lost love._

_Soon her very presence was poisonous to him. When he caught a whiff of her pregnant scent he would run away and vomit in a secluded area. The bags under his eyes grew darker and his parents feared that he was going to die. He no longer walked with a swagger but limped from place to place like a lost child, his tan skin faded into a paper white..._

_Their precious wild child was dying in the confides of their splendid palace. Helpless, they knew not what to do..._

_And that was when Inu no Tashio found out about his brother's feelings for his mate._

_And he wanted no quarrel with his beloved older brother so he promised to leave... He told his betrayed brother that he would never ever hurt him... He would never look at his mate in such a way... So enraged was Inu no Tashio, he even attempted to kill his sickly brother. And every effort Tsukihime tried to stop him, he would not listen..._

_He slammed the weaker inu youkai against priceless furnitures and screamed at his brother to fight him but his younger brother loved him too much... As he laid there, taking all the beating Inu no Tashio bashed into his frail form, a bloody smile curved over his handsome features._

_That was when Tsukihime realize, how strong the bond between the twins were. He was willing to die if it abated Inu no Tashio's pain and anger... And Inu no Tashio knew it... Tears rolled down the fearsome Lord of the West's face as he clutched his younger brother's kimono,_

_"Why? Why? Why?" Inu no Tashio cried over and over as he leaned against his injured brother's battered body. His younger brother wrapped his arms around his weeping and distraught elder. He laid his head back against the cracked wall and cradled his crying twin._

_"I will go... I will go to the borders... And I will do border patrol.. I will no longer cause you any more pain or sorrow." He whispered brokenly into his elder's ear._

_And so he vanished... And fell in love with a human... Not any human a princess... A beautiful princess..._

* * *

Tsukihime cradled the scroll in her arms... She found out how painful, how sad it was to love another... Who'd never love you back...

* * *

_He had found the human princess when he was out for patrol duty, her carriage was attacked by boar demons. He rescued her but he did not love her then... For she was only but a child. He was so lonely and so terribly sad that followed her around and humored her. As she grew older, she began to fall in love with him and he with her._

_All Tsukihime could do was watch their love unfold from her magic mirror. She watched them first kiss shyly then... Embrace each other in a fiery passionate embrace._

_When she gave birth to Sesshomaru, he came back with his human mate, pregnant with his child. He came to congratulate them and tell Inu no Tashio of his future occupation to be the uncle of his son. His hanyou son..._

_She remembered how she wept bitterly as she watched the two. How the stupid human lean against his chest while rubbing her growing belly with love and how he rested his head on her's and murmuring how much he loved them. She hated how Izayoi's tiny hand rested against his much larger hand. How the human traced his markings as if it was her right!_

_She remembered how she wept, saying that she could give him a better child! That she could give him a handsome babe. Far more beautiful than those hideous misshapen hanyous..._

_When she looked upon her gurgling son, she wept, he looked nothing like him... Her Killing Perfection looked too much like her... She had hoped that her son would have some of his uncle's handsome wild features... But he was too prim too proper too elegant... To be that beautiful unattainable creature._

_Soon there was a war... Between the east and the west... When she bid Inu no Tashio goodbye there was no love, no feeling behind her dull goodbye. She watched with envious eyes as **he**, the one she loved, kiss his foolish mate and press his ear against her growing belly. Laughing and tell his wife that their child was a fighter..._

_Oh how she hated how Izayoi ran after him crying, "Husband! Husband! Husband!"_

_As if husband was worth more! She had seen husbands beat their wives and starve their children... Mates would never do that to their pups and mates... How dare she call him that! Such a shallow and lowly term!_

_During the long wait... She ignored the human... She..._

_Then the message came... He had been fatally injured... Because the eastern demons thought he was Inu no Tashio... And they wounded him... She dared not tell the human of her husband's failing health... She dropped her babe into a nanny's arms and flew off to see her love._

_When she arrived... He... He was half delirious with pain, could not see her, he kept on crying out on his last few breath for another. "Izayoi! Izayoi! Izayoi!" His remaining hand reaching for the light that poured out of the open windows. Blood spurted out of his wounds but he felt no more pain... Inu no Tashio watched from the shadows as his twin brother died, crying for his love._

_Inu no Tashio watched his beloved mate weeping and begging his brother to see her, to say her name one last time but still his brother cried for his wife, his mortal mate on his last breath. It was such a pitiful sight..._

_And Tsukihime blamed him for his brother's death... Cursed him, helplessly. She took their son in her arms and returned to her floating castle. He told Izayoi, the beautiful mortal princess that her love was dead... When she begged them to allow her to see his corpse as they buried him, his mate said coldly,_

_"She is not of inu youkai, she is not allowed to see him."_

_Inu no Tashio looked into the casket, to see his brother's peaceful face as they buried him deep with in the cravens of their family name. He watched his mate gaze upon his dead twin with unspeakable love and sorrow. She wanted to bring him back to life but with her limited skills she would make him a mindless slave so she waited and trained until her resurrection powers were flawless. But what stopped her was the memories of her love's last moments... Crying for another..._

_When Izayoi was given all of his brother's worldly possessions, her family forced her to sell them all because she had found out they were in deep debt. They only held titles but no wealth. Inu no Tashio knew his enraged mate went and brought all of her beloved's belongings at the Izayoi's family's outrageous prices. Where she put them... He did not know but he knew she treasured them... Loved them... Worshiped them..._

* * *

"That child..." Tsukihime said softly, her tears gone, Inu no Tashio nodded,

"He has his father's spirit."

Satisfied Tsukihime nodded and walked off. She had not seek the hanyou when it was born; she did not want to see her beloved's features mutilated on a pathetic hanyou and watch it crawl and ruin its great father's image...

Back in his office, Inu no Tashio let a stray tear roll down his face.

* * *

"Damn it, princess, you're freakin' heavy..." InuYasha groaned as Sesshomaru plummeted him in embarrassment. A blush formed over his pale features,

"I-I cannot help it..." Sesshomaru stuttered out, he was not use to the grueling pace the hanyou set out for them. His tiny feet ached and he was sure there were blisters and bruises all over his pained feet. Sesshomaru squirmed uncomfortably on InuYasha's broad and powerful back. His small hands, unconsciously smoothed out the hanyou's haori and massaged the hanyou's aching shoulders.

A soft rumble echoed around the hanyou's lanky and slim form. Sesshomaru stopped his administrations in awe then very cautiously he rubbed mini circles around InuYasha's shoulders, and sure enough InuYasha purred in pleasure. Sesshomaru stopped again with wide eyes. His head was tilted to the side as the gears ran around in his head.

A slow smile formed over his face as his long hair whipped around his face. The wind teased and played with his silvery hair and kept the sun's heavy rays from burning him up. Sesshomaru began to rub small circles around the leaping hanyou's back and a satisfied grin lit up his pale features as InuYasha groaned and purred with pleasure.

When Sesshomaru stopped teasingly, InuYasha would growl angrily, demanding Sesshomaru to massage his weary shoulders. Tired, Sesshomaru sighed and rested his head against the hanyou's soft mane of silvery hair. He rubbed his nose against the hanyou's sweet scented neck, trying to breath in as much fresh tree scent as he could.

InuYasha chuckled as he turned his head a little to catch a glimpse of his sleepy charge, "Hey princess, that tickles..."

Sesshomaru answered with feather light scratches around the hanyou's sensitive neck. A cruel smirk took over his features as InuYasha wobbled and shook with barely restrained laughter.

"Stop! Stop it please! I'm sorry Sesshomaru! Damn you prissy nobles with your girly tempers!" InuYasha burst out helplessly as he bounded over the trees and his tough bare feet skimming over the foliage. Damn it! Curse his sensitive neck! It was just as sensitive as tickling someone's feet.

Sesshomaru growled playfully and nipped the laughing hanyou's neck.

"Please!" InuYasha implored as tears ran down his face, he could barely see what's in front of him. He stumbled a bit but swiftly caught his footing as he leaned heavily against the tree trunk. He grinned evilly when he heard the pup's terrified gasp but winced when Sesshomaru dug his sharp claws into InuYasha's muscular shoulders.

InuYasha suddenly threw his weight forward, earning a terrified yelp, then he threw his head back as he tipped backwards to Sesshomaru's horror. Sesshomaru screwed his eyes shut and crushed his face against InuYasha's back with a terrified cry. He clawed helplessly in the air when the hanyou tore him off his back.

When Sesshomaru's claws felt it tearing through something warm; he rapidly latched himself on the falling hanyou as tight as a stubborn leech. He felt the hanyou's scent enveloped him as InuYasha wrapped his arms around the frightened pup's back. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed as leaves and branches scratched past them.

He knew InuYasha was taking the brunt of the scratches and fall. He could hear the hanyou gritting his teeth as small grunts of pain slip out of his tightened lips.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!" The pup cried in a breathless voice, breathing was hard when air rushed and slammed into you like a boulders. His voice barely heard as the wind howled and dragged his hair up. He could feel his hair curling and swaying as the wind pulled at them. Sesshomaru forced his watery eyes open in a squint.

He could see the ground rushing toward them at an alarming pace.

Then a pained grunt, louder than the other before it, was heard. Sesshomaru turned his face to see InuYasha straining his body to reach upward. Then a soft cry of pain echoed in his elfish ears as InuYasha slammed his claws into the hard bark; the scent of mixed blood filled the air as InuYasha's claws tore through the bark of an old wizened tree.

Another cry filled the air as InuYasha's arm snapped painfully under their combined weight. Sesshomaru's heart twisted in pain, if only he knew how to fly... If he wasn't so afraid of heights back then...

Whump! Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see InuYasha withering around in pain while clutching his ruined arm. Sesshomaru, sitting on InuYasha's stomach, patted InuYasha's sweating face while crying,

"InuYasha! I'm so sorry! I'm so-"

InuYasha opened his pain hazed eyes and gave the worried pup a weak grin, "Shhh... It's okay princess..." Then he closed his eyes and rubbed his head against the dirt in silent pain. He curled into a feral position while biting his lip in pain. Dead leaves stuck to his dog like ears and hair, suddenly InuYasha's eyes snapped open.

He bolted up, "Damn... We only have half an hour to reach there..." InuYasha growled, struggling to stand up while cradling his wounded limb like a mother cradling a sick babe.

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha's shoulders, "InuYasha! We do not have to-"

He stopped when InuYasha gave a low whine of pain at Sesshomaru's grip, Sesshomaru quickly let go. InuYasha inhaled sharply, his arm was definitely dislocated in multiple places. And it wasn't going to get any better unless...

A whimper slipped out of his lips but InuYasha's eyes grew hard. Lord Inu no Tashio ordered him to bring his sole heir and son to the school and so he will! InuYasha clutched his limp arm so tightly that he could barely feel the pain. With a half crazed grin he shoved his arm roughly and fluidly back into its socket. The pain was immense... So immense that he grew so light headed, he tipped over.

Sesshomaru caught his weakened mentor as Sesshomaru held him up. InuYasha glared at his injured arm as if it was a hurdle he had to overcome. With his sharp fangs he tore the sleeve up so he could get a good look at his bruised up arm. With a grim smile, he shoved his elbow back into its socket in such a rough and painful manner...

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha tighter as the hanyou's legs nearly gave out. "InuYasha!" He cried but the hanyou ignored him and continued his violent administrations. Sesshomaru felt so helpless... This was all his fault... Suddenly something warm and wet caressed his cheek.

Sesshomaru looked up to see InuYasha licking him and nuzzling him while offering growls and purrs of comfort. InuYasha smiled kindly at the sad pup and held his arm up. The large ugly black bruises had faded into a pale sickly yellow as the hanyou's arm healed,

"Feh... I've survived worse... And it's not your fault princess..." InuYasha murmured as broken skin closed up and new claws grew back. He had pushed the poor pup because he did not want to meet any more of those mountain bandits or other wild roaming lawless demons.

Sensing the pup's distress, InuYasha lifted his head and hissed, "If it's your damn fault, I'll fuckin' tell ya so stop feelin' bad for yourself!"

"Awww, don't cry!" InuYasha order languidly, Sesshomaru immediately stopped his whimpers and kept his face in an impassive and still mask. InuYasha rubbed his head and picked the pup up. His back still ached and complained even though he slowed down their fall... So he held the quiet pup like a mother would hold with a toddler.

Sesshomaru hung on while hiding his face in the crook of InuYasha's neck. He could smell the barely veiled pain in the hanyou's unique scent. When InuYasha patted him with his good arm to hold on tighter, Sesshomaru complied.

During the whole trip, Sesshomaru remained silent and ashamed... InuYasha was far to kind to him... If it was his mother, she would beat him and scream at him for his incompetence... Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the hanyou... He should've never acted in such a shameful and childish manner...

He opened his eyes sadly and looked at his soft and well kept hands; how was he suppose to be the next Lord of the West if he was so weak?

"Princess... I'm gonna give you some spartan style training when we get there." InuYasha supplied, Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip. The hanyou... The stupid hanyou always seemed to know how to comfort him and cheer him up... Sesshomaru nodded and buried his heated face against the comforting warmth of the fire rat robe.

A hour later... (Sorry I'm lazy!)

A old creaky looking demon frowned at the sight before him. A high class inu youkai of royal blood was clinging onto a filthy disgusting mixed blood like a chimpanzee to a tree. The disgusting hanyou just smirked arrogantly back at the demon's disapproval. He cocked a challenging brow at the shuddering demon.

When InuYasha moved closer to the gates the stupid geezer blocked his path with his weather beaten self, "You shall not pass, hanyou." The tree demon creaked.

InuYasha cocked a brow and Sesshomaru frowned as he was set down on the ground, "Why not? He is my servant and guard." The proud Inu youkai said firmly, lifting his head up like the prince he was.

The demon cowered and bowed repeatedly, "My lord... Hanyous are forbidden to enter the living quarters of the students... It... It insults the nobles of other races to have such... Such lowly presence among them."

When the tree demon felt a blast of angry, no, furious green youkai slam down on his old form the demon trembled wildly and offered, "But the hanyou may accompany you during your lessons and such but not living quarters... My lord."

Sesshomaru raised his poisonous claws as acid dripped and oozed down his hand, he was about to teach the foolish demon why servants feared to enrage their young lord. But InuYasha placed a hand on the quivering daiyoukai, Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and looked at the hanyou.

"Stop... It's not worth it" InuYasha said shuffling his feet, "Besides... I'll always be there if you need me..." InuYasha said with a smile while flicking his ears around. Sesshomaru's lips dropped even lower but he nodded silently as he retreated back into his shell. He turned his cold mask on the demon and ordered, "Take me to my rooms..."

The lower level demon bowed profusely as he lugged the lord's heavy trunks up the fancy looking dorms. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as the demon struggled with the very same luggage that InuYasha had almost no problem lugging around for miles. He spared the hanyou one last glance before entering the darken rooms...

InuYasha stayed at the edge of the gates, watching his charge with worried eyes, as the pup's little white form faded into the darkness. The damn tree demon was like Jaken... Rude as fuck... but trustworthy... InuYasha sighed and rubbed his neck,

"I guess this means I gotta find somewhere to sleep..." InuYasha said tiredly, all the luxuries he experienced at the Western Palace... Sigh... Definitely unattainable in this hanyou despising community. Plus, InuYasha looked at his purse, this place reeked of wealth... It'd kill his wallet if he tried to find a place to stay for the night.

As InuYasha wandered around the dimming lights of the slowly slumbering town, he glanced longingly at the happy families with their children. A bitter smirk overtook his features as meandered around the thinning crowds to the darkness and safety of the forest. He could feel himself calming down as the familiar yet unfamiliar trees greeted him with their long sinewy branches and smooth glossy leaves.

InuYasha sighed in content as he rested against one of the kind and comforting giants... They never recoiled in disgust at his touch or gaze... They accepted and sheltered him... InuYasha slid a palm over the rough bark gently as he listened to the tree's life blood move sluggishly down and up its roots.

As he stood there listening and eyes shut... He heard a rustle... Then a pained yet muffled cry... Then a stumble and some twigs snapping... InuYasha's ears perked up listening carefully as silence swallowed the area. He straightened up slowly, so slowly that his clothes did not rustle nor did his hair whisper.

He took a delicate and cautious sniff in the air as he crouched down. His ears curved forward as quiet cries and sobs filled the air. His nose wrinkled as his eyes widen in shock, a hanyou? A really dirty one though, InuYasha thought as he inched forward, quietly. He didn't want to frighten the poor thing. As he parted the tall growing weeds, his golden eyes saw a pitiful sobbing mass of dark curly hair.

He reached a claw out then suddenly the little hanyou jolted up and screamed, "Who's there? S-Stay away! Stay away from m-me!"

InuYasha winced at the loud voice but then his eyes widen, the hanyou couldn't see him? What type of demon was his parent? He saw starling crimson eyes meet his golden ones. InuYasha blinked as the hanyou cried out in fear and fell back scrambling back.

Oh... Well the hanyou could see well enough to see his glowing eyes... InuYasha shuffled forward sniffing the strange hanyou, "S-stay away! Please... Please don't hurt me..." The little hanyou moaned as the scent of tears and snot filled the air.

InuYasha raised his brows in surprise, "I'm not here to hurt you..." He murmured while patting the trembling mass delicately. He wanted to pull the abused hanyou into his arms and croon senseless comforts into its ears, but the hanyou was so frightened that InuYasha felt that if he did anything more than patting the poor creature, it would surely pass out from fear.

InuYasha coaxed the frighten creature to move out of the shadows into a small patch of moonlight. The hanyou's eyes widen as he took in InuYasha's handsome appearance,

"H-Hanyou? L-like m-me?" The confused and elated creature asked, half afraid that this was all an illusion. InuYasha smiled and nodded as moonlight streamed down his hair and back.

Overwhelmed by InuYasha's confidence and strength, the hanyou retreated back into the shadows, clutching his head moaning softly, "Worthless... Worthless... Worthless hanyou..."

InuYasha frowned, what was with this hanyou? He's never met a hanyou with such low self-esteem, then again he's never met another of his kind... Angry, InuYasha asked, "Who says you're worthless?"

Shaking his head, the dirty hanyou replied, "Father... Onigumo... Says I am worthless... Worthless... Worthless..." His voice shrinking into a sobbing moan, it broke InuYasha's heart to see one of his kind all broken and beaten down like this. InuYasha growled as his hackles raised up,

"Worthless? What does he know, huh? Do you see me calling myself worthless?" InuYasha growled angrily, the trembling mass of hair stopped beating itself and looked at the breathtaking hanyou with teary and swollen eyes.

"So pretty... So pretty..." It hiccuped while reaching and withdrawing its hands, not daring to touch that handsome man before him. It looked at its dirt crusted hands and messy filth caked hair before glancing back at InuYasha's smooth silky hair and fierce yet exotic golden eyes.

InuYasha frowned as the hanyou began to beat itself up, his words obviously backfired. Feeling quite awkward as the hanyou moaned and cried. InuYasha sat with his legs crossed and slipped his hands into his sleeves and asked in an awkward gruff tone. "Hey kid... Uh, What your name?"

The hanyou stopped moaning and looked at InuYasha as if it couldn't believe that InuYasha would bother to know his name, it sniffled and wiped its snot messily, InuYasha winced. Thank goodness Sesshomaru was obsessed with being clean and perfect. Heck, even if InuYasha lived out most of his life like a wild beast he did have good hygienes, how on earth did that hanyou live this long with such unhealthy...

"Naraku..." The hanyou said softly while rubbing its face in the dirt, InuYasha arched an eyebrow, hell? Well this kid got some bitter ass parents...

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Okay the little past part about InuYasha's father and Sesshomaru's parents turned out to be a lot longer than I anticipated sorry guys! So I cut the meeting of Naraku scene shorter.**

**Now review! The more the better!**

**Sessygrrl: Thanks for your review! It's going to get more and more complicated as the story progresses. As InuYasha stated before, their relationship's just going to get rockier and rockier. And it's going to get crazy when Sesshomaru hits puberty.**

**Locaporelanime: Sorry, next chapter they'll really be at school!**

**AjjSunHawk: Thanks for your review!**

**EatEmUp: Well, Remember how in the first chapter Inu no Tashio talks about nobles and demons that want Sesshomaru for the Western territories? And he wants Sesshomaru to find a mate of his dreams. Hahaha, yeah who knows how Sesshomaru and InuYasha react to modern times considering how violent InuYasha was when he was in Kagome's time.**

**Demitria Miriam: Thanks! Well I feel like this story's going too slow for me that's why I'm speeding things up a bit. Because the climax is when Sesshomaru becomes the new Lord of the West. I'm itching to type that out... Damn I planned out a really crazy scene for that...**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: Thanks! Hmmm well InuYasha really loves Kagome, she's his first love. His connection to Sesshomaru... Well, he sees Sesshomaru as a puppy he's got to take care of, like a wolf pack but Sesshomaru is falling for InuYasha. But Sesshomaru doesn't see InuYasha as a potential mate because he hasn't sexually matured yet. So it's only puppy love.**

**Whew that's all!**


	9. Don't Get Drunk! Get Suspicious

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case) and A lot of typos! This is hot off the press!**

**Okay to answer Kazuyo's question, no I did not come up with a name for InuYasha's father. I just couldn't think of one so I left it at Inu no Tashio's brother or twin or Tsukihime's love or Izayoi's mate/husband. But if you guys have any good ideas I'm all open ears, pm or post a review of it. (:**

**Oh yeah! I forgot to specify how old InuYasha and Sesshomaru are currently.**

**InuYasha is 19 years old (Yes I know it's old but I decided that when demons hit puberty they age super fast so Sesshomaru will catch up in no time flat)**

**Sesshomaru is 13 years old (Yes, it's practically shounen ai but no love confession until Sesshomaru hits puberty!)**

**Personally I don't know why a lot of people describe Naraku as an oily or obvious villain then make him seem frightening. As Azien from Bleach had once said, A villain you cannot see is more frightening than the one you can see. (Not direct quote of course, too lazy to look up)**

**Besides in the anime Naraku isn't that oily or obvious... The human's identity he took over is actually a sweet and nice but sickly guy until he died. I wanted to base the Naraku of my story on him. I feel kind of bad that he died pretty quickly without any role other than to be Naraku's alias.**

**Also due to my disorganized self, some of your question might not be directly answered here but in other replies I have for other reviewers at the bottom. And there might be some spoiler stuff in there so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Inu no Tashio sighed and put his pen down as he looked out of the window, feeling the wind rushing past him, coolly. Some times he could hear his brother's voice, fully of arrogance and pride, mocking him,

_"Hahaha! Tashio! Look at you! Sitting there half drowned in paper work! Thank god, father didn't make me Lord of the West!"_

When the wind picked up one of the stray forms and blew it off, Inu no Tashio wanted to believe it was his understanding younger brother's spirit telling him to take a 'damn' break and enjoy life. Sighing and crossing his fingers, Inu no Tashio surrendered to his weariness.

He closed his eyes as he leaned back slowly, the old wooden tree creaked in protest but held its lord up. How many times... Just how many times did his stupid cocky brother hid his fears and despairs behind his boasting voice of his? How long did it take him to notice his brother's failing health and deteriorating spirit?

Inu no Tashio gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes, while his twin easily understood him and backed him up. Inu no Tashio opened his eyes sadly, his twin... His crazy smirking twin, even though people complained he always dragged attention to himself with his loud swaggering self but... He knew better...

His brother may yell in that loud gruff voice of his but when he saw his quieter twin, he would graciously make way for him and silently support him. That is why... That was why Inu no Tashio asked his brother to be his second in command, to be his never wavering shadow but... His stupid oaf of a brother broke down and confessed his love for his mate...

Why? Why did he betray him? Why? Why didn't he just let him live the rest of his life in ignorance? Why did that stupid oaf feel responsible for his and Tsukihime's relationship failing? Why?

_"Onii-sama... I... I am sorry... I cannot... I cannot do it..."_

Why?

_"I... I am in love with Tsukihime... For a long time! I... I loved her before... Before you guys even mated!"_

Damn you...

_"It is my fault why she is angry with you! I... I did not mean to ruin your relationship! I promise I will leave and never return until I am in control of myself! I am so ashamed! I have failed you brother!"_

Why?

_"I promise I won't hurt you anymore brother... I won't lie to you anymore... I will never look at her... In such a way again..."_

Curse him... Inu no Tashio covered his smooth youthful face, he could feel the imaginary wrinkles mapped all over. "Why did you have to leave me all alone, you hotheaded fool?"

* * *

"Uh... Um Naraku is it?" InuYasha said awkwardly as he scratched his head, the dirty hanyou nodded and peered up. InuYasha inched slowly toward the now silent hanyou, red eyes following his every movements in a resigned manner. A low gurgle was heard, both hanyous froze and locked gazes. InuYasha patted his stomach but he wasn't hungry...

He cocked his head in confusion as he rubbed his belly, did he eat something bad again? Then another gurgle heard, InuYasha's eyes widen as he looked at the trembling hanyou before him. Oh... Naraku was hungry... Hmmm... InuYasha gave the trembling creature a watery smile.

"Um, you hungry?"

Naraku turned his head away before peering at the inu hanyou with with guilt ridden eyes and nodded cautiously. When InuYasha stood up abruptly the hanyou covered his head and waited for angry blows and beatings. But the half dog demon just picked up the huddling mass and threw the terrified creature over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

InuYasha turned his head to the side and looked at the hanyou's trembling form as Naraku tried his best to make himself a smaller target. "Hey, I'll catch us some grub but whew..." InuYasha gagged as he took a sniff of the hanyou's unwashed body, damn the odor was so strong that InuYasha couldn't tell what kind of hanyou Naraku was. "You need a fuckin' bath, big time!"

Naraku blushed deeply and tried not to touch the taller and more powerful hanyou but InuYasha just clamped his arm over the hanyou comfortingly. Naraku squirmed a little but InuYasha gave him a warning growl, Naraku felt so confused, why on earth was this celestial like hanyou being so nice to him? But so mean too! He growled at him! When his father growled at him... It usually meant he was in for a long drunken beating...

Yet as the half dog demon progressed deeper and deeper into the forest, Naraku stopped flinching every time he felt a bump or a jolt. InuYasha didn't even try to hit him or even...

"Um ano...What is your name mister?" Naraku asked timidly, InuYasha grinned cockily at the shy hanyou, "InuYasha..."

Naraku ducked his head in a small blush while whispering himself in awe, "InuYasha..."

InuYasha turned his head away from the little hanyou and smirked helplessly. He pressed the sleeve of robe against his twitching lips, damn... That hanyou's so adorable!

* * *

Sesshomaru, shown to his room, silently walked over to the generous balcony. His claws brush lightly over the clean surfaces like a feather duster, satisfied that there was no dust. He sighed and rested his elbows on the wooden structure. He slumped down and leaned his cheek tentatively against his forearm.

Even though that infuriating tree demon told him that only he or who he allowed was allowed to enter his room, Sesshomaru didn't feel safe... He looked at his luggage and sighed. He turned his lonely gaze back up at the moon. Oh how he wished that infuriating hanyou was here babbling or being a grouch he normally was.

Sesshomaru hugged his thin shoulders longingly, he wished he still had InuYasha's haori around him. Even though it didn't really help him with the bandits but... It comforted him during the long hours and lonely silence. It seemed to promise him that InuYasha would be back... Because InuYasha obviously respect his father and reverted him with the willies of a frantic. Respected Inu no Tashio enough to treasure his fire rat robe...

Sesshomaru frowned, he was a bit envious of his father for having such a talented and loyal man obeying his commands. Sesshomaru stiffened up as he wandered deeper and deeper into his thoughts like a ghost in a graveyard. With a sigh he concluded from the stormy mess of his mind, he didn't really want InuYasha as a loyal retainer...

A light blush formed over his features as he thought of InuYasha kissing him... Not a lustful kind but a simple innocent I-love-you press of lips kind. But Sesshomaru frowned, was InuYasha a dominate or submissive? He couldn't really tell... Well his mom was a submissive but the only person he's ever seen her submit to was father and father didn't seem that dominate to him...

Sesshomaru sighed, he'll ask his sensei later... Then Sesshomaru rummaged around his sleeves for his schedule and when the neatly folded paper was in his hands; he unraveled almost creaseless rice paper and devoured the simple black inked hand writing. Sesshomaru's eyes lit up a little, yes! He was going to have health tomorrow... What luck!

He quickly turned to his luggage and began to unpack with impatient glee, he was going to see InuYasha tomorrow morning anyway...

As Sesshomaru wandered around his room with his little pure yet sheltered mind full of heroic ideas of InuYasha, little did he know his beloved hanyou was in a brothel half drunk and towing another hanyou with him.

* * *

Now our dear heroic daredevil of a inu hanyou isn't naturally a drunkard or lustful man, in fact, he's actually a dirty mouth but innocentish country bumpkin. How he ended up in a brothel, half drunk well... It's a long story... But it wasn't his intention! What really happened:

After InuYasha gave the submissive hanyou a nice long bath in a nearby hot spring, he realized the coarse rags the hanyou called clothes was definitely a no no. And he also noticed two things, the hanyou was of spider demon descent and it was a boy, yes, it might've seem like InuYasha was a bit slow on the uptake but InuYasha was so use to using his nose for tons of things that it took him awhile to figure out how to use his own little eyes.

"Hmmm..." InuYasha murmured as he crossed his arms inside of sleeves; the spider hanyou fidgeted around without leaving his spot, his shy crimson eyes kept peering at the inu hanyou before him before flitting back to his now clean hands. Naraku, nervous, began to comb his long curly hair with his small and unnaturally thin fingers.

InuYasha cocked his head to the side like a confused hound, how old was this Naraku? Obviously this boy hadn't been eating well his whole life and InuYasha was sure that the hanyou didn't know how to hunt at all. InuYasha sighed and scratched his furry ear with feet, the spider hanyou nearly jumped in the air at InuYasha's sudden movement.

Clearly this hanyou wasn't much of a fighter because he had slow ass reflexes, InuYasha furrowed his brows as he continued to examine the trembling, now wary, hanyou.

"Oi Naraku, how old are you?" InuYasha asked, the hanyou's red eyes widen as he gasped then he looked downtrodden as he replied in that soft little voice of his,

"I don't know... I'm sorry sir..."

InuYasha wrinkled the side of his face at the word 'sir', honestly sir? Him? Come on, he was about as low class as you can get...

"Don't call me that." InuYasha snapped, remembering all those pompous nobles beating him while trying to make him call them sirs or masters. Naraku flinched and shrank back,

"I-I'm s-s-sorry... C-Call you what?"

InuYasha sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, tiredly, "Look kid, we're both hanyous yes?"

Naraku nodded cautiously, too frightened to say a word while InuYasha continued on.

"So" InuYasha said slowly while tilting his head in an understanding manner, "We are equals, no?"

Naraku was about to nod but he looked at InuYasha in his fine crimson kimono and well kept and sculpted muscular form and shook his head furiously, no! No! He wasn't that strong looking hanyou's equal! That was preposterous! To assume that he was of equal standing to that radiant inu hanyou!

InuYasha frowned at Naraku's silent answer, "Well fuck you, I think we're fuckin' equals so we're fuckin' equals. Besides who said we're worthless anyway? What the fuck do they know?"

InuYasha huffed hotly, loosing patience with this kid, getting up to his feet. Naraku sat there, pondering the inu hanyou's bold and kind of crude words but InuYasha suddenly snapped back with irritation written all over his features. He grabbed Naraku's rags of clothes and tore them off so fast that Naraku barely felt the sting of threads snapping.

Naraku gave a sharp cry before wrapping his arms around his naked form like a shy maiden. InuYasha just rolled his eyes as he took off his fire rat robe, kids, he thought. InuYasha threw his haori over the quivering hanyou and grouched out,

"Wear that for now until I get you some clothes or something..." InuYasha said turning toward the direction of the brightly lit town, Naraku nodded in silent awe as he quickly fastened the too big haori over himself. InuYasha smirked when Naraku tripped helplessly on the haori's long sleeves, with a sigh InuYasha tossed the hanyou over his back and began leaping his way back to the town.

A few hours later... (Laziness strikes again!)

Naraku walked around sported in a beautiful dark purple silky kimono, he held his arms out before him as he turned about while admiring his appearance like a puppy chasing its own tail. He lifted his head shyly at the handsome hanyou haggling with the fat tailor,

"Damn old hag! You think I'm an idiot? Just because I have puppy ears on top of my fuckin' head doesn't mean I'm as stupid as..."

InuYasha froze and turned his head to the side sniffing. As he left the tailor shop he slapped a few gold coins on the table as the stupid greedy woman continued to screech at him even though she greedily snatched up the coins like a hawk. Whatever, he didn't give a damn anyway... He gave her enough coins to pay for the purple silks over 2 times! Plus, InuYasha sneaked a peek at the spider hanyou trotting happily after him, it was worth it...

The damn crybaby liked it so it was fine. InuYasha thought with a smile suddenly a big ass ugly toad demon slammed right in front of InuYasha.

Amber colored eyes widen sharply as his nose twitched at the memory of that peculiar swampy scent. InuYasha's chest vibrated deeply with an angry growl as InuYasha gripped his sword in a guarded stance,

"Tsukumo No Gama... I thought I ripped your slimy guts out the last time we met..." InuYasha growled at the toad youkai spirit, Naraku whimpered and shrank behind InuYasha's hakama. InuYasha spared the spider hanyou a glance before glaring at Tsukumo.

The toad demon grinned and patted his pot belly with his webbed hands,

"Hohoho as if a stupid hanyou could kill me! I am Tsukumo of the Toads!" Tsukumo croaked, laughing, then he leveled a greedy look at InuYasha's leg and InuYasha. He pointed a slimy finger at Naraku, "Besides, I believe you have something of mine."

InuYasha snapped his eyes at the quivering spider hanyou before glaring at the toad, "Feh... Should've known low-lifes like you would drabble yourselves in illegal crap."

Tsukumo raised his brows and replied in a jolly tone as if they were just old friends instead of enemies, "Ah but my dear hanyou... You see, I'm not breaking any laws... Hanyou are considered half-citizens, slaves if you will."

InuYasha sneered while waving his gleaming katana over his shoulder, "I like to see you try and make me "

The dark green spotted toad sneered slimy back, making InuYasha wrinkle his nose in disgust, and croaked with his big tongue flopping around hungrily, "Oh don't you worry! By the way where's that buxom miko of yours?"

InuYasha froze, his sword wavered as his eyes grew wide with unspeakable grief and pain. His lips trembled as he began to blink rapidly in a lost dazed way, his ears drooped.

"I-It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" InuYasha exploded, his emotions raving around as his red aura slapped around the area weakly, human passersby began to back away in fear as InuYasha's emotions ran about in confused circles. "Don't talk about Ka... Her like that! You piece of shit!"

Some non-humans and other youkais formed a small tight circle around the three, some of them pulled out fat silk purses, excited they wanted that feisty exotic inu hanyou for themselves. And hidden among the crowd of non-humans, stood a short but commanding human with a strange tattoo of a cross over his forehead and a long braid thrown carelessly over his shoulder. The young human smiled as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Tsukumo shook his triangular head in mock sorrow, "Oh humans... They die so fast! One moment all beautiful and young then, in a flash, old and ugly." Tsukumo said grinning while rolling his bulging eye at the furious hanyou, sighing, Tsukumo placed a wet hand on InuYasha's shaking form as if he was comforting the poor hanyou.

"Look, hanyou... I can find you a better master that won't turn all old and ugly like that miko bitch." Tsukumo whispered loudly in InuYasha's ear as he gestured all the eager demons and other immortals. Tsukumo danced inside, while gloating at his rivals, that inu hanyou was his! InuYasha's eyes flashed, Naraku gave a small cry when InuYasha whirled around his blade ready to relieve the damn toad of his stupid head.

But InuYasha stopped...

_"InuYasha, he still has a human heart! You can't kill him! We have to save the lord of this castle!"_

"Damn..." InuYasha whimpered his features contorted, he couldn't kill the damn toad... And he didn't have any purification powers that would drive the toad spirit out of the poor host... InuYasha sheathed his sword,

"Damn your stupid ideological drivel... Damn it all!" InuYasha screamed, kicking the ground, then his ears twitched when he heard Naraku whimpering. He stopped and bent down, cupping the tiny hanyou child closer to him.

"Shhh... It's alright I won't let you get hurt..." InuYasha crooned as he held the shaking spider hanyou close, his hands gently patting the messy mass of curls. His heavy youkai suddenly faded back inside of him, InuYasha turned and began walking away. Tsukumo laughed, he knew that hanyou was too soft to kill him.

"Hahahaha! You've gone soft InuYasha! Back then you wouldn't hesitate to kill me and that miko bitch of yours would always stop you while trying to 'save' the human host!" Tsukumo gloated, his oily grin growing wider and wider as InuYasha stopped so hard that his toes dug into the ground and his golden eyes blazing as bright as a scorching sun.

But InuYasha's rage induced slowed movements was all the toad demon needed, he yanked out a string of black subjugation beads and hurled it at the unguarded inu hanyou, so fast that the necklace looked nothing more than a crescent blur. InuYasha's eyes widen as the beads suddenly wrapped around his neck as if was a boa constrictor.

InuYasha clutched the necklace with both hands while glaring at the grinning toad demon, his lips pulled back in a snarl and his expression abandoned in hate and anger.

"You're dead..." InuYasha said simply and to everyone's surprised he tore the beads off without any real effort. Tsukumo stood there with his mouth gaping as the black beads fell and bounced along the ground like pearls. InuYasha's face suddenly went blank before he put on a evil gloating sneer,

"What? You thought that would control me?" InuYasha burst out laughing and clutching his stomach as if it was the funniest thing he's over heard, once he regain control of himself, InuYasha slowly, almost teasingly, parted his kosode... And around his tan colored neck was purple subjugation bead necklace.

"P-Purple?!" Tsukumo stuttered out while effectively covering the ground in front of him with globs of spit. Purple subjugation beads were of most pure power and most demons that wore such restricting beads either are purified to death or become weak shells of their former self. Yet this silver furred hanyou before him, definitely still have his youkai powers.

InuYasha eased his way over to the toad demon and clapped a hand over the frozen demon's shoulder, his sharp fangs grazing past the doomed creature's flat ear,

"So..." InuYasha's voice tickled the Toad's neck ominously, his claws brushing lightly over the toad's bobbing Adam's apple, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now and here?"

"Hey, how about I give you good reason?" The man with the long braid hollered out as he shoved his way out of the crowd. InuYasha's eyes narrowed a bit as he looked the new intruder up and down,

"The name's Bankotsu." The man supplied helpfully, InuYasha frowned a bit as he tossed the now silent toad roughly against the hard and even ground. The man wore blue and white and dressed like a mercenary of Northern territories. Why was such a man doing here?

"What's it got to do with me?" InuYasha said challengingly while holding Naraku close, his amber colored eyes hardening as Bankotsu came closer with his arms raised up in peace.

"Peace, hanyou, I only want to take what's rightfully mine..." His dark cobalt eyes staring down at the shell shocked toad demon; his feet moving with panther like grace as he marched closer, "That toad was doing business with my men behind my back... Selling slaves if you will and I got to make my point clear, ya know?"

Bankotsu waved his hand languidly near his face as he advanced closer like a thunder cloud, "It ain't fair if I punish my men and not try to crush all temptations..."

InuYasha stopped and blinked as the words sank in, he shrugged his shoulders,

"Knock yourself out..."

InuYasha muttered as he took Naraku with him as Bankotsu moved in for the kill. The toad never stood a chance...

As InuYasha wandered around the food stands, the sounds of fists connecting with fat jingly flesh and breaking frail bones echoed around. InuYasha couldn't resist a grin, damn, Bankotsu must really hate that toad. Even he wouldn't punch the damn toad because the idea of his clean fists sinking into the folds of fat was enough to make InuYasha sick enough to back off.

As the sun sank lower and lower, InuYasha's scowl grew darker and darker to the point that he almost resembled a true oni. Naraku noticed this and began to inch away in fear, was InuYasha going to hit him? He shifted from heel to toes as his feet's aching got worse and worse. InuYasha felt his hand being waved back and forth so he glanced down to see the shorter hanyou trying to keep up with InuYasha's longer strides, with his tiny aching feet. InuYasha sighed and picked up the nearly weightless spider hanyou, he pressed the little warm squirming body close and felt Naraku remain stiff and still in his arms.

InuYasha returned his attention back to the rows of food stands with a dark as night scowl on his tan face. Naraku bit his pale pink colored lip as he glanced at the inu hanyou's unseeing glare, heaving a defeated sigh, Naraku squeezed InuYasha's hand softly but hard enough that the handsome inu hanyou turn his gaze on the little hanyou.

Nervous under such sudden attention, Naraku swallowed weakly before mumbling softly, "InuYasha... I'm not hungry... So you don't have to be so angry..."

InuYasha blinked in shock before narrowing his eyes; Naraku squeaked softly when InuYasha squeezed back, "Don't lie to me... You're hungry as fuck and..." InuYasha looked a bit downcast before sighing tiredly, "I'm sorry..."

Naraku's crimson eyes widen, "Sorry?" He squeaked out before coming quite upset, "Why are you sorry, InuYasha?"

Naraku asked worriedly, his little palms pressed on InuYasha's hard and lean shoulders. InuYasha sighed and pressed his forehead against Naraku's,

"It's all my fault why the damn people won't sell us food... They don't like hanyous..." InuYasha opened his eyes wearily, "At least you're blessed with human looking features not like mine..."

InuYasha murmured as he flicked his ears around for Naraku to see. When he saw Naraku's mesmerized eyes and itching fingering reach for his ears, InuYasha growled,

"Hands away from the ears."

Naraku snapped his hands back to his sides sharply as if they were glued there, InuYasha smirked. At least someone listens to him!

"Come on kid, if these assholes wanna be rude than fine with me..." InuYasha said with a roll of his eyes and let his fangs taste the air for a moment, Naraku stared at InuYasha's pearly teeth at the brief moment InuYasha revealed them, he couldn't help but feel so lucky to meet such an amazing hanyou... If only he could be like that...

"Sorry squirt, I wanted to let you eat some really good food but," InuYasha shot a nasty glare at a homely woman manning one of the ramen stands, "Bastards like them, don't want us near them..."

The woman responded with a deftly swipe of purification salt, InuYasha jumped away quickly while positioning Naraku away from the salt's direction. He didn't take any chances... He wrinkled his nose in disgust, he hated holy salt, they hurt like hell... They're like scorching hot sand dumped all over your skin with a dash of acid.

"Hey! Hey InuYasha right? The dude with the doggy ears!" A male teenage voice shouted clearly over the bustling of the emptying town. InuYasha whirled around on the chaser with a glare that would've stopped most in their tracks. This hybrid wasn't in any mood to be taunted or...

InuYasha's hard expression soften a little, "Bankotsu?"

"Damn right!" The man huffed as he rested his palms on his knees, he leveled a blue eye at InuYasha, "Wow, you walk fast... I thought you were going to eat something..."

"Feh..." InuYasha rubbed his nose as he tried to wash the overpowering scent of delicious food out of his nose. Dang, he wished he could eat raw meat with the same relish as Sesshomaru but unfortunately... Raw meat doesn't hold any appeal to him plus his taste buds are too sensitive to handle such a bland and nasty metallic watery flavor. Bleh!

Bankotsu notice InuYasha turning his head away from the food stands and Bankotsu raised an eyebrow when Naraku's little stomach gurgled loudly in complaint. His lips curved up in a grin as Naraku's blush grew bigger and bigger and InuYasha's scowl grow darker.

"Hey... How about I treat ya, for taking your kill away, hm?"

* * *

Next thing InuYasha knew, he was standing in a private V.I.P. room of a brothel. InuYasha blinked and rubbed his eyes, what?

Naraku also had a confused expression on as he cowered behind InuYasha's stockier form; he almost blended with the shadows but InuYasha frowned, he wasn't going to face this onslaught by himself. He dragged the terrified spider hanyou out and tossed him over to the cooing and crooning yet smelly (To InuYasha's sharp nose) prostitutes.

Bankotsu watched this all with mild amusement, he took a sip of his rice wine from a thin bowl shaped wine cup. He watched the younger hanyou try to resist but the heavily make upped prostitutes were too much for his skinny and thin frame; he noticed the futile and longing glances the spider hanyou gave InuYasha.

But InuYasha just sat there with his arms crossed while waiting for the food to arrive. Feeling a bit social, Bankotsu hooked his arm over the inu hanyou's neck,

"Heeey, don't care for women eh? I'm like that-" Bankotsu started but InuYasha raised an eyebrow,

"I'm married." InuYasha answered simply, Bankotsu blinked for awhile in shock. InuYasha fidgeted a bit uncomfortably while glaring at the mountain bandit, "What? You think I can't get married?"

Bankotsu laughed and leaned closer to the hanyou while taking a swig from the wine jug, "Nah..." He said softly as he leaned even closer, InuYasha didn't even flinch,

"I think you're hot..." Bankotsu said brushing his lips over one of InuYasha's silver colored ear. The effect was instantaneous, the tips of his ears turned bright pink and his face exploded in a huge red blush as he stuttered and shivered. Bankotsu's eyebrows rose,

"Eh? You're so cute! I love shy and tough guys!" Bankotsu said drunkenly as he took another swig, InuYasha growled as he patted his ears down,

"I am not shy! You nipped my ear! You stupid drunk!" InuYasha crowed, shaking his fist as Bankotsu, angrily. Bankotsu just leaned back on his arm and laughed,

"Me? Drunk? Ha! Impossible! Here take a sip!" Bankotsu hollered with a few hiccups. InuYasha's eyes widen as the wine jug's smooth opening collide with his mouth forcefully. His face scrunched up in disgust as the bittersweet liquid sloshed around his mouth; he swallowed the burning liquid as fast as he could, to spare his delicate tongue any more torture.

"Bleh! Fuck!" InuYasha stammered as he shoved the jug away, wiping his mouth. He never drank before but ew! That stuff tasted so bitter and nasty that he felt like some of his taste buds shriveled up and died. He glared at Bankotsu who just looked at the shatter wine jug mournfully,

"Awww, inu-chan..." Bankotsu whined as he gave InuYasha his best puppy eyes, "That was good wine... Just because you can't hold your liquor doesn't mean you can just toss this stuff away." Bankotsu reprimanded while wagging a finger and snaking an arm around a giggling prostitute and giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Oooh!" InuYasha said while nodding in challenge to Bankotsu's blatant dare. Without taking his eyes off the grinning mountain bandit, InuYasha snatched a jug and downed it in one go. The prideful dog demon kept a forced grin plastered over his face as the fiery liquid plunge down his throat like quick sand and covered up his splutters with shaky laughter. Bankotsu slapped the hanyou's back, roughly, and said after another swig of wine,

"Hahaha I like your spirit, InuYasha! Come! Join me! My band don't care if you're human or not as long as you know how to brawl!"

InuYasha wiped his wet lips a bit wobbly but replied hotly back, "Ain't got the time... Got babysit some prissy princess..."

Bankotsu gave a mocking frown before emptying the contents of his wine bottle, "Come on... Forget the girl and kiss me!"

InuYasha paused for a moment with a funny look on his face, "He's not a girl..." InuYasha said a bit blankly as he stared at his almost empty jug; Bankotsu sneered and slapped the jug away.

"Whatever..." He said leaning close to InuYasha, he snapped a glare at some of the serving ladies, "Woman! Bring me and my feisty friend here more wine!"

He ordered threateningly, the serving ladies quickly took off with the urgent urging of the prostitutes; they were all afraid of the bandit's infamous temper. Last time he got double crossed by some lord, let's just say some heads went rolling and some stuck up on the ceiling literally. Bankotsu leaned close to InuYasha, so close that he could make out all of InuYasha's long lashes.

When Bankotsu saw that InuYasha flat out not interested while still staring at his empty hands mournfully, he leaned back into the waiting ladies' arms with a carefree shrug, Bankotsu seized another jug from one of the waiting serving ladies.

"Here," He said simply as he chucked the jug at the inu hanyou's direction, not completely drunk or out of it InuYasha caught it single handed without lifting his downcast eyes, once Bankotsu secured a jug for himself he toasted,

"To our love problems!" Then without a further ado, Bankotsu drank deeply of the white rice wine, only a few thin streams slipped past his greedy mouth. Running out of air, Bankotsu slammed the jug down with a resounding bang. Panting for air, he looked at the hanyou and asked,

"Why aren't you drinking?"

InuYasha was looking at Bankotsu while he was drinking to his problems; InuYasha quirked an eyebrow before asking,

"Hey... You said love problems... What kind of problems could you have? You got the money... You got the looks and you're a full human... What problems?"

InuYasha asked as he leaned heavily on his wine jug, the red clothed stopper tickling his nose but InuYasha didn't pay any attention to it.

"Hic... You got it so fuckin' easy..."

InuYasha murmured, loud enough for Bankotsu to hear. Bankotsu quirked his eyebrows as he downed another jug and shatter it to the serving ladies' fear. Bankotsu was getting sloppy and he was using his inhuman strength without restraint, it won't be long before someone got hurt... And it wasn't like anyone could stop him... He was the leader of the most influential bandit group and he was one of the best mercenaries around.

InuYasha didn't notice the ladies' discomfort and how forced the geisha's laughs were getting as Bankotsu smashed another empty wine jug. He was too busy reminiscing over his bitter memories. He glanced at the geishas who avoided him from the beginning but didn't mind playing with Naraku. He knew that they didn't know Naraku was a hanyou and since they were being paid to entertain them... They pretended to be too busy playing with Naraku so they wouldn't have to entertain him and Bankotsu...

Obviously Bankotsu was bad... InuYasha stared at his drink... Eh... Should he even be drinking?

"Easy? Hell no!" Bankotsu said slamming the half full jar into smithereens in his anger, the geishas near him quickly began to back away slowly in fear. The terror was clear in their eyes, they would've ran if it didn't catch the now angry drunk's attention. Luckily for them, InuYasha was distracting Bankotsu.

"Hn? Hic... Psh... Even those... Those... Those... uh..." InuYasha said wobbly as he tried to concentrate his gaze on the fleeing geishas; his brows furrowed in confusion as one of them shook her head and begged him to be quiet.

"Those what?" Bankotsu asked swaying forward, InuYasha scrunched up his face as he tried to think clearly but it was hard... It was like he lost 4 pints of his blood and broke a few ribs or something... Well without the pain, that was how bad his concentration was...

With a shrug, InuYasha dismissed the fleeing servants from his cluttered and confused mind. "Um... Nevermind, oh yeah! Your... Hic... Love problems!" InuYasha yelled loudly as he fell flat on his belly, "Tell me aaallll about them... Hic..."

InuYasha drawled as he popped the stopper off the jug, "I'll drink if you talk... Mmm 'kay?"

Bankotsu laughed, "Alright I'll tell you... You naughty hanyou!"

InuYasha smiled, full of humor, and nodded as he took a sip. Making a face, InuYasha decided it was better to down it all in one go was better. At least you can't taste anything until you come up for breath anyway...

"Yeah! That's right InuYasha... Oh yeah... Yeah... Damn Jakotsu... Fuckin' tease..." Bankotsu said mournfully at his jug then with a strong grip, he heft the heavy thing up and dosed himself with its sickly sweet and alcoholic scent. InuYasha nodded sympathetically but furrowed his brows, Jakotsu... Where did have he heard that name?

"Cheating on me all the time... Flirtin' with all the guys, last week was some strange puppy..." Bankotsu said angrily while smashing some more jugs. InuYasha scratched his head, he definitely heard of Jakotsu but where?

"And the damn week before that was some wolf clan leader... Koga or Kroga... Said his loincloth was hot... What the fuck!" Bankotsu shouted while bashing the poor unopened jugs; the matted floor was soaked with enough wine to be smelled from downstairs and InuYasha's nose was just good as gone. He couldn't even smell what's in front of him anymore...

Then again, true to his word, InuYasha was almost stone drunk as he continued to drink the rice wine as Bankotsu muttered and raved. The room was... He saw so many of the same thing that everything was just a funny elongated blur. InuYasha giggled,

"Wolf... Koga... Pfft Kroga..."

That snapped Bankotsu out of his drunken rant, he looked at the laughing silver-haired hanyou before him in the dark room. He didn't even notice that there were no serving girls tending the candles, he got a strange look on his face as he kept staring at the hanyou. He never expected the stiff and wary hanyou to laugh... Bankotsu cracked a grin as he leaned so close, so close to InuYasha that they could've kissed.

"You know... I was planning to make Jakotsu jealous... By getting you to come... But oh well... You're married, gotta be a damn good looking guy..." Bankotsu said as he calmed down and sipped the wine while admiring the moon. InuYasha fell back, his long hair pooling underneath him and moon light streaming down on him,

"Hahaha no... A girl... Kagome..." InuYasha said, Bankotsu blinked before smiling fondly down at the hanyou, InuYasha was clearly drunk.

"Go to sleep you drunk..." Bankotsu said as he hovered over the barely awake hanyou,

"Not drunk... Just fuckin... Dizzy... And Woozy... Don't forget woozy... Hehehe woozy..."

Next morning...

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" InuYasha bellowed as he bolted up,

"Fuck off..." Bankotsu mumbled as he turned over, trying to find a non-existent blanket, InuYasha spared the sleeping human a glance before tossing a "Will do."

InuYasha took off looking for Naraku, only to find the child all happy and fresh. He spent the whole night with the nice 'big sisters' while InuYasha and Bankotsu was having their drunk fest. InuYasha frowned and threw the happy and relaxed spider hanyou underneath his arm and charged the hell out of the place, all the while Naraku was happily informing InuYasha about all the free stuff he got from the nice 'big sisters'.

InuYasha wasn't paying any attention and offered some grunts to show he heard the babble but just didn't process it. As they skimmed over the trees and jumped over brooks, the only thing blaring in InuYasha's head was:

He was fuckin' late...

And Sesshomaru did not look happy to see him... Sesshomaru had been waiting by the dorm's entrance for a long time... Past the late bell and While he was all worried about the stupid careless hanyou... InuYasha pops up reeking of... Wine and humans and... Sesshomaru's lips curled as he identified the last smell, a spider hanyou...

Maybe it was just InuYasha, but to him, Sesshomaru's frown grew even darker when he saw Naraku happily babbling about 'big sisters' and brothels while being held by InuYasha. InuYasha scratched his head, sheepishly,

"Uh um... Hahaha?" InuYasha offered weakly, Naraku stopped chattering and looked up to see who InuYasha was talking to...

* * *

**Whew! Done! Tried to finish it on time but... I had too much fun with drunk Bankotsu and InuYasha. I always thought they'd be good drinking buddies!**

**Review please! I love them! And I'm so happy I have over 50 reviews! Thank you so much!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: Yep, basically.**

**JSinuYasha: Thanks! Well I was worried about how people would react with a younger and nicer Naraku**

**Locaporelanime: Were you expecting this?**

**EatEmUp: Hmmm a good interesting? Anyway thanks for your review!**

**Kazuyo: I love long reviews! For a moment laziness struck but when I saw your review I was like man up and do it for the readers! I'm glad you like the whole family mess, I was like awww no one was reviewing about it... Was it that boring? Well Naraku's more of a rival for Sesshomaru for InuYasha's affections.**

**Dragon77: Thanks.**

**Flower Scent: Hope I met your expectation about Naraku and InuYasha's interaction. And I love your review!**

**Black maid56: Thanks! Don't worry Naraku's going to grow up and everything, he's actually a lot older than he acts and looks. Just malnutrition is making him stunt his growth.**

**Stephanie: Hmmm what do you mean by mesh everything together? I don't know about shippo but some of the other characters will come along.**


	10. Who's Leavin?

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case)**

**Sorry for the lateish update, I just recently got my night contacts and my vision's a mess. I can see certain things close really clearly but when I put on my glasses I can't seem to see anything close by.**

**Okay this got to be my least favorite chapter of the whole series but I need to stall for time! I'm going to crash in Sesshomaru's puberty as soon as possible. Basically the main setting of this fanfic is not at school, because I SUCK at school life!**

**Anyway to answer all your reviews, Yes Sesshomaru was born first but pureblood demons age much slower than hanyous so therefore InuYasha is older. This does not mean Sesshomaru is more intelligent or an adult in a child's body, he was simply a toddler for quite some time.**

**Like InuYasha was a toddler for a slightly longer amount of time than a normal human while Sesshomaru was practically an infant for decades. But InuYasha's aging got slower as he grew older and older. You notice in the manga as he progresses his youkai blood gets stronger and stronger, so same with this case. InuYasha's demon blood gets stronger and stronger so he ages slower and slower due his demon heritage.**

**And the reason for the slow aging is to give humans an edge against the demons. It doesn't make sense that demons who are immortal and powerful to have a smaller population than humans, right? So if demons have a longer period of vulnerability makes it easier for them to die thus giving them a reason for their extreme breeding and stuff.**

**Hope I cleared things up (:**

**Relax, Naraku's not going to be a mastermind villain or something like that.**

**Also due to my disorganized self, some of your question might not be directly answered here but in other replies I have for other reviewers at the bottom. And there might be some spoiler stuff in there so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Bankotsu groaned and covered his face with a hand, trying to block the sun but his hand but after while his hand felt a bit sun burned... So he rolled over and let his messy braid cover his face. Bankotsu sighed... This was as comfortable as he was going to get and he wasn't going to open his eyes until he doze off the impending hangover...

"BANKOTSU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A voice screeched, Bankotsu covered his ears and moaned. Damn it...

"Yeah and what?" Bankostu started to scream but the pounding headache just killed his voice into a soft whisper. Bankotsu cupped his head in his hands and peeked through his fingers to see an enraged Jakotsu hovering over him. Bankotsu cocked an eyebrow with a grimace over his features.

"What?" He asked then he brighten when he saw Suikotsu peering shyly from behind Jakotsu. Bankotsu quickly sat up, ignoring his headache, and patted the seat next to him,

"Come here bro!" Bankotsu lazily gestured, the saintly doctor sat down, trembling next to the grinning mercenary. Bankotsu ignored his quivering and slung an arm over Suikotsu's shoulder as he asked happily, "Got any thing to help with hangovers?"

"Ah, yes-" Suikotsu started as he rummaged around in his little compact woven medicine box but a furious Jakotsu slammed a sandal foot on the lid, thus effectively shutting the box tight. Jakotsu caught Bankotsu's warning glare with an anger filled glare of his own. Jakostu jutted his lip out and burst into tears.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu, who had transformed to his evil side due to Jakotsu's stomp, sat there with their mouths dropped wide open in baffled shock. Jakotsu swiped his tears away as he tried to stop sobbing; his audience just remained silent and patient as the crazy snake sword wielder continued to fill the silence with his theatrics. Finally in control Jakotsu said,

"Damn it! I saw like the cutest guy ever! And he was jumping out of your V.I.P. window!" Jakotsu stomped his foot for emphasis on Suikotsu's medicine box, the now tattoo faced man just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't care less about the stupid medicine box...

Jakotsu snapped a glare at the blank faced Bankotsu and asked, "Hey... You guys aren't going out right?"

A slow gloating smile stretched over Bankotsu's face as he flipped his long hair back, damn, InuYasha like totally helped! Now Jakotsu was jealous and...

"Because I really want him for myself!" Jakotsu squealed out while jumping up and down like a young girl in love; Bankotsu's chin slipped off his palm in shock, "He's got the cutest doggy ears ever! I like him better than Koga!"

Feeling extremely annoyed and angry at the whole blow up in his face, Bankotsu barked out in a mocking condensing tone, "Oh don't tell me... You followed him to school?"

Jakotsu turned his sparkly eyes at Bankotsu's dull cobalt ones and replied in a bored and uninterested tone, "Yeah... I was, but the damn old tree demon was like no outsiders allowed."

Bankotsu gritted his teeth as he massaged his forehead with his left hand, oh he was going to kill InuYasha... After he thanks him for making Jakotsu jealous... Then kill him again, maybe... Bankotsu peered at the smashed medicine box and then looked at Suikotsu, ahhh... This was going to be a long hard fuckin' day...

Jakotsu bit into the sleeve of his flowery yellow kimono in anger, "Damn I hope puppy ears doesn't go that school!"

Ah, a silver lining in his cloud of headaches and cheating lovers! "Damn right he does... By the way his name is InuYasha..."

* * *

Sploosh! InuYasha closed his eyes as dirty water ran down his scalp and shoulders. As the copper colored water traced his lips, InuYasha, with a disgusted wince, wiped his lips with a sleeve. With one hand he kept Naraku away from the door as the last of the filthy water dripped down between his dog ears.

He could hear the shocked and worried cries that slipped out of the hanyou's mouth; InuYasha keeping his face blank, lifted his narrowed golden eyes up. Without looking at Sesshomaru, he knew that the damn prissy purebred was ignoring him, InuYasha pulled his lips back into a sardonic smile.

"Koga... Was it to your satisfaction?" InuYasha said sarcastically at the young head of the eastern wolf tribes. Koga grinned and laughed with his friends as he gestured his spectacular strategy with wild and exaggerated hand motions, all the while looking at the inu hanyou.

Sesshomaru kept his head carefully turned to the window, opposite of the inu hanyou, but through his long white hair, he peered at the calm inu hanyou. He had expect InuYasha to explode but thankfully he didn't...

Sesshomaru clenched his fist on his desk as he tore his eyes off the handsome hanyou with bitter eyes. He wanted... He wanted InuYasha gone... But... Sesshomaru's fist loosened as he sighed softly with mournful eyes... He was so angry yet he couldn't... Let the stupid hanyou go...

_"I would never leave you unless you wish for me to leave your presence."_

Two pair of golden eyes, alike in many ways yet not, clashed against each other. One devoid of emotions masked with a sarcastic grin and the other barely veiled, met each other with a strange wariness. It was like two lions meeting each other, the nearly faded scent of family traced on each other, strong enough not to outright tear each other's throats but so weak that doubt lace through their powerful bodies.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and he turned away as though ashamed; InuYasha let his tough exterior soften a bit. His defending smile fading into a soft rueful smile as he made his way to the back of the room. Bare feet padded over the smooth pale wooden floors, rough and thick skin scratching lightly over smoothed floors. Hooked toenails, split between claws and human nails, tapped over the floor.

How out of place... Our dear inu hanyou remembered the past, his small tiny form walking through the castle. His half demon feet brushing lightly pass other human covered feet. To him, the lower quality of the classroom floors was just the same as the dark expensive cherry wooden floor of his youth. Now, a strange smile took over his features, he was surrounded by non-humans and he feels just as alone as he felt as a child.

Unable to be completely human or completely demon... Not even blessed to look like a normal human like that the spider hanyou he rescued. Droplets of dirty water trailed behind him like dirty tears. He ignored and laughed lightly at the disgusted sneers and jeers the students gave him. He closed his eyes as if it was a peaceful slumber he was seeking, his back rested lightly over the hard and sturdy walls. And filled his nose with the faded scent of tree sap that was still trapped within the floor boards.

Sesshomaru watched his bodyguard, nearly ethereal, bathed in the white sunlight with a serene expression on. Sesshomaru looked at his smooth and soft hands with sorrowful eyes.

_"Hmmm... Because I'm unstoppable?"_

"Unstoppable indeed..." Sesshomaru murmured, then a clear and smooth voice snapped at him,

"Sesshomaru-dono, do you have something to say? Something you would like to share with the class?"

Without taking his eyes off his breath taking bodyguard, Sesshomaru blinked, was it just a trick of light? Did InuYasha smile that sweet and dear fond smile when Sesshomaru said "Unstoppable indeed..." Sesshomaru squashed that silly warm feeling blooming his chest as he turned his head slowly back to the front of the room.

His amber colored eyes hard as glaciers as he looked up emotionlessly at the teacher and answered truthfully, "No, this Sesshomaru has nothing this Sesshomaru would like to share with the class."

Sesshomaru looked around the room disdainfully and barely kept the scoff out of his words. Yes... He hated them all... Especially that damn spider hanyou sitting there awkwardly among the pure bloods and blue bloods. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits as his glare lingered over the spider hanyou's back like threatening caress.

The kind of caress someone would give before cutting the throat of their intended.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes then flickered them open in complete concentration as the teacher began to lecture the class with a monotonous tone. Behind his sealed and relaxed lips, Sesshomaru was gritting his teeth. Everything went completely wrong!

_Naraku stopped talking to see a pristine white looking demon looking at him with unveiled disgust. Naraku whimpered and tried to crawl into InuYasha's haori but when he heard the flawless looking demon growling at him, he paused._

_"InuYasha"_

_Naraku winced at the cold and icy way that the demon before him used, he made InuYasha's name sound like a curse of eternal ice and biting wind. _

_"Not only do you come late..." Sesshomaru hissed as he glared darkly at the half demons, "You... Come reeking of women, mortal women and wine..."_

_InuYasha smiled sheepishly and opened his mouth but before a sound could come out, Sesshomaru snapped back like crocodile in a rage,_

_""And you dare! You dare bring a filthy hanyou with you!"_

How was he suppose to know that the stupid oaf would get mad?

_"Sesshomaru... I, too, am a filthy hanyou..."_

_ InuYasha said sadly as he cradled the shivering hanyou in his arms. His golden eyes staring at the frail looking prince with sadness within depths. The gap between them, once invisible, now clear as black and white, laid before them. InuYasha patted Naraku's hair as he held the tiny boy close._

_Sesshomaru bit back a snarl at the inu hanyou's affections toward that disgusting spider hanyou. _

_"Please... Sesshomaru, I..."_

_"Silence! This Sesshomaru doesn't want to hear your excuses, hanyou!"_

Sesshomaru felt his heart clench painfully, within the depths of his mind, past his stony exterior was a sad mournful yet angry expression of a familiar inu hanyou. Sesshomaru glared at the teacher, he dragged his claws over his scroll as he unraveled the bamboo strips, his thin hands furiously scribbling neatly over the hard parchment.

Sesshomaru glanced at his thin wrist disdainfully. They were like nearly transparent handles of porcelain teacups with little flowers decorating its edges. He flipped his eyes back up, why on earth did his father sent him to a school like this?

That allowed filthy half-breeds to learn among the purebreds simply because they show promise... Even though clearly... InuYasha... No! InuYasha is too old and dumb anyway! Sesshomaru's ears twitched as the distinct sound of bamboo cracking reached them. He glanced down and sighed as he relaxed his grip. He had to control his temper...

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together, even if there were fools around here that continue to irk him and incur his wrath. The teacher shivered a bit as he felt Sesshomaru's angry glare stabbing at his back with the force of knives and blades.

Miroku turned to the volatile pupil sitting there with his face devoid of emotions but his quaking hand, tightly grasping the splintering brush, and his scornful amber eyes showed his tempers reaching its limits. Miroku plastered a smile on his face as he tried to calm the angry inu youkai.

"Is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked with a watery smile, damn! He wasn't good at smiling at men anyway, unless he was gloating them or insulting them for being less... Wait! He can do! All he has to do is make the frail looking demon look more softer... More curvier... More...

"Cease your lecherous glazes, monk."

Sesshomaru said, the brush snapped in half. He could barely hide the shivers running down his back when he caught Miroku's lustful gaze, caressing his elegant form and molding it to please his perverted desires. That stupid monk thinks he's quite the ladies man even though all the females of the class try to sit in the back to avoid his nasty so called charms.

Sesshomaru especially hated this sensei... This fool somehow became a monk of a high ranking and through some kind of unholy miracle the pervert became a teacher of this so called prestigious school. Sesshomaru could scarcely believe that this imbecile was his health teacher...

Sesshomaru snapped his gaze back down on his notes with a scowl; he'd die before he ask the man if InuYasha is a alpha or a beta, especially when... Pure golden eyes slipped over, slyly, over to the half dozing inu hanyou.

InuYasha had a hand over the katana's hilt as the sword laid across his torso like a strange cross. The light flickering of the hanyou's ears, showed that InuYasha wasn't completely out of it. His fire rat robe draped over his slim form like downy feathers of a phoenix. His long simmering hair just refracted the golden sunlight like a transparent diamond.

Sensing Sesshomaru's lingering gaze, InuYasha opened his eyes slowly and smiled as he went back to his half awake state. Sesshomaru turned back to his work calmly as though nothing was wrong and his heart wasn't hammering in his chest. Sudden the door slammed open with a loud dramatic bang.

Sesshomaru blinked and frowned as a figure... No, three figures strolled in as if they were back in their silly palaces, coddled by their parents and worshiped by their simpering servants.

The leader of the idiotic group was a kitsune of a splendid golden color. Sesshomaru's eyes relaxed a faction, those kitsunes were of the Southern territories... Sesshomaru turned back to his notes and blew lightly over the scroll, trying to make the drying ink to dry faster. He couldn't care less about those pathetic nobles...

His father, Inu no Tashi,o had sent those silly kitsunes myriads of supplies and resources but yet those simpering fools have yet to reclaim the Southern territories from those lawless bandits and thunder clan... Sesshomaru felt his long eyelashes tickle his cheeks as he reread his notes over for any mistakes that was most unbecoming of a young heir like he.

Sesshomaru used his left hand to pull his sleeves back as he reached over to redip his brush back into the ink pot. Swish, Swish, Swish, Swirl went his rabbit fur brush. Once he deemed it usable, he began to copy the next set of kanjis but then...

Bang! Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, when the loud and sudden noise made his brush slip off its course into a large ugly splatter. Sesshomaru lifted his head to see the kitsunes surrounding the spider hanyou and the useless monk standing back while yelling, uselessly. Sesshomaru fished around for a cloth to clean his scroll but...

Sesshomaru leaned calmly on his knuckles as he watch the scene unfold.

Naraku was copying his notes, happily, this was his first time... Going to school! Yes, he already knew how read because his father made him learn so he could help with the bills and etc.

And he was too embarrassed and shy to sit in the back near his kind guardian... So he sat up in the front, near the door... But then...

"Oh... Who's this?" The leader of the kitsunes said with a sneer, his black silk kimono swept around the smaller hanyou like a dark foreboding cloud. Naraku whimpered as his hand shook, his brush veering off neatly printed characters to messy blotches of ink.

The second kitsune, with reddish fur, grinned and chortled, "Isn't this the brat you brought off Tsukumo? The fat ass?"

The third kitsune, with brown fur, burst out laughing, "That fat ass? Didn't he get killed by a pathetic human? A mortal?"

InuYasha's ears stopped flicking around and stiffened up as them aimed toward the noisy intruders. InuYasha's hand gripped tightly over his katana but his eyes didn't reveal themselves.

"Naraku... Was it?" The first kitsune purred as he leaned closer to the trembling hanyou. "Wow look at you..." The golden furred kitsune whistled approvingly as he looked the spider hanyou up and down. His cold glowing eyes taking in the purple and black silk kimono and clean and healthy glow of the frightened creature.

"All dolled up and learning! In school! Not any school... Immortal School..." The leader continued as he circled the shrinking hanyou like a Great White Shark. His fangs gleamed like a thousand swords and his eyes shallow and dark as a pond. His followers chirpping, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Like hungry baby chicks.

Drawing strength from the crowd, the kitsune stalked closer while snapping his jaws and relishing every jump of fear exploding out of the trembling mass of hair.

"So..." The kitsune tapped his chin while retaining the predatory stance, "Shall I teach you what happens to bad little slaves?"

"N-N-No, master Kasai(fire)." Naraku whimpered as he cowered behind his desk,

"Hmmm... Looks like you haven't learned your place..." Kasai snarled and to his delight Naraku began to cry. The thing he loved best about his ex slave was how funny the filthy creature's reaction! Just a few words and bam! The stupid thing was in tears! As Kasai raised his hand gleefully up to beat some sense into the pathetic creature...

Whap!

Sesshomaru frowned as his eyebrows drew together, "What are you doing, InuYasha?"

InuYasha turned his brown flecked eyes to his charge and said calmly as though he wasn't attacking the ex lord of the South's only son, "What's right."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as Kasai screamed at him, "Tell your slave to unhand me at once! Or there will be consequences! If my father hears about this!"

Sesshomaru ignored the fool, anyone that can't make a proper threat wasn't worth his time. Sesshomaru was about to tell InuYasha to unhand the idiot but because that cretin had the audacity to order him around, he wasn't going to budge. He'd rather make that kitsune suffer than let the infuriating spider hanyou get hurt.

Sesshomaru calmly slipped his hands into his sleeves as he leaned back, contemplating how he should proceed. As his cold gaze roamed around the scene, he wondered who he disliked more...

"Do as you please, InuYasha."

Sesshomaru's lips curved up at the same moment InuYasha's angry glare transform into a vengeful grin.

"My pleasure, lord Sesshomaru."

Kasai was still screaming pointless drivel as InuYasha's veteran fists connected soundly with the once handsome fox noble. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, such dim-witted creatures... Now he understands why they still haven't reclaimed the Southern territories... How they even became rulers of the South was beyond him...

Now back to my notes, Sesshomaru thought as he began to pour over his lessons as the sweet sound of screams filled the air.

* * *

"You thought it was funny didn't you?"

Sesshomaru paused in the dark hallway, he was about to retire into his room for the night, he turned his head slightly. Not willing to give the lowly creature his attention but curious enough to hear his pointless babble. Sesshomaru tilted his head as he replied emotionlessly,

"It was quite entertaining..."

Kasai peeled his thin lips back in a snarl but he composed himself as he purred,

"Oh, I'm glad, son of Lord Inu no Tashio!"

Sesshomaru blinked, "Hm?" What was this fool doing? Sesshomaru thought as he narrowed his eyes in disgust, Kasai was slinking closer to the irritated inu youkai.

* * *

Naraku kicked a small gray looking pebble across the pathway. He lifted his head to follow the skidding blur but his crimson eyes were captured by the curious flickering of InuYasha's ears. Naraku stared at his savior a moment longer... Awe and unspeakable longing welled up those crimson depths, a soft delicate sigh slipped out.

Naraku looked back down on his white clothed feet. Then he looked at his clean hands, not so long ago... He was so filthy... So despicable that... Red eyes gaze at the nearly fairy like half-demon sniffing the air. InuYasha wasn't like those over-energetic dogs wildly sniffing around but sniffing the air like a wolf like grace.

"Thank you... InuYasha, for... Accompanying me..." Naraku murmured quietly as he fingered his long flowing sleeves, admiring the dark purple color. He had been frighten... Of those scary wolf demons and fox demons that went out of their way to bully him and make him feel like the filthiest scum of the earth...

Naraku glanced up at InuYasha who smiled kindly in reply; Naraku quickly ducked his head down to hide his pained expression. He had hoped that... Being with InuYasha would make him feel better but...

_Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha,_

_"What did you say hanyou?"_

_InuYasha placed his hands on Naraku's shoulders reassuringly; Naraku blushed and ducked his head but from his long messy bangs, he saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen a fraction before narrowing in anger. Sesshomaru's legs were spread slightly apart and bent a little as if he was about to pounce on the two but he held himself back. His youkai sent waves of anger slamming the area around them._

_Undaunted, InuYasha stepped forward and said, "Sesshomaru... Please, Naraku needs me..."_

_Sesshomaru's head snapped up as he growled, "I don't care!" Then Sesshomaru paused breathing hard, trying to control his raging emotions. As his face stilled like a rippling puddle freezing, Sesshomaru said coldly, "Do as you please..."_

_And left, anger circled and curled around the daiyoukai's stiff form as Sesshomaru headed back to his dorms alone._

Naraku looked down and asked in that soft quiet voice of his, "InuYasha... Do you pity me?" Naraku rubbed his cold hands together as he continued in the silent night, "Is that why... No..." Naraku fumbled around before grabbing InuYasha's arms desperately and cried,

"If I wasn't a hanyou like you then..." Unable to continue, Naraku whipped his face to the side and tried his best to swallow his tears. Was he that pitiful? Naraku wiped his wet cheeks and...

"Kid! Go back to your dorm and stay there! Don't follow me!"

InuYasha was gone... No... Naraku wiped his eyes better to see InuYasha running toward Sesshomaru's dorm. Naraku looked at his feet... No matter how clean or pretty he's become... He was no where near that Daiyoukai's level... Sesshomaru had InuYasha around his little finger and all the inu youkai does is shove the inu hanyou around...

Naraku looked at his hands... The hands that killed his own mortal father... Now clean as fresh snow... All because he dared to stand up... Naraku held his hands, palms up, closer to his face. If he willed it... It would be so... He looked at InuYasha's fading figure and quickly ran after, half stumbling after the beautiful inu hanyou...

Faster! Faster! Faster! Naraku thought to himself... He had to keep up... Use his own strength... To find out whether or not InuYasha actually care for a pitiful creature like himself. Tripping over his billowing pants, long puffy sleeves tearing and his long hair plaster all over his thin back. Gasping for air but never letting the red figure leave his sight...

Naraku quickly parted the greenery only to retreat back like a fawn stumbling out the bushes only to find something dangerously beautiful and startling.

Two ethereal creatures intertwined, stood there in the dead center of the meadow. Red markings decorated the pale canvas and long perfectly straight rippling hair flowed down the shorter of the two dog demons. The other had a darker shade of skin but his white silvery hair practically glowed and illuminated his sharp features.

InuYasha held the sobbing Sesshomaru close and spoke so softly into the shivering dog demon's ear that his voice felt like nothing more than a quiet breeze.

"I'm sorry..."

Sesshomaru shook and struggled as he beat InuYasha' firm chest with his little fists. Lifting his tear stained eyes to InuYasha he cried,

"It's all your fault! If you... If you didn't go to that damn filthy hanyou! I-"

Unable to hold his sobs, Sesshomaru hid his face in the folds of InuYasha's haori and wept bitterly. A pained expression stole over InuYasha's features as he cupped the back of Sesshomaru's head close.

"I hate you..." Sesshomaru murmured softly, almost lovingly. There was no hate in his voice, just a deep longing and something akin to despair. Why... Why a filthy and useless hanyou... Could take his InuYasha away from him? Sesshomaru felt his bangs get caught helplessly on InuYasha's haori but he didn't care...

At this moment, InuYasha was all his! Not Naraku's! Sesshomaru dug his claws deeper into InuYasha's back, so tight that his hands caught clumps of the rough fire rat robe but not hard enough to make InuYasha feel pain. Sesshomaru's eyes welled up again as he listened to InuYasha's strong heart beats that beat to life for him...

Swirling green youkai circled and gripped InuYasha possessively like a tiger circling its cubs. For a moment a flare of red youkai pulsed around InuYasha defensively but with a tight expression the red youkai retreated and let the green youkai pat him down. Sesshomaru, much calmer than before, raised his head up and asked,

"Why InuYasha? Why do you treat that hanyou so much better than me? Why did you leave me with that horrible!" Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut, "With that horrible horrible horrible fox demon? Is that hanyou more important than me?"

Then Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open, within their swirling and rippling depths was fear and insecurity, "Why am I always left behind? Why am I always alone? I don't want to be alone InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru quickly stepped back, clutching his shaking head. Tangled between his long and thin elegant fingers was strands of priceless silver and hidden behind those silvery bangs was even more priceless golden and innocent eyes. InuYasha wordlessly close the distance between them; he scrunched the surprised inu youkai's face with both of his hands.

"I don't favor Na-"

"Liar! You take me for a fool, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru hissed, tearing himself away the smiling inu hanyou. InuYasha closed his eyes as he followed Sesshomaru, chuckling, InuYasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's stiff form.

"Yes... But have I ever lied to you?" InuYasha said, pressing his supple cheek on the soft and flat yet thick mass of silver. Sesshomaru scowled and pushed against InuYasha's firm chest as he made his way away from the annoying hanyou.

"Yes you have." Sesshomaru answered coldly, InuYasha's eyebrows rose as his mind scrambled around for a moment he lied to Sesshomaru. Feeling impatient, Sesshomaru crossed his arms and supplied angrily,

"You said you'd train me and make me stronger! But you didn't!"

For a split second InuYasha had this almost comically blank expression on but then he broke into a tender smile as he replied, in relief, "Oh that? That's your fault, princess. Who pushed me away? Who ignored me at every chance he got?"

Sesshomaru slapped a hand over the lower half of his face, in a vain attempt, to hide his blooming blush.

"I-I... This Sesshomaru! I... I was not wrong!" Sesshomaru snapped back; his temper mounting as InuYasha's smile grew wider and more sinister.

"Oh?" InuYasha said as he stepped back to lean against a tree. Sesshomaru gasped, thinking InuYasha was leaving him... Sesshomaru quickly followed but covered his vulnerable and frighten expression with a frown, when he saw InuYasha lean against a tree. An arrogant smirk replaced the kind and patient smile; InuYasha tilted his head to the side as if inviting Sesshomaru to blow up in a silly childish way.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows drew together and his eyes narrowed. InuYasha blinked and continued while gesturing fluidly in the air,

"Hmmm I'd like to challenge that, princess." Mirth glowed in the his copper flecked eyes, stealing the very air out of Sesshomaru's lips, "But... To..."

Unwilling to be lectured by someone like InuYasha, Sesshomaru's pride willed his lips to move,

"InuYasha, you haven't answered my question, why do you treat that spider hanyou so... Kindly?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes downcast, now that everything was out in the open... Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he wanted to continue... Would he be happy with InuYasha's answer? Shy eyes peered at the inu hanyou as InuYasha rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I... I heard that... Some hanyous inherit... More from their human parents than demon..." InuYasha stumbled along, not knowing that Naraku was listening with the stillness and patience of a spider. Being intelligent, realization filled both golden and crimson eyes.

InuYasha scratched the side of his face, "And they have the life span of a mortal... I fear Naraku is the same... He has no demonic powers and looks almost completely human."

Sesshomaru frowned, yes, he pitied the poor mortal like spider hanyou but still he was still unwilling to share InuYasha with him! InuYasha, oblivious to Sesshomaru's turmoil, sighed and brushed his bangs back.

"I want to treasure the time we will have..."

InuYasha continued cupping his hands over his strong and immortal heart, his fingers lingering over his purple beads.

"Just cuz my bastard of a father gave me immortality, doesn't mean I don't give a damn about life... You know... You should treasure your happy moments... It helps on a long run, cause you'll never have this moment every again..."

InuYasha said, his amber eyes reflecting the startling bright stars.

* * *

Unknown to the two dog demons, Naraku had left, bitter tears streamed down his face. He was no good... Only pity... No love... Just pity fueled the ethereal creature's kindness. At that moment, when Naraku looked at his disheveled reflection, he saw not a handsome boy growing into his sharp and angular features but a ugly lamentable hanyou.

Overcome by disgust and self loath, the hanyou clawed at his face, the water shook and trembled as splashed of anger and tears assault its still surface. How ugly... How distorted was he... To think... To dare believe that InuYasha would even look at him as... Naraku gave a tortured moan as he clutched his head, what did he want InuYasha to see him as?

A better man... Yes, anything better than what he is now... Naraku thought fervently to himself, he had to work harder... To be better... In his troubled mind, he saw a pure white inu youkai... All powerful and without flaws... Blindingly perfect... Yes, he had to work harder, the him now was no good... Nowhere near acceptable...

* * *

"Ya know... Kagome... Told me to treasure every moment and I'd tell her, she's crazy cuz... Why would I treasure every moment of my pitiful life?" InuYasha said, staring at the night sky as if he could see the heavens above.

"I..." InuYasha whispered as he clutched his beating heart, "Always, always, always wanted to be a human..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen; a mortal? Weak and helpless little creature? Why would this strong and unstoppable man want to be a weak and fragile human?

"Then maybe... It wouldn't hurt so much when every important moment slips from my grasp..." InuYasha murmured as he reached for the stars, his head resting on the tree trunk. InuYasha turned his fond and kind smile on Sesshomaru,

"I hope you learn to treasure every things that fade away... Being immortal, may be sad and lonely but..." InuYasha turned back to the seemingly endless sea of glittering stars, "It can be happy, so beautiful... Yet fleeting... You should treasure it before it's gone forever."

At the word forever, InuYasha's voice sounded a bit strangled. He covered his face and took deep shuddering breaths, his whole body visibly shaking. Worried, Sesshomaru stepped closer but InuYasha's hand slid off his face and revealed a smile. InuYasha held out his hand to Sesshomaru,

"Come... Take my hand, princess..."

Without a word of protest, pale fingers latch onto tanned ones shyly but strong and sturdy sun kissed hands gripped strongly back as the two made their way back.

"I'm never gonna leave you..."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait... My eyes... Urgh... I have night contacts... Thank you to all those who reviewed! It kept me going! Now review if you want more! PLEASE! (:**

**Oh since InuYasha's a half demon, he didn't get a such a bad hangover.**

**InuAngelBaby: Relax, I think it's overrated how people portray Naraku so he's going to be different.**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: Thanks! I hope I didn't disappoint you too badly in this chap...**

**JSinuYasha: Thank you so much! I hope I cleared things up at the top.**

**linx91: Really? Thanks! It'll get better. I plan to have more Bankotsu and InuYasha scenes, but InuYasha won't get drunk anymore, he learned his lesson.**

**Locaporelanime: Me? A genius? Nah! Thanks though! (: It'll get even better when Naraku and Sesshomaru hit puberty!**

**EatEmUp: Really? Thanks! Yep, InuYasha's never going to drink if he can help it.**

**Kazuyo: Sob sob sob! I let you down! I updated so slowly! I'll make it better promise! Well I plan the next time Bankotsu and InuYasha meet well... It's going to be insane cause Jakotsu's going to be there. (: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love them!**

**KuroShiro-cchi: Hmmm maybe... **

**Stephanie: Oh I see! Thanks! Oh don't worry Bankotsu will figure out and he won't be happy about it (: **

** : Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**Okay guys sorry for the short replies! I'm trying to update as fast as possible. Lots of typos but'll fix them as I go along. The story will get better.**


	11. Facin' My Bullies

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case)**

**I'm debating whether or not to make this a long fanfic or a super short one.**

**Anyway I decided that InuYasha's human side of the family is the Setsuna clan because it was Takemaru's last name. I have yet to decide InuYasha's father's name, I was thinking of Iku Furi, where Iku means Go and Furi means Free.**

**Okay all those fluffy cute moments that InuYasha and Sesshomaru shared so far will build up to the climax and stuff. Plus I always wanted to make Childhood first love more idk real I guess? Plus this is an angst story, not really toward violence or actiony kind of things but more psychological. So you guys have been warned!**

**Also I suck at fighting scenes so I won't go into too much details. I mean how can you describe action when it's just there and like that?**

**Also due to my disorganized self, some of your question might not be directly answered here but in other replies I have for other reviewers at the bottom. And there might be some spoiler stuff in there so read at your own risk.**

* * *

"No... Hanyous allowed!"

The stupid annoying tree demon croaked out as he planted himself firmly in front of the two very irritated inu youkais. He creaked himself up tall as he could and tried to look down on the two youngsters but InuYasha's eye level was above his.

"Feh, old fart move your ass outta the way or I'll move it for you."

InuYasha said, cracking his knuckles with a malicious grin. The tree demon cowered back a bit but stood tall and creaked out,

"Uncouth hanyou! You think your barbaric ways can make me move?"

InuYasha's grin didn't falter as he leaned closer to the brown demon, "Ya never know till ya try..."

A few moments later... Well, a few painful moments later...

A satisfied and stress relieved InuYasha passed through the gates while dusting his hands in a job-well-done manner. Sesshomaru blinked appraisingly before he walked around the strange new abstract art form the tree demon was molded into, through InuYasha's cruel and brute strength. Sesshomaru suppressed a grin by tightening his lips but still a small curve still wavered around.

Sesshomaru pressed a hand to his mouth; he had to admit as uncouth and barbaric InuYasha was... Sesshomaru looked at the poor groaning tree demon, InuYasha had some talent in art. Yes, Sesshomaru nodded. He basically molded the tree demon into a strange loopy and somehow elegant block of... Whatever those stupid nobles would buy and decorate their silly mansions with.

While Sesshomaru was busy admiring InuYasha's handiwork; InuYasha felt a chill run down his spine like water. He looked up with a arrogant grin, his eyes challenging the threat. Red youkai swirled around him as he met the orange youkai in a small unnoticeable clash.

Kasai glared at InuYasha, his fangs bared as he nursed his wounds. His flat tongue licking his cuts and bruises as his emerald eyes screamed murder at the sneering hanyou. Kasai's claws sunk deeply into the window still; he ignored the feeble protest the wood gave him as splinters snapped out. His rough padded paws was strong enough to withstand the splintered woods' attack.

Kasai gritted his teeth, how dare he! How dare that lowly hanyou dare bare his fangs at him! In fact, where he was from, hanyous were suppose to obedient slaves... Not brash or strong willed like that guard dog...

Catching the arrogant hanyou's sneer, Kasai quickly retreated back into the shadows of his room. He was not strong enough to claim his rightful prize... Kasai's emerald eyes slid over the white haired hanyou to Sesshomaru. If he could make that little dog demon his mate... No, no one was good enough to be his mate...

Besides that kid was such a wimp. Kasai smirked, he'll make this Sesshomaru his breeding bitch or something. If he can get that little bitch, Kasai nearly drooled thinking about all the power he'd get for taking the young lord of the West as his own. No longer will he have to listen to his father and mother pining for some godforsaken territory...

He'll become rich and powerful beyond anyone! For no one... No one had ever been able to rule over two large territories! Especially one as fertile as the South and rich as the West.

Kasai nibbled a nail; he had to get rid of that interfering hanyou... Without taking that brute head on... Kasai shivered, at first, he thought the incident at the classroom was a stroke of luck because all the disgusting hanyou did was ram his fist over and over at anywhere he could reach like some kind of low class bandit. But when that silver haired hanyou caught him cornering Sesshomaru...

It wasn't like a simple beat down... That cretin actually used a whip on him! On HIM! The son of the ex-Lord of the South! And the way that hanyou moved... It wasn't like anything he learned from those martial art scrolls. It was like something disgusting, as if someone shoved all the elegant art forms of combating into his/her mouth then puked it all up...

It was lacking in foundation and structure yet somehow almost impossible to block and parry...

He remembered how embarrassing the damn hanyou... His instincts screamed at him, that he made himself look weak... Him... An alpha weak... Before another... And to add insult to injures, he remembered seeing Sesshomaru's eyes wide in awe at the ugly hanyou's prowess.

He watched the two dog demons, silently, he had to get revenge... Or he'll never be able to rest in peace...

InuYasha twist his head to the side when he heard a muffle yawn come out of Sesshomaru's little mouth. InuYasha soften his gaze as he neared the tired pup. He felt a twinge of sadness, someday... Sesshomaru won't be so cute or small anymore... InuYasha closed his eyes he cradled the tired pup close; trying to engrave the image of Sesshomaru's sleepy, half-lidded gaze in his mind.

For a moment InuYasha saw how Sesshomaru might've looked as a toddler. InuYasha quickly scooped up the pup by cupping his arms underneath Sesshomaru's knees. Sesshomaru growled and nuzzled InuYasha's chest before settling down. Smiling, InuYasha said softly,

"Sleep Sesshomaru," Looking up at the dark sky, "We've got a long day ahead of us, princess." With that InuYasha pressed his lips, gently over the sleeping pup's forehead.

"InuYasha..."

Sesshomaru murmured softly as he clutched fist full of his beloved's haori.

"Shhh... I'm here." InuYasha said quietly, gently nosing Sesshomaru as if they were pups of the same litter settling down for a nap. In the silence of the dorm, only the sound of bare feet tip toeing around the halls. InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief when he made it safely into Sesshomaru's room. He had expect the damn fox demon to bust down on them, considering how his hands are full...

InuYasha looked down in his arms, Sesshomaru was cutely snuggling close all the while gripping on his fire rat robe. InuYasha sighed and began to pry off Sesshomaru's fingers but... InuYasha furrowed his brows with a frown, what?

Every time he pried one and a half finger off, another would latch on, plus... InuYasha glanced at Sesshomaru's sleeping face, no longer was it calm and toddler like looking, but a light scowl formed over his face. InuYasha tried to pry them all in one go but the moment his fingers peeled Sesshomaru's fingers back a bit, Sesshomaru's eyelids twitched...

Not a small twitch but... Like a really big one like I'm-gonna-open-my-eyes-and-I'm-not-going-to-be-happy kind of twitch. Inuyasha froze when Sesshomaru growled in his sleep and tighten his grip. InuYasha winced, please don't leave holes on his shirt... Please! He really like this kimono... It's his best one! Plus he was kind of getting poor...

Sighing, InuYasha flopped down next to Sesshomaru's slumbering form. He glanced around the room to see it quite plain and simple yet somehow elegant with the pale tan colors. He was surprised Sesshomaru slept on a futon; he was expecting some kind of queen or king sized bed with lots of cushions and fancy blankets.

A faint smile touched his half awe face, it was very like Sesshomaru... Simple and elegant... InuYasha laid his head down on his forearm. His warm breath tousled the pup's long bangs a bit as InuYasha tried to find a comfortable spot to sleep on without disturbing the pup sleeping on the futon. He wouldn't dare sleep on the same futon Lord Inu no Tashio's son was sleeping on.

It was kind of uncomfortable sleeping on top of a crack on the bamboo mats... Oh well... InuYasha stared at Sesshomaru's face, it was calm and smooth as still milk. Sesshomaru looked like a glass doll, not delicate but like the masters of doll making made an angel by the fluid liquid like glass, lacking the roughness of stone or the sticky surface of clay.

His pale skin looked so smooth... It was like it was made from something that was once fluid and flowing then frozen slowly. Obviously Sesshomaru was of higher breeding, unlike him... A shame... An embarrassment to the family name...

_"You shall not call yourself Setsuna, you are not of the Setsuna clan so you are not to call yourself as such." The eldest of Takemaru's children said, "Do not presume that because of your mixed blood you are permitted to attend family affairs. That is forbidden for someone of your lowly birth."_

InuYasha screwed his eyes shut, willing the memory to fade away so he could rest in a dreamless dream. Ever since Kagome's death... He hadn't been able to dream... He heard that if you sleep and wake at the same time everyday, you would lose the ability to dream... He guess he'd been moping around like a zombie kind of messed him up...

InuYasha leaned closer to Sesshomaru; his finger tips ghosted over the pristine and quiet beauty. Somehow the pup lessened the pain and despair, he'd felt when Kagome took her last breath... InuYasha withdrew his hand and curled around himself, he wouldn't touch him... InuYasha closed his eyes and did not open them again until the first rays of sunlight struck his closed eyelids.

* * *

_"Naraku... You son of a bitch!" Onigumo screamed in that hoarse voice, "Why the fuck did you crawl back?"_

_The drunken man wiped his ruined and scarred lips as he adjusted the bandages around his face, "WHAT THE FUCK?"_

_Naraku cried and covered his head in a vain attempt to protect his head as his father slammed his dirty sandal foot over and over the Naraku's shaking form. He grinned ugly when he heard his half-breed son's frail fingers snap under the pressure._

_"Now you know how I feel!" Onigumo spat when Naraku sobbed and curled over his ruined hand, "When you runaway and come back here, they say I kidnapped you and I was cheating them! Me! It's all your fuckin' fault!"_

_Naraku felt his eyes grow nearly impossible wide as he bent over his hands. His half-crazed red eyes peered at the screaming mortal through his long curly tresses._

_"You think I want to keep such a useless son around? Huh? When his whore of a mother drops this shit hole on me... How does that make me feel? Fuckin' good?" Onigumo continued to rave._

_Yes, Naraku thought to himself, his father did not care for him... In fact, his father didn't even shed a single a tear or even look uncomfortable as the slave merchants dragged him away... When he begged his father to save him... What did that monster do when Naraku screamed his voice raw and dragging his fingers through the dirt..._

_Nothing._

_Nothing at all._

_Naraku raised his head; he felt strange... Like something was choking him unless he let it go... He felt a strange thing like the very air was a part of him... He could feel... His senses getting sharper..._

_"Hey, what's that look?"_

_Naraku felt his fingers crack and rearrange themselves back to their former position. It felt a bit itchy, Naraku touched his healed fingers lightly. Everything felt so slow... But he felt unbelievably free... It was like everything was trapped in some kind of transparent gunk while he was immune to it!_

_A half crazed chuckle slipped past his lips._

_"What are you doing you piece of shit?"_

_Naraku held out his bone thin arms as if waiting for embrace but his hands were too close. Naraku had this serene smile on, it was so frightening that Onigumo sat there in shocked silence. Every step Naraku took in the tiny dirty hut, his arms bent a bit, soon his elbows rested by his sides but his hands were still held out._

_So softly, so tenderly, Naraku wrapped his fingers around the helpless mortal._

_"I don't need you anymore, papa..." Naraku said softly, he felt thin strands of himself weaving around the feeble human. Naraku looked down to see Onigumo's flailing grow weaker. The air seem to be filled with something so comforting and safe like a barrier. Naraku rolled his eyes around as squeezed Onigumo's ruined throat._

_The dirty bandages felt rough and stiff underneath his fingers. The air seem to be filled with some kind of purple gas but Naraku didn't feel sick, in fact he felt perfectly fine so he dismissed the gas' existence out of his mind. There was more important matters at hand... At hand..._

_"Ah... Hahaha!" Naraku laughed, at hand! At hand indeed! He looked at his twitching father, he saw strands of his hair strangling the corpse... Naraku's eyes widen..._

_"No... No! No! NOOOO!" Naraku screamed, trying to tear the swaying locks off but... Horror and bile filled his mouth as he screamed. His father corpse reaching for him, those bloated and lifeless eyes staring at him, his rotten teeth sneering at him as Onigumo said,_

_"Naraku, you're going to hell with me!" Lunging for the terrified hanyou..._

"INUYASHA!" Naraku screamed, reaching for the ceiling. Then the effects of the dream faded away... Leaving Naraku alone in the dark and quiet room of a hotel. Shaking and trembling, Naraku hugged himself. InuYasha was gone... He wasn't here anymore... Not in this suite they were living together in...

Naraku felt tears well up in his eyes; he looked at those innocent looking tresses of midnight. He grabbed fists full of them and glared at them... They were... Scary... Frightening... And they helped him kill his father, they tied the man down and held his flailing limbs still. Yet... Naraku gather clumps of his hair in his hands... Could they keep him for hell? Even though his name...

_"Naraku means hell... You are my living hell... Goddamn you, I cannot be free of you but you're going to hell! Just like your whore of a mother!"_

Naraku clutched his head as images of endless lake of fire tore at him.

InuYasha use to hold him close when he wake up screaming... And whisper comforting words but would never ask him what his dream was about... Naraku sobbed in his hands; he was so filthy... So disgusting that he was sure InuYasha would hate him if he knew... If he knew his past...

He'll have to make himself better... Better... Better... In the quiet room a maid peeked fearfully into the room, she had heard the boy scream so she came to investigate but all she could see was the boy mumbling to himself over and over like mad man with wide crimson eyes,

"Better... Better... Better..."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed softly and turned to his side as the sun rays glanced off his pale skin. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows when he felt something warm and solid in front of him. With his eyes still closed; he patted the strange soft and hard object, as he drew closer and closer...

Sniff

The scent of pine trees and fresh, clean, fertile earth filled his lungs deliciously. Sesshomaru sighed, full of relief, everything felt perfectly fine... Like nothing was wrong... Everything outside of this bubble of warmth, it didn't matter... Not one bit... Only this sweet and precious peacefulness mattered...

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt strange, like... Sesshomaru curled tightly around himself and clutched his heart. He opened his eyes weakly to see InuYasha's slumbering face, only inches away from his. Soft little puffs of air passed through those soft yet slightly dry lips of InuYasha's mouth. Forgetting the strange feeling, Sesshomaru sat up without taking his wide golden eyes off the man before him.

All the sarcastic and arrogant challenging lines was completely gone, not even traces remained around InuYasha's lips or eyebrows. Even when InuYasha was smiling or acting kindly toward Sesshomaru, he'd still have that guarded look. Like there was something so frail... So breakable that he had to always hide it with a challenging facade and arrogant attitude.

Even though, arrogance was usually a sign of unguardedness but for InuYasha it was a impenetrable shield... Sesshomaru slowly traced a claw lightly over the rough skin, brushing aside stray strands of silver locks. Though barely noticeable, Sesshomaru had a slight frown on. Even InuYasha had his guard up on him... Yes, it was considerably weaker than the ones he used on others but... Still...

Sesshomaru touched his chest, what was this strange feeling?

What was this longing? He felt when he saw the peaceful sleeping face. Sesshomaru cupped InuYasha's face in his small hands as he tilted the man's face up. Platinum locks descended over slightly duller silver locks as Sesshomaru leaned closer over InuYasha's face. His heart thundered in his chest as if he was being chased by those boar demons again... Yet there was a pull, a magnet that drew him to this...

Blink...

Golden eyes flecked with copper fluttered open, meeting wide and vulnerable golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" A rusty voice asked, a bit dazed, "What is it?"

Sesshomaru fell back with a blush coloring his face, InuYasha fell back on the warm hard floor with a bang.

"OWWWW!" InuYasha hollered angrily as he rubbed the back of his head, now he was awake and MAD! "What the heck is wrong with you princess?"

Sesshomaru kept his face turned away, what was that? When he saw InuYasha open his eyes and ask him in that... That soft and vulnerable unguarded voice... It... Sesshomaru gripped the folds of his kimono before turning a glare at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I have discovered a source of revolting body odor and I was trying to discreet whether it was coming from you or not" Tilting his head in arrogant inquiring way, "And I do believe it was coming from you."

The moment the words left his mouth he felt like tearing his tongue out. InuYasha had this incredulous expression on his extremely angry face. A dark red blush filled his features as he scowled darkly as he looked down. Sesshomaru's lips trembled, he wanted to take his words back but... His big ego wasn't going to budge.

Sensing Sesshomaru's distress from the wild whipping around of green youkai; InuYasha frowned even more. He took a sniff of his shoulder, did he really smell that bad?

"Feh..." InuYasha said as he stood up abruptly and walked out of the dorms like he had a thunder cloud hovering over his head. Sesshomaru's eyes widen; his hand reached out for the angry hanyou,

"I-InuYasha!" He stuttered out in fear. InuYasha paused at the doorway and leveled a glare at Sesshomaru,

"What? Take a bath? Don't worry, I'm on it." InuYasha grouched out, he was in a foul mood and it was such a good day today too... Wait was it just him? Or did Sesshomaru look guilty? Whatever... The pup got more mood swings than a swinging pendulum, considering how the pup easily and often change his mind.

"Yes... Go take a bath, InuYasha... But!" Sesshomaru said, lifting his head up, a worried and terrified expression, barely suppressed, appeared. "But you... You..." Sesshomaru verbalized as he ransacked his brain for a reason why InuYasha had to return to him, instead of wandering off to sulk his foul mood away.

"You have to train me!" Sesshomaru burst out, his breath coming in short gasps as he watched the inu hybrid's reactions. InuYasha tilted his head before breaking into a grin,

"Damn inconsiderate pup... I'm gonna smell like shit after training..." InuYasha sighed dramatically as he turned back to the hall, he gave the stunned pup one more glance, "Damn... Two baths in one day... Ahhh..." InuYasha bemoaned rubbing his aching head.

Sesshomaru blinked as he processed InuYasha's words, a small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. Then InuYasha popped his head back in with a glare, Sesshomaru nearly gave a startle gasp but he controlled himself,

"You" InuYasha hissed jabbing a finger at Sesshomaru's direction, "Better be at the training hall! Or I'll look like a doofus again, you know how many times I've just stood there like an idiot waiting for you?"

With that InuYasha shot him a few more exaggerated death glares before slipping away in search of bathing water. Sesshomaru pressed his fingers over his lips as an uncontrollably grin try to take over his features. At first he expected InuYasha to reject him in anger but InuYasha... Sesshomaru gave a small huff as he leaned back tiredly, he flattened himself over the spot InuYasha was sleeping on the night before. It felt uncomfortable but...

Sesshomaru turned his nose down so he could breath in that comforting and dear scent. InuYasha was always there for him...

"Don't ever leave me..."

Somewhere down the hall,

"Ewww! What is this disgusting revolting scent I smell?" A kitsune squealed, InuYasha shot the goon an irritated glare. Damn Kasai and his two stupid no good followers to hell and beyond.

"Ewww it's the smell of a filthy hanyou!" The other goon shrieked while looking at Kasai for approval. The damn fox just snickered and grinned. Damn! InuYasha knew he smelled! Why does everyone got to be all up in his face about it? Besides, InuYasha took a sniff, he definitely didn't smell that bad! Or maybe his nose died back at the drunk fest with Bankotsu...

InuYasha's scowled grew darker, remembering the damn crazy bandit...

"Pfft, what a pitiful creature you are! Can't even tell how disgusting you reek!" Kasai crowed while waving a paw over his face as if he was fanning away the bad smell. InuYasha gave him a bored and annoyed look. Did that fox honestly think, cause he got his goons backing him up that InuYasha wasn't going to pound him to ground? Again?

InuYasha cracked his neck and cracked his knuckles calmly, he had a bad day... An evil grin lit up his features and he was gonna end it in a good night!

A few rounds of one sided brawling,

Kasai and his goons moaned around clutching their wounds. InuYasha gave Kasai, the damn fox, one more stomp on the face for a good measure. Just to spite the damn prissy fox. InuYasha sneered as he ground his heel into Kasai's cheek,

"Bet you love the feel of havin' someone's dirty foot rubbing against your oh so high and might face!" InuYasha chortled but then he noticed the rising sun and groaned, damn! He only got like 10 minutes to bath now! Should he skip it? Nah... Sesshomaru's gonna give him hell... Cursing under his breath, he took off.

A while later...

Sesshomaru leaned against the frail paper doors, ignoring all the stares the other students gave him, Sesshomaru kept his back straight and proud even though he felt so uncomfortable being stared at by myriads of people. Though he's gotten use to people staring at him curiously because he was the only white inu youkai in the school but he still felt a bit uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru face tightened, InuYasha was late... Should... He have told the gullible hanyou that he didn't need to take a shower? Sesshomaru shook his head, furiously, if he did then InuYasha might be able to figure out that Sesshomaru was lying before... And his pride... Sesshomaru sighed and tilted his head back a little, enjoying the feeling of his high ponytail tickling between his shoulder blades.

The light fluttery feeling was similar to the strange feeling he felt when he tried... Tried... Tried to... K-kiss InuYasha... Blushing randomly, Sesshomaru covered his face. Sesshomaru peeked out from between his thin fingers, large eyes switching side to side as an vain attempt to calm himself down, to distract himself from the abnormal feelings he felt...

Taking deep breaths... Sesshomaru blinked and turned his head to the side to see InuYasha strolling in, calmly. His silver tresses clung in wet silvery twisty rivers feeding streams. InuYasha had a scowl on his face,

"Damn, I kept scrubbing my skin but my scent barely changed!" The dog eared hanyou complained as he drew his sleeves back as if he was getting ready to clean. Thrusting his hands out for Sesshomaru to sniff, "Do I still smell that bad?"

Sesshomaru blinked when the intoxicating scent curled around his nose, then he glared at InuYasha while trying to hold his breath, "InuYasha, are you incapable of using your own nose to smell?"

Then he added a wrinkle on his nose just to make his act more believable. InuYasha scowled darkly before shoving his hands back into his sleeves; he turned on his toes and marched off, grumbling about Bankotsu and wine and something about bashing his head in or something. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side in confusion, who was this Bankotsu? Nonetheless, Sesshomaru followed InuYasha's angry stomps with gleeful and barely contained skips and taps.

Taking deep lung fulls of fresh open air and feeling the sunlight grazing on his skin, Sesshomaru felt so happy and free. No longer was the confides of his room was his sanctuary; he had InuYasha by his side.

Little did he notice InuYasha's faint curve of lips, he was too busy enjoying himself, there was even a smile on his pale face. Which was pretty big for the stoic and supposedly cold Sesshomaru. InuYasha remembered before they made up; Sesshomaru would have this cold and angry aura surrounding him.

"Oi princess," InuYasha inwardly smiled at Sesshomaru's sudden sour expression, "What do you want to learn?"

Sesshomaru blinked as he looked down at his feet,

_Kasai had Sesshomaru pressed against the wall. Sesshomaru's heart was thundering in his chest and his face only showing a bit of discomfort. Glaring at that fox, whose beauty only disgusted him, Sesshomaru sunk his claws into the wall, summoning a bit of youkai to create his poison claws..._

_"Oh, don't you dare think of using poison claws on me..." Kasai hissed, crowing as he summoned fire from his free hand. Sesshomaru's eyes widen, he knew if he attempted to attack... His acid was flammable..._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you bastard?"_

_In those quietly spoken words, lava like anger frothed and boiled. Blazing golden eyes glared at the sneering fox demon,InuYasha's finger tips graced over the hilt of his sword. Damn, he really really really wanted to carve up that son of bitch like some kind of artist. But he wasn't allowed to kill anyone in the school... Fuck..._

_So with a heavy sigh of grudging regret, InuYasha unraveled his whip and sniffled a Sesshomaru watched InuYasha with a confused expression on, Kasai's sneer grew wider as he stalked closer, leaving Sesshomaru back by the wall. InuYasha mocked wipe his tears away,_

_"Such a fuckin' pity," The silver haired hanyou sniffled and cracked his whip loud enough to make the smug kitsune jump with his tail bristled like a bush. Laughing at Kasai's sudden cowardly display, InuYasha broke into a malicious grin,_

_"I wanted to carve you up like a watermelon but I guess I'll have to settle for shaved ice."_

_Sesshomaru was silenced by awe. He'd always thought InuYasha was only capable of wild swings with such ferocity that it overwhelmed his opponents quickly. Sesshomaru had thought InuYasha with a sword was beautiful like nature overtaking ruins of a great civilization but when InuYasha wield his whip... It wasn't all masculine brute strength..._

_It was... An elegant Noh Mai(Traditional Japanese dance)... Sesshomaru had seen enough of those court dances to know what was clap worthy but... Never had he been silenced and rendered unable to move in awe, until now. InuYasha's dance... Solo dance wouldn't have been hold his attention but it didn't feel like monologue but a whole play._

_Many characters flashed past, a fiery and wrathful oni destroying all the shields and guards with his violent swings. After the wide yet fast swings drove Kasai back with yelps of pain and spurts of blood, InuYasha switched into a more guarded and almost seductive female role. Lacking the elegance of higher upbring but filled the gap with grace that only an earth bound mortal could achieve._

_Bright and flashy as flares of fire but harsh. InuYasha was like a fire, bright and never still. Yes, that was how he was like... People say fire is violent can only harm things around it and itself but... InuYasha... He wasn't a masculine flame of destruction but a warmth of a hearth that only seeks to nurture and protect its master and drive away the darkness._

_To Sesshomaru's heighten senses... InuYasha was performing a slow dance though in reality InuYasha was moving so fast that the stupid pesky Kasai couldn't keep up even though he was a purebred demon. When InuYasha arched the whip back, it seemed like he was a fire kami(god) dancing and calling the flames to his will. With sweat making his skin glow and Kasai's desperate flames illuminating the little area around them... And InuYasha's lean and thin muscles moving fluidly with his whip as if they were one._

_Considering how brash InuYasha's sword play was... Sesshomaru never expected him to be able to keep up and use the whip effectively. In fact, he expected the hanyou to hit himself or spend most of his time dodging his own weapon but... Clearly InuYasha was no amateur to the snaky and fluid weapon._

_InuYasha never stepped back, his face a permanent scowl of disgust, his eyes so full over rage it was surprising that fire was exploding out of his eyes. And the strange thing was, he didn't look ugly... Usually angry people who were open about their emotions, seemed ugly to Sesshomaru, like crawling worms but InuYasha wasn't any of that._

_Sesshomaru felt a deep longing... So deep that if felt like it was rooted so deeply in his heart that he feared that if he were to uproot it, it would take most of his heart along. He wanted... InuYasha..._

"Teach me how to use a whip..."

* * *

Sploosh... InuYasha just stood there with the door opened 3/4 of the way and a bored expression filled his face. Sigh... InuYasha rubbed the bridge of his nose, massaging the hard cartilage beneath his tough skin. Rubbing his dry palm over his dripping face, with an infuriating smirk, InuYasha tilted his head back while looking at the snickering wolf demons.

"Fuckin' cowardly lowlifes... Freakin' dumb too..." InuYasha said softly and calmly, it wasn't timid or afraid in anyway, it was more of a statement. A statement a doctor would give to hopeless cause, InuYasha was even shaking his head in pity.

"Stupidity is an incurable disease," Sauntering over to the stunned wolf demon, InuYasha patted... Well discreetly wiped his wet hand on Koga's shoulder to the dismay of his two followers. With a sneer, InuYasha turned his face to Koga's and said, "I should've known to expect such cowardly shit from equally smelly wolves of the east."

Koga sudden snapped his teeth together in a furious growl, "What was that, you dirty mutt?"

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched at the name calling, his lips pulled back in a half sneer and half snarl, "I may be a 'dirty mutt' but I got more honor than half of you guys."

Koga's eyes widen as he brought his fist back ready to sock the arrogant hanyou but Sesshomaru stepped in front of InuYasha, his eyes cold as the center of a glacier. His followers sensing something amiss, quickly restrained their leader. Then, all of a sudden, Koga stepped back as heavy waves of green youkai slammed into him, though the inu youkai looked calm and collected, his youkai screamed.

Though wolf demons have low youkai, they are extremely sensitive to youkais and can easily read them like a book. And what Koga felt and sensed something forbidden... His wide blue eyes widen even more as confusion colored his features, this pup... Was nearly obsessed with the hanyou... The poisonous green youkai screamed "He is MINE! DO NOT TOUCH HIM!"

Koga trembled at each scream and nearly overwhelming power radiating from the impassive looking pup. The hanyou did not see nor could he hear what Sesshomaru's youkai was betraying. He placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and stepped forward. When Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, InuYasha turned his head slowly to the frowning pup.

"Princess, I can take care of myself." InuYasha turned back to Koga, who still stood there still dumbfound with what he felt. Princess? Koga thought with a horrified and confused expression, sky blue eyes found Sesshomaru's thin form, he was anything but... Koga thought as he stepped back. Sesshomaru scowled but controlled himself, though he wanted to crush that insolent wolf demon. His jaw muscles tighten, barely noticeable but Koga knew...

"Ha... Hahaha, w-what do you want mutt face?" Koga asked, his voice shaky in the beginning but he gathered his courage when he saw that his adversary was nothing more than a half-breed. A forced sneer curved over his rugged handsome features.

They were so different, both wild and raised by the forest themselves but... InuYasha was born from ridicule and loneliness while Koga was born from admiration and adoration. Both so similar yet so different...

If InuYasha was the dark and nearly impenetrable forest, Koga was surely the mountain giants lying down on the Earth's kind embrace. Both strong in their own ways but there was an innocence in Koga's sky blue eyes but InuYasha's golden one was full of shattered cracks, barely held together with copper flecks.

"I want to fight you one on one." InuYasha said simply while extending his hand, Koga looked at it warily before snapping his questioning eyes at InuYasha, "I want to show you that I'm just as good, just as amazing as you high and mighty pure bloods."

Koga blinked once before casting his eyes down, then he looked back up. Admiration and a bit of respect glowed from the depths of the pale blue, never had he met a hanyou who actually fought back. Turning his head side to side, he felt a bit ashamed, he had his whole pack backing him up and... Koga looked at InuYasha who stood protectively in front of Sesshomaru and Naraku.

A genuine smile filled his features, "Sure, don't go crying to yer mother when I kick your ass." Koga said clasping the inu hanyou's hand. His pack silent as they watched with multi-colored eyes. If their leader accepted the hanyou so will they...

InuYasha blinked in shock, this was the first time, a full demon ever took his challenge seriously and treated him as an equal instead of ridiculing him. Even Lord Inu no Tashio treated him like, he was something breakable and dismissed him as if he was a naughty brass child. Which he was not! InuYasha grinned back and shook the demon's hand heartily.

"Tomorrow..." InuYasha said while glancing out of the window.

Koga and his pack understood it and nodded while Sesshomaru frowned deeply. They did not notice Naraku's grief stricken expression nor his crimson eyes hardening as his fists curled.

"Better... Better... Better..."

* * *

**Okay done! I might take longer now because I got work and my vision's a mess. When regents week start I'll update faster. (: Review please! I love them and they motivate me to continue!**

**Next Chapter, we'll see each other again! (:**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: Hmmm really? Thanks! I'll try to go into more depth with Sesshomaru and InuYasha's relationship. Naraku's going to have a smaller and smaller part in the story because it's going to be about Sesshomaru and InuYasha.**

**Guest: Yep, well since the character profile books, they said Miroku's intellect rivaled Naraku's so I was like why not make him a teacher?**

**AjjSunhawk: Thank you for your comment! (: Naraku's going to change and be stronger.**

**Kazuyo: Yep! I originally thought of a crazy scene for Sesshomaru and InuYasha but then I realize I couldn't make this a one shot because the depth and love Sesshomaru had for InuYasha was bordering on obsession so I wanted to show and make people understand why Sesshomaru loved InuYasha so much. That's why I started the story in Sesshomaru's youth. So the story wasn't really suppose to be school life.**

**Meh, Bankotsu's a man of steel. He'll jump back eventually... Yeah eventually. :P**

**I hope Koga's not too much of an idiot now. And Yep InuYasha did stop Kasai, in a painful and harsh way, too bad he heal fast. And it is going to get really interesting when Sesshomaru does grow up; I wonder what kind of adult Sesshomaru you guys think he'll be?**

**MrsIanSomerhadlerJacobBlack: Sorry, all those blank replies were for you, I did not notice the period in your name. But thanks a lot for your comments. (:**

**JSinuYasha: Great XD It'll keep getting better (:**

**Fanimation Danimation: Thank you so much for your reviews *bow bow bow* I hope I didn't disappoint you too much in the last few chapters when I did make Sesshomaru a bit of a scared pup. But don't worry, when he grows up he'll be stronger and crazier.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Review guys! I wonder what kind of adult Sesshomaru you guys think I'll make. Warning: Angst not violent kind but the kind that kind of wrenches your heart a bit.**


	12. Confusion and Messes

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case)**

**I'm debating whether or not to make this a long fanfic or a super short one.**

**OMG I am so MAD! There someone in the apartment where I live in, someone accused my family that we've been throwing big funiture in the hallway! Now my mom's freaking out because she thinks we're going to get kicked out because the landlord sent us a letter saying we were accused of doing such a thing. As if we would throw furniture out in the hallway. Tons of tenants have seen us throwing our broken furniture outside in the dumpster sites.**

**Okay enough ranting! So I came up with the idea that Japan was to be split up into 5 main territories. East, West, South, North and Central. **

**Central is where the School resides in and there is second citizenship there and slavery is allowed. There is no real ruler over the territory, though the emperor lives there along with all the human nobles. There is a law where demons can't eat humans there. It's like a capital city or town.**

**West is Inu no Tashio's territory and it is know for its trade routes and forests. Humans by law aren't allowed to be eaten by demons but low class demons are free people so they don't have to follow Inu no Tashio's rules. Higher class are are governors and mayors that govern their own territories but they report to Inu no Tashio every year with taxes because they were taken over by Inu no Tashio. Humans that pay homage to Inu no Tashio are protected.**

**East is ruled by Ryūkotsusei and the dragon clans. It's know for its mountain ranges and mining ores. Very little is know about them because they hate outsiders and regard all non dragons as second class citizens/slaves/food. A large and long mountain range splits the territory into two, the northern part is ruled by Koga's wolf pack and the larger and more Southern part is ruled by Dragons.**

**South is ruled by many different groups after Kasai's father lost control of the territories due to many rebellions. Though Kasai's Father still controls a small part of the territory that borders on the West the rest is still controlled by others. It's know for its fertile soil and eternal summers. Bankotsu controls parts of it and his head quarters are located in there. Other wild demons fight constantly over the remaining territories, currently parts of it is controlled by the Thunder Clan(One of the rebel groups). There's a forest there that is neutral territory because of Jūrōmaru and Kagerōmaru living there. They don't stake claim over it but they'll eat anyone in there. There's no real law there due to many self-proclaimed rulers.**

**North is ruled by many different groups, one of them being the silver/white wolf pack another being Birds of Paradise, due to the rivalry neither of them are able to control the vast Northern territories. And due to the death of the Panther king, the panther tribe also reclined in strength. Currently the moth demons are growing in strength and power. Humans are prey but there is a demon exterminator village there. Mostly populated by demons of noble lineage.**

**Also due to my disorganized self, some of your question might not be directly answered here but in other replies I have for other reviewers at the bottom. And there might be some spoiler stuff in there so read at your own risk.**

* * *

InuYasha sat there cross legged, his breaths coming in and out evenly like well tuned organ. His eyes closed but his ears were alert and cautious. His sword tossed aside along with his whip. It would be cheating if he used any other weapon than his body...

As the sun rose behind him, InuYasha slowly stood up, his hair billowing with the wind. Koga stepped into the clearing, his blue eyes hard and immovable like the stars itself. InuYasha smirked, yes... This is what he wanted: no mercy, no hesitation, all for the glory...

Just as silently, Koga's wolf pack members circled around the two fighters, creating a ring of flesh and bone around them. InuYasha didn't even glance at them, his eyes said "I trust you to be honorable."

Koga nodded and moved into a fighting stance. Then he charged with a roar, it was common for a beast to show his strength through his roar. Koga grinned when InuYasha didn't even flinch when Koga showed his dominance. In fact InuYasha grinned cockily, his eyes screamed bring it!

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha said as he dragged his claws up in the empty air, golden color streaks tore through the ground in front of him, Koga dodge the simple attack with ease. His blue eyes assessing the attack before flickering back to the half-demon, InuYasha wasn't surprised that Koga dodged it. It was an attack meant for weaker and lower classed demon.

What surprised him was how fast Koga moved, in fact the very air by his heels turned into tornadoes. Inuyasha's eyes widen as Koga practically rode the air to attack him and close the distance. InuYasha swung his fist up and both their fists connected with each other's cheeks at the same time. InuYasha felt himself tilting to the side but he refused to fall so he slammed a foot down, he dug his heels lightly into the ground so he wouldn't fall but light enough that he skid back a few paces.

InuYasha swiped the trickle of blood that oozed out. An excited glint filled InuYasha's eyes, yes! The blood and sweat... It was the scent of excitement.

"Hah! Mangy wolf is this the best you can do?" InuYasha crowed, Koga grinned good naturally and shot back, "What's with this sissy punch, smelly mutt?"

Each of them shot jeers and insults at each other as they traded blows. Naraku watched them silently... He could never do such a thing... He could never laugh off an injury like InuYasha nor could he take the jeers and insults calmly like Koga... He was no good... He feared pain too much...

Soon the day ended and the two were fast friends. (Sorry wanted to get this out as quick as possible so I cut it short.) InuYasha and Koga both laid on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts but both of them were grinning as if they were sharing sweets with each other. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and frowned mightily on the two, his special glare reserved for InuYasha.

He prodded InuYasha with a booted foot, "Get up hanyou..." He said irritably, InuYasha grinned happily at Sesshomaru, "Awww princess, you know you love me!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a fraction and a blush filled his features, "Foolish hanyou!" Sesshomaru said a bit louder than normal, he rarely screams, then he stalked off in a huff while InuYasha limped after him, offering apologies and promises which Sesshomaru shrugged off.

* * *

Better... Better... Better...

"Naraku!" InuYasha's worried voice stabbed through the fog, Naraku turned his head to the side to see InuYasha's blurry face.

"Inu... Yasha...?"

Naraku tried with his dry and cracked lips but all could be heard was a breathy airy whisper. InuYasha's ear twitched as he gathered the exhausted half-demon into his strong arms. Naraku's head flopped back, startled, InuYasha jerked his arm up a little so the dazed spider hybrid's head fell softly and comfortable over his heart.

"You damn fool..." InuYasha said softly as Naraku weakly clutched his fire rat robe. "Don't study so hard... I heard from Miroku that you've been studying so hard that you haven't been eating or sleeping."

Naraku gritted his teeth as he pressed his face harder against InuYasha,

"It's none of his business..."

Naraku said bitterly, weakly banging his fist against InuYasha. InuYasha looked at Naraku's ink stained hands and yellow pasty skin and the hollowness of his cheeks. Then he looked back into the barely lit room where Naraku locked himself inside of... It was messy and full of scrolls and papers, covered in notes and pictures...

Then the inu hanyou looked at the feverish half dead boy and tightened his hold over the sickly boy, "It's my business, Naraku..."

Naraku closed his eyes and felt his eyes burn in need to cry, why does the way InuYasha say his cursed and bitter name... Make it sound so beautiful... So heart wrenchingly beautiful?

Sesshomaru watched the two with unrestrained hatred and anger. As InuYasha walked past Sesshomaru, both red and yellow eyes met. Time stopped for the two... One with unspeakable hate and envy and the other dull with illness but within its cloudy depths was an envy and grudging hatred...

Then the oblivious InuYasha carried his bundle past the angry inu youkai, past the stuff room, past the winding hallways, past the curious boarders of the hotel, into the outside air. Bustling crowds...

"I have to become better... Better... Better..." Naraku said, his voice trembling from fatigue and thirst but there was a certain determination, bordering on obsession, in it.

Better... Better... Better...

"Hmph... Expected of a weak and pathetic hanyou..." Kasai sneered as he jabbed his wooden sword at the crumpled spider hanyou. Kasai felt immensely better after beating the pathetic hanyou to the ground, god, he's been beaten over and over by that stupid inu hanyou... It was destroying his self-esteem!

Sigh... If only all hanyou was just like this pathetic mass of curly hair...

Kasai, busy musing over his good looks and the purity of his blood, did not notice the spider hanyou's pale and thin fingers tightening over the hilt of his practice sword.

"Raaah!" Naraku screamed charging, moving at lot faster than Kasai could anticipate, Kasai could only watch with wide eyes as Naraku shatter his wooden blade in half from the brute force of his swing on the arrogant fox.

A scream of pain filled the air as Kasai clutched his broken arm; Naraku, his energy fully spent, collapsed onto the ground. His head bowed and blisters bleeding on his open hands. Not good enough...

He had to get stronger... He had to become better... Better... Better...

"Naraku! Naraku! Naraku! Open the fuckin' door!" InuYasha hollered while banging away but Naraku calmly flipped through another page, his crimson, bloodshot eyes devouring and memorizing every paragraph... Every word... Every stroke...

"Age of reform began when Prince Shotoku sent..." Naraku murmured as he continued to flip the pale pages, his skin almost merging with the color of aged rice paper. His hands trembling from stress and lack of nutrients but his eyes saw nothing... Only a beautiful red clad silver haired half-demon danced over the sea of black characters and white papers.

Better... Better... Better...

Naraku kept hacking away at the straw dummy, his swings clumsy but he remembered, "A enemy fears a single blow that you practiced a thousand times than a hundred of a same blow you never practiced."

It wasn't that long before his bandaged hands started bleeding underneath the white cloth, luckily the coarse material of the bandages kept his grip. His tired eyes never strayed from the straw dummy...

Plit... Plit, plit, plit...

Blood and sweat mingled together to something thicker than water and tears... Tears... He had none left... Only raw determination... That dog demon... InuYasha's master... Sesshomaru... He was given everything from birth... And Naraku was given nothing but hate and despair, gripping his blade as his vision blurred and focused, he will change his fate... With his own hands...

Just like InuYasha... Naraku gritted his teeth, he had to overcome his limitations with his own power, looking up...

All Naraku could see through the constant of dripping of sweat was not his father... Nor his tormentors... Nor the nameless strangers who ignored his cries for help... All he could see was himself... Smiling cruelly as he strangle the very life out of Onigumo's tied down form... Not a shred of remorse glowed from those crimson depths... So distorted was that reflection...

Naraku could barely recognize that illusion, the reflection raised his head with an evil grin as it dropped Onigumo's corpse... It held out its blood stained hands even as Naraku desperately tried to beat it out of existence. It's empty and corrupted eyes offered strength, freedom from fear and pain, a way out... Of hell.

Day after day, it chipped away his sanity... Even though he tried so hard to hold onto himself... "You're no good..." It mouthed to him, "But you can become better..." It continued silently.

Day after day... Naraku would fight with himself until he nothing left to fight with... Until he would collapse, sobbing for air and heavy limbs...

But day after day... Someone would come... A strange girl... She was dressed in a white and green outfit... As he laid there, she would materialize from the shadows and pat his forehead... Until InuYasha came for his battered and sickly body, but until then he would lay there calmly basking in each other presence.

They were the same... He was sure of it...

* * *

InuYasha sat in front of Sesshomaru dejectedly, his ears downcast and his lips drooped in a frown. His palms resting heavily on his thighs as he sat there. Sesshomaru, looking completely calm, swirled his tea angrily. His elegantly crafted wooden spoon slashed viciously in the cup like a god craving a new river.

His eyes, more narrowed than his normal mask, smothered in anger and envy. He had grudgingly accepted InuYasha's excitement and desire to protect to the spider hanyou, simply because InuYasha never met someone of his own kind and wanted to lavish all the things he didn't get to experience when he was a child to the spider hanyou.

"I don't know what to do..." InuYasha mumbled while cradling his head in his hands; Sesshomaru looked at his mentor's slumped form with an impassive expression on,

"I tried... But he keeps insisting that he's no good, that he has to become better..." InuYasha moaned, lifting his face up while rubbing his chin back and forth on the wooden table.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a fraction, his brows furrowed as if he couldn't comprehend that some one like Naraku was capable of thoughts... Well, Sesshomaru thought of Naraku as a lowly worm, a parasite sucking away his InuYasha's time...

"No good?" Sesshomaru echoed as he took a sip of his tea, then he blinked, realizing that he said it aloud. He narrowed his eyes grudgingly, as much as he hated to admit it... He understood that feeling... He glanced at InuYasha's sympathetic expression and knew that InuYasha was one of those blessed people who could easily brush aside people's disdain like water on a rock.

Well, InuYasha had been looked down upon from the moment he was formed and somehow all those words... Those looks... Those cold shoulders, made him immune. He was crushed under foot so long that he harden into something akin to diamond... Nearly impossible to cut or maim...

Sesshomaru hastily took a sip of his tea, trying to keep the surprised hanyou from asking him questions. He rather die that admit he felt something more than disdain and hate for the spider hanyou. He knew he would never be able to get along with the spider hanyou and he didn't want to give InuYasha any inkling of such a repulsive relationship.

"Wow... I thought you weren't listening, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said sheepishly, Sesshomaru glared at him as he put the clay cup down with a soft clang. InuYasha scratched his ears nervously as he tilted head, trying to discreen the moody pup's current emotion.

"Simply because I do not like the spider hanyou does not mean I am disrespectful and **tune** other people out, **InuYasha**." Sesshomaru said with a well aimed glare, InuYasha jolted back in shame and blushed with a silly smile on his face. Sesshomaru had half the mind to tell him to remove that stupid smile off his face because he wasn't feeling particularly forgiving or nice today or lately.

Sensing this, InuYasha just glomped Sesshomaru like a over sized dog, "Awww, Princess, don't be mad at me!"

InuYasha said, rubbing his cheek against Sesshomaru's chest while Sesshomaru spluttered in rage and embarrassment. His cup of tea was shaking dangerously, hot tea slooshed around the dull green rim, Sesshomaru's golden eyes darted between the obnoxious and brazen hanyou and his precious cup of tea. Sesshomaru wanted face palm the stupid inu hanyou but at the same time he wanted to relish the contact between them.

InuYasha, oblivious to Sesshomaru's dilemma, continued to snuggle against Sesshomaru, openly sniffing Sesshomaru's clean and... "You smell like fresh milk..." InuYasha mumbled happily,

Crash! Slap!

InuYasha laid sprawled on the floor clutching his nose, a red hand print stamped across his face. An angry Sesshomaru gave his smashed cup an irritated glare before stalking off in a raging storm. Then he paused at the corner, fixing his best glare at the moaning hanyou,

"I am not a child, InuYasha, someday you will see." Sesshomaru threatened, he ignored all of InuYasha's feeble explanations and apologies. He didn't want to feel bad or... InuYasha basically called him a suckling! As if he was still nursing! A baby! Sesshomaru felt this uncomfortable feeling settling around his chest. A longing for InuYasha to see that he could...

He could what?

Confused, Sesshomaru shook his head and continued his way back to his rooms. One the door closed, Sesshomaru sank down like a falling flower, his white kimono pooled around him like petals. He closed his eyes, it was quiet... Too quiet... Sesshomaru snarled, where was that loud and stupid hanyou when you need him?

Knock, knock, knock...

Sesshomaru flinched, his back pressed against the door,

InuYasha's head was pressed against the door, leaned against the door lightly, a small smile curved over his lips. He could feel Sesshomaru's body warmth seep through the thin door, his ears curved forward trying to gleam any sound from within the room.

Sesshomaru drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, a frown filled his features.

"Sesshomaru..." InuYasha's husky voice passed through the wooden barrier. Sesshomaru sighed softly, how InuYasha's voice made his heart ache... Sesshomaru pressed his smooth cheek against his elbow, he intended to make InuYasha squirm a little longer... And to see what InuYasha wanted to do...

Scrap...

InuYasha's fist slid down the ridges of the wooden frame and the smooth rice paper sheet as he pressed his cheek against the door, his ear slightly smushed against the door. InuYasha lowered his eyes,

"Don't be mad..." A mocking grin appeared over the inu hanyou's features, "It's not cute..."

Bang!

Sesshomaru threw the door open in flash, his snarling face was only mere inches away from InuYasha's grinning one. He had mastered the art of moving extremely fast with the help of InuYasha but...

"I am not cute! Nor am I mad, InuYasha." Sesshomaru hissed. InuYasha stepped back holding his hands up in surrender, "Yeah whatever you say, princess..."

Suddenly InuYasha gasped, Sesshomaru's eyes widen. His hands left the door when InuYasha's hair began to show black streaks, turning his head back to his room, Sesshomaru saw the moonless sky. Then he snapped his gaze back on the trembling hanyou; he had forgotten that InuYasha turned into a human on the night of new moon.

Inuyasha caved in on himself as he tried to hold the transformation back but it was vain... No matter how hard he tried to hold onto his demonic blood it... Just faded away like mist...

Sticking his head out, golden eyes scan the hallways for audiences when he saw none, he quickly yanked InuYasha inside because the hanyou looked like he was in pain. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the almost human InuYasha, the moment InuYasha felt Sesshomaru's protective arms and aura trying to hide his presence from other tenants, he collapsed into the shorter demon. Sesshomaru didn't even bow under the sudden weight, he just gave a sharp intake of breath in surprise.

InuYasha felt the firmness of muscles underneath the silky kimono, unconsciously, InuYasha hugged Sesshomaru, feeling the firm muscles rolling underneath. It was amazing... It was only a few weeks ago Sesshomaru was a pampered princess... Now he was growing stronger... Not even that stupid Kasai dared to bother him... InuYasha sighed happily as the tension left his body as the last of his transformation faded away.

Now Sesshomaru was irritated, he pulled the hanyou safely into his room but... A scarlet blush bloomed on his pale face as InuYasha leaned and snuggled against him... And it wasn't unpleasant... Sesshomaru's arms twitched, barely noticeable, with the ache and longing to hold the stupid idiotic careless InuYasha... Sesshomaru gave a soft gasp when he felt InuYasha's hands tighten over his kimono,

"What should I do?" InuYasha said lifting his face up, Sesshomaru momentarily forgot to breathe. In human form InuYasha looked much more feminine, his eyes were a warm shade of brown and copper, his face was softer and more oval like than sharp, his eyelashes now darker was more noticeable and framed his large eyes perfectly, his lips were slightly parted...

"Oi Sesshomaru, what the hell am I gonna do?" InuYasha said, snapping Sesshomaru out of his... Sesshomaru shook his head a little before plastering on his normal frown, he slipped his hands into his sleeves... Trying to control the urge to hold InuYasha. Damn... Did that stupid hanyou know what he was doing to him? Even with InuYasha's senses considerably dulled... Sesshomaru was sure that the human could hear or feel his heart thundering in his chest.

Suddenly InuYasha drew back, pressing his back against the closed door, he lifted his brown eyes, "Sesshomaru, you have classes... And I can't stay here, not without you..."

Sesshomaru frowned more, "Then come with me." Sesshomaru said simply holding his hand out but InuYasha shrank from it, "I can't..."

InuYasha shook his head, "I can't trust anyone..." His now brown eyes plead silently,

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, as the silence grew more and more tense. InuYasha raised his down cast eyes, Sesshomaru stiffened up seeing the venerability and helplessness in the normally arrogant hanyou. Though InuYasha tried to hide it, his shoulders quaked, wordlessly Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the now vulnerable human.

With a sigh, InuYasha melted into Sesshomaru's embrace, all guards faded away...

"InuYasha I believe we must do something about how you look." Sesshomaru said quite seriously as he pushed the now human hanyou back at arm's length, InuYasha tilted his head to the side like a confused pup. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to hug the hanyou again. Turning his head aside as he tried to organize his now scrambled thoughts.

As he tried to think, images of long inky black hair so common yet so beautiful... Like a night sky that one can gaze upon for hours and admire its endless beauty... Darken amber eyes that refracted the bruised gold within... Soft and moist lips like elegantly folded pink rose petals... Long black eyelashes framing the eyes like an exotic black wire frame... Smooth oval shaped face...

That pleading and open expression... It drew him in like a... No, not like a bee to honey... Their limited senses lead them astray before they can actually find the alluring source... No, Sesshomaru knew what he wanted... He could smell it and see it... And if he desired so, he could easily feel the object of his desires...

While Sesshomaru was staring at InuYasha intensely, InuYasha was admiring Sesshomaru's good looks. Sesshomaru had nearly lost all his baby fat... His face thin and his bone structure was a work of art that not even the rocks or trees could replicate... An exotic gem in the sea of nature. Something InuYasha has never seen before but was drawn to it...

"InuYasha, we have disguise you." Sesshomaru's voice stabbed in, he was surprised that he was still capable of smooth and calm speech when his heart thundered and his mind captivated.

InuYasha blinked as if he was waking up from a pleasant dream, his eyes still looked glazed over as he blinked rapidly and tilted his head back to look at Sesshomaru.

"Wha?" InuYasha asked blankly when Sesshomaru marched over to this closet and with one fluid movement Sesshomaru open the doors and mused through the cloths and silks that sat there waiting. InuYasha closed his mouth as he looked down, Sesshomaru was always graceful... He possessed the elegance of prince while InuYasha...

Looking at his rough and coarse hands, elegance? Hah! The only elegance he had was in the art of killing and blindly charging at his foes... Ugly and coarse as his weathered hands...

Gasp! InuYasha quickly lifted his hands up, over his face, protectively when he saw a large flapping pink object sail toward him.

"For your information, InuYasha, it's not my underwear."

"Wh-What?" InuYasha splutter as he got a better look at the kimono... It was a soft rose pink with yellow flowers embroidered on the sleeves and hem. Gripping the kimono, InuYasha stared at Sesshomaru warily, he could see something... Maliciously happy about the pup, InuYasha clutched the pink kimono closer as he shrank back.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" InuYasha hissed as Sesshomaru advanced closer with a impassive expression but his eyes glinted. InuYasha waved the cloth at Sesshomaru but it did nothing to stop the dog demon.

"S-Stay away Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cried out but Sesshomaru simply cornered InuYasha against the wall, his head tilting side to side as he admire InuYasha's heated up face. Sesshomaru's smooth palms rubbed the wooden unconsciously as he draped both his arms around InuYasha. Sesshomaru hid a smile when InuYasha stiffened up, InuYasha's eyes were wide in fright yet there was a longing within their depths.

InuYasha's lips parted slightly as Sesshomaru descended upon him but then, before Sesshomaru could act on his desires, InuYasha shoved the now equally tall male back. Unable to look at Sesshomaru in the eye, InuYasha spluttered,

"I will wear it okay? Don't gotta be so prissy about it!" Then InuYasha froze, wait did he just agree to cross-dressing? Oh yes he did... With a groan, InuYasha began to strip off his clothes but when he saw Sesshomaru watching him, InuYasha flung his haori at the peeping tom.

"Turn around!"

* * *

Silently, Sesshomaru looked around. He took a cautious step forward then a another and another, until he was out of the shadows and the moonlight was reflecting off his white hair and kimono. His companion was holding his hand in a tight grip while hiding his face with a sleeve, his long inky black hair was combed to perfection. Not a tangle could be seen and the hair oils that were carefully lathered on, prevented any more tangles.

As they neared the gate, Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha, clasping his hands, "InuYasha... Don't..." Get hurt but instead Sesshomaru's pride jumped in the way and tripped his tongue, "Get my mother's kimono dirty, she will throw a fit."

InuYasha snorted and put on a very unladylike expression as he sneered, "Psh, as if."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he gripped the collar of InuYasha's Kimono, "InuYasha..." He said warningly, InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and said "Hurry up and-"

Sesshomaru covered InuYasha's mouth in a flash and stood in front of InuYasha. He glared into the darkness, "What are you doing here Kasai?"

Sesshomaru asked coldly, his golden eyes seeing the orange colored kitsune. Kasai looked shocked and guilty for a moment but he shoved his hands into his sleeves and hissed, "Well, well, well, a pot calling a kettle black!"

He backed away slowly and continued, "What are you doing here Sesshomaru? You know that you are not allowed to leave the school grounds when class is in session."

Sesshomaru looked at Kasai boredly, "I am not leaving,"

Kasai frowned ugly and tippy toed so he could see the 'girl' behind Sesshomaru, "Oh your human bitch?" He said with a sneer, InuYasha bristled and was about to give Kasai a piece of his own mind but Sesshomaru pressed InuYasha back. For all InuYasha's flailing about, all Kasai could see was the 'girl' trembling because Sesshomaru's grip was far stronger than he looked.

InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru ignored him, his attention was on the intruder. Why was Kasai here? More importantly, why was Kasai's scent all over the wall and beyond? Sesshomaru's eyes widen when Kasai took a swaggering step forward, arrogance oozed out of the handsome kitsune like poison.

He couldn't let Kasai find out about InuYasha's human night, so Sesshomaru retreated back and picked up InuYasha bridal style. As he leaped over the gate's pointed tops, his eyes flickered back to Kasai. Golden orbs clashed with emerald ones. Suspicion filled Sesshomaru's eyes but the 'lady' in his arms robbed him of his attention and Kasai smiled at the retreating figures gloatingly before running back to the dorms.

Everything will fall into place... At first Kasai was frighten that Sesshomaru knew what he was up to but when he noticed the pink kimono... He knew that Sesshomaru was secretly meeting a princess... A human princess... But it did not concern Kasai because soon Sesshomaru will be his and the Western territories his new kingdom!

Sesshomaru kept glancing back even though he could no longer see the orange colored kitsune, only the gray stone wall... Sesshomaru sighed as he settle InuYasha down. His body cried for the delicious and fulfilling warmth the hanyou gave out. Feeling a bit light-headed Sesshomaru shook his head and moved away from InuYasha's intoxicating and addicting scent. Sesshomaru inhaled and exhaled through his mouth as he closed his eyes.

He took a shaky step back as he massaged the bridge of his nose, breathing hard, InuYasha's eyes widen with worry. He tried to grab Sesshomaru's elbow to steady him but Sesshomaru snatched his arm out of InuYasha's finger tips. Sesshomaru was visibly trembling, what was this feeling? Why did he feel so hot and in pain? Sesshomaru bit back a groan as another spasm of hot pain shot through his limbs.

"Sesshomaru... Are you alright?" Worry stabbed through InuYasha's voice, Sesshomaru peered at InuYasha through his long bangs but then the heat intensified. Sesshomaru shook his head and waved InuYasha away.

"I... I'm fine, InuYasha... I will retrieve you later..." Sesshomaru said with a breathless voice, he turned away and swiftly skimmed over the gates, the heat haze... It was driving him mad and he could feel it getting worse... It was like what he was holding onto was only the tip of the storm...

InuYasha stood there forlorn as Sesshomaru disappeared from his view, the dark green of the forest seem to loom over the small pink clad hanyou. InuYasha wandered toward the glittering lights and bustling crowd. His eyes cast down as he trudged through the crowd, it was like he was invisible, how people shove him out of the way... Worry dulled his anger and short temper.

Then he heard an old lady cry out as a bunch of chatting girls knocked her over without looking back. InuYasha feeling frustrated and confused just decided to release his anger on those annoying insensitive girls. Latching his hand on one of the bubbly girls, he hissed,

"Apologize!"

The taller girl glared at him and replied, "Excuse me? I am..." She started as she placed a hand over her chest, InuYasha wasn't amuse so he snapped at her,

"I don't give a damn! You knock someone over, you fuckin' apologize!" InuYasha pointed at the struggling old lady. Then with a closer look, InuYasha notice the woman's attire. It was dull and colorful at the same time... She had strange trinkets hanging all over her body, InuYasha tilted his head but turned his attention back to the spluttering girl.

"Fine! I'm sorry but I will remember this! I will tell my father!" She screeched but InuYasha shrugged and let go of the girl. Feeling spent and depressed, InuYasha looked down, what the hell was wrong with Sesshomaru? The girl sneered, that's right! Pathetic girl trying to order her around! The girl shook her fist as InuYasha, who wasn't paying any attention, and said,

"That's right my father and brothers will make you pay!"

He tried to walk away but...

The gypsy woman grabbed InuYasha's hand with gnarled hands, full of knobs and swollen joint. InuYasha's hair shot straight up in alarm but he made no move to attack or defend, instead he let his arm go limp.

"W-What is it that you want?" InuYasha asked nervously, he didn't want to cause a scene but the way that old woman grabbed his hand... He looked around nervously as crowds gathered to see the strange "noble lady" who was disrespectful to some girls just to help the gypsy woman. The old lady lifted her weather beaten face up in a gaping tooth grin.

"I can see your future..." She said simply, InuYasha smiled with his eyebrows thrown up disbelievingly, "Yeah, lady, um yeah I believe ya but I'm kinda in a rush?"

The lady gave a sharp crackle of amusement, "Oh I see the doubt in your eyes, 'Noble Lady' and" She grinned when she saw InuYasha's powdered face pale significantly, when InuYasha opened his mouth she stabbed in, "I can help you."

InuYasha's furrowed his plucked brows but he followed the short and stubby woman. His long black hair swaying side to side as he picked up the skirts of his kimono.

InuYasha frowned but gave no resistance as the lady led him into her tiny tent.

Once inside of the barely lit tent, the lady promptly pushed the confused InuYasha on a worn chair which was sat on for so many years the wood was worn smoother than polish. InuYasha winced but he was happy that due to the many layer of his kimono that it soften the fall. The old gypsy woman, mumbling to herself, rummaged through her many cabinets.

Soon she found a stack of blank cards, the top side was black but the flip side was white as white daisy petals.

She cradle the deck as if was something made of thin fragile glass, she slowly hobbled toward the table as if one of her legs was replaced with a wooden peg. InuYasha quickly raised a sleeve up to shield half of his face as the old lady blew all the dust off the table.

Flutter... Flutter... Flutter...

InuYasha waved his free arm furiously, trying to fan the dust away. He knew Sesshomaru would throw a fit if InuYasha came back with his kimono messed up or dirtied in anyway. Giving a gasp, InuYasha loosened his hold over the tips of the sleeves and held the sleeve close as he tried to discreen whether or not did he fray or pull a string out of place. Satisfied there was none he looked up to see the gypsy woman shuffling the cards.

His copper colored eyes widen in surprise at the old lady's skill and fluid movements, it was as if the cards were alive and capable of levitation. Considering the way the cards gracefully swirled around her knobby fingers and weave in and out between her hands before floating in midair as if time stopped, then furiously switching back and forth between her weathered hands.

"You're being haunted..." Her old creaking voice stabbed through InuYasha's daze, jolting, InuYasha blinked rapidly in confusion before opening his mouth,

"What?"

The old lady continued to shuffle the cards, even though InuYasha saw no point in it... Considering how all the cards looked EXACTLY the same. Growing bored and frustrated because he couldn't just get up and leave, InuYasha slammed his elbow down and leaned his cheek against his palm.

"So?" InuYasha prompted but the gypsy just shuffled some more while humming a strange lullaby. Feeling his patience fuse burning out, InuYasha slammed both hands on the rickety old table but froze when he heard the table legs cry out in pain. Giving the now quiet but angry woman a watery smile and sat down. Once the hanyou settled down, the woman began,

"I can see... You are suffering..."

InuYasha snorted, "No shit..." Disbelief filled his eyes as he turned his head away but there was something... Something in the woman's voice... No, the way she said he was suffering... InuYasha turned his head slowly back to the old lady, it was if she knew his suffering... The heart aches he felt day after day... The tears his heart shed and the emptiness that accompanied him.

He opened his mouth to challenge her... He was furious what did she know? How dare she felt sorry for him!

"And your suffering is not alone..." The woman continued pointedly, InuYasha clammed his mouth shut.

"That spirit... That person that is no longer of this world... She weeps... Tears of blood for you."

When the old gypsy woman said 'she', InuYasha stood up, "K-Kagome?" He said, his heart racing and beating as if it came back to life...

Then he turned his head to side trying to see that dear and beloved miko, "Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!" He cried out, he didn't care what kind of mad act he was showing... He only cared for Kagome... Only Kagome...

* * *

**REVIEW! It motivates me and inspires me (:**

**Just tell me what you think of the chapter or what you like/disliked about it. (:**

**AND TODAY is my B-Day! Aka. Birthday! And next chapter is about Sesshomaru's puberty and first heat (:**

**Thank you all to those who reviewed!**


	13. Deadly Desires

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case) Typos and stuff will be in my stories but I will fix them later**

**Sorry for the late chapter, I was really busy, as I told you guys in the last chapter, there was the whole issue about throwing furniture. I had to go with my mom to some of the meetings because she can barely speak English. **

**Since some of your comments seem to be looking forward to the lemon scenes... I *rolls up sleeves* will try my best but don't expect much. Anyway any of you who are good at lemons, knock yourself out. You can send me your version, and I'd be more than happy to put it up. I suck at lemon scenes.**

**There'll be some twisted and weird angst stuff as the story progresses but I love this kind of stuff so you'e been warned. This is only the beginning...**

**If you think what's going on is good... They're only fillers, like I told Kazuyo, I originally wanted to make this a one shot but I wanted to show you guys how deep Sesshomaru and InuYasha's connections were so it's going to get crazy because I'm taking this to the next level! Wait and be surprised!**

**Also due to my disorganized self, some of your question might not be directly answered here but in other replies I have for other reviewers at the bottom. And there might be some spoiler stuff in there so read at your own risk.**

* * *

_"InuYasha..." Kagome said as she cupped her smaller hands over his, tan skin resting in soft and smooth pale blinked then he relaxed against the miko's touch. Such small... And fragile hands... Such earnest eyes... InuYasha rested his cheek against the crook of Kagome's shoulder and breathed in her sweet scent that somehow remained pure even though she spent so much time inside that incense suffocating shrine._

_ InuYasha opened his eyes, his long lashes tickling Kagome's thin neck, such frail and delicate being... Wanted to protect and protected him... _

_"I love you, Kagome..." InuYasha murmured against her neck, he knew the moment he said those words... It felt right... And when she leaned her head against his and replied, "I love you too, InuYasha..."_

_It felt so right... Time stopped and at this moment... Something big and beautiful came into being..._

_Kagome fingered the beads around InuYasha's neck as the hanyou raised his golden colored eyes up to her warm and kind brown ones. Soft yet slightly chapped lips pressed against Kagome's soft lips shyly before retreating back. Their breath mingled and clouded each other's senses..._

_"InuYasha..." Kagome said as InuYasha draped himself over her like a over-sized puppy. Her thin hands gripped the beads of subjugation, teasingly traced each individual purple beads. Her voice growing in strength, "With this InuYasha, you will forever will be bound to me and only me... Your soul is mine to save..."_

_InuYasha nodded silently and closed his eyes, it was alright... This tight dog leash was perfectly fine... As long as he could be with her forever... As long as he didn't have to be alone anymore..._

_To strangle him... Suffocate him... Tenderly and softly... As long as they'll be together forever..._

InuYasha touched the beads around his neck with trembling hands. Kagome was dead and long gone... Yet still this necklace strangled him and suffocated him so gently... So tenderly it was like a heart-broken mother strangling the life out of her newborn when hopeless despair came for them...

When Lord Inu no Tashio took him in... He was such a mess... Like a madman, he hallucinated, trying to believe that Kagome was still by his side... Because the necklace still dragged him down like chain... He couldn't feel his once overpowering youkai... His powers were still sealed... He went around asking people what happens to the beads of subjugation when its sealer died...

And they told him that the beads would simply fall apart and crumble into dust... Yet the beads still strangled him softly... Tenderly... Like her touch... Every caress and stroke she gave him was a stab to his vulnerable heart, only she knew how to find the loop holes in his walls...

Turning to the old lady, "Where's Kagome?" He asked half-crazed, he spent so many years... Without her... The beads... The beads... They only strangled him like a seductive viper... It didn't give him the sweet and tender touch he craved... Only a venom that numbed his heart and emptied...

The old lady just spread the cards out, "Pick one and place it here" She said as she tapped a empty rectangle, "Face up." She ordered. InuYasha growled at her but still he picked up a card... Near the middle... He wanted straight forward and blunt answers...

When he flipped the card over, his amber colored eyes widen. It was no longer a blank white color but a black and white drawing appeared at he put it down.

It was of a dog with white fur, a thick collar was placed around its neck by a miko yet it was smiling. And right before their eyes, the miko's form transformed into a skeleton.

"You loved a mortal... A miko, didn't you?" The old woman asked gently, she could see the shock and instability within the hanyou's wide brown eyes. InuYasha's eyes traveled over the card slowly to the woman, brokenness in his eyes... A desperation to be completed... It didn't look pitiful... It's jaggered edges threatened people and its diamond like cuts confused the bystanders with its mirrored and distorted images.

"H-How... How did you know?" InuYasha asked softly, his face contorted with grief and mental scars and scabs. "How did you know?"

The old lady turned the card to face her and calmly said, "She made you feel as though you were a man rather than a beast of prey."

Her gnarled fingers tracing lightly over the smooth and glossy surface as the images changed. Slowly... Like ink soaking the crisp white edges of a parchment, the image of the miko changed to a spirit weeping black tears while the dog howled to the crescent moon, blind to the miko's presence.

"A crescent moon... The symbol of your impeding doom and weakness... Hmmm, captured your attention?" She mused as she caressed the ever-changing card. InuYasha's eyes widen,

"What are you?" He asked, how did she know of his moonless nights?

She glanced at him for a moment before looking back down on the cards, "I am only a mortal, hanyou, nothing more and nothing less."

Then she held out the rest of the cards, "Choose another, InuYasha."

InuYasha watched warily before grabbing a card near the end. The moment his hand touched the card, a new rectangle near the other appeared. Black and thick smoke poured out of the indent. It was like darkness trying to swallow all the color in its feeble attempt, that was how dark the smoke was.

"Place it over there..." The old lady gestured the newly formed spot, InuYasha froze. What will this card reveal this time? He thought as the card was placed down.

Suddenly the card's black side... Began to bleed white... As if thick white paint spilled over it... Over its canals forming a picture of a handsome man with a crown hovering over his regal head appeared. A specter was in his hand... The man looked a lot like Sesshomaru except he lacked the markings. And he had his other hand held out. The dog from before was in the picture... At the man's feet but its leash was out of the man's gasp.

As the leash hovered closer to the man's hand, the man began to smile but then leash flew out of his gasping fingers. The man's face crumbled in grief and despair... InuYasha felt his heart wrenched but then the crown sank down on his head. The man's face morphed into a cruel and cold smile of malice and evil.

"Hmmm... Interesting..." The woman muttered, InuYasha slammed his hands on the table. "What does it mean? What is happening to Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru is it?" The woman said, as she traced over the man's face. Slowly marking formed over his face. "I do not know... All I know is , he will change for the worse or better... I know not."

"Better?" InuYasha echoed angrily, "Are you f-, I mean are you stupid? Look at him!" InuYasha nearly yelled as he jabbed a finger at the card, "Look at him! Does he look okay to you?"

The lady just sighed as she continued to shuffle the cards, "It is needed. Whatever he maybe in the future is nothing more than growth... He still grows, there is no cancer, no poison, no weakening in this card. So how can you call this a weakness?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes before looking away. What did he know? Besides... Glancing at the card, Sesshomaru or the man resembling Sesshomaru was smiling with a crown placed firmly over his head, though cold and cruel... Maybe... This was what Sesshomaru needed most...

"Take another card, InuYasha." The woman commanded as she offered the rest of the cards. InuYasha stared at the cards a moment longer, his face tightened as inner conflict filled his expression. Did he want to know?

"Your future... Will be revealed... Take one..." The woman prompted with a dip of her head but InuYasha gritted his teeth with his expression sickened. "I don't do this for anyone so take it or leave it." The woman said; InuYasha closed his eyes. Then he opened them with a sad smile,

"I don't give damn about the future... Once I finish the favor I owe to Lord Inu no Tashio... I have nothing to live for." He replied, yes... He knew death awaited him... Everything had to die sometime or another... That was certain and anything in between was meaningless without Kagome. InuYasha closed his eyes and felt his eyeballs relax behind his closed lids, not even a handsome white daiyoukai could change anything...

InuYasha pulled the tent flap back and tilted his head toward the lady, "Thanks though... I, uh, appreciated it..." Then the tent flap closed, sealing the room in darkness and a weak glow of a candle.

The old lady looked down as she hobbled forward, her long cracked and thick nails pinching over a single strand of midnight. It was the hanyou's hair... The old woman straightened up, painfully, then she grasped the hair up. Her wrinkly fingers loosening over the strand as she pursed her thin lips and inhaled sharply. Holding the air in her mouth, she blew hard against her fingers... Toward the messy pile of blank cards.

Slowly, like a butterfly floating in the open air, the hair flew over to the table as the old lady began muttering something. Suddenly the hair stiffened up before darting over to one of the top cards as if it had invisible and thin spindly legs that carried it over to its destination. It curled around the card tightly... So tightly that it was as if it was part of the card... As if it was an ink scrawl on the white pristine surface.

The elderly woman caught the fluttering card with one hand and neatly plucked off the hair as it disintegrated. Then the card stiffened up, straightening all the creases that her grip had caused. Soon black ink spluttered and oozed over the surface, blooming into images as strokes drooped and swayed to a silent rhythm.

She grasped and dropped the card when a familiar face appeared... It's eyes... Though it was formed last... It knew... And it demanded that she was not to look at it anymore...

When she reads cards, she feels the emotions behind the images but not the thoughts unless it was heavily interwoven with the feelings... And from this one she felt something... Something terribly private and guarded...

As the card fell to the ground face up, it was a man... A handsome man with a crescent moon upon his temples and strips along his cheeks... But as breath-takingly beautiful the man was... His eyes... Oh, his eyes...

There was a mass of emotions that swirled around like the sun's flames and flares...

And within the man's hand was a beating heart, its veins pulled taunt and stiff as the man raised it to his lips... The quirk of the man's lips told of his excitement...

As she tried to read through the violent waves of bottled up emotions... The wind suddenly blew in, knocking the candle down and flipping the card... The old lady grasped out loud as she fell back in fright, her poor heart was hammering in her chest and her old lungs tried its darnest to call for air. Trembling she picked up the scattered cards... When she picked up the flipped card... It was blank... She sighed, she did not get to see all the details yet it was enough...

Why worry about a future that she would never live to see? But she did know one thing...

"Sesshomaru... Killing Perfection..."

The scowl left his face when the tent flap closed; InuYasha wrapped his arms around himself, why did his cards show Sesshomaru? It didn't make any sense...

He'd disappear when Sesshomaru finishes school or acquired all he needed to become a strong future Lord of the West...

InuYasha looked up at the night sky, the moonless night... His lips parted a little as the cool night air coursed through his hair, sighing, he brushed his hair back. He felt his legs freeze when he commanded them to move... He reluctantly turned back to the little dingy tent... He wanted to know his future, the desire and curiosity nibbled at him like termites on a house...

"It doesn't matter..." InuYasha whispered to himself as he ran toward the lit lanterns. Their yellow and green glows beckoned him and offered him an illusion... An illusion of being human and one of them...

Clack... Click... Clack...

His sandals seemed loud and strange to his ears as he walked down the streets. People laughed and talked among themselves, even with his dull hearing, he could catch snippets of their conversations. It was like trying to catch fleeing minnows with one's bare hands. InuYasha smiled ruefully, it didn't matter if he knew what they were talking about or not... They would not fill the emptiness nor the loneliness...

As he strolled through the streets, he tilted his head back and breathed through his nose, trying his best to feel what it was like to be a human... To feel the limits, to scrap the sky itself... If only he was born a mortal... Then he would've been happy...

Opening his eyes, the brown orbs glowed as diffused light reflected in them, InuYasha froze.

"B-Bankotsu?" He squeaked, damn! Even with all that make up and whatever shit Sesshomaru made him wear, there was no way Bankotsu wouldn't recognize him! Nearly tripping over his feet, InuYasha made a panicked dash toward the opposite direction of the mercenary. But a loud rip was heard, the hanyou's shoulders sagged as he turned his wide horrified eyes to one of the long sleeves of the kimono...

One of the embroidered flowers... It was... InuYasha covered his mouth... It was caught on the shop keeper's damn window! Sesshomaru was definitely going to kill him!

"Hey... Aren't you that-"

InuYasha gave a startled cry before running away. Fuck the clothes! His dignity was on the line! InuYasha turned his head back and saw Bankotsu's confused and bewildered expression then... InuYasha spat the stray hair strands out of his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Bleh! Damn, what the hell did Sesshomaru put in his hair? It tasted terrible! But when the curtain of hair was waved aside... InuYasha saw a familiar clown face...

"Oh fuck... Crazy Clown." InuYasha said, more the reason to run! The last thing he wanted was... Wait, Crazy Clown... Holy Shit! InuYasha swore and cursed as he made his strides longer while hitching his skirts up like a mad man. Crazy Clown was Jakotsu, THE Jakotsu as in Bankotsu's boyfriend! The one Bankotsu was mad about for liking a puppy...

InuYasha felt sweat run down his back... Yep, he was the puppy...

* * *

"Hup... Hup... One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... ugh, nine, ten!" InuYasha said as he rotated his back, ah, it felt like hell when he had to stay hidden in a tree until the sun rose. He nearly jumped a few feet in the air when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he whipped invisible specks of powder off his face in rush. Oh snap! He's going to have to explain why he didn't have the...

"Sesshomaru collapsed!"

InuYasha's eyes widen, for a moment he forgot how to stand... Whoever said that... Whoever steadied him... Whoever pointed the way to Sesshomaru's room... It didn't matter...

InuYasha charged through the dorms, shoving demons and humans alike out of his way... Everything was a blur and he wasn't moving fast enough... Nowhere near what he wanted... He wanted to be by the pup's side, right now...

"He won't let anyone in!" Someone shouted...It was a deep voice... A male, maybe but InuYasha just shoved the pest away with a swipe of his hand, as if the annoying creature was nothing more than an insolent pup barking out useless repetitive things...

The protests that followed, fell in deaf ears because InuYasha was only listening as hard as he could to see, if the pup was alright.

Cush...

InuYasha pressed his head against the spelled wooden barrier, his thick hair flatten by his weight and his desire to be with Sesshomaru.

"He's not going to let you in, mutt!"

But InuYasha ignored him, his ears were pointed forward, in a quiet and firm voice, "Let me in... Sesshomaru." InuYasha said, his voice husky and deep, surprisingly smooth. A small whimper echoed in the silence, InuYasha smiled and leaned closer to the door as if he was a dog leaning into an owner's pat. A low and comforting rumble vibrated in his chest,

"Sesshomaru..." InuYasha whispered through sealed lips; soft padding of footsteps were heard along with something heavy and thick dragging over the crevices and wooden expanse. InuYasha lifted his head and moved back a little, just in time for the door to be opened.

Just a crack...

InuYasha smiled and made no move to get in, it would be dumb. If he frightened the pup... Sesshomaru would definitely slam the door on his fingers or his whole hand... And that would hurt like fuck.

A glowing golden eye peered at InuYasha from the folds of the blanket that Sesshomaru hid himself under. InuYasha pressed his hand to his lips to keep in the laughter, Sesshomaru looked so cute! A little bundle! The smile vanished from InuYasha's face when he heard some of the demons behind him, sighing and growling.

InuYasha turned to them with a growl, "Fuck off." He hissed threateningly as he blocked the opening with his thin and lean form. His red youkai, though sealed and weakened, was able to slam into the crowding demons like a raging bull. His golden eyes blazed and warned that anyone got in his way, he'd tear their throats out. His fangs grew bigger and longer until it prodded out of his lips.

Koga blinked and realized InuYasha was on the verge of losing it. Koga barked "Get out of here now!" As he shoved and waved the crowds away. Kasai growled, he was going to make Sesshomaru his! His claws tighten over the tiny bottle in his hand. But he let the disgusting eastern wolf leader lead him away...

It was his chance! His chance! When that filthy hanyou was missing! He could've done it! In anger Kasai slammed a fist through the wall, he was going to kill InuYasha! He should've brought something to subdue that damn hanyou instead of waiting for him to disappear!

With a furious growl, Kasai stalked off. Koga watched the fox with confused eyes but he didn't say a word, he gestured his pack to follow him as they returned to their rooms.

InuYasha calmed down when all the demons left. He looked at Sesshomaru tenderly, Sesshomaru backed away from the door but he didn't close it... He was silently inviting InuYasha inside. As InuYasha slipped in, he closed the door with a soft click. His eyes checking the door and lock before flickering over to the quiet bundle.

The dog eared hanyou felt his eyes go wide as the scent of musk filled his nose, no wonder why Sesshomaru didn't want to open the door. He was in heat...

* * *

Sesshomaru shivered and trembled as the alluring scent of forests and fresh air filled his nostrils. He clenched his teeth tightly... He wanted... InuYasha... But...

Sesshomaru wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. His fangs aching, he want to sink into that tanned neck and fill his mouth with that tantalizing hanyou blood. Why was he such a fool? Letting that hanyou in... Yet trying to keep himself under control... It was like dangling a pack of drugs inches away from an drug addict...

His breath came in short and fast pants as he tried to breath through his mouth but he could taste the fresh minty scent in the air. InuYasha stood there silently before walking over Sesshomaru. "Oi, princess, how do you feel?"

Sesshomaru growled as all coherent thoughts began to slip out of his mind, his emerald colored youkai was already circling around InuYasha. "I... I am not a princess." Sesshomaru ended with a growl. He screwed his eyes shut as he tried desperately to push his youkai down... Take him... His youkai whispered in his elf like ears but Sesshomaru shook his head. The haze would not leave...

InuYasha cornered the pup; Sesshomaru's eyes widen as InuYasha pushed him against the wall. What was he doing? Sesshomaru's lips trembled in need... But he didn't know what to do... He felt so hot... Like he was going crazy... His silky kimono felt like coarse thread bare flour sack... His hair was sticking to his skin as sweat formed like dew all over his body.

InuYasha sighed, why did he have to take care of Sesshomaru's first heat? It was obvious the pup was confused and lost but... InuYasha tilted Sesshomaru's chin up, looking into those golden orbs... Swirling with light amber confusion and dark nearly brown lust. Sesshomaru's cheeks was lightly dusted with pink as he panted with need.

Without warning, Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha and wrapped his legs around InuYasha's leg. InuYasha's eyes widen as Sesshomaru's hips involuntary thrust against his leg, was the pup dry humping him? Sesshomaru blushed when he realized what he was doing, his legs trembling Sesshomaru backed away. The pleasant tingles than made heat pool around his stomach... How embarrassing!

InuYasha blinked for a few moments, oh... The pup was confused and unconsciously wanted to hump anyone... He didn't have any feelings for him, whew... That was fine, so all those 'love' moment was just a fluke of heat. Turning back to the pup,

InuYasha smiled, the pup's blush... It was so cute... With soft sigh, Inuyasha parted his soft and moist lips as he knelt before the quivering pup. Though Sesshomaru was taller than he used to be...

InuYasha gripped Sesshomaru's sleeves before teasingly tracing the muscles that rippled underneath as Sesshomaru tried to resist. InuYasha raised his head, closer... Closer and closer to Sesshomaru's pale and soft lips. Then InuYasha lowered his eyes, so low that his transparent eyelashes graced his cheeks, like a drunken bee... InuYasha pressed his tanned lips against Sesshomaru's pale ones...

Clawed hands cupped and tangled itself willing in the platinum locks; the scent of fresh and seemingly endless trees... It drove Sesshomaru mad... It wasn't like those thick and heavy sickening perfumes that females put on... It was fresh and the sweet scent... It cleared his mind and at the same time it imprinted him with its clean and sharp scent... It settled over his brain like a delicately sprayed gust of ambrosial perfume.

Unable to resist any longer, he crushed his lips against InuYasha's, desperate to get more of that sweetness... If he was to drown to death in this... He didn't mind... He wanted this...

Sensing Sesshomaru's need, InuYasha pressed his lips harder against Sesshomaru's lips, feeling their breaths mingling and addicted inhalation . Turning his head slightly to side as he took a breath of stale indoor air, Sesshomaru followed him before demanding with his lips that InuYasha was to satisfy him... InuYasha smirked against the pup's insisting lips, he tilted his head back as he parted his lips. He felt Sesshomaru's surprise when his lips touched InuYasha's surrendering ones.

Then almost unconsciously, Sesshomaru's wet and slippery tongue licked InuYasha's bottom lip. Then Sesshomaru flinched back a little as he savored the taste... InuYasha growled and captured Sesshomaru's tongue with his, in a tangle of vines. Sesshomaru gasped against his mouth as pleasure ran down his spine like rain drops. InuYasha closed his eyes as Sesshomaru explored his mouth with a dominating presence...

Sesshomaru ran his tongue through the canines of InuYasha's teeth, feeling the hard and smooth ridges... Unable to hold himself back any longer, Sesshomaru slipped a hand behind InuYasha's neck, cupping it closer and closer. He didn't want to feel anything pass between them other than the kiss...

InuYasha obediently tilt his head back as he admire Sesshomaru's closed eyes, his vulnerable and soft expression... His hands dragged through Sesshomaru's shirt before finding grip holds on Sesshomaru's firm back. Effortlessly pulling down Sesshomaru's kimono top.

Sesshomaru shivered and sighed at the cool night air caressed his shoulders. His loose kimono shirt hung on the crooks of his arms, he could hear the soft whispers the smooth cloth gave as it rustled and sighed. The silver haired hanyou's movements were slow and seductive while Sesshomaru's was jammed with hesitation and jolting with hunger and lust.

Sesshomaru was panting for breath when InuYasha trailed his lips off with a growl, Sesshomaru turned his head swiftly to follow InuYasha's but the hanyou just slipped his hands between the silky shirt and the heated skin below. InuYasha trailed kisses down the pup's smooth and pale skin. Slyly sneaking in small licks between kisses as he undid Sesshomaru's obi in one fluid movement.

Sesshomaru grasped and covered his near naked chest with his arms. His obi fluttering in the air like a well made whip before landing down on the ground gracefully, almost like a celestial being landing upon the fertile earth. Soon his pants followed it, Sesshomaru flushed deeply. Yet he still wanted InuYasha... He wanted that tantalizing hanyou kneeling before him but at the same time... He was dirty... So dirty... So impure... Too filthy for the hanyou to kiss or touch in such an intimate way.

A low whine slipped out of Sesshomaru's constricted throat, InuYasha paused and tilted his head back. His amber eyes looking at Sesshomaru.

"What is it, princess?" InuYasha's voice was husky and a bit rough like sand paper, his eyes... Sesshomaru turned his head away in embarrassment, "I-I...Ah!"

**M-Rated Stuff here! You've been warned!**

InuYasha's ears curled forward, trying to cup that sweet cry of surprise and pleasure within its pink interior. InuYasha smiled, such a simple action could make the proud little brat all breathy and weak kneed. InuYasha stroked Sesshomaru's member, again. He wanted to hear that cry again. But Sesshomaru bit his lip and all was heard was a soft muffled moan.

Frowning InuYasha stroked the member half-heartedly. Then an arrogant smile curved lightly over InuYasha's half swollen lips, InuYasha's soft and pink tongue slid out. InuYasha gave the tip a cautious lick earning a loud grasp from the pup. Inuyasha's lips parted even more for a even bigger grin.

"Don't resist me, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said simply. Sesshomaru panted and shivered, the way that damn hanyou said his name... It was so... Strange...

Then InuYasha pressed his finger tip against Sesshomaru's pelvis, feeling the heated skin shaking underneath his spread out hands. InuYasha opened his mouth before taking Sesshomaru's member into his mouth, the inu youkai gave a hoarse cry. His voice cracking as his body matured. He could no longer feel the painful heat that his body gave out as it tried its best to grow.

All he could feel really was the hot and wet craven that encircled his throbbing member. The tingles he felt earlier was nothing to compare to this...

His claws tore up the plaster behind him as he felt a soft tongue curl around his member, teasingly stroking him. Panting, Sesshomaru turned his head and peered at the kneeling hanyou. Through his sweat bangs, he could see InuYasha sucking and licking...

He felt his face heat up more, from the silly moans and cries that kept slipping out.

Suddenly, unable to hold back anymore, Sesshomaru thrust weakly into InuYasha's mouth. Earning a surprised gag, utterly ashamed, Sesshomaru covered his face as he tried to slip away but... InuYasha sensing the pup's desperation and confusion. Stopped the pup by grasping the thin and lean muscular legs.

Peeking at Sesshomaru through half-lidded eyes, InuYasha smiled as he deep throated Sesshomaru's member in one swift and sudden movement. Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he arched back. He felt a strange coiling sensation near his stomach and he cried,

"Ah, In-InuYasha! I..." Sesshomaru screwed his eyes shut as he waved his head around, "I feel strange..."

A sharp cry of pleasure was followed and spurt of bitter and salty semen was heard. InuYasha leaned back on his heels, white semen oozed out of his lips. He used his fingers to scoop up the stray white streaks and stuck his tongue out to lap up the thick semen. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth, smeared all over his tongue was the white liquid.

And for some strange reason the it made Sesshomaru feel strangely proud... Of himself...

InuYasha's tongue curled inward, cupping the cum as he scooped up the semen dripping down his chin. InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru as he licked his hands clean like a satisfied cat. His eyes were half opened in pleasure.

"Feeling better, Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Sesshomaru gnashed his teeth and screamed in utter frustration... Inside... On the outside his face was stiff and frozen in a half frown and lank expression.

Lust... Lust?! He told InuYasha he love him... He loved that stupid hanyou! And InuYasha brushed it aside as lust...

Rage boiled and froth in his heart, threatening to overwhelm him and his iron-cladded self-control. He wanted to lash out like a wild animal at the stupid and heartless hanyou... His youkai screamed for him, rage and helpless frustration filled and coursed through his veins like a black widow's venom. What a fool he'd been... As if InuYasha could see him...

"Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru sighed and tilted his head up in despair, yet his voice can cut his bleeding heart like sharp knives... Did he have no defense against this man? Why did he love this man? Why did he want this man? A strangled laugh crawled out his lips, dying before it was fully formed.

Kasai was fuming around the halls but when he saw Sesshomaru storm out... He gripped his bottle so tightly he feared that it would break...

Kasai, seeing his chance, threw the bottle, lid off, the contents spilling out of the rim. Sesshomaru turned his head at the same moment something crimson flew into his face. Caught off guard, Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he braced for the impact... But the scent of trees and fresh and clean earth filled his nostrils. Peeking, Sesshomaru saw InuYasha wiping his face as clear and odorless liquid ran down his face like tears.

As Sesshomaru went to grab InuYasha... The hanyou held a hand up, "Don't touch me."

Pain flashed in the golden depths but was replaced with bitter anger, sensing Sesshomaru's hurt, InuYasha said, "There's something about this shit... I don't want it to get on you."

InuYasha snapped a glare at the surprised and horrified kitsune. For a moment both of them stared at each other, both expecting something horrifying to happen but as the potion continued to litter the floor with dark drops, it was clear nothing was going to happen. InuYasha smirked evilly as he cracked his knuckles, one by one... Pointer, middle, ring, and pinky... Repeat.

"Hahaha only Kasai would buy a potion that doesn't do shit!" InuYasha crowed arrogantly, leaning over the terrified and embarrassed fox, "Tell me how much did you pay for" Pluck, the little bottle switched from paws to tanned claws, "This, hmmm, Kasai?"

InuYasha rolled the smooth rim of the bottle back and forth between his fingers as he tapped the bottom on Kasai's pale face. "So what is it today? Knuckle Sandwich? Punch-me-tender? Or Smash 'n Bash?"

Kasai's lips trembled as he growled, "T-That's a-a-a-all t-t-the s-s-s-same, h-h-h-hanyou! Y-You're just going to punch me again!"

InuYasha feigned surprise, "No way! You know all of InuYasha's secret recipes?!"

Sesshomaru sighed and refrained from rolled his eyes with great difficulty, what a simpleton... He thought as he rubbed his forehead with his pointer finger and thumb. InuYasha grin grew wider as he cracked his neck with a few twists,

"I guess I have no choice but to beat your mind empty of my secret ingredients!" InuYasha hollered as he punched Kasai to oblivion.

Seeing Sesshomaru marching off with anger hanging around his tall form like a thundercloud, chuckling, InuYasha ran after the angry pup. In mid laugh, Inuyasha felt strange...

"Sess..." InuYasha tried but his throat closed up as...

Sesshomaru continued walking on but then he noticed InuYasha wasn't following him anymore; he turned to InuYasha with a glare but...

"InuYasha?" He asked but the hanyou made no noise, he leaned against the wall. Sweat ran down his face as if he was in a desert but the air was cool... Sesshomaru took a step closer but a sudden violent flare of red youkai pushed him back as InuYasha gave a cry of pain. His claws tearing through the paper doors and his silvery hair stuck to his sweaty skin like veins.

Sesshomaru forgot all about his anger and rage... "InuYasha!" He cried but InuYasha collapsed onto the ground as if his tendons were sliced...

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru screamed as he caught the shaking hanyou. InuYasha's head lolled back as he sank into Sesshomaru's embrace, his eyes fluttering open and close and rolled about in a drunk manner. Sesshomaru shook InuYasha but the sickly hanyou only responded in weak moans and groans, pleading Sesshomaru to stop...

His numb fingers clutched the white kimono desperately as waves of pain wiped his mind blank and stole the words off his tongue. He could only helplessly scream and cry in agonizing pain as the torrent of violent and ruthless torment threw him around. It felt like he was being erased or at least buried in the white spans of pain... And Whatever was left was trying to rewrite him... Trying to mold him into something else...

Twisting him from the inside out... Then InuYasha screamed in agony, his head beating side to side. His scream was full of pain... The pain of losing one's self... Losing the edges of sanity...

"K-Kasai..."

* * *

"You need help, Naraku." Miroku said to his currently best student. Naraku sat across from the monk, his eyes looking down. Only a low table separated them but the silence made the gap between them seem bigger.

Miroku pulled at his collar, he really hated when he had to deal with troublesome students... Sesshomaru was the last perfect student but Naraku's intellect took him over the bounds. Miroku saw the intelligence shining in the boy's eyes and knew he was meant for something greater so Miroku appealed to the headmaster to allow the hanyou to study in his class... But something must've happened along the way...

Miroku shook his head as he cleared his mind out of his thoughts and then Miroku thrust a neatly folded envelope to the silent child; Naraku's eyes widen as he raised his bowed head.

"What is this, monk?" Naraku asked

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and wished me a happy birthday! I am wondering if I should make this into a mpreg fanfic. **

**Black maid56: Sesshomaru is currently 16 in this chapter.**

**Stephanie: Thank you! In the next chapter you'll see (:**

**Sonnenfrost: Thank you so much for your review and critics! I do agree that Naraku fits better with an obsessed personality. Though he'll appear less now but in the future chapters he'll be extremely dynamic.**

**JSinuYasha: Don't expect much, I warned you guys that I suck at lemons.**

**Dragon77: Oh they will. (:**

**Melly: Thanks for your review.**

** : ?**

**Kazuyo: Were you expecting this? XD I did tell you things will get crazy.**


	14. Numb

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case) Typos and stuff will be in my stories but I will fix them later**

**Okay just in case you guys might be confused, Sesshomaru and InuYasha, along with all the other demons, their youkai aren't separate conscious or another personality, it's just their feelings. You know how you can't really control your feelings, so it's the same with them, its their innermost thoughts and feelings, unrestrained by rules or logic. So it can do a lot of things.**

**Sorry for rushing through Naraku's mental growth, I didn't want to spend too much time on him cause he's not the star of the show. But later on when they're all grownup I insert flashbacks to show you his turning points, 'kay? Sorry! Same with Sesshomaru.**

* * *

Sesshomaru lit the lantern with a match stick. Once the wick burst into flames with withdrew the match stick calmly before shaking the orange flame's life out. Grasping the lantern, he made his way down the murky and filthy steps.

Yes, he could see perfectly fine without the feeble light the lantern gave out but... Sesshomaru's hand clenched tightly over the wooden handle... But he was afraid... The light made the darkness more bearable...

His small boots echoed around the tunnel along with the constant sound of dripping water.

_"I... I love you, InuYasha..." Sesshomaru murmured as he leaned against the hanyou. The fire rat robe felt so rough and warm underneath his fingers..._

_Sesshomaru tilted his head up, the silence was stifling, he wanted the hanyou..._

_But..._

_InuYasha's face was frozen in shock, Sesshomaru wanted to hide his face in shame... But his instincts prevented him from doing so, it told him he was the alpha and he was not allowed to back down. Then InuYasha smiled, Sesshomaru's heart soared like an eagle,_

_"Sesshomaru..."_

_Sesshomaru sighed and purred against InuYasha's chest; the way InuYasha said his name filled his chest with a strange comforting warmth... Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek against InuYasha's neck, he was nearly just as tall as InuYasha... His growth spurt was helping him to catch up with his InuYasha..._

_"InuYasha, I..." Sesshomaru said, looking at the hanyou's golden eyes, "I..."_

_But InuYasha interrupted him, "Sesshomaru, you don't love me."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widen as his rows furrow in confusion, he... Didn't love him? Was he questioning him? Was he questioning his feelings? Was he insecured about his feelings? Sesshomaru's claws tightened over InuYasha's shirt, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at the handsome hanyou,_

_"I... Don't love you?" Sesshomaru's voice softly glided over the silence, he had to reassure his mate to be... He..._

_"You lust after me Sesshomaru, there's no love in our actions... Well, not that kind of love." InuYasha said with a brotherly smile; he scratched his cheek awkwardly, his eyes darting about before settling on Sesshomaru's dumbfound expression, "Besides... Sesshomaru..."_

_The purebred demon was frozen in shock then his face crumpled in to genuine confusion laced with fear, it was like everything was spiraling out of control... His youkai desperately clung on to the silver haired hanyou,_

_"Riyu(Why)?" A soft and tentative voice asked clippedly, InuYasha felt the claws loosen their hold on his a__kosode(shirt) but the clouding green youkai nearly suffocated him with its demanding presence. Even though the pup... No, inu youkai looked calm and collected... InuYasha narrowed his eyes in pain, he could see the lingering cracks of insecurity and fear._

_InuYasha cast his eyes down, "I can't..."_

_"Why?" Was that the man's short and stiff reply, "Why?" His control falling apart, "Why?" Each question flung at the dog eared man made the hanyou flinch as if he was struck and every time that word flew out of his lips, Sesshomaru felt his traitorous emotions leaking into it._

_InuYasha plastered that hateful brotherly smile on his face, it said that Sesshomaru was no good... He was just a pup... The rage filled the marrow of his bones and made his claws hiss as venom oozed out,_

_"Why, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked, finally gaining the strength to say that name that tore his heart into shreds... That kind smile... Made this once invisible gap between them grow so big that Sesshomaru couldn't miss it._

_"Because," InuYasha's voice growing hard, "Because it's impossible for you to love me, it's only lust."_

_"No, InuYasha, I am being honest with you." Sesshomaru said stoicly, but the way his youkai raged around it felt the same as if he was screaming in anger, "Do not give me excuses... Why?"_

_InuYasha sighed and ran a hand down his hair before lifting his hair back, "Look, I am an alpha, too."_

_InuYasha said offering his neck to be sniffed, Sesshomaru took a hesitant step forward then another and another till there was only a silver of air between them... Pure golden eyes met the copper flecked amber eyes half way, very similar to the feeling of two fist meeting each other square on... Then the shorter of the inu youkai turn to his head to the side as he closed the distance, the hanyou stayed still as the flow of platinum hair rippled past him..._

_The urge to catch the lingering feeling of the silvery silk was quickly crushed as InuYasha closed his eyes._

_Sesshomaru's warmth breath caressed the bare neck as the warm breaths combed through his hair. Then he sniffed the bare neck... And..._

_"See... We can't be together, you're an alpha and so am I." InuYasha said softly while cruelly stroking the silent inu youkai. A small hand tightened over the sleeve and fierce golden eyes met his eyes,_

_"So?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice growing in strength. InuYasha's eyes widen when he saw the impenetrable bedrock of his resolve, the insecurities gone... Sesshomaru was flinging everything at him._

_InuYasha sighed, his shoulders sagged as he dredged up painful memories. Kagome..._

_"I can't give you pups-"_

_"I don't care about that."_

_"You need an heir to the Western throne, Sessho-"_

_"Then I won't die, I shall reign forever then I shall have no need for pups." Sesshomaru said with his ice mask secure over his face, he lifted his head up, meeting the object of his desire, head on._

_InuYasha growled before answering angrily, "I'm already mated!"_

_Shock flitted over the demon's pale face, his handsome features went slack before freezing up. "Is it... That dead miko?"_

_InuYasha growled but pain was laced around the edges, he didn't want to remember or bring up the pain but..._

_"Yes..."_

_"Did she bear you... Pups?" Sesshomaru asked thoroughly shaken even though he looked composed... His swirling green colored youkai was screaming..._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he filled the area with his youkai, he nearly sighed in relief when he felt that familiar crimson youkai respond to his inquiring emerald youkai.

The last step left his feet on the filthy and grimy stone floor as putrid smell of vomit and sick mingled with the sickly and weakened scent of trees... It was as if a plague descended upon the once vibrant forest...

Sesshomaru ignored the puddle of yellow filth he stepped on, he closed his eyes when the sole of his boot made a sucking sound as it left its former position. He turned the corner, the ceiling dripping and the darkness fleeting.

In the darkness of the maze there was a soft glow of silver, though filthy... There was still that wild mane of silver. His jade colored youkai's touch lingered around the greatly weakened crimson youkai, circling around it.

As he neared the rusted iron bars, Sesshomaru placed the lantern at the feet of the bars, creating dark shadows flickering around the feeble light. Air slipped out of his hakama as he knelt, cushioning his descent. His thin fingers slipping through the bars, gracing over the rust, picking off the flakes of rust. Weaving in out of the vertical and horizontal bars as he sank down on the dirty ground.

Peering into the darkness, taking a soft breath, Sesshomaru whispered, "InuYasha?"

Chains clanged against each other as the hanyou shifted and slowly lift his head tiredly. Thick chains crossed over his chest and wrapped tightly around his arms, it was holding him up. Red and raw marks criss crossed all over his skin and his fire rat robe was soaked and caked with blood underneath the gleaming chains.

"Sess... Sesshoma-maru?"

His once arrogant and strong voice now subdued and papery. Sesshomaru's fingers curled over the bars as he pressed his forehead against the closest horizontal bar.

"Yes, InuYasha, I'm here..." Sesshomaru murmured with his head bowed. Clinks of chains rattled at InuYasha sagged down, too tired to stay upright.

"Heh..." A tired and rundown laugh, InuYasha closed his eyes, "Why you're... Here?" InuYasha opened his eyes and wearily looked around the dungeon, "It's filthy here..."

"I'm aware, InuYasha." That was Sesshomaru's short and clipped answer. His silvery bangs tickling his closed eyelids but he remain motionless, kneeling before the bars. His lips parted a bit, breaths seeped in and out as he moisturized his dry and constricted throat.

"InuYasha..." There was a calmness and peace in his voice as Sesshomaru leaned his cheek against the bars, feeling the bars imprinting themselves on his smooth cheek but he didn't care... At this moment he was with InuYasha... His shoulders sagged in relief and peace, all the tension gone.

He couldn't relax in class or anything... His mind was completely occupied by a wild and handsome hanyou... Every moment he was away, he was afraid... Not because of the other demons... He could deal with them easily but... What if InuYasha died or something happened to him while he was gone...

Sesshomaru's hands tighten over the bars that felt so brittle under his touch but he didn't break them... It was to keep InuYasha calm or as that perverted monk said 'For the safety of the school and the students'. Sesshomaru sighed as he tried to catch the weaken scent of evergreen trees through the scent of sick and vomit. InuYasha's youkai has been out of control, in fact after Mir- That lecherous monk examined him...

_InuYasha threw his head back in a silent scream of pain as Sesshomaru pinned his flailing arms. Glancing at the monk with an expression so full of distress and distraught... Even though Sesshomaru disliked the perverted teacher... And his pride wounded by InuYasha's dismissal... He couldn't help but be swept away by the anxiety._

_When Miroku approached the two inu youkai, Sesshomaru bared his fangs and hissed threatening, his instincts overriding his rationality for a moment. Miroku withdrew his hand back in shock, not because of the threatening reactions... But because this was the first time he's ever seen Sesshomaru show anything on his face other than irritation and disdain._

_Crouching over his whimpering and withering hanyou, Sesshomaru glared at Miroku, shaking his head, the red youkai beneath him... Was rampaging around, screaming in pain... Sesshomaru gave a small keen of pain as his ears were assaulted with the cries that no human could hear or sense... Desperately, his green youkai swooped in and covered the suffering hanyou with its energy. Trying to sooth its mate intended..._

_InuYasha gave a small cry as he buried his head against Sesshomaru's warm chest, trying to seek comfort that the inu youkia was more than willing to give. Sesshomaru cradled InuYasha's head, feeling the silver locks spill between his fingers, he held the hanyou close as he looked at Miroku. His youkai didn't want to give InuYasha up and he was starting to see a red haze over his vision._

_"Shhh... Sesshomaru take a deep breath and relax." The intruder said, Sesshomaru growled as InuYasha whimpered. His intended was hurt..._

_"Sesshomaru, it's me Miroku..." The stranger said, touching his chest, his robes rustling and Sesshomaru's ears prickled. He did not hear any hidden weapon within the folds of Miroku's robes._

_"Mi... Miroku..." Sesshomaru said with great difficulty, he was trying to hold on to his thoughts that was slowly being drowned out by a crescendoing roar. As he said the monk's name his vision got clearer._

_"H-Help... Help Inu... InuYasha." Sesshomaru said as he reluctantly held the trembling hanyou out. His thin and elegant fingers slowly unraveling, and to the surprise of the monk, the hanyou's skin remained unblemished. Miroku's purple eyes widen as he glanced up at the purebred demon's golden orbs. Even in time of being overwhelmed by one's youkai, Sesshomaru remained gentle with the hanyou. There was something between them..._

_Sesshomaru's lips curled back slightly as his fingers twitched, hungering for the hanyou's contact but Sesshomaru closed his eyes shaking a bit as he squashed his youkai down._

_"Shhh..." Miroku soothed while glancing at Sesshomaru as he slowly gradually place his hands over the quivering mass of red and silver. Carefully gauging Sesshomaru's current level of control, Miroku kept making soothing sounds to convince Sesshomaru's youkai he meant no harm. The pupil stared at the monk with piercing golden eyes, half threatening and half restrained. Like a predator meeting a strange new animal approaching its young, analyzing it... Waiting for the moment..._

_Miroku knew without a doubt that if he proved threatening, Sesshomaru would tear his throat out... Seeing how unstable Sesshomaru was because of his emotions... Plus Sesshomaru already had a negative outlook of the monk, it was a miracle that the purebred demon wasn't going on slaughter all mode._

_Smiling sheepishly, Miroku focused on the task as he measured the hanyou's pulse and concentrated on the fluxuating levels of youkai. Sesshomaru's youkai was bent more on aggressive toward the monk but it was restrained by rational thoughts._

_Miroku glanced at Sesshomaru nervously before speaking slowly, dragging each word out like dough, trying to keep Sesshomaru's youkai pacified, "InuYasha's youkai is out of control... As if something is trying to alter him and InuYasha's youkai is trying to fight against it but... I don't know if this is harmless or dangerous... We have to keep him from hurting anyone... It's for the safety of the school and its students..."_

Sesshomaru bit back a growl then his eyes widen, his head snapped up, his hands straining through the bars... Held back, not by the brittle rusted iron bars, but helpless frustrations.

InuYasha had suddenly tipped forward, the chains pulled to its limits as his body convulsed. "Urgh... Ugh... Hack... Cough... Ulgh..."

Splattered, sploosh... Yellow liquid spewed out of InuYasha's gasping mouth as InuYasha tried desperately to breath, his pale face turning slightly red and sweat ran over the dried sweat marks. InuYasha felt like a collar had been placed around his neck, tightening as his body tried its best to relieve his pain... His stomach swirling around as if caught in a whirlpool... Pushing out anything... Even the lining of his stomach, InuYasha thought bitterly... To elevate the pain but...

All he could taste was the bitterness of bile...

"InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!" Sesshomaru cried as he clung uselessly against the bars.

"Huuulhg..." InuYasha threw up again after gaining a few seconds of blessed air, his shoulders quaking, the chains rattling... And all Sesshomaru could do was just say his name over and over... And watch InuYasha suffer... His instincts screaming at him, he, an alpha, was so useless... It was his job to keep his intended happy... Yet...

The acidic yellow liquid pooling around InuYasha's knelt form...

"InuYasha... I hate it..." Sesshomaru said his face expressionless in silent rage. The frail iron bars slowly cracking under his tyrannic grip. Coughing, InuYasha lifted his head up, breathless,

"Sesshomaru...?" Leaning his head against one shoulder, his long filthy hair all tangled, "What's... Wrong...?"

InuYasha forced out of his raw throat, it felt like it had been scrapped to flesh and bone... His vision blurred and faded... His nose choking on the scent of his own bile... Flicking his ears tiredly, he could still hear...

Something warm ran down Sesshomaru's cheek but he didn't bother to wipe it off... There was no shame in it... Only shame in what his actions have done to lead him to this helpless frustration...

"If only I wasn't so weak..." Sesshomaru murmured as InuYasha doubled over as his stomach punished him for his sudden movements. InuYasha gasped in pain and his hands clenching and unclenching, trying to seek his mouth to cover it but the thick bile poured out of his mouth as he slumped over.

Sesshomaru's hands shook, "I love you..." Sesshomaru said softly to the half unconscious hanyou, who didn't look any less beautiful to him even though sick... "I don't want you to protect me anymore... There's nothing you can teach me, InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said, his eyes growing cold and hard as fogged up ice. So clear yet so clouded that it was impossible to see through...

"I will protect you..."

Sesshomaru said as he stood up... He walked out of the room but then he paused, he turned to the weak glow of the lantern. Staring at the light with an unreadable expression, he turned back to his path to the outside world, he didn't need the light anymore... He wasn't afraid, not anymore... Who did he have to fear?

Cracking his claws, Sesshomaru walked up the stairs, a changed man. Now that he was thinking about it logically... He couldn't think of one thing he was afraid of... The consequences were only a minor set back but was that something enough to reduce him to a crying pup? No.

He will take things into his own hands... No one will stop him... No one can stop him... Holding his hands out, they were no longer soft from luxuries but tough and rough from training...

His face impassive as a thought formed in his head, he will eliminate all those in his way... All of them...

* * *

"Look at me." Sesshomaru commanded but the pitiful creature just whimpered and raised his thin arms over his head as if that could offer adequate protection against his wrath.

"Look at me." Sesshomaru ordered in that quiet dangerous voice that was far more fearsome than a roar, it was the sound of a frayed thread snapping bit by bit.

"Look at me." Sesshomaru said again, a boot step forward toward the sniveling mess. This will not do... He had to see what he did to him! Rage coursed through his veins like flood, destroying all in its path.

With one fluid and swift movement, Sesshomaru captured that thin throat in one hand as he lifted the pathetic fool up. So high that the struggling demon's toes could no longer feel the firm and secure presence of the floor beneath it. Look up, coldly at the emerald orbs... A malicious grin threatened to tear Sesshomaru's ice mask apart,

"We'll talk first then kill later." Sesshomaru said impassively, veiling his hunger to maim that pathetic kitsune. Holding the fox up... As the fox was looking down on him... It didn't make him feel fear, none at all. Just surprise...

In the beginning the fox demon frightened him with his alpha presence... Sesshomaru wanted to see how...

"Even though you are looking down on me..." Sesshomaru said softly, "You still feel so inferior..." Sesshomaru continued as he tightened his claws, his fingers began to glow green as Kasai's eyes rolled about in terror.

"Oh yes..." Sesshomaru whispered as he brushed, almost caressing, a sweaty strand of hair out of Kasai's now reddening face, "Tell me the cure. Now."

Kasai gripped the inu youkai's wrist but it was in vain, the demon's arm was a lot stronger than it looked. Clawing weakly at Sesshomaru's marble like arm, lacing pale red marks all over the inu youkai's arms, Kasai gasped out,

"I... I don't know!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "The cure, Kasai and I will consider letting you live." Tightening his claws to emphasis his dying patience, if he had his own way... He would've killed the fool...

When the whites of the fox's eyes began to show more often not, Sesshomaru relaxed his grip a bit. Lowering his voice into a hiss, "What did you do to InuYasha?"

Kasai hung his tail between his legs as he began to sob for air, "I don't know! That lady said-!"

Sesshomaru suddenly tightened his grip over the fox's throat thus reducing his words to pitiful gasps and sobs. "I begin tire of your ignorance, speak or this Sesshomaru will end your miserable existence."

Drawing the fox closer yet still keeping the fox's toes from touching the gracious ground, "And no one will care if this Sesshomaru end you." He hissed maliciously at the terrified youkai.

Kasai began to ramble on desperately, holding onto his pitiful worm like life. Sesshomaru could barely hold his disgust back as he listened to the fox's words.

"I-I brought it from an old lady... S-S-She told me... It would make you subdued... It'd make you-"

Sesshomaru heard enough as he cut off the precious supply of air, almost bored, he waited for the fox to die... How irritating... How long it took the pitiful wiggling and struggling degraded down to a near death limp. Maybe he should just apply a bit of pressure to-

"STOP!" Miroku screamed as he grabbed Sesshomaru arm but even hanging off it, the daiyoukai's arm didn't even dip down a little under the fully grown mortal's weight. Almost boredly, Sesshomaru turned his cold golden eyes on the monk, eliciting a surprised gasp from the mortal. Since when did the dog demon's eyes become so cold? As if it was too cold to melt... Why were all his star students becoming crazy?

Sighing, Miroku wished he only had to deal with girls and women... They were less trouble... Yes... With their curves and...

Seeing the lecherous glazed look of the monk as he hung off his arm, Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust before letting the pathetic fox crumple on the ground. Slowly Sesshomaru lowered his arm as he raised his other arm to give the perverted monk a taste of his poison claws. The air vibrated with the green colored youkai swirled around his fingers.

Miroku awakening to senses quickly jumped back while smoothing his robes, "Ah... Wait!"

Sesshomaru's claws... Mere inches away from giving Miroku a new look... Miroku gulped as he raised his hands in surrendered as he backed up against the wall. The vexed dog demon followed each step of retreat with his own step of advance.

Miroku screwed his eyes shut, damn why did he sign up for this?! He should've stayed with traveling around and womanizing whenever he got a chance! Now considering how furious Sesshomaru was, Miroku was sure that...

"Lord Monk!" A rather pump raccoon demon cried out as he ran, well tried to run.

"Hachiemon?" Miroku asked as the demon bowed respectfully... Well trying to catch his breath without looking like a fool, hmmm, smart move... Sesshomaru lowered his claws a bit when he saw the brown demon, he recognized that raccoon demon to be InuYasha caretaker when the hanyou was moved into the dungeons...

"Why are you not with InuYasha?" Sesshomaru hissed, the raccoon demon froze before speaking,

"Uh... Um... I..." The poor overweight demon's face turned red as he tried to find the oxygen to speak and thinking but... With the riled glare the dog demon was giving him and his poor sides aching from running to fast... Made it nearly impossible to...

"Hachiemon, breathe..." Miroku said nervously as he felt the youkai pressure go higher and higher and he saw how pale the cowardly raccoon demon was becoming... It wouldn't be long before Hachiemon passed out and it wouldn't be in their favor... Miroku pressed a supporting palm behind the fat raccoon demon's back, wincing when he felt sweat pool underneath it.

Yes, he preferred females... At least he wouldn't be surrounded by handsome yet crazy demons or sweaty and overweight tricksters...

"Lord Miroku..." Hachiemon murmured, touched, oblivious to the fact that Miroku kept glancing back at the silent dog demon in front of them, who's presence seem to loom more and more over them.

Miroku shook the pump demon, "What happened?"

Hachiemon's eyes grew wide and terrified, "I didn't do anything! I swear! He just..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen when he realized who was the 'he' Hachiemon was talking about. Not waiting for the monk or the raccoon demon, Sesshomaru skimmed over the grounds to the dirty dungeons...

"InuYasha..." He whispered fervently as he tore through the grounds, pass the elegant buildings... Pass the well kept lawns... Pass the gardens... Into the forest... Before the foreboding abandoned dungeon.

Placing his hands on the rotting wood, Sesshomaru threw the doors open. Cobwebs shook and fell from their perches as the dog demon descended as if Sesshomaru was their king and they were to lay homage before their regal lord. Sweeping through the winding tunnels and hallways, pass the decaying bones of ones before, the white demon approached the cell...

Sniffing the air delicately... Feeling the clinging grip of despair corrupt his calm demeanor, Sesshomaru froze as the heavy scent of blood filled his lungs... Covering his nose with one hand as he stumbled along the dark.

Gripping the grimy stone walls, Sesshomaru perilously pushed himself off toward the cell. Foot in front of the other, such a simple action yet he, Sesshomaru, couldn't seem to focus or stop tottering around. He swayed side to side, his claws scratching lightly over the dirt crusted walls, leading him, guiding him to the cell when his eyes could not.

Ragged breaths echoed in the air as Sesshomaru felt his panic rise yet he couldn't hear the familiar weak pants in the cell...

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Just then... When he turned the corner... And stepped over the doorway...

Blood was everywhere... Sesshomaru's face fell slack as his hands fell limply by his sides, unable to take another step forward, if he had something in his hands... He would've surely drop it...

Plit...

Like a tear drop, a drop of crimson blood splattered against his white sleeve, Sesshomaru glanced up slowly. The very ceiling was painted thickly with blood... Sesshomaru rubbed his finger tips over the blood, still warm... Feverishly warm...

Sesshomaru glanced down as he glided over the sticky drying blood of a hanyou...

Everything was dripping and painted as if a mad painter furiously took his best paints and threw it all around...

Pale fingers slip through the bars...

Click... Clang...

The lock falls from its perch... Into the lazy river of blood...

Squeak...

The door opens with a rusted creak... Pale hands linger on the metal frame before being guided within...

Slick... Splick...

Sesshomaru felt his boots clung onto the mud like blood...

Numbly he fell to his knees... Before the fire rat robes... With trembling hands...

It was clear that InuYasha was dead... There was no way that the hanyou would survive from loosing this much blood... And it was still fresh...

Trembling pale hands reached for the crumpled robes...

Should he lift it up? Should he peer within? Should he...

Would he see gory tissues remnants of InuYasha?

Looking around the barely illuminated room, numb golden orbs looked for pieces of InuYasha... But there was none... Turning to the bundle of bloody clothes...

The fire rat robe was soaked with blood of wearer, so soaked that the crimson robes were nearly black... As Sesshomaru's hand hovered over the robes, he could feel the heat radiating off its coarse robes...

Choking back a sob, Sesshomaru bowed his head, InuYasha...

His jade colored youkai curled around the room... He could feel InuYasha's crimson colored youkai but it was clear that it was only the faint aura from his dripping blood...

He had promised to protect InuYasha... "I didn't want you to protect me... I wanted to protect you, InuYasha..." Sesshomaru murmured in the silence.

Suddenly the soggy robes twitched, Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he gripped the collar of the fire rat robe, lifting it...

Gasp!

Amber orbs glowed from within the crimson folds... Sesshomaru felt bile rise up, so InuYasha's eyes remained... Was it just lolling about- Wait! Sesshomaru raised the shirt higher but a rustle made him stop. Leaning closer, Sesshomaru sniffed the bundle...

The scent of trees and the clean earth radiated from within, Sesshomaru reached for the huddling thing inside but a growl stopped him along with a snap of fangs. Snapping his inquiring hand back in surprise, Sesshomaru blinked when the lump retreated back, deeper into the blood soaked clothes...

Slowly... Very slowly... Yet consistently, the pale arm advanced like a stone giant. Sesshomaru uncurled his hand and held it out as if to press his palm on the cloth. Scratching was heard as the lump skidded forward, silver fur was seen... Freezing, Sesshomaru dared not breath, in fear of frighting the thing within.

Very slowly... Sesshomaru felt something wet and warm snuffling around his palm, sniffing his scent... Trying to discern whether or not Sesshomaru was friend or foe... Deeming that Sesshomaru was not an enemy...

Sesshomaru gasped when he felt something warm and wetter slid across his palm, it was tongue! Slowly the clothing rustled, a lot more than before, as the creature came out of its hiding spot shyly. Familiar puppy ears flickered about as if surprised by all it could hear and a little nose sniffing about in confusion.

Skidding about was...

* * *

**Okay that's it... I was tired... So that's all for this week...**

**So since it was 2 votes to 1 vote, I'm making it mpreg but I won't drag it out or anything cause it's just recently added to the plot line.**

**Review Please! Love 'em and they make me update faster!**

**Black maid56: Hahaha thanks *Blushes* I wasn't any good at lemons but I tried... Thank you for your review! ^.^**

**IlaynaBliss: Yes, I like Naraku too. I don't think he should be such an repulsive villain like in other fanfics. He was one of the reason why I wrote this fanfic (:**

**Kazuyo: Thanks! I always look forward to reviews! Oh he didn't get painted with the red, I was just saying that InuYasha shielded Sesshomaru from the potion hence the red.**

**Sorry, it's mpreg but it won't be the main part of the story.**

**Hmmm true! I was wondering what kind of cards was I going to show because there always got to be 3 cards. And I wonder if you noticed but 3's like my favorite number. So you'd see a ton of threes all over the place. The middle card was just a filler I just thought of. The last card is a big clue to the adult Sesshomaru. He won't be like the others, well not that much... I think you'll be surprise.**

**Hahaha! I was worried that no one would like Naraku cause almost in every fanfic he's a terrible villain. There's another villain that'll be the mastermind and it won't be defeated so easily or so quickly.**

**Thank you so much for your review!**

**Dragon77: 'Kay. Don't expect much because I suck...**

**JSinuYasha: Thank you! Though I was really quick about it... I was so embarrassed when I was doing it... My face was red the whole time...**

**Romamera: Hmmm? What were you confused about? I'll be more than happy to explain it for you! Thank you for your review!**

**Stephanie: You'll see what Miroku gave Naraku, it'll explain why Naraku was absent during this chapter (: InuYasha will be fine.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and read my fanfic! I am so happy to get such nice responses!**


	15. A Silly Notion

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case) Typos and stuff will be in my stories but I will fix them later**

**Okay I decided to update faster because I'm going on a camping trip soon so I won't be back for awhile. And wala! Tons of fluff for you all! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story!**

**Okay guys... I am very very very sorry, I did not know that some of you were expecting a Inu alpha Sess beta story... This is a Sess-alpha Inu-beta story... Though InuYasha's not going to be like other InuYasha beta fanfics... I think because I didn't read all of the InuYasha fanfics so... And Naraku's going to be an alpha too... No, he's not a bad guy.**

**If you guys want and can wait a long long long time, after I'm done with this fic, I can make a Sesshomaru beta InuYasha alpha version of this story but it won't be as long or interesting in my opinion. I feel like in this fic Sesshomaru should be an alpha. This is about his growth and his relationship with InuYasha.**

**Anyway... I made InuYasha turn into a child for Sesshomaru's mental growth. If InuYasha's always babying him and taking care of him, how on earth is Sesshomaru going to grow up? Plus this will give Sesshomaru more insight on his beloved hanyou. Gives me tons of opportunity for flashbacks! Thank you to all those who voiced their concerns, I hope this cleared things up!**

**Also this is not shota.**

* * *

_"InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!"_

_A voice cried out in the seemingly endless white, small hands cupped over a small mouth, golden eyes blinking rapidly as the harsh sunlight reflected off the blinding snow..._

_Lightning bolt shaped branches reaching for the gray sky as white threaten to swallow it whole._

_After awhile of wandering, his boots began to feel so cold that his toes were numb and his fingers were tinged with red. Sesshomaru sighed and shoved his hands in his sleeve while shivering, his little breaths coming out as little white puffs of clouds. Blinking and squinting in the white expanse, Sesshomaru felt his eyelashes heavy with snowflakes..._

_Lowering his eyes, waiting still and silent as the descending snow covered pale form... Blending him with its neutral color..._

_Raising his hands, silently catching the quiet flakes as it clung onto his silvery hair..._

_Taking a deep breath, golden orbs hid themselves behind the red marked eyelids... Sniffing the cold and sharp air and all he could get was the silent sleeping trees..._

_"InuYasha..."_

_The white child, almost a man, said as he shuffled his cold feet, trying to bring feeling back to them. He heard the snow crunch underneath his boots but then he froze and looked around... He heard snow crunching not in sync with his own... There was something out there..._

_Then in the corner of his eyes saw a flash of red in the endless white and bare trees... Sesshomaru snapped his head back and looked around, there! Charging after the vanishing red..._

_"Ah!" Sesshomaru gasped out when his foot met not the layered snow but the open air. Tipping forward from his momentum, desperately slipping his hands out to catch the stray roots and branches but his numb claws felt nothing but the harsh and cold air. Closing his eyes tightly, waiting for either the cold and hard ground or the soft crunch of snow but not the warmth and the scent of endless wilderness._

_Cracking his eyes slowly, golden orbs meeting copper flecked amber orbs. Two familiar puppy ears twitching about in mirth and upon the tan colored face was a smile, not a smirk, but genuine proud smile. Sesshomaru's eyes remain wide in surprise and..._

_Sesshomaru sighed in relief and nuzzled against InuYasha's strong and warm chest, his little claws clinging onto the fire rat robe. Above, warm breath melting the snowflakes, a husky voice said in obvious pride,_

_"Sesshomaru, you found me... Good job!" Warm hands circled around the young inu youkai, Sesshomaru smiled quietly as he hid his face while listening to the beating heart... Feeling its strong beats beneath his hands..._

_He loved moments like this... When they're out training... It's only him and InuYasha... No one else..._

_Sesshomaru lift his face up but kept on hugging the half demon, he loved just running and perfecting his skills with no one to frown upon his mistakes or to compare with his honorable father or mother..._

_InuYasha's tender smile was his and only his..._

_"Come on, princess, it's cold out here." InuYasha said as he pulled them back, Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose in confusion. InuYasha paused and glanced back into the little cave he dug out of the snow when Sesshomaru's feet did not follow his movements. InuYasha pressed his hand over his twitching lips before bursting into playful laughter._

_Sesshomaru frowned with an annoyed glare accompanying it. InuYasha stopped and grasped the sulking demon's cold hands with his own and yanked the shorter demon into the igloo like shelter. As he stepped backwards, InuYasha asked,_

_"Oi, princess, you remember when I told ya about facin' your fears?"_

_As Sesshomaru followed the demon as he nodded, quietly wondering where the unpredictable yet caring hanyou was going with this. InuYasha's lips quirked up as he tried in vain to stop smiling, weather beaten fingers curled around firm and pale fingers._

_"Ya see... I... When I was casted out by my 'family' I saw my first winter without my mother beside me..." InuYasha said softly as he sat down on the snow; Sesshomaru blinked and looked around the little humble cavern before sitting down cross legged. Sesshomaru snapped his attention back on the hanyou._

_"At first I was so fuckin' happy seeing snow but then after awhile it got so cold I thought I was going to die..." InuYasha said with a small chuckle, "I mean like my fingers and toes were turning purplish, crazy huh?"_

_Sesshomaru blinked before nodding slowly, yes it was... Crazy..._

_"When it got so cold and dark... I thought about just going to just give up 'cause ain't no one's gonna cry for me..." InuYasha murmured while idly drawing on the snow, his eyes lit up as he raised his head up as if he was an eagle soaring into the morning air, glowing. "That's when I learned how to face my fears..."_

_InuYasha said as he drew swirling patterns across the walls, making the humble and simple abode more and more like an art museum... Yes, as brash and ignorant the hanyou was of etiquette, he was just as much of a natural at art._

_"I didn't want to die but I didn't want the damn wind to keep slapping me so I just dug a little tunnel outta of snow and hid in there..."_

_InuYasha remembered that day... His child self trying to hide behind trees but the trees couldn't offer him enough shelter... Cold and miserable, he looked at that hateful snow... He remembered gritting his teeth and challenging the silent white mass with childish antics... When the silent cold did not answer, he began to dig in anger... Before falling into a hole of his own making!_

_"And holy shit! I wasn't cold anymore, dunno how that worked but at least I wasn't dead! I found out ya just gotta face your fears and somehow it'd work out, innovation I call it!"_

_The excitement and joy of being alive wove deeply in the silver haired hanyou's voice and his eyes practically glowed with that courageous fire. Sesshomaru looked down, even though InuYasha had no one... He was a lot stronger than Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru curled his hands into fists, he broke down when he faced those..._

_Sensing the anger in the emerald colored youkai, InuYasha stopped and turned__ to Sesshomaru, his eyes hard and his lips drawn into a frown, "I wasn't disappointed when you lost against those filthy bandits... It ain't easy to face your fears, I cheated, I got a tutor named death... He's pretty good."_

_InuYasha said with a light-hearted laugh, his eyes grew warm again, "Sesshomaru... You asked me how I learn to face my fears," Putting on a serious expression, InuYasha continued, "I just dive head first in, I've been in so many life and death situations I don't feel that paralyzing fear of death anymore."_

_Seeing Sesshomaru's awe filled expression, InuYasha snorted, "That don't mean I'm brave, it means I'm stupid. Don't get yourself in those kind of situations and if ya do, just slam through them like there's no tomorrow, princess!"_

Pant... Pant... Pant...

Wide golden orbs darted about in desperation... Framed by platinum locks... Boots tapping along the dirt path before skimming over the greens then landing on the wooden floorboards...

Sesshomaru grasped for breath, his head thrown back as if he was trying to kiss the sun but... His wide and desperate eyes just begged the heavens to help him...

Cupping his hand over the bloody stiff yet warm bundle in his arms, not caring about the blood oozing lazily down his kimono, his long flowing hair all disheveled or how dirty and grimy he was. Glancing down on the small form encased within the blood soaked fire rat robe, Sesshomaru pressed his nose against the bundle, fear blatantly clear in his eyes.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled that sweet and fresh scent desperately like a drowning man getting the few grasps of air. The bundle squirmed uncomfortably and a low whine emitted from the cloth. Sesshomaru pressed the bundle closer to his chest, closer to his beating heart that was yearning and crying for the brash hanyou.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, "InuYasha..." Sesshomaru murmured as he cupped the bundle close, feeling its warmth and barely audible movements... Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he cradled the dear, dear, dear life form in his arms as if he was a mother with her child...

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he caught the monk's scent, running toward the monk, Sesshomaru cried in desperation,

"Lord monk! Please... Please help InuYasha... Please... Please..." Sesshomaru begged bowing his head as he fell to his knees. "Please help InuYasha... I don't have anyone else..." Lifting his tear filled eyes, Sesshomaru plead, "I'll give you anything within my power... Anything if you..."

Miroku looked at the kneeling prideful demon, begging him... Tossing his ironclad pride away while cradling the dirty robes that hanyou wore... Miroku sighed and looked at the dog demon sadly,

"I can't..."

Despair filled the demon's golden orbs, a strangled yet helpless hoarse whisper made its way out of the numb demon's throat, "Please..." Sesshomaru bowed his head... Was there really no way?

Then Sesshomaru threw his head back with a glare, thrusting the bundle out, ignoring the blood dripping out, "You can save him!" He demanded, the monk sighed, denial was a man's worst enemy...

Scratching his head, Miroku said, "Look, Sesshomaru, InuYasha's dead... I can't-"

Golden eyes flashing, "He's not dead!"

Miroku squatted down to meet the inu youkai's eye level, glancing back at the cowering raccoon demon,

"InuYasha is dead, Sesshomaru..." Miroku said quietly as if the demon before him was just a child; Miroku ignored the glare the demon gave him and the slightly snarl on demon's ethereal features. "I heard it from Hachiemon... His death gave him the peace and freedom from his suffering," Closing his eyes and folding his hands in a pray, "We all pray for his soul, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sat there with full blown glare on his face; his hands twitching with the urge to bash the damn monk's face in. He, Sesshomaru, son of Lord Inu no Tashio, in denial? What did he think he was? A foolish mortal? Suddenly a flicker of doubt made him cradle the bundle closer, a sigh of relief slipped past his lips when he felt the quiet heart beating...

"Monk." Sesshomaru said quietly, the air suddenly felt heavy as the green colored youkai flooded the area, lifting his head up, Sesshomaru said as calm as can be, "InuYasha is not dead."

When Miroku opened his mouth to protest, he felt the suffocating presence of Sesshomaru's aura silencing him, daring him to deny its claim... So it could... Miroku clammed his mouth shut and his pointer finger drooped as he sat there... Giving the fleeing raccoon demon a glare, damn... Hachiemon was such a useless familiar! He was going to punis- he meant reeducate him. Yes, reeducate him painfully!

Sesshomaru glared at the monk in disdain, were all mortals this infuriating? Thank goodness, his father mostly employ demons so he didn't have to worry about such inattentiveness... You would think that having such short lives would make they pay more attention.

Miroku gulped when he saw the inu youkai's scowl grow darker as if the sun just decided to take a day off, Miroku flashed a water smile and said, "I'm listening." Inside of his head he was like not really.

Sesshomaru gave Miroku a long look before loosening his hold over the bundle. His claws delicately peeling the collar off the quiet thing within, slowly two triangular shaped ears popped up, followed by two wide amber colored eyes. Miroku gasped as he pointed at the bundle,

"Is... I-I-Is that InuYasha?!" He asked in shock as the little half-breed toddler grasped the edge of Sesshomaru's arms, peering out with curious eyes but when those large and adorable amber orbs fell upon the monk...

"Ai! InuYasha!" Sesshomaru hissed when the hanyou suddenly dived back into the folds of the haori, nearly knocking the tall inu youkai down. Sesshomaru's eyes widen when he felt the tiny bundle tremble in fear and he could smell the fear radiating off the bundle.

Monks were bad... InuYasha remembered... They throw fire papers at him...

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he pulled the terrified hanyou closer, peering into the haori,

"Shhh... InuYasha, it's alright... I'm here, that bad man here isn't going to hurt you... Not unless he wanted to continue living." Sesshomaru ended darkly while leveling a threatening glare at Miroku.

Miroku kept his smile on but inside he was furious! He definitely didn't get paid enough to deal with eccentric, whimsical, emotional demons! He was already mapping out how he was going to write his letter of retirement, in fact, he could already hear those cute town girls giggling at his jokes and beautiful women swooning over his words...

"Monk"

Traveling through all of Japan...

"Monk"

Living the life of a bum... Making a living through his sutras... Telling rich households about demons and spirits haunting their...

"Monk"

Forget about kids... He's got enough of them devils...

"Monk, I will not take it kindly if you continue to ignore me." A cold and furious voice warned quietly like an avalanche about to happen... Like a layer of ice melting...

Miroku blinked rapidly as his head left the clouds... Sighing mournfully, Miroku turned to the disheveled shiro inu youkai and the tiny InuYasha, staring him with wary eyes. Miroku coughed into his fist before looking at the much smaller demon,

"How old are you, little cutie pie?" Miroku asked with his sweetest smile, the type of smile that says 'I'll give you candy!'. The hanyou stared at him as he crawled a little further out of the stiff folds of the haori, one chubby hand still clinging onto the robe, the boy replied,

"Pedophile..." Then he looked up to Sesshomaru for approval, Sesshomaru tried his best to hold back his laughter but a small smile escaped. InuYasha sat on Sesshomaru's lap with his eyes wide with wonder, he couldn't believe that expressionless man could smile. Feeling quite happy and warm inside, unable to hold his feelings back, InuYasha smiled back happily.

Miroku's smiling face cracked a little as his temper mounted, "Oh... Um then who's that there?" He asked nicely as he pointed at Sesshomaru. With a slight smirk on his face, Miroku waited for the hanyou to say something equally unpleasant to the demon. The said purebred demon narrowed his eyes with a scowl. Miroku sneered back, ha! Lord Prissy Pants! Not so confident now are we?

InuYasha rolled his head to face the handsome inu youkai in an almost comical way, it was as if he was an infant, barely able to lift his head up. InuYasha crossed his arms over his bare torso,

"Hmmm... Big brother?" InuYasha said with a cute tilt of his head, very similar to a confused puppy. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, big... Brother?

Miroku laughed, "No, no, no, no! InuYasha, Sesshomaru is the farthest thing from being your big brother! You guys aren't even related!"

InuYasha pouted as he retreated back into the fire rat robe, "He smells like family... Not like mommy's family... Like..." InuYasha furrowed his little brows as he tried to think then he asked innocently, "Where's mommy?"

* * *

Miroku was about to grasp the daiyoukai's arm but the shell-shocked demon just shrugged his attempts off. Sighing, Miroku guided the pale inu youkai to the office table.

"Take a seat, please." Miroku said pointing at the seat across from his, the same seat Naraku sat weeks before. Sesshomaru glanced at the chair warily before slowly lowering himself on it, the chair didn't even creak... Miroku winced when his chair squeaked loudly under his weight. Miroku folded his hands as he tried to plan out the best way to maneuver around this dangerous volatile daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru, sensing the monk's prodding, kept his face bare of any emotions while inwardly smirking at the monk's attempts to understand him. Then feeling impatient, Sesshomaru put a hand on the table and another over his face with a growl,

"He doesn't remember me!"

His youkai began to act up, sending papers around the room and the edges of some of the papers began to sizzle. Miroku's eyes widen as the young demon's long silvery hair began to flow and ripple under his aura's rampage. When Miroku reached across the table to calm the demon but the sudden spike of jade colored youkai snapped him back. The way Miroku snapped his hand back, it was as if his hand was stabbed with a thumb tack. So the monk switched his tactics to just holding his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru took a deep shuddering breath, the very air in his lungs rattled about as he tilted his head back. Closing his eyes, trying to find the lid to subdue his youkai, once regaining a fragile control over it, Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Looking at the monk before him, Sesshomaru asked quietly, desperate to distract himself,

"What's wrong with InuYasha?"

Miroku looked down and scratched his head as he tried to shape the words...

"Well... It's nothing that serious..." Miroku trailed off when he caught the pale demon's cold glare,

"I-I mean! I mean like... Well, it can be fixed... Just takes time!" Miroku stuttered as he held his hands out, the inu youkai blinked before lowering his eyes,

"I see..." Then those cold golden orbs rose up to meet the monk's eyes again, "What do I do?"

That quiet near emotionless voice asked but the monk could feel the desperation within the carefully crafted shell of impassiveness... Miroku rubbed his temples,

"I'm not exactly sure but..." Miroku pulled out two clay cups and a matching teapot. Quietly musing, Miroku took some pincers to pinch some crushed tea leaves out of a wooden box. Silent golden eyes followed his moments while its body remained still as a statue. Miroku poured the boiling water out of the tea pot into the two cups. Sesshomaru frowned a it when he caught the scent of tea leaves brewing at the wrong temperature but regardless he accepted the drink when the monk offered.

Cupping his hands over the small cup, feeling the warmth seeping through, Sesshomaru peered at his obsidian disk like reflection. If it were not for the slight ripples, Sesshomaru would've thought it was black obsidian mirror...

"I believe that the potion that Kasai spilled, I mean, dumped" Miroku offered when he saw the daiyoukai's expression sour, "On InuYasha was suppose to seal your youkai or subdue it to a certain extent but of course InuYasha's youkai refused to be sealed for some reason and rebelled..."

Miroku took a sip of his tea, trying to moisturize his throat, "Thus making InuYasha extremely ill and his body couldn't handle the strain of constantly pushing against the effects of the potion."

Miroku took out a mochi from a drawer and began to stretch it to show his point, golden orbs followed his every moment. Thinking far too hard for such a simple notion.

"Then basically his youkai couldn't handle it anymore and..."

Suddenly the mochi snapped and its bean paste innards exploded all over the table to Sesshomaru's disgust. Sesshomaru blinked, his eyes clearing up a bit, slowly traced the bean paste splatter on the smooth wooden. Carefully scooping up the mess without letting the grimy paste slip underneath his nails. Lifting the paste to eye level, thinking...

This did explain why InuYasha's blood was painted all over the cell... And the faint buzzing of crimson colored youkai... His youkai was deeply infused with his blood, thus giving him a heavy fever... When his body couldn't handle the strain any longer, the youkai just left his body...

"Turned him into a smaller form to protect his body and help it recover from the strain... When InuYasha's youkai left his body violently, it took a lot with it..."

Miroku said as he wiped the table clean with a wet cloth,

"Basically all you have to do is wait for InuYasha's youkai to build itself back up and he'll turn back to his normal self."

"Will his memories return?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, Miroku froze in mid-wipe before hastily sweeping up the remnants of slaughtered bean paste. Miroku scratched the side of his cheek,

"I think it should, I mean like he only lost it because of the strain but he'll remember everything when his body recovers." Then Miroku glanced up, his expression was serious and somber,

"Don't let InuYasha meet Kasai... Not until he recovers fully."

The monk said seriously, his eyes dark and his body rigid. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow as he waited for the monk to continue, Miroku, sensing that the demon understood the severity of his point, continued just as seriously,

"Was it not Kasai who poured the potion on InuYasha? Was he not the first person InuYasha saw when he touched the liquid?"

Sesshomaru nodded hesitantly for both of them. His youkai spiking and swirling in worry.

"So by all means, InuYasha will be under the mercy of Kasai... The only reason why he isn't kissing the fox's feet is because his youkai rebelled... But I still sense some lingering effects of the potion and with the weaken state InuYasha is in... There will be no doubt he will succumb to the potion's effect the next time. Until he is strong enough to expel the potion's effects on his own, I advise you not to let Kasai or InuYasha see each other."

* * *

_"Sesshomaru, do not let them see or touch each other, I am not sure about the potion's full effects but... I do know it will end badly if they meet."_

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth before leaning against the wall. He'd kill Kasai but the damn monk said he was not allowed to kill students of this school... It was forbidden... Sesshomaru growled, it would've been so easy... Just crush the filthy kitsune's throat and InuYasha will never see or touch that filth again...

_"You are not to kill any of the students here, Sesshomaru."_

Sesshomaru growled and twisted his head to the side before freezing. Glancing down he saw a pile of blankets staring straight up at him with two puppy ears peeking out. Sesshomaru blinked and morphed his face to that of blankness of an untouched scroll.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" He asked, the hanyou squirmed as he drew the covers tighter over himself,

"Ah... Um... Big brother, when will mommy pick me up?" A soft and clear voice asked as large luminous eyes bobbed within the shadowed brows. Sesshomaru stared at InuYasha a moment longer, his lips twitched as words buckled about on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tell InuYasha his mortal mother was long dead... And she wasn't ever going to pick him up...

Yet at the same time Sesshomaru couldn't... Those adorable eyes watching his every move with awe and those bumbling little feet trying to keep up with his long strides...

Sesshomaru knelt down before the little mass of blankets, for some reason InuYasha liked hiding underneath bundles of cloth, putting his hands over the little bundle... Sesshomaru hugged InuYasha... Breathing in that sweet and fresh scent that was so dear to him... Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru sighed... It made his heart ache with a need... A desire... To protect intended... Until he was stronger...

Normally Sesshomaru disliked slowing down for someone but for this dear dear dear hanyou... He felt as though every time he left the little clumsy child, he felt as though he tied a piece of himself to the little innocent child and every time he walked out of sight... It felt like the chain, he tied to the hanyou, was tugging at his heart...

Sesshomaru purred when he felt little hands pat his head and comb through his platinum locks, leaning against the hanyou's touch, vying for the lonely child's attention...

Sesshomaru opened his eyes in a half lidded stare, it was clear InuYasha's mother loved him very much... Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he wondered how would it feel like to have a caring and loving mother... It must've been very nice... Considering how InuYasha turned out... Decades of torment and disgust... Yet InuYasha still retain his kindness and something wholly InuYasha...

A soft and cute yawn snapped Sesshomaru out of his dazed state, looking around, Sesshomaru sighed. Good thing no one saw him draped over InuYasha like an oversized cat... He had no idea how long he was like that... But... He couldn't let Kasai see! This was their dorm... Feeling paranoid, Sesshomaru sniffed the area around... What if Kasai hears about this?! Sesshomaru growled lowly and deeply in his throat, he will kil-

"Big brother?"

Sesshomaru blinked and looked at the pup,

"Shhh... InuYasha, Nii-chan will take you back to bed."

"Mommy?"

"Shhh... Don't worry, mommy will come..." Sesshomaru said sadly, he felt his throat close up a little when he saw those trusting eyes... How ironic... When he wanted those distrusting arrogance gone from InuYasha's face, he was completely honest with the fool but now... When he's lying, InuYasha believes him wholeheartedly, no guard... No barriers...

InuYasha blinked sleepily and with a soft "mmm" clung onto Sesshomaru's shirt...

Gathering the bundle of multi colored clothes, Sesshomaru lifted the sleepy child into his arms, cradling the hanyou as if he was a baby...

Sesshomaru stared at the small chubby little fists rubbing those fiery orbs tiredly and the little fangs that gently revealed themselves every time the hanyou yawned.

Thud-thump...

Sesshomaru squeezed the sleeping child a little, what a silly child... Trusting someone simply because they smell of the same kind... Sesshomaru smoothed InuYasha's bangs aside before pressing his lips over the hanyou's brow. The hanyou stirred in his sleep and sighed as he dreamed... Sesshomaru quietly open the door before closing it tightly behind him.

As he placed the tiny bundle on his futon, Sesshomaru cupped the dog eared child's cheek and felt the smoothness and warmth... InuYasha turned his face to the side and leaned against Sesshomaru's hand. With a thumb, Sesshomaru caressed the half demon's face...

"How adorable..." Sesshomaru said softly, he could never find the courage to tell that dense hanyou how beautiful he was... Now, like a coward, he tells the hanyou how adorable he is when there's a magical spell over him to keep this all a secret...

_"You know, InuYasha would tell me how much he wished he could see you as a child." Miroku said as he finished the last of his tea, Sesshomaru blinked,_

_"What for?" Sesshomaru asked impassively, he couldn't wrap his mind around what kind benefit InuYasha would have, just by knowing how he looked like as a child._

_Miroku laughed, his prayer beads slapped against the table as his body shook with amusement, "Because just looking at you while you're asleep isn't good enough for him... He wanted to see the little 'prissy brat'..."_

_Sesshomaru frowned, "Why would he watch me when I am asleep?"_

_Miroku nearly dropped his cup, "What? Haven't you ever heard of people looking younger when they sleep?"_

_Sesshomaru hmphed, "That is a silly notion."_

_But Sesshomaru felt heat rush up to his cheeks, with a firm iron hand he composed himself. He rather die than let that lecherous monk see him blush! And besides, he wasn't that special as a child... Mother... Didn't want him... Said he wasn't any good..._

_Miroku scratched his cheek as he replied, "I guess... But..." Miroku sighed, "Well... Sesshomaru when you get children of your own you will see..."_

Now... Looking at a toddler version of InuYasha...

Sesshomaru couldn't stop stroking the pup... Feeling his neck stiffen, Sesshomaru sighed and laid down on the futon. His joints cracked from hovering over the hanyou too long. Curling his lithe body around the sleeping child... InuYasha sniffed in his sleep before moving closer to Sesshomaru, little hands patted around his muscular torso before settling down for clinging fistfuls of the daiyoukai's kimono.

"What a silly notion..." Sesshomaru murmured to himself but his arms drew the hanyou closer and a soft velvety rumble emitted out of his chest. Sesshomaru nuzzled the slumbering hanyou, trying to drown out all the smells with that scent of a thriving forest...

"An utterly absurd notion..."

Looking at the little InuYasha... Sesshomaru realized what Miroku meant... He didn't want to go to sleep not when he could watch this little being move in his sleep... Breathing with that little mouth of his... Those puppy ears twitching... Closed eyelids fluttering in a dream...

"Foolishness..." Sesshomaru tried but...

Then Sesshomaru wondered... Did InuYasha feel this peacefulness and... Sesshomaru didn't know what this feeling was but it wasn't unpleasant at all... It was like the feeling of being so content and comfortable that you could doze off but yet at the same time kept you awake like a cup of refreshing but bitter tea...

Sighing... Sesshomaru wrapped his arms loosely over the hanyou but tight enough that if the hanyou tried to leave, Sesshomaru would be able to stop him in an instant. Sesshomaru hesitantly placed his head against the hanyou's beating heart... Content with that soothing and calm sound... Yet he could not sleep...

"How troublesome..." Sesshomaru muttered, was it close to dawn?

Glancing out of the window, Sesshomaru smiled ruefully, he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon...

* * *

**Okay I'm going to be really busy so there will be less updates. Anyway review please!**

**Demitria Miriam: Ahahaha, glad you liked it! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

**Romamera: *bow bow bow* Sorry, I was feeling ultra lazy and I didn't want to spend another hour typing out what to do. But thank you for your review! ^.^ I'll try not to be as cruel next time.**

**IlaynaBliss: Ah... I'm sorry, InuYasha is going to be a beta but he's not going to be all submissive. Thank you though for your review! Sorry if I deceived you in any way. I hope this won't make you bored of this fanfic...**

**Stephanie: Thanks! I will keep updating this fanfic! ^.^ It maybe angst but it won't end in tragedy!**

**Kazuyo: Whoa! A really really really long review! I love it!**

**Hmmm... I see... I will try my best to continue pacifying you, don't worry too much about the mpreg, it's so far off... And it'll be really short in my opinion anyway. I intend to make this really interesting. (: It'll get better, like I said this was suppose to be an one shot but I ended up turning this into a normal fanfic. Wait till you reach the one shot part I planned originally for!**

**It's fine, I don't mind explaining things. Besides I think your English is pretty good (: I couldn't tell that English wasn't your first language! Your reviews are really good!**

**Hmmm... When I time skip, I'll post it up. Thank you for telling me about this (:**

**The adult Sesshomaru... He's going to surprise you alright.**

**Thanks!**

**gene: Nope, InuYasha's hardly going to be submissive. I didn't know people saw InuYasha of this fanfic as a proud thoughtful individual. Thanks for telling me (: I was rereading your review a lot of times. For some reason it kind of made me want to type more. So for this chapter's fast update is partially because of your review and Kazuyo (:  
**

**Black maid56: Hahaha thanks! Did I make in time before you flipped your kitchen table? I'm going to make the next few chapters really fluffy and cute.**

**dashllee: Close but InuYasha's a child!**

**KuroShiro-cchi: Thank you for your review! InuYasha is a uke (: And Sesshomaru and Naraku are alphas! I'll update as fast as possible!**


	16. The Change for the Better?

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case) Typos and stuff will be in my stories but I will fix them later**

**Well, I'm not exactly sure how people got the idea of Sesshomaru becoming a beta but I kind of left hints all over the place that Sesshomaru was going to be Alpha. Like one of the reasons why he abhor being beta was because of the feeling of being dominated which all Alphas hate and despise.**

**Also the reason why I say InuYasha smells of fertile earth and vibrant forest because he is the child bearer.**

**Oh yeah allow me to lay your fears to rest, InuYasha's personality will not change for the worst. Betas simply want to be protected and Alphas like protecting and showing off their strength. Like feeling of wanting to be needed.**

**Okay InuYasha can say certain things with no problems but for words he don't really know he'll mispronounce them.**

**I wanted to develop Izayoi's character more, I mean like in the anime, they only said she was very beautiful and kind. I want to show why Iku Furi(InuYasha's father) fell in love with her. She's a strong and courageous woman. So I will do my best to show you this. Because I said InuYasha retain his kindness even though years of ridicule and hate. I want to show that InuYasha inherited that from his mother because his father never got that kind of treatment and he's not that shallow to fall in love with Izayoi because of her beauty. He knows that beauty's not eternal so yeah.**

* * *

Tiny hands patted around Sesshomaru's neck and face, slowly the daiyoukai opened his eyes as those little hands left tingling warmth in its wake...

He felt something remotely heavy sitting on his chest, slowly Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to see what was in front of him...

"Good morning, nii-chan!" InuYasha said playfully as he patted Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai blinked before replying quietly back,

"Good morning, InuYasha..." It appeared that InuYasha had regain back some of his youkai... Sesshomaru enveloped the little hanyou with his youkai, he could feel his youkai purring with pleasure when it brushed against a small spark of crimson youkai.

InuYasha's eyes blinked in confusion when he felt something in the air, he looked around but saw nothing. At first his hair stood up but when he felt it... Vibrate...? Hmmm, rumbling? Something like that... He calmed down, it was nice...

Just then a large pale hand brushed those silver lock back, InuYasha blinked and relaxed against Sesshomaru's strokes, he didn't even say a word of protest when Sesshomaru rubbed the hanyou's ears. Sesshomaru smiled softly, usually the older InuYasha would have a fit when Sesshomaru touched his precious ears...

Sesshomaru's gaze flickered over to the pup's face,

"Yes, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw the pup's uncomfortable expression, InuYasha squirmed and fidgeted about like he had to use the bathroom but not quite... Sesshomaru let go of the soft... And smooth ears with a reluctant sigh. But InuYasha shook his head, silver hair spun around the little boy as he leaned against Sesshomaru's retreating hand.

"N-Nii-chan..." InuYasha said softly, then those large amber colored orbs met his golden ones, "I like hearing you talk... Talk! Talk! Talk!" InuYasha said slapping his palms on Sesshomaru's chest, it was a small flare of the old InuYasha. Sesshomaru felt his lips twitched as he tried contain his smile but it was hopeless...

"What do you want me to talk about, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked as InuYasha's ears curled in pleasure, amber colored eyes were closed in pleasure before opening themselves. InuYasha tilted his head to the side,

"I don't know... But talk! Talk! Talk!" The little pup demanded, Sesshomaru caught the hanyou's hands with one fell swoop of his larger hand and pressed his forehead against the demanding pup.

"Shhh.." Sesshomaru whispered as he sat up, with a small yelp InuYasha slid back. InuYasha closed his eyes but felt a warm hand cupping up from behind, slowly lowering him to Sesshomaru's lap.

"Tell me about your mother, InuYasha."

The little hanyou tilted his head to the side, "Mommy?" Sesshomaru nodded, he wanted to know what kind of life InuYasha had... His favorite foods... His favorite places... His happiest memories... He wanted to know everything about that fiery hanyou... But he'll just settle for InuYasha's relationship with his mother...

"Yes, mommy... If you tell me about your mommy, I will talk more." Sesshomaru said as he lift the little boy up a little so the little hanyou could cross his legs better.

InuYasha brightened, "Mommy's the most pwua... pwre... pre...prettiest prwincess in the whole wide world!" His small hands gesturing widely as if he was trying to recreate the world with his bare little hands. Sesshomaru fought the urge to capture those chubby fingers and tickle those little palms...

Sesshomaru blinked, a princess? "InuYasha, is your mother truly a princess?"

InuYasha nodded furiously, so furiously he nearly tipped over, "Yeah! My mommy is a prw... Ah! Princess! She told me so!"

Sesshomaru looked thoughtfully, "Really? Which clan?"

InuYasha screwed up his face, "Um... Setsuna?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit, "Setsuna... Tell me your mother's name, InuYasha."

The little hanyou rocked back and forth on Sesshomaru's lap before answering cheerfully, "Izayoi!"

Sesshomaru sat up straighter, Lady Izayoi of Setsuna... If he remembered correctly was supposed to be the most beautiful woman of her time... She was the mother of that uncoth and brash hanyou?

He remembered looking through scrolls in the family's archive but when his mother caught him reading that scroll, she was furious. She told him that he was not to go through such worthless and disgusting history. She said that was a blight on their glorious family's history... But Sesshomaru remembered that Lady Izayoi...

She was said to be very docile and elegant... With the mannerism of a true lady. And her son turned out to be a brash and arrogant upstart with the mouth of a seasoned sailor... Hmmm... Most curious...

InuYasha's eyes widen as he followed the slow and elegant movements of the older demon before him, his wide awe filled eyes widen even more when the distance between Sesshomaru's hand and his face decreased. Soon the handsome daiyoukai was idly tracing InuYasha's bone structure, distinguishing the fine line between masculine and feminine features as he caressed that supple cheek.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes widen more than a fraction, when two little prickles stabbed his fingers. Sesshomaru bit back a gasp when he felt a small and warm tongue wrap around his finger tips while blunt teeth gnaw on his hand. In a clipped and controlled tone, Sesshomaru asked,

"InuYasha, what are you doing?"

The little hanyou stared at him with guilty eyes before chewing on the soft hand a little longer... "Puaw!" InuYasha spat out Sesshomaru's now red tinted fingers, his little tongue stuck out as he licked his lips in nervousness...

Sesshomaru lifted his teeth marked fingers with mild surprise before glancing back at the hanyou. InuYasha had his ears pressed flat against his head while peering at the 'nii-chan' through his long messy bangs, he nibbled his luscious bottom lip in shame.

Sesshomaru stared at the little pup squirming a bit before turning back to his hand, turning his hand back and forth... There was no blood or cuts... So InuYasha did not mean to harm him... More like... Sesshomaru turned to the quivering hanyou,

"InuYasha, are you teething?"

InuYasha's ears perked up at Sesshomaru's curious tone, it held no anger, just surprise. InuYasha kneaded Sesshomaru's thighs nervously before opening his mouth,

"Um... Nii-sama... What's t... t... teeawthing?"

Sesshomaru felt his traitorous lips quirking up against his will, damn rebellious lips! If it was the old InuYasha he would've said 'What the fuck is teething, ya pansy princess?' But then again... InuYasha... Lately haven't called him princess, maybe it's because InuYasha sees him as an... An adult?

"Ah... Teething, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said but the little hanyou interrupted by rolling the word over his tongue like a piece of melting chocolate,

"Teeeeethiiinnng... Teething!" InuYasha said firmly and confidently after rolling it about a bit, like a fawn learning to walk. Then the adorable hanyou cocked his head to the side, his large eyes blank with curiosity,

"Yea?" He asked, a hint of the brash older InuYasha...

Sesshomaru blinked rapidly to clear the image of the older InuYasha smiling behind the younger hanyou. "Teething, InuYasha, is when your teeth grows..."

Sesshomaru smiled in relief, "You are growing InuYasha..."

_About half an hour later..._

Sesshomaru pointedly ignored all everyone's curious and surprised looks as he diligently copied his notes with deft swipes of his brush.

Gnaw, gnaw, gnaw...

Sesshomaru looked up from his notes and waited patiently for the wet ink to dry so he could turn the page.

Gnaw... Gnaw, Gnaw...

Hmmm... It smelled dry... But was it? Sesshomaru flipped the the thin page like a ripple in a puddle, letting the rice paper billow a pocket of air to dry any remnants of wet ink. It was hard to keep the book still with only one hand but Sesshomaru succeeded.

Gnaw... Gnaw... Gnaw...

Sesshomaru sighed and glanced down, "InuYasha, if you must use my hand, do not hesitate or," Sesshomaru swung his head to face the surprised hanyou, straight on, "Are you embarrassed of me?"

InuYasha shook his head furiously, Sesshomaru smiled, "Then don't mind those cretins, it is none of their business of whom I allow to touch my hand nor how I use my hand."

InuYasha stared at the tall pale inu youkai before him before clutching the older demon's hand with his own smaller hands. His hands could barely grasp four fingers, with his ears flicked forward, InuYasha asked in a barely audible voice,

"Nii-chan... It doesn't bother you?"

"No."

The daiyoukai said simply and without hesitation. The hanyou's blunt fangs could not dream of making him bleed and it was a strangely pleasant feeling... Like a massage if you will... Kneading his fingers with his little fangs... He didn't know why... But the feeling of helping someone... Pressing a hand over his chest... It made him feel warm inside...

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he snapped his head toward the open window, a piece of paper had slipped free from his notebook and was soaring out of the window like fluttering feather. Sesshomaru felt his body rise a little to capture the wayward note but when he felt the slight pressure on his hand...

He turned to see InuYasha's large eyes looking at him, confused... Sesshomaru patted the little hanyou's head, ruffling his hair a bit before turning back to the window. Sesshomaru sighed, at least the note was caught on a branch... Raising his hand up... As his fingers uncurled to futilely reaching for the trapped white slip of paper...

He could not make out all the words but he felt that it was important...

"Sesshomaru, please talk to me after class."

Sesshomaru froze before slowly turning his head to the lecherous monk, his eyes narrow as he stared at the now serious monk. Feeling his long flowing hair trickle down his shoulders, spilling around his chest and back, Sesshomaru kept his face carefully blank as he replied,

"Fine."

Miroku stopped cowering behind his lesson planner, Sesshomaru has mellowed out quite a bit... Back then his glares were enough to burn holes through the wall and beyond.

InuYasha glanced at his nii-chan then at the "pedophile", his ears flickering around nervously as he felt the tension in the air. Sesshomaru's face betrayed nothing but InuYasha could feel the defensive irritation arise out of the pale demon. InuYasha clung tighter on the smooth expanse with red strips then he glanced out of the window...

Something white waved to the little hanyou, it was a piece of paper... With black writing painted over... InuYasha squinted his eyes and recognized the neat and elegant thin strokes of Sesshomaru's hand. Glancing back at the handsome inu youkai, Sesshomaru's attention was captured by the mortal monk, InuYasha cast his eyes down... His ears laid flat.

Shy golden orbs quietly rose up to see that trapped piece of paper as gears turned in the little hanyou's head...

_After class..._

Miroku sighed and scratched the back of his head as the proud daioukai stared at him coldly. Miroku took out the attendance book, golden colored eyes flickered over to the tattered old book with little interest, one glance was enough for Sesshomaru. He memorized all the details from one seemingly bored glance, he was trained to memorize and analyze anything from a simple glance...

Miroku's clothed fingers opened the thick leather cover and flipped to the present page of attendance, his prayer bead wrapped finger ran down the yellow page, pass names until it stopped on a name. He turned the book to face Sesshomaru, his blunt nail tapping on a single name.

Sesshomaru's expression tightened before glaring at the exasperated monk, narrowed golden orbs swirled in barely suppressed anger.

"What is this, monk?"

Miroku's amethyst colored eyes widen, he heard that very same phrase from another... The who is the opposite of the one before him. White with demonic markings against dark and crimson eyes...

Sesshomaru frowned, the monk was ignoring him again. His eyes flashed like lightning, mere seconds from the fearsome thunder... Miroku blinked and snapped out of his thoughts, he plastered a sheepish smile and laughed weakly,

"Ah... Um... Sorry?"

Surprisingly the inu youkai's eyes grew almost impossibly colder and angrier.

"Uh, I guess I should get to the point, huh?"

A small nod was the only reply the silent daiyoukai gave. Miroku sighed again, kids these days are so stiff and short tempered these days! Fine! He wanted to break this down slowly to keep the volatile demon from exploding but...

"Kasai"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows drew together in a vengeful glare, Miroku gluped but continued anyway,

"has been absent for quite some time..."

Sesshomaru slipped his hands into his sleeves as he crossed them, looking at the nervous monk disdainfully. In a cold and hard voice, glacier like, calm yet unstoppable,

"What does this have to do with this Sesshomaru?"

Miroku opened his mouth to speak,

"Everything ya damn prissy brat!" Kouga interrupted as he swaggered in, Sesshomaru's eyes nearly flashed red when he heard the dirty wolf calling him as such! How dare he! Sesshomaru's furious youkai was scattering the paper around the room in a blind rage, sharp fangs prodded out of Sesshomaru's thin lips.

"See? He's been makin' his youkai explode around the dorms and scarin' the shit out of the damn kitsune. His youkai's been rantin' and screamin' that if it catches a damn whiff of the unfortunate fool, it'll eat him alive."

Sesshomaru faintly heard the mangy wolf telling the monk... Clutching the side of his face as his eyes flickered between golden and red... Sesshomaru tried to withdraw his youkai... He's been straining himself... He's been pushing himself...

He didn't care... As long as he kept the fox away...

Curse him! That dirty wolf! Is he trying to get in his way? This Sesshomaru had done nothing wrong! None at all! He did not kill the fox! Oh how he hate the filthy wolf right now...

Yes Kouga and InuYasha was of nature's wilderness... But InuYasha was the fertile forest of evergreen and the wolf was of rocky soil of the mountains... Dirt crusted rocks scented! Nothing like that... That...

Sesshomaru screwed his eyes shut and took deep breaths to calm himself, he desired and loved that... Fiery and vibrant hanyou...

Sesshomaru's snapped up as he gasped, his eyes wide, so wide that the whites could be seen circling clearly over the golden pupils.

* * *

InuYasha dug his claws into the bark and gritted his teeth. Bending his legs, the child jumped and tried his best to clamber up the tree but his claws were stuck in the tough trunk. A bark of pain was heard but quickly muffled. Triangular ears flickered back to the school, listening if the pale and handsome daiyoukai heard his bark of pain... When that smooth and deep voice inquiring the monk about something, Inuyasha relaxed.

Pulling his claws out, the hanyou tilted his head all the way back and squinted against the sun. Through the blinding rays, InuYasha could see the white piece of paper flickering about. Craning his neck to its full reach, InuYasha crouched down and scrunched up his face in thought. How did that cat jump again?

InuYasha placed his hands in front of him and shimmied his bottom a little before pouncing on the bark, his sensitive nose smashed painfully against the trunk. Giving a low whine of pain, InuYasha shook his head with tears lingering in his eyes as he glared at the fluttering paper. Clutching his bruising nose, he won't cry!

It made mommy sad when he cried... And he didn't want to trouble Nii-chan... Nii-chan was so awesome... Too awesome for someone like him... InuYasha lowered his head and shuffled his bare feet, he always wanted a nii-chan... And when that beautiful youkai appeared before him... InuYasha threw his head back in beaming smile, it was the happiest moment of his life!

_A small hanyou with puppy ears on his head scrubbed his dirty face viciously with his tiny fists. His shoulders shook and his chest heaved with muffled sobs. InuYasha's eyes widen as he stiffened up, his widen teary eyes turned to see his mother standing behind him. Tears ran down her smooth and pale cheeks, she fell to her knees and hugged her hanyou son._

_"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, InuYasha... Mommy's sorry..." She sobbed as she held her tiny son close. She was so useless... Iku Furi... He always said she was strong and beautiful... Yet she could not protect her son! Her shoulders shook, she was ashamed... How could she look into her son's wounded eyes?_

_InuYasha looked so much like his father... The same beautiful amber eyes that drew her when she first met him... In the mist of chaos and destruction... He stood there before her, with a hand extended out..._

_"Mommy's... So... Sorry..." Izayoi wept, her family's barbed filed words could not make her cry nor the whispers and disproving glares tossed at her direction could make her fall to her knees... She was prepared for that when she left Takemaru at the altar for Iku Furi's love... Though they couldn't get married officially, he still called her mate and loved her with all his heart... What she couldn't bear, was the tears her son shed because of the world's cruelty..._

_Whatever she suffered and whatever ridiculed she was given... Whatever groveling she had to do so that her son may have a roof over his head... It was nothing! Nothing compare to her son's suffering! She would rub her forehead against the dirt if it meant InuYasha had enough to eat and..._

_Choking back a sob, Izayoi squeezed her son's small body, drawing comfort from his warmth... She felt small arms circle around her trembling form and small hands patting her back._

_"Mommy... Mommy don't cry.. InuYasha won't be bad anymore! InuYasha's sorry for crying! Mommy don't cry any more please!" InuYasha said as he voice wavered, it's all his fault... Every time he cried or came home in bruises... His beloved mommy would cry... And say she's sorry... InuYasha began to beat his head with his little fists,_

_"Bad InuYasha... Bad InuYasha! InuYasha's the worst!" He cried and scrubbed his face. Lady Izayoi drew back in alarm and grasped her son's abusing fists,_

_"Stop it, InuYasha! What are you doing?" She cried as her only son shook his head crying. "InuYasha!"_

_The little boy stopped sobbing uncontrollably, he looked up and Izayoi felt her heart tear when those familiar golden eyes looked at her. Furiously wiping her tears away, she smiled bravely,_

_"InuYasha, mommy's bad!" She proclaimed, InuYasha's eyes widen and shook his head, his mouth opening to protest but Izayoi wouldn't let him speak._

_"Mommy won't cry anymore!" She said playfully and pressed her head against his, her long black hair spilling down silver locks, "What happened InuYasha?"_

_InuYasha looked away and mumbled, "Nothing, mommy..."_

_Izayoi scowled playfully and tickled her son, "You're lying, InuYasha! What did mommy say about lying?"_

_InuYasha's eyes widen, "I'm sorry, mommy! I... I don't want to make mommy sad... InuYasha's bad..." Then he looked down, ashamed._

_Izayoi hugged her son tightly. She didn't deserve this sweet child as her son... "Mommy loves you, InuYasha, if mommy didn't get sad that means mommy didn't love you."_

_InuYasha's eyes widen and grabbed her flowing sleeves tightly, "B-But I don't want mommy to cry!"_

_Izayoi smiled gently, "So tell mommy, why were you so sad, hmmm?"_

_InuYasha shuffled his feet sheepishly with his ears flat against his head, "Um... Taru and Jino, they... Didn't want to play with me..."_

_Izayoi sighed, when InuYasha said they didn't want to play with him... It definitely meant they drove him away when he asked to play... With mud balls... Small hands press themselves on her lap, snapping her out of her daze, large golden orbs swirled with longing,_

_"Mommy, I want a big brother to play with like Jino!" InuYasha said then his ears flatten themselves bashfully, "Um... Pleeeaaasse, mommy!"_

_Izayoi froze, she felt her lips curve into a watery smile, "A big brother, InuYasha...?"_

_InuYasha nodded happily, "Yes! If I have a big brother's he'll protect me and play with me!" His eyes were shining with hope and excitement, "He'll give me piggy back rides and! And! And... Mommy?"_

_InuYasha asked as he tilted his head cutely, his large eyes blinking in confusion._

_"Ah..." Izayoi said then she forced herself to smile and almost against her will her lips moved, "In-InuYasha... You do have a big brother... He's a powerful purebred demon!"_

_Izayoi's face paled as InuYasha beamed at her, his ears flickered about excitedly,_

_"Really? Where is he, mommy?"_

_He asked looking around the dark room as if she was hiding his big brother in this room. Izayoi's lips trembled as she remodeled the balant lie, "Um.. Ano... He's not here..."_

_"Why?" InuYasha asked innocently with a cute tilt of his head, "Why, mommy?"_

_Then his eyes grew sad, maybe he was really worthless... That's why his big brother..._

_"B-Because... He's not really your nii-chan... He's the son of your father's brother, InuYasha." Izayoi blurt out as she thought about Tsukihime's son... He was beautiful from what she has seen of him, he inherited his mother's etheral beauty... Izayoi sighed, the boy must be really strong due to his pureblood... Loved and admired... Because Izayoi couldn't give InuYasha the pure blood that he needed to be accepted by all..._

_"Really?" InuYasha asked, his eyes glittering with elated happiness, "Does... Does nii-chan like me, very much?"_

InuYasha remembered when he saw that hand... That striped arm reaching for him... At first he was so scared, he thought it was someone who wanted to hurt him because there were so much blood... His blood all over the place and he couldn't smell his mommy... But that lightning like scent was very familiar... Not scary at all...

When InuYasha tried to remember that scent... He heard the strange demon walk in and open the door... InuYasha was nearly faint with fear, was this man who locked him up? InuYasha tried his best to remember the scent but the only images he conjurer was...

What was it? He couldn't remember but... He thought he saw Sesshomaru small and crying... But that didn't make sense! Big brother was BIG!

InuYasha smiled happily, remembering when Sesshomaru saw him, he was so horrified.

He actually fell back in utter shock, InuYasha was sure he wasn't the type that would show so much emotions. He remembered Sesshomaru gathering him into his arms, saying,

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, InuYasha..."

That was when InuYasha knew this was his big brother! His BIG brother! His nii-chan! But he didn't understand why nii-chan told him he was sick, InuYasha didn't understand... But when he felt... He felt something akin to fear and worry coming from nii-chan, it made him scared. Why was nii-chan so sad and scared?

When Nii-chan went to that "Pedophile", InuYasha was scared of that man because mommy said monks and mikos all want to hurt him... But nii-chan scared that man! His nii-chan was the strongest and most powerful demon! Mommy told him so!

InuYasha glanced up, he had to help his nii-chan get that piece of paper! Nii-chan kept looking at it... So it must be important! Very important! Straining on his tippy toes InuYasha tried to reach for the wayward slip but he couldn't come close at all! Growling in frustration InuYasha hopped and jumped with all his might.

"Yah!" InuYasha yelped when he felt his fingers brush against a branch, without thinking he tightened his grip instantaneously. Yes! He got a grip! InuYasha swung back and forth trying to reach for the next branch, his big toe scrapping against the foot hold. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, InuYasha felt his toes grasp a hold on the sturdy knob.

InuYasha grinned as he clambered up, it was so easy! Easier than he thought! Next time, he'll climb trees when those mean people come after him!

Grab, pull... Grab, pull... Grab, pull...

InuYasha's eyes never left the flitting paper, once in range the inu hanyou reached one chubby hand for the slip of paper. His grin growing wider as he felt the smooth texture of the paper between his fingers...

Snap!

InuYasha's eyes widen as gravity began pull him from his perch, but still he snatched the slip of paper... "Nii-chan!"

* * *

Sesshomaru began to undo the window latch while the monk and wolf demon looked at him in confusion. He didn't care!

"InuYasha!" He cried as he growled in frustration the latch! It won't budge! Fine... Slash! Sesshomaru tore the brittle wooden windows apart with his claws as he soared out of the window.

Miroku and Kouga stood there with their mouth hanging open but the okami recovered first. He smirked at the monk's shocked face,

"Hey monk, you do know that Sesshomaru just busted through your windows?"

Miroku blinked slowly and turned to the okami, "What do you mean?"

Kouga arched an eyebrow and laughed, "I mean he just tore your windows up. Oh did I forget? YOUR windows, Sesshomaru BUSTED through them."

Kouga said as he cleaned his claws in a nonchalant manner while glancing at the monk from the corners of his sky blue colored eyes. Miroku's hanging mouth transformed into a cry of "NOOOO!"

The monk threw his hands out in anguish, "My WINDOWS!" He shrieked as he ran his fingers through his short hair. He definitely didn't get paid enough for this! Snapping a wrathful glare at the damaged windows, yes he will have to write a ten page report on why the hell his room is in disarray and why the hell they shouldn't fire him!

Kouga covered his mouth as laughter escaped like air from those badly made floating lanterns, soon his hands could not keep all his mocking laughter away. The wolf demon bent over laughing hysterically, while beating the floor. Humans, he thought, were extremely entertaining!

Miroku glared at the howling wolf demon and charged toward the broken windows like an enraged boar, he slammed his hands on the snapped wooden beams and hollered,

"Sesshomaru! I'm putting this on your tab! YOU HEAR ME?!"

But of course the great dog demon's high and mighty son paid him no heed or well didn't look like he gave a damn... Miroku felt a big vein near his temples pound with rage.

Nonononono! He was a monk, a follower of Buddha's teachings, he must not get mad like a wild savage rabid dog! No! He was a good monk, yes... Yes, Miroku was a good monk! Miroku chanted to himself like a mantra. How else would he be able to smile so beautifully every day around these prissy brats?

Sniffling, Miroku wiped a stray tear. Oh, if only that beautiful buxom demon slayer didn't tell him to get a really job or she'll never consider marrying him! He would've been flirting with half the countryside's finest women and snag a few in the capital!

* * *

As InuYasha fell, Sesshomaru jumped out of the window. Putting all his strength into pushing off the window ledge, thus crushing the sculpted beam to the point of no return, he faintly heard the monk yelling at him but it was of no concern. Sesshomaru stretched his hands as far they could go, so suddenly his joints made cracking noises.

But he couldn't... He couldn't reach the hanyou!

The tiny red bundle... Was falling! Sesshomaru's face crumpled into desperation, he wasn't going to make it! "InuYasha!"

As InuYasha tumbled off the tree; he was about to close his eyes to brace for the impact but...

A sad looking girl... A miko... Held a hand to him, InuYasha stared at her in awe. Who was she? Why didn't she have a scent? And why didn't he feel any fear when he saw her?

Why did... Why did his heart hurt so much?

She grasped his hand, though transparent, her hand was solid enough to slow his fall. Her lips moved,

"I've always watched over you, InuYasha... Always..."

Copper flecked orbs widen as his descent slowed. His lips parted as words tried to come out of his mouth yet his mind couldn't summon a single thought or word that he so desperately wanted give to this strange miko... Unspeakable longing fill the very core of his being...

He couldn't even feel the strong and lithe arms circling over his prone form and lay him safely on its lap.

Sesshomaru stared at InuYasha, the hanyou's eyes were wide and unseeing. Sesshomaru glanced up but saw nothing... Yet InuYasha still had his hand outstretched and his fingers sprayed about as if he was grasping someone's hand lightly. His golden colored eyes staring into the empty blue sky and his face morphed into a mask of longing and pain.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, it was like he was losing InuYasha... He couldn't!

Sesshomaru grasped those cold and numb fingers and cried, "InuYasha!" His blazing eyes meeting the hanyou's cold and empty ones. It was so strange to see such unseeing eyes on such an innocent face.

InuYasha vaguely felt something warm touching his hand...

Miroku, sensing something was wrong, he glanced out of the window with a guarded glare as he survey the area. Kouga tensed up when he sensed the monk put his guard up. Miroku lifted a hand up, Kouga's eyes widen but he nodded silently as he leaned back. This wasn't something he could handle.

Sesshomaru didn't understand, why was InuYasha's hands so cold? He sniffed the area but there was nothing! How did this happen? Just then Sesshomaru felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to the monk,

"What's wrong with InuYasha? I didn't let Kasai near him, like you told me to!" The daiyoukai said in distraught, his long platinum hair flowing around him, "Why is this happening? Answer me monk!"

Miroku glared at the empty space over InuYasha's still form and pulled out a coiled dragon ball. And began muttering some mantras as the ball glowed and the dragon came to life.

"You should let go of the living, you lost soul!" Miroku yelled as he threw the dragon at the invisible ghost. It was of a pretty girl in her teens, the girl's eyes widen when the dragon coiled around her curve figure. She was pretty but she was still breaking the laws of life and death. Her brown eyes hardened into a glare,

"Release me, monk." She said coldly as the dragon forced her limbs to still, energy cracked from the two. Miroku shook his head,

"I will lay your soul to rest." He said holding two fingers up, his blue prayer beads glowed. "A wandering soul will only be corrupted by the world if it continues to linger in the world of the living."

She growled, "You know nothing monk!" She screamed, "YOU? You lay my soul to REST?! You ignorant fool!"

Like a flash of lightning, his dragon was torn into bits of broken jade, its seal destroyed by the blinding purple light that emitted from the girl. She clutched her face to Miroku's surprise. He had expected her to kill him for his transgressions...

She sagged down to her knees, "I didn't mean to... To hurt InuYasha... I only wanted to hold his hand a little longer... Just a moment longer..." Then she glanced up, her eyes full of unshed tears, "You don't know anything... Nothing at all... InuYasha needs me... He needs me..."

She mumbled as she faded away. Miroku blinked to revert his vision back to those of the living, what did she mean? InuYasha needed her? And how on earth did she find him? More importantly how did she bind herself to the hanyou?

It takes a lot of work for a ghost to bind itself to a living object, usually they haunt inanimate objects... And InuYasha didn't look like the type to kill girls brutally... Miroku coughed into his hand, InuYasha was such a pure person when it came to love. Flirting was a taboo to the rough and rugged hanyou surprisingly. And he was extremely polite to girls, he let them walk in front of him and he held doors open for them whether or not they recognize his kind gentlemanly self.

Sesshomaru shook the child nervously while staring into those dull eyes. Suddenly in the depths the center of those golden orbs began to swirl with life and confusion. InuYasha blinked rapidly away the clouds in his eyes,

"Eh? Nii-chan?" InuYasha's clear and sweet voice caressed the worried demon's ears. With a soft purr, Sesshomaru hugged InuYasha tightly. It was not like him at all... But he couldn't control these sudden urges to embrace his intended...

InuYasha hugged Sesshomaru back, he loved his nii-chan... And for some strange reason, he feel his heart speed up when nii-chan hugged him but he liked it when nii-chan hugged him. No one but mommy hugs him... InuYasha purred back unconsciously. His chest pressed firmly against Sesshomaru's sculpt chest and loved the feeling of the strong heart beating underneath the silks.

Sesshomaru relaxed considerably when he felt InuYasha respond positively back. Basking in the love he craved so much... Little fingers comb through his hair and a soft voice murmuring comforting words in his elf-like ears, Sesshomaru's dominant youkai caressed its mate to be's crimson colored youkai happily.

Miroku's eyes widen at the sight and he turned his head away in a blush. He's heard of being an alpha type demon meant they'd be control freaks and can't tolerate disobedience and only seek to crush and break their charges' spirits... Yet Sesshomaru was an alpha and he had not tried to break InuYasha's will nor force InuYasha to be his... All Sesshomaru been doing was protecting his now weaker bodyguard and finding comfort the smaller being.

"Ah um, Sesshomaru-dono, I'll... We'll talk later when I... I mean, " Miroku stumbled as he tried to find a way to leave the two alone... They had a bond that felt that it shouldn't be witnessed by any other... Miroku looked around his purple colored eyes resting on his broken window, "When you get the payment for the broken window."

And of course the young heir ignored him as if he was insignificant insect. Miroku felt the soft gooey feeling he felt for the two... No, for the stiff demon lord dried up considerably. The way the old InuYasha went on about that brat, made Sesshomaru seem like the sweetest puppy in the world and completely misunderstood. But Miroku knew better that guy was insufferable bastard, he'd always look down on the other students and ignore mortals and immortals alike! And he better pay for the damages or Miroku's life savings are in danger! He rather not make deals with shark loaners or demons.

InuYasha rubbed his fingers over Sesshomaru's pointy ears in awe. His nii-chan was so beautiful... So breath taking beautiful... Just one look was enough to make anyone inhale sharply so they would not disturbed the ethereal being with their insignificant breathing. Sesshomaru lifted his head up and stared deeply into InuYasha's innocent eyes. His claws tightened over the boy,

"Don't leave me, InuYasha." Though his voice was strong and command like, there was hidden silver of insecurity. Like a rushing river with a small flake of gold hidden in its muddy bottom.

InuYasha burst into a brilliant smile, full of innocence and sweetness, "Sure, anything for nii-chan!"

He was lonely for so long and now he's got a super cool nii-chan who love him very much! And he's met a lot of nice people... The wolf pack leader, Kouga... Well nii-chan said Kouga wasn't a real leader because his uncle controlled everything and sent him to school... But still Kouga gave him piggy back rides! Even the pedophile... He gave InuYasha mooorochi(Mochi)?

Miroku sighed as he stomped back to his neglected classroom. He glanced at his discarded attendance book, well at least the absence of Kasai was explained. To convince the fox to come back to class was suicidal... And... Glancing at the now calm demon, Miroku was sure that Sesshomaru would not hesitate to tear the poor kitsune up if he catches a whiff of him.

Damn it! He'd take it back. Sesshomaru definitely didn't mellow out. He's still just as evil and sadistic as before! But worse! Smashing windows! And threatening students! Well student but still! Bullying is bullying! No matter who started first!

Sesshomaru was only holding back because Miroku asked him to, though Sesshomaru looked down on him... He was honorable enough to obey the monk because as much as he hated to admit it... The monk was his teacher thus ranked above him. Miroku sighed, he better fill out a class transfer form for the poor demon. As he rummaged his drawers and muttering about pay deductions and how much he wished they'd just let him retire...

Oh snap! Miroku smacked his head, he'd forgotten there was a new student! He was suppose to greet her! He remembered how happy he was when he got the notice, a female, a FEMALE student was coming to his almost completely populated male class! Argh! Why oh why did annoying males get in the way of his paradise!

Miroku quickly ran out of the school, to the school gates. The tongs on his sandal snapped thus tripping the poor monk. Miroku groaned, this was not his day then as he was sitting there trying to fix his broken sandal a shadow fell over him. Miroku froze and slowly looked up to see...

"Are you the one they call, Miroku?"

A cold disdainful voice asked as if Miroku was some kind of mud under her shoe. Her golden slippers recoiled in disgust when it touched the dirt ground instead of the marble pathway it was aiming for. The student to be retreated back into her beautifully crafted carriage, she snapped a fan over her face,

"Clean it, mortal."

* * *

**Okay that's it for today! I will fix the mistakes later! I was going to add more but my grandma recently died this week, my camping trip was cut short. Not the kind of news I was expecting when I was called home. But I'll still try to update on time.**

**MrsIanSomerhadlerJacobBlack: Sorry for the confusion! But thank you for your review!**

**Romamera: It's okay, I totally understand the feeling. I go nuts when my favorite fanfics take forever to update. That's why I try to update within a week or so. And no being a uke won't affect his character.**

**Stephanie: Thank you so much! I've come to cherish your reviews! It's fine ramble all you like. It helps me out when I write my fanfic. I always want to know people's thoughts and reaction to my stories! And thank you for your support! I am going to make Naraku and Sesshomaru duke it out for inuYasha's affections. But that's going to take awhile.**

**xXPierceMyHeartxX: Sorry, he's always been alpha just that he's been so traumatized he's really insecure. But thank you for your review!**

**Black maid56: Yep, Sesshomaru's slowly getting over his anxiety about big InuYasha. He's slowly learning patience and how to care for someone weaker than himself.**

**KuroShiro-cchi: Awww thanks! Love your reviews! (: Oh shoot I made InuYasha call Sesshomaru nii-chan! Sorry!**

**Kazuyo: Oh Kasai will die from... Sesshomaru causes but not yet... The adult Sesshomaru will deal with him (:**

**I will try not to disappoint you anymore. The story is angst, it will get a heck lot better! I'm also obsessed with little InuYasha! I was like I have to include it! I wanna put more cute moments of Small InuYasha and Sesshomaru.**

**In this chapter I was trying to show that Sesshomaru is getting over the fact that InuYasha is still InuYasha. I mean like Sesshomaru looked up to InuYasha in the beginning and now InuYasha needs him. He's kind of confused. Like the person he expected most to take care of him is now a helpless child.**

**Next chapter will be about their bond getting stronger and everything.**

**mikako17: Hmmm good point! Never saw it that way! I made this fanfic because I've seen in every Sess-alpha fanfic, Sesshomaru's naturally confident and cool. I wanted to make it where he is growing to be that cool and confident alpha.**

**Your comment totally sparked an idea for the Sess-beta x Inu-alpha fanfic version of this! When I'm done with this I'll make the Sess-beta x Inu-alpha fanfic!**

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW. People I love 'em and I'm addicted to them! I need to know what's going on in your minds!**


	17. Extra Chapter 1

**Sorry for the late update, I was really stressed out at school and real life and my internet died.**

**I will try not to be late with the updates.  
**

**Okay guys! I know it's not the next chapter but guys I can't type the next chapter cause my loyal lap top is down for the count. K.O. So I won't be able to update until my lap top's fixed. I'm camping out at McDonalds everyday for wifi and slowly fixing up this story. So this all I have so far. I feel bad about not updating so I'm giving you guys a rejected chapter that was revised.**

**Ah... I'm pretty depressed right now so updates might stop coming for this month.**

**Youkai Festival=Halloween**

* * *

This. Has. Never. Ever. Ever. Ever. Happened to this Sesshomaru.

And he was ashamed to say, he was at a loss for words.

Streamers ran down his face and without looking into a reflecting glass, he knew without a doubt he looked ridiculous. Even that infuriating hanyou snickered into his hand. Sesshomaru shot InuYasha a glare; InuYasha gave him a wide eyed stare before stopping.

He gave the displeased inu youkai a short cough of "Sorry."

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes like a child and turned back to the matter at hand, his fingers itched to comb all those annoying strips of paper out of his pristine hair but it was too late. He hadn't taken it off the moment it fell upon his unguarded head and he hadn't dodge it in the first place.

So it was too late. If he combed his hair free of paper and strips, it would be obvious he was caught off guard.

InuYasha gave Sesshomaru an aggravating smirk. The damn hanyou noticed what was about to occur and yet he didn't breath a word of it to Sesshomaru instead he backed away from the door and stayed three feet behind Sesshomaru like a well trained servant.

Sesshomaru wanted to stomp his feet and scream while slapping that stupid grin off that ill mannered brute's face. Sesshomaru had thought he finally got through that thick skull of that hanyou's that he was to act like a well-trained servant instead of oaf who has yet to learn how to use chopsticks. But no! It was to watch Sesshomaru get humiliated like this!

Sesshomaru was wondering whether or not he should just lop off everyone's head this instance but...

"Lesson number four never let your guard down, princess." The brazen hanyou prompted, Sesshomaru felt a muscle twitch. Then he took an inaudibly breath and turned to the classroom. His high pony tail swayed a little as he stepped in slowly.

Everyone was clapping their hands and giving the blank faced Inu Youkai big smiles. Even Kouga was wishing the shocked demon a happy birthday, abet more enthusiastic than other demons but Sesshomaru didn't lop off the idiotic okami demon's head for his transgression. Other demons and non-humans watched the short tempered young lord warily but none dared to invade the demon's personal space.

Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes shyly to the one whom he wished most-

"Oh... It was your birthday today?" InuYasha said with a sheepish smile, Kouga gave InuYasha a loud smack and growled,

"Ya dumbass! How could you forget yer own lord's birthday, it's like me forgetting my pa's birthday!"

InuYasha growled back at Kouga and rubbed the back of his head with his ears twitching furiously. "Gah! Shaddup ya mangy wolf! How was I suppose to know? Huh? It's not my fault I don't-"

Sesshomaru felt his inner self detaching away from his face. Sesshomaru pressed his lips together into a small thin line. "It's fine, I do not mind."

Kouga opened his mouth to protest but a flare of green aura made him cringe back, yep the young lord of the West was mad, no, furious. InuYasha hugged Sesshomaru, happily,

"Yeah, that's the spirit pup! Go and have some fun, after all even that stupid mangy wolf bothered to help out."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered back to InuYasha, "Yes indeed hanyou, it's 'not your fault' after all what could one expect out of a ill mannered brute?" He said in a calm and even voice, the kind of voice one might use to talk about the weather. "And I do not wish to 'have fun' as you put it. I am tired from training."

InuYasha smiled at first, deluded by Sesshomaru's calm and even tone, but when the words made their way into his sluggish mind, InuYasha frowned. "Hey-" He said reaching for the pup but Sesshomaru eluded him. His eyes blazing in anger, enough to freeze the approaching hanyou in his steps.

"This Sesshomaru is tired, uncouth hanyou."

* * *

Yes... He was tired...

Sesshomaru sighed as he pressed his cheek against his forearms as he leaned against the window still. The cold air tugged at his long hair, creating silver streaks in his view. He glanced up at the full moon and sighed once more as he traced idle spirals all over the wooden surface, what a fool he'd been...

Now everyone would know he was looking forward to his birthday... To InuYasha's gift... Well the idea of it...

Sesshomaru bit back a growl as his claws suddenly raked over the brittle wood. Shame burned him like red hot rod being thrust into the hot coals before being hammered into a sword. Sesshomaru cringed as he floundered around for excuses... Yes, that stupid hanyou knew him best... Oh what was he expecting!

Stupid hanyou! Making him look like a fool! Urgh...

Sesshomaru groaned and hid his face from the night sky as he turned away from the window in one fluid motion like a cat getting a sudden impulse. He drew his kimono tighter over himself, glancing down, he frowned in distaste. He didn't even change out of his training uniform...

Wait...

That scent... Sesshomaru turned back to the window and approached it with the caution of a suspicious scout.

"Oi princess!" An obnoxious voice shouted over the window still as the sounds of tiles breaking and clambering feet filled the night air. Sesshomaru frowned and looked back out of his window to see InuYasha trying to not fall off the slippery tiles.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly as he lifted his nose up in the air disdainfully at InuYasha. The irritating hanyou was clinging onto the window ledge and his feet clawed the smooth dark blue tiles below him in attempt to find enough momentum to clamber up.

InuYasha winced when the window ledge dug into his armpits painfully. Waves of tingling sensations ran down his arms, weakening his arms further. His toes couldn't find a grip on those eel like tiles,

"Fuck castles to hell and back!" The brash hanyou cursed as he hooked his elbows into the room, trying to pull himself up. His copper flecked eyes silently asking the indifferent demon to pull him up but the sadistic demon let the side of his lip quirk up. A thin and delicate eyebrow raised up.

InuYasha scowled with a pout, "And damn their fuckin' roof..." He mumbled with ears pressed flat against his head when he realized the pup wasn't going to help him any time soon... Sesshomaru languidly walked forward and rested his elbows on the window still, trapping InuYasha's arms.

"Hmmm..." Sesshomaru mused as he inspected his claws in a calm manner as if there wasn't a struggling hanyou beneath him, "That." Golden eyes flickering over to the reddening hanyou, "Isn't the answer, I'm looking for hanyou."

InuYasha ground his teeth loudly as sweat ran down his face. His eyes blazing and his pride screaming 'Like hell I'm going to beg!' InuYasha increased his struggles and flailing by tenfold but only succeeded in clearing the old roof of dull tiles. Soon the hanyou was standing on his toe nails and his chin was hanging off the window still in an almost comical way.

Sesshomaru stifled a laugh to a slight smirk. A delicate looking claw caught a dew like drop of sweat that ran down the handsome hanyou's face. InuYasha's eyes widen, giving him a childlike expression... As if someone yanked out one of those... Those silly sucking candy... Hmmm what were they called again? Ah! Lollipops! Yes, InuYasha looked like someone pulled a lollipop right out of his mouth and he couldn't believe it.

Then his expression morphed into one of absolute arrogance a person can emit when hanging off a window ledge, "Hah! Overtaken by my charms, hn, Sesshomaru?"

But his voice shook, like a light tremor but to Sesshomaru's sensitive ears it was like a small earthquake... Sesshomaru smirked back, "Hmmm, I wonder..."

InuYasha gulped nervously, "Look, I know you're mad" A thin eyebrow rose, "Fine, that was an understatement... A major one." Sesshomaru frowned, as InuYasha continued, "You're a mass of seething, boiling-"

Thump! Crack!

Sesshomaru... Did he...?

Sesshomaru.

Just.

Punched.

Him.

HIM!

InuYasha's chin had snapped the window still in half but his claws kept the broken beam in place. Furious golden orbs snapped up to meet matching ones,

"Argh! Princess! What the hell's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?" The rough hanyou ranted and raved but his words feel on deaf ears as Sesshomaru calmly backed away from the window, his impassive eyes never leaving the wiggling hanyou. InuYasha's eyes grew wider and wider as his palms got sweatier and sweatier.

"Argh! Sesshomaru! I'm fuckin' sorry! I'm so fuckin' sorry for not giving you a fuckin' birthday present earlier! Damn brat!" InuYasha huffed desperately, Sesshomaru froze in mid-step...

Then he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach... InuYasha's eyes were nearly crossed eyed with the herculean amount of concentration he put in to stay aloof. InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru but he realized that took too much concentration so he just screwed his eyes shut with a dark scowl; the demon just laughed at the trapped hanyou to his heart's content.

When the laughter subsided, InuYasha cracked one eye open, "Are you done? I guess you don't want your damn birthday present... Impatient brats."

Sesshomaru straightened up, his face slack with surprise, InuYasha smirked, "I guess you don't give a damn." He said, though his head barely above the debris, his eyes laughed at Sesshomaru. InuYasha let go of the ledge and hopped down to Sesshomaru's surprise.

The dog demon had his hand outstretched... His fingers cupping the empty air.

"InuYasha...?"

He asked softly, he had thought the hanyou wasn't able to get out of his dilemma but as usually the hanyou proved over and over that he was a lot smarter than he looked and acted. Pure golden colored orbs watched the long flowing red sleeves fluttering like ripples and long silver hair, nearly white against the blood red, thin brown threads woven within the red.

Moon light skimmed over the landscape below like sunlight piercing through the ocean floor. Leaves swirled and freed themselves from the claws of branches, wind hiding behind the sturdy trees... And in the midst of it all was red and silver.

Twin Andalusite(gem stone) met his, wide and innocent... Sesshomaru felt emotions swirling in his heart reflect easily over his eyes but the weakened guard he always had up was strong enough to hide most of it...

InuYasha's lips curled into a smile, with one hand raised in welcome, "Come Sesshomaru." He ordered, Sesshomaru frowned but leaped out of his window soundlessly unlike InuYasha's chaotic clambering and skidding. The hanyou scowled enviously at Sesshomaru's natural grace and instilled elegance. Slightly smaller pale fingers lightly perched over tanned ones, like a small white bird landing on a sturdy branch.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit when InuYasha placed something over his face, opening his mouth to complain, he felt nimble fingers tying, something in the back, together. Gasping, recovering from his surprise, Sesshomaru clutched his face... Only to find something bumpy over his face. His thin fingers ran down the wooden surface and felt every paint chip and crack.

Sesshomaru lifted his head up to look at InuYasha in confusion. The half-breed grinned with as mask firmly placed over his own face, obscuring his face. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows when he examined the simple mask InuYasha placed on.

It was of a ogre... Its fangs curved outward like tusks and its painted teeth bared out in a malicious grin yet those grinning golden colored eyes watching him from the holes... Was full of mirth and amusement...

And no surprise the mask was painted red as fire rat robe...

Sesshomaru touched his mask and felt the ridges, trying to discern the image...

"A fox mask." InuYasha answered, Sesshomaru stiffened up. His golden eyes blazing. InuYasha laughed in an infuriating manner as he clasped the shorter inu youkai's hand and yanked the demon closer.

"Come on... We'll miss the fun!" The hanyou chortled as he skipped about in excitement, he swung around Sesshomaru like an excited child.

"Come come come!" He said happily which was extremely strange for the silent and stoic demon.

"In-InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion, his eyebrows drawn slightly together, what happened to the gruff and arrogant hanyou? Who was this happy bouncing red and silver ball of barely restrained energy. InuYasha blinked when he caught Sesshomaru's confused gaze, he stopped hopping about and smiled tenderly at the pup.

"Yes, Princess?" InuYasha asked with a hint of his arrogant streak. Sesshomaru scowled darkly and stopped, digging his heels on the ground to stop the hanyou's silly rampage across the forest.

"Where are we going, hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, if he was going to break the rules and sneak around then it better be for a good reason. He didn't... He didn't want to see InuYasha take him to a brothel or something silly like that. He knew InuYasha hung out in brothels on some days... With that disgusting spider hanyou, Naraku...

He could smell their scents on HIS hanyou... Pale fingers squeeze tanned ones slightly and the soggy scent of misery clouded around Sesshomaru as he dipped his head down. Was... Was InuYasha... Did he desire a female mate from among those whores? Sesshomaru felt a flare of anger flash out like an angry sun ray...

"It's a secret, Princess!" InuYasha said cheerfully, "Come on-"

"Don't go..." Sesshomaru stabbed in.

InuYasha raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Sesshomaru squeezed InuYasha's fingers tighter, "Don't go to... To those brothels! It is beneath me, it is beneath you! And you are not to go InuYasha! I command you not to go, InuYasha!"

InuYasha's eyes widen as he stood still in shock then he burst into laughter, wiping tears out of his eyes, "Hahaha! What a true alpha would say!" Then he clasped both of Sesshomaru's hands together gently and pressed his forehead against the pale demon's. "No... I'm not taking you to the brothels... Relax."

Sesshomaru froze, the scent of pines and fresh earth filled his nostrils and made him tense up considerably. InuYasha's eyes flickered to Sesshomaru's wide unseeing ones,

"Breathe pup... I... I just wanted to fuckin' surprise you. Please don't take the joy, of seeing your damn emotionless mask gone, from me..." InuYasha said softly, he looked up, seeing Sesshomaru's open and vulnerable expression, "I just want to surprise you..."

Sesshomaru looked the blushing hanyou, belief crinkled around the edges of doubt, "Do as you please, hanyou."

InuYasha smirked at Sesshomaru's attempt to save face. Encasing the pale and slender hand in his own, InuYasha pulled the inu youkai along.

Soon those festival glows of colorful lanterns greeted them... Sesshomaru could feel the light dancing across his skin and he was sure that his eyes were glowing just like InuYasha's.

The hanyou's amber colored eyes glowed with excitement and joy of a child seeing his first festival... Even though his mask was of an ugly ogre... That glowing happiness and wonderment could not be dampened by such a grotesque mask. And all around them was waves of people wearing ugly and fearsome masks that resembled various youkais...

"InuYasha... What is this?" A soft voice, muffled by the mask, asked,

InuYasha smiled and glanced at the kitsune mask before turning back to the floating lanterns, unable to keep his awe filled eyes away from those airborn lights. "It's the youkai festival... My mother used to take me here..."

And it was the only time he was accepted... Even though it was just an illusion...

But at that moment... That night... No one jeered at him or called him names... They laughed and said his costume was really cool...

He used to wonder why the heck did people treat him so badly when he was just himself yet admire him when he wore a simple mask...

"Hmph." InuYasha snorted; he's always been a soft hearted fool... Always going... Never missing a day of this silly festival humans made up to make themselves feel like youkais. To dress up as them and run around asking for treats.

"Come on, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said as he placed a triangular hat over his head to hide his furry ears that twitched in protested before being clamped down.

Golden eyes stared at the outstretched hand before him, all those festival people walking past him and brushing past InuYasha... All those snippets of noises and intoxicating scents of food...

Could not make his heart ache the way it ached now. Wordlessly and soundlessly as a ripple among the river's currents, Sesshomaru grasped InuYasha's hand tightly as the hanyou led them out of the over-crowded streets. Down the cramp and twisted alley ways the comfortable hanyou led him. Among the smell of filth and humans, Sesshomaru could not detect a single ray of fear or uncertainty from InuYasha so he followed the brave hanyou down to the unknowns.

If InuYasha was not afraid, he need not to be afraid or cautious... He had InuYasha and that was all he needed.

Slender pale hands squeezed the larger calloused hands lightly, a slight pause was all the beautiful hanyou gave him before plunging deeper into the labyrinth. And he trusted him back... It made Sesshomaru feel strangely happy, he cast his eyes down on the black ground not caring about his etiquette. He smiled softly behind his mask, no one could see his face...

InuYasha trusted him and he trusted InuYasha... The very thought of it made him elated with happiness... It made the idea of returning home more bearable. Even though he longed to go home, he was tired of being suffocated and terrified of his own shadow. He breathed softly, feeling the warm breaths cloud his delicate looking jaw before slipping out of the cumbersome mask.

Had he not known... How to breathe... He would've willingly returned back home by sheer force and will alone because he was an animal that didn't know how to adapt very well nor did he want to learn how to adapt...

Glancing at the crimson cloth billowing and shrinking in front of him, it made him feel secure. Shy pale fingers cautiously touched the strong back he, many moons ago, rode on and slept trustingly on. He couldn't expression in words how grateful he was to his father... For giving him a safe and secure home and a bodyguard of questionable mannerisms but capable and trustworthy to the core... That feeling was like air rushing into his heart and swelling it up beyond its capacity.

He couldn't keep the feeling in... Lately he hasn't been able to hide all his feelings or able to subdue them all...

"We're here..." InuYasha said standing in front of... A brothel.

Sesshomaru felt his face pull into a disapproving glare. "Hanyou, if you think I need to be taught how to be a 'man' throu-"

"No, ewwww, why would I do that?" InuYasha said wrinkling his nose in disgust, Sesshomaru blushed. Oh... He just made himself sound like perverted child... How utterly humiliating...

InuYasha sensing Sesshomaru's embarrassment, quickly pulled the demon out of his shame with a quick flick of his wrist as he jogged forward, into the glamorous building. Geishas saw the familiar shock of red and silver, they smiled and cooed at their visiting helping hand to Sesshomaru's utter disgust. So InuYasha really did go into brothels...

"Is this my birthday present?" He asked dully,

InuYasha flashed a smile back at the waving Geishas, it took him a long time to show them he was not some kind of violent brute but in the end it was worth it... It was strange being accepted by so many humans, InuYasha laughed at each of the geisha's fake flirtatious comments.

"Yasha-chan! Is that your princess?" One melodious voice chimed and another purred seductively,

"Don't let _hime-sama_(princess) take all of your time up because you promised me you'd stay for the night."

Sesshomaru's face tightened under the mask and a flare of invisible emerald colored youkai flashed out. InuYasha blinked and turned back to the sulking Sesshomaru.

"Shhh... Pup, it's alright I'm only here to pick up some money." InuYasha said, "I've been working here part time to earn enough money to keep Naraku's tuition and everything. Things ain't cheap here."

He turned to the pup with a gleeful expression, in his hand, full to the brim was gold coins. All stringed up... Hours of toiling work and cleaning up... He made quite a lot and he wanted to spend it all in splurge with that little uptight brat.

Sure Sesshomaru's clothes were so expensive that it made him blow his living expenses (dunno why Tashio gave him a huge load of money when he wasn't even going to be let into most places) and most of his early salary in one go...

But he noticed unlike most fatty nobles he's seen before, Sesshomaru didn't like going outside, well, cities and crowded areas alone. He disliked interacting with people and looked down on almost everyone. He barely spent his allowance other than buying high quality rare demon artifacts (junk to InuYasha's eyes).

"Hey! InuYasha! My man!"

Bankotsu hollered, he clapped a hand over InuYasha's shoulder in a brotherly manner but to Sesshomaru's eyes it looked like he was claiming the hanyou for himself. Sesshomaru pressed his lips tighter together and his brows drew together in a v shape. InuYasha grinned at the super strong human weakly, damn... Bankotsu needed to learn some self-restraint 'cause that hurt like hell.

"Yeah... Nice seeing ya here..." InuYasha said watery,

The gleam in InuYasha's eyes made Sesshomaru furrow his brows in confusion... Half an hour later...

Sesshomaru found himself wearing a yukata, holding a fan in one and a fishballs on a stick because... InuYasha wanted to win the goldfish catching game...

Sesshomaru looked at the fan mournfully, he's been standing here neglected... But InuYasha told him to stand still and wait... Sesshomaru straightened up his back, hah! He's stood still longer than this! But... Today was his birthday... Sesshomaru turned back to InuYasha who was laughing and acting like a kid.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to the side, it was strangely amusing to watch Inuyasha flail about like a child on his first field trip...

InuYasha had his sleeves all tied back and his mask were still secured over his face. He glared at the _poi_(scooper) with narrowed eyes, he sniffed daintily as he turned the nearly transparent scooper around, examining the cheap material for flaws. Sesshomaru snorted quietly behind his mask, loud enough for the concentrating hanyou to hear.

InuYasha spared the pup one glance before rolling up his sleeves and throwing his long hair back. He twirled the _poi_ experimentally before making a sudden dash that caught even the stall keeper off guard. The poor man only had enough time to close his mouth as a huge wave of dirty fishy water splatter against his face as InuYasha gave frustrated and excited yips while scooping at random.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow as flashes of orange flew up in the air and land back into the water instead of the waiting bowl. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"InuYasha..." He said simply while clasping his hand over InuYasha's, "This is not a sword."

Golden eyes locked together before the darker ones turned away, surrendering the paper thin paddle to the more calmer of the two. Sesshomaru smirked as he rolled his sleeves up even though he felt a slight of hesitation; he's never done fish scooping before but...

How hard could it be?

Narrowed golden eyes switched back and forth from the paddle and the wiggling mass of gold and orange. Slowly Sesshomaru drew his arm back and just as slowly he pinned his sleeve back.

And then he made a fast thrust of speed into the thick of the golden and orange mass. The terrified goldfishes exploded in all directions trying to escape the unknown intruder but Sesshomaru was too fast for them. It was like watching those elegant swaying masses to swim a certain direction then flipping them into your waiting paddle…

In seconds he had 5 goldfishes in his possession.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile evilly at InuYasha. Hah! This was the first time he bested InuYasha in something… Well something that counted really, usually when he showed off his calligraphy skills, InuYasha would look at it before shrugging in a careless manner.

But now… Seeing those squirming little fishes in the wooden bowl, made InuYasha's eyes widen in shock then narrow in grudging respect and annoyance.

"Hmph…" InuYasha humped.

Sesshomaru's lips pulled higher, his aura gave off a gloating satisfied feel. He won… He bested that arrogant hanyou not once but quintuple times! It took Sesshomaru all his training and control not to shoot five fingers up in the air and waving it in InuYasha's sulky face.

The stall keeper looked at the young dog demon with a smile, "Good! You caught 5 goldfishes without breaking the scoop! Better than your aniki, who didn't catch a single one!"

Sesshomaru froze, "He's not my aniki…"

The stall keeper scratched his balding head, "Oh? Well, you must be good friends, seeing how you guys dressed up alike."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, the atmosphere was tense and thick. Sesshomaru didn't want to just be friends with InuYasha… Because friends can betray you and they can abandon you… There has been many times his mother shown him 'friendship'.

She would ask him who was the best of friends, he knew among the servants. And when he would name them out, she would summon them to the throne room and place a knife between them. Then she would tell them

"You have displeased me," Displeasing Lady Tsukihime was a serious crime that required death in apology, "But I am generous, if one of you kill the other I will let the winner live."

Then she would add a little poison whip to encourage the shocked contestants to move. And like always… They would kill each other…

Sesshomaru gripped the handle tightly, would… Would he and InuYasha be the same? Someday at each others throats, snarling in rage and forgetting all of this? All of their happy moments?

Sesshomaru felt rough fingers circle around his hand softly, he looked up to see InuYasha hovering over him. From behind his white mask, Sesshomaru stared at InuYasha with sadness. He didn't want to fight with InuYasha but he didn't want to get betrayed by InuYasha…

"InuYasha… Should we ever fight to the death, I" He started but InuYasha interrupted him with,

"What? Are you going to play or not?"

His eyes were clear and innocent… So innocent… Sesshomaru reached out and touched InuYasha's mask lightly.

"No." He said with a smirk, even though he knew InuYasha could not see him smiling but he knew InuYasha could hear the gloating tone his youkai had taken. InuYasha's ears flatten under his mask as waves of prideful green youkai preen around him.

InuYasha scowled but then he smiled as he let the scooper go. He glanced at the stall keeper…

A small nod was exchanged without the young lord noticing…

InuYasha had brought Sesshomaru out so he could learn what it was like to be a normal child without responsibilities… From what Sesshomaru told him, his whole life consisted of pleasing his mother and trying to reach his father's level.

_"InuYasha…" Inu no Tashio said softly as he looked up at the kneeling hanyou. "Sesshomaru, my son, I want him to be happy but I have no idea how to make him happy..."_

_Inu no Tashio pushed the piles of scrolls aside as he leaned back, "Whenever I ask him, he would say he wants nothing at all…"_

_InuYasha blinked, a noble not wanting anything? That doesn't make sense…_

_"I fear that… He thinks that if he ask for anything he would be casted aside…" Inu no Tashio murmured as leaned close, "I want you to make my son happy…"_

"Oi stall keeper, gimme one of those scoopers! Let me show the kid how a real man catches fishes!" InuYasha said as he slapped another coin on the booth. The man laughed loudly,

"I don't know sir! But I think the boy's way is a better way!"

Sesshomaru sniffled a giggle but then he remembered he had a mask on… And he was among strangers who would probably never see him again… So why? Why keep his laughter in? Was this not a joyous occasion?

So softly, so very softly a newborn laugh made its way past his lips. Soon he was shaking with laughter. It was as if every laugh and every shake made him more alive. Alive… Yes that was the word.

InuYasha watched the pup; the pup's eyes were shining and glowing like those delicate yet bright lanterns hanging around the town. InuYasha scratched the side of his head, his ears were itchy but he wasn't going to scratch them in fear of being caught.

"You know what pu- I mean kid, Happy fuckin' birthday."

Punch.

"Ow! What was that for you damn priss-"

Punch!

"You know what! I'm goin' kick yer ass"

Punch!

Silence.

"InuYasha please refrain from cursing and making a fool of yourself." Sesshomaru said haughtily but a small quirk of his lips told anyone who could see, that he was happy. Sesshomaru turned back to the goldfishes… Yes, it didn't cost much but… It was the happiest day of his life…

InuYasha rubbed his sore cheeks with a scowl but deep down he was smiling.

"Happy birthday, Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Cali18love: Thank you for all your reviews! There's going to be more cute scenes if I can get my lap top to work.**

**Stephanie: Sorry for the long wait! Yeah InuYasha's going to flip when he remembers his mother is dead. And when he becomes a teenager, he's going to give Sesshomaru major headaches. 'Cause as a child InuYasha's super innocent and good but as a teen he's a pain in the butt.**

**MrsIanSomerhadlerJacobBlack: Thanks!**

**UnseelieDarkness: Oh Kagome's going to have a big impact on their relationship later on in the story for now it's nothing big but later on, she's going to flip everything. Naraku's going to come back maybe 2 chapters from now? I'm guessing. Sorry. TT^TT  
**

**Kazuyo: Awww... Okay. I hope you do well in your studies! I'll try to update more but until my lap top stops crashing or dying. I'm stuck. Sob sob sob. I was going to put up a cute scene where little!InuYasha gets a cold and Sesshomaru goes nuts while Naraku finally gets the letter from Miroku that InuYasha's sick from kasai's curse.**

**It was going to be so cute and funny! TT^TT**


	18. Stay with me

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case) Typos and stuff will be in my stories but I will fix them later**

**Sorry for the super late update, things have not been going well for me at all. But FORGIVE me! The worthless author! I was busy lately and everything. Plus my mom was bothering me :(**

**Well, I've noticed a lot of other SessxInu fanfics have been updating and I feel pressured to keep up. So I'm going to force myself to try to update regularly but in the summer I will be gone because of trips and volunteer duty in China.**

**I'm also getting reviews to update my other fanfictions so I will have a poll up to decide which one to work on.**

**Yes I've noticed that this story isn't very angst yet but it will be, very angst.**

**Also I forgot to give credit to MOTU for this chapter's idea :)**

* * *

"Clean it, mortal." The cold silver eyes narrowed, "Or do you now know who you are speaking to, lowly mortal?"

Aurora's eyes widen when she saw a tall handsome elf carrying a demon in his arms. As that silly dog eared demon chattered nonsense into the regal being's ear, the ethereal creature nodded with a faint smile on his lips. The elf had strange marking all over his face and various places...

She couldn't recognize any of them... Well, she was of fey blood, it's not like she bother to remember all the elf tribes... But if she had known that there were elves that looked so powerful and elegant like... Oh she would have surely acquired some for her own personal harem...

The elf walked with a grace of a predator unlike those forest dwellers who lived on plants... His long platinum hair looked so white unlike the pale blond many of its kind shared. His amber eyes glimmered with sun like warmth... It was a strange warmth, as if it finally learned how to unfreeze itself from its solid amber state to a light golden.

But there was something wrong, out of place about him... Aurora tapped a delicate finger on her perfectly pouty lips that made guys bend over double for her, ah! Yes! It was that ugly mongrel on in his arms! Disgusting! Talking and chattering away as if it deserved that beautiful being's attention! That shameless brat!

"Mortal, who is that! The two over there!" She asked haughtily, Miroku looked around and until his violet colored eyes settled on Sesshomaru and InuYasha,

"Um... It's Lord Sesshomaru and his bodyguard InuYasha." Miroku offered weakly, why on earth did that girl want to know about the crazy ill-tempered Sesshomaru? And the uncouth hanyou?

The fairy blushed and tapped her fingers over her luscious lips,

"InuYasha..." She whispered breathily, Miroku looked at InuYasha chattering and looked back at the pretty girl. He turned away and began to edge away, he liked girls. Pretty girls, glamorous girls, skinny girls, cute girls, young teenage girls but beautiful girls with mental issues... No. But he drew a big line between pedophiles and eligible girls. Plus he highly doubt Sesshomaru would take it too kindly that a perverted girl was interested in his InuYasha. He didn't want to be there when volcanoes erupted and lava spewing everywhere.

Sesshomaru was oblivious to the newcomer's lustful looks and glares. He simply smiled and nodded as InuYasha happily clapped his hands together and chattered like an excited song bird, his voice was pleasing to the ears... Unlike those insignificantly boring people; just because Sesshomaru was quiet, it did not mean that he enjoyed listening to useless chatter.

"Nii-chan, nii-chan, nii-chan!" The little hanyou said, perched on Sesshomaru's arm, his mouth twittering excitedly, "It's almost the Youkai festival!"

Sesshomaru froze then he smiled sadly, "Yes... Yes, it is..."

He tilted his head up and felt the warm summer breeze caress his face... And sweep his mind into the sweet and precious memories he and InuYasha once shared...

Then he turned to InuYasha with a gentle and soft smile, "InuYasha, do you like goldfishes?"

InuYasha's face went from blank shock to extreme happiness, he clapped his hands, "Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Nii-chan! You have goldfishes? I love goldfishes! Mommy used to take me to Youkai festival so I can catch goldfishes!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Did you catch a lot?"

InuYasha nodded furiously, "I'm very good at catching goldfishes!" He said with all the seriousness a child could muster, Sesshomaru's eyes widen a fraction over InuYasha's declaration. He thought InuYasha was bad at catching goldfishes... Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"InuYasha..." He said sternly as he held the child in front of him,

"Ah? Yes, nii-chan?" InuYasha asked with ears flat against his head, he squirmed a bit. His little chubby hands grasped Sesshomaru's wrists as Sesshomaru continued to hold him out like a pet cat.

Sesshomaru shook InuYasha a little, the poor hanyou's teeth rattled and his eyes rolled.

"InuYasha, do not lie to me." Sesshomaru said in a stern tone, imitating his father's authority voice. He remembered InuYasha was awful at fish scooping.

InuYasha whimpered and squirmed some more as he curled, "Nii-chan... I'm not lying! Mommy said InuYasha was a good fish catcher! Nii-chan doesn't believe me?"

InuYasha said with tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, lying is bad... It made mommy cry when she found out so InuYasha tries not to lie but nii-chan thinks he's lying. InuYasha whimpered as his face scrunched up. InuYasha nibbled his bottom lip with his tiny baby fangs as he tried not to cry because mommy doesn't like when he cries.

InuYasha love his nii-chan, he would never ever lie to nii-chan! Wait! InuYasha brightened up, "Nii-chan! Can we see mommy, she can tell you InuYasha's not lying or being a bad boy!"

The little hanyou grasped Sesshomaru's arms tighter and stared at the stoic demon with wide and innocent eyes, unaware of his puppy eyes, InuYasha asked sweetly, "Can we pleeeeeaaaaasssee see mommy?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen as he flinched back. What was this?

InuYasha's perked ears drooped slowly as the little hanyou put his little fists underneath his chin, his large eyes got a bit watery. Sesshomaru's lips parted a little,

"N-No, InuYasha." Sesshomaru said shakily, his voice growing stronger, what was this? His heart was hammering in his chest and...!

InuYasha sniffled as big fat tears ran down his cheeks. Nii-chan said no in such a stern and disapproving way it... It made him feel terrible. His ears drooped down dejectedly, if he had a tail it would be swishing around between his legs. He rubbed his eyes,

"Sorry nii-chan... I-I can't stop crying..." InuYasha mumbled, "Are you mad me nii-chan? I don't want you to be mad at me..." InuYasha whimpered miserably.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen even more, who was this adorable little inu hanyou? Surely this isn't InuYasha! The brash, arrogant and infuriating hanyou! Where was the cursing and nasty 'keh's and 'feh's?

"Ah..." Sesshomaru fumbled around for a tissue with one hand while holding InuYasha's haori with one hand. "Stop crying..."

InuYasha's eyes brightened, "Does that mean we can see mommy?"

"No." Sesshomaru said, he couldn't bear to keep lying to InuYasha... "InuYasha... Remember I told you were sick?"

InuYasha nodded slowly, "Yes, nii-chan?"

"Good, so while you were sick... You forgot that Lady Izayoi is dead." Sesshomaru tried, InuYasha's eyes grew wider.

"Mommy... Is dead?" He repeated blankly,

"Yes, your mother is dead InuYasha, she died a long time ago." Sesshomaru said flatly.

InuYasha's eyes turned blank with shock,

_"Mourn child," The cold voice commanded,_

The little hanyou whimpered,

_"Mourn child, for there is no one who loves you..." Takemaru's eldest said in a solemn voice,_

A low anguished whine slipped out of InuYasha's lips, his ears fell flat on his head as he closed his eyes,

_"Your mother is dead, there is no one in this world left who loves you." His dark eyes frightened him_

InuYasha shook his head crying, "Mommy isn't dead! Mommy! Mommy!" He cried, struggling out of Sesshomaru's grip. Sesshomaru's eyes widen,

"InuYasha be reasonable, she is dead. She cannot hear you." Sesshomaru tried to reason with the crying and struggling pup but InuYasha would not listen.

InuYasha growled and bit Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru loosened his hold, not because it hurt but it was the fact that InuYasha. Hurt. Him. InuYasha maybe a stupid oaf but... He never ever attacked Sesshomaru out of anger...

Sesshomaru almost didn't register the little pup jumping off and running away.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru shouted after the running hanyou.

InuYasha covered his furry ears with his eyes screwed shut. He never ever wanted to be with nii-chan again. Nii-chan is a liar! A horrible liar.

"I hate you, Nii-chan! I don't want to ever see you again!" InuYasha's young voice screamed, like an unexpected thunderstorm it struck Sesshomaru's hearing and made his mind go blank with shock, his step faltered and stopped as his mind focused on processing the child's immature declaration.

Miroku was just about to doze off in his office when he heard something shouting and it sounded distinctly like Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha!" Pale teeth gnash together as Sesshomaru turned his face, "InuYasha... InuYasha!"

Turmoil swirled around his chest like a chaotic whirlpool. Pain laced the pureblood demon's face, his red marking stood out more against his skin as agitation ran through his veins. One hand ran through his bangs as he felt torn between following the little hanyou pup and listening to InuYasha's angry statement.

His steps wavered and stopped, what if InuYasha really meant it? Meant what he said? Sesshomaru stopped by a tree, his fist slammed into the innocent plant. Wouldn't seeing InuYasha make it worse? But if he left InuYasha alone... How... What if-

"Hey, InuYasha?" A voice purred, Sesshomaru's head snapped up as he turned to the owner of the voice. InuYasha? No... It was a female that reeked of perfume and flowers. Sesshomaru turned his head away, trying to sniff out the fresh pine scent from the amidst of sickly sweet flowers and distracting aromas.

Sesshomaru stood there silently, his fists clenched. What was he doing? What pathetic excuses was he using? If he wanted... No matter how far InuYasha ran or hid; he'd be able to find him...

The image of a smirking older InuYasha floated over to his mind eye's view... Did he want to lose InuYasha? Did it matter if he was a child or adult? Sesshomaru, so caught up in his thoughts, was caught off guard when he felt slender fingers grasp his arms possessively. Sesshomaru glared at woman,

"This Sesshomaru does not belong to anyone." He hissed as he snatched his arm out of her grasp.

Aurora gasped in shock and rage, she pointed a finger at Sesshomaru,

"InuYasha will belong to me!" She shrieked. Sesshomaru's vision flashed red for a moment as his jaws elongated and silvery fur spread over his skin,

"What?" Sesshomaru growled, his youkai killing nearby grass and vegetation, "Did you say?"

Aurora fell back in utter fear,

"InuYasha... Is mine."

Then Sesshomaru turned his head toward the direction of the north wind... He could smell InuYasha's tears in the air... Without a word he left.

Aurora glared at Sesshomaru's shrinking figure,

"InuYasha is it? Don't get so cocky!" She shouted as she secretly sent a burst of energy, a curse, at 'InuYasha' little did she know it was Sesshomaru she should be aiming for... The curse sank into the ground before spreading out like tree roots to find the owner of InuYasha's name. It found the sobbing hanyou in the midst of flowers... Without a closer examination it sank its malicious filled claws on the innocent child.

* * *

Sesshomaru's small feet grazed over the bumpy ground, not even bothered by the unevenness. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he breathed in the fresh air deeply. His mind mapping out trees and flowers... A meadow?

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see InuYasha holding a wreath of flowers. Sesshomaru landed quietly behind InuYasha, his eyes lowered in shame. InuYasha's ear flickered a bit when he heard the light tap. InuYasha bit his lip, his tiny baby fangs nibbling lightly over his bottom lip. He began to sob quietly then his sobs turned into anguished wails.

Sesshomaru felt himself grow more and more flustered when InuYasha's cries filled the area. Sesshomaru hands motioned in the air helplessly.

"InuYasha-"

"Waaaah! I'm sorry, nii-chan!" Inuyasha blubbered ans he wiped his snot and tears away. Sesshomaru watched the little hanyou pup then he felt his lips curve into a smile. InuYasha looked so cute and ridiculous with all those tears and snot. He wished he could show it to the older arrogant InuYasha.

"InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said gently, InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru, trembling. He had a look of a puppy wondering whether or not it was appropriate to run over to his owner. Sesshomaru held his hands open, it felt so natural... It didn't require much thought. He simply wanted to hold and cuddle the little sobbing pup.

InuYasha burst into more tears as he ran blindly toward Sesshomaru, whimpering for affection and forgiveness. Sesshomaru scratched InuYasha's ear lightly and practically glowed when he heard the hanyou purr, his sobs softening. Sesshomaru placed his head against InuYasha's head, twitching his nose when InuYasha's flickering ears tickled his sensitive nose.

"I'm sorry *sniffle* I was really mad at you nii-chan... But don't leave me, nii-chan... I don't want to be alone... I was so scared... I'm really sworry..." InuYasha hiccuped.

Sesshomaru frowned at InuYasha and tweaked the pup's nose. InuYasha fell back, holding his nose, his eyes growing watery as he kept his tears at bay. His large amber colored eyes watched Sesshomaru's expressionless face but he could feel the relief in the air.

"InuYasha... Do not leave me again, if you do I will not come after you again." Sesshomaru said sternly, his youkai reprimanding the tiny pup. InuYasha curled into a small ball then he peeked at Sesshomaru through his long messy bangs,

"I'm sworry... I won't leave you... Pinky promise?"

InuYasha offered cutely, ignorant of his adorableness, the little pup held a timid pinky out. Sesshomaru clenched his fists to keep himself from pouncing on the adorable pup and smothering the pup with his love. Sesshomaru nodded, gravely. InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a small smile when Sesshomaru accepted his little offering.

"I don't want nii-chan to be mad at me anymore!" InuYasha proclaimed, Sesshomaru kept his face blank as he nodded but deep down he was smiling uncontrollably. Unable to resist completely, Sesshomaru patted the snuggling hanyou's head.

InuYasha thrust the flower wreath in Sesshomaru's chest before lowering his ears respectfully. When Sesshomaru stared at the flower wreath blankly, InuYasha tossed the wreath aside,

"Sorry nii-chan! It's very ugly... And messy..." InuYasha mumbled, dejectedly. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, a small raise of his lips showed a fraction of his pleasure. Sesshomaru picked up the discarded crude looking flower wreath. He could see the small punctures in some of the flowers where InuYasha held a bit too tightly and he could see the sweaty hand prints that came from InuYasha's concentration.

"No... I like it... I treasure all your gifts..." Sesshomaru said truthfully, yes, he always treasured InuYasha's simple yet meaningful gifts... And these flowers was a sign of InuYasha sincerity. "Such a pity that it would fade away..."

InuYasha stared at his handsome nii-chan in silent awe before perking his ears up happily,

"Then, then, then I can. Can I make you more flower rings?"

InuYasha chirped excitedly, Sesshomaru's approval made InuYasha so happy, he could almost burst. Sesshomaru chuckled quietly,

"Of course..." Sesshomaru said as he placed the wreath on his head. InuYasha waved his hands as he hopped around Sesshomaru,

"No niichan! It's crooked! Let me fix it!" InuYasha barked as he tried his best to reach Sesshomaru's head but Sesshomaru was too tall for him. After awhile of an amusing show, Sesshomaru took pity on the red faced panting hanyou. Sesshomaru lowered his head regally. InuYasha stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he noticed InuYasha wasn't moving,

"What is it, InuYasha?" He asked, self-consciousness.

InuYasha broke into a dazzling smile,

"I just realize nii-chan is very handsome and cool!" InuYasha cheeped. Sesshomaru couldn't hide the blush that colored his features. He felt his face get hotter and hotter when he felt InuYasha small hands fix the flower wreath, unconsciously massaging the inu youkai's scalp.

Then InuYasha ran off laughing,

"I'm going to play, come with me, nii-chan!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and touched his chest, his heart thumped underneath his hand...

"Could I..." Sesshomaru asked softly, "Could I..." He looked up to see that delighted child running around, chasing butterflies and laughing, "Could I wait for InuYasha to grow up?"

InuYasha stopped when he realized, nii-chan wasn't following him anymore, so he turned around and looked at his nii-chan with quizzical eyes,

"Nii-chan?" He asked, Sesshomaru looked troubled and in pain even though his face barely showed signs of it. InuYasha ran over to his nii-chan and placed his little hands over Sesshomaru's bigger ones. Sesshomaru looked down at those small, delicate and beautiful hands...

They were nothing extraordinary after all they were just hands yet they still made his heart ache and his hand warm...

"Nii-chan..." InuYasha repeated in a soft inquiring voice, he looked a bit lost. Sesshomaru glanced up at the pup, slowly he caressed InuYasha's cheek. InuYasha closed his eyes trustingly and purred with happiness. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha a bit longer before hugging him.

Suddenly the future didn't seem so bleak... So empty...

At first, his path... It was so narrow and dim that he wondered if he could ever take a step forward... And in his past, there was nothing he wanted to see...

He felt like he reached... Nowhere. There was a heavy darkness behind him and his path was slowly growing dimmer and dimmer like a dying lantern. He was losing his purpose as doubt cluttered around him like scrolls in an abandoned library.

And suddenly when that brilliantly lit crimson flared like an impossible flame in his path...

It was just so... So beautiful...

It was feeling that Sesshomaru heard so much about, but words could do it no justice. After all emotions could never be explained with numbers or words.

A miracle... That was all he could describe it as.

Sesshomaru's world was nothing but full of failures and imperfections trying to live a life of perfection. It was simply caving upon itself and there was not a thing he could do but watch his world crumble. And when that annoying brash arrogant hanyou crashed rudely into his world... Full of imperfections and crude mannerism, strutting his flaws as if they were his good points... And in a way they were... Uniquely InuYasha's beautiful points.

Sesshomaru stroked InuYasha's head as InuYasha burrowed his face against him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of having someone close. It was strange...

Even the old InuYasha wasn't even that close to him... Whenever they got too close, InuYasha would get this strange expression on his face before spending the whole day avoiding him... Then the next day he would have this forced smile on his face as he tried to act normal.

No matter how many times Sesshomaru demanded that InuYasha would talk to him or throw a fit of rage... InuYasha would just smile that ugly... Horrible smile that felt like the world between them... And avoid the topic completely...

Sesshomaru knew it had to do with that dead priestess... That InuYasha loved so much.

"Could I ever... Mean as much as she does to you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, unable to control his tongue. Sesshomaru winced when he heard his soft and wavering voice...

As much as he hated to admit it... He was competing with a miko, a dead miko... A mere mortal over a hanyou's affections. It was so pathetic... But every time he glanced at that fiery being... It made it seem like it was worth fighting and baring his fangs out...

InuYasha made a small noise before curling up. Sesshomaru's lips curved lightly as his eyes soften, he stroked the little hanyou's drooping ears.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he leaned over InuYasha. He cupped the hanyou's cheek and turned the hanyou over gently. Sesshomaru gasped when he felt how hot the little hanyou was.

InuYasha's mouth was slightly parted and dry as he panted for air. His eyes were closed and his face was sweaty and red. InuYasha opened his eyes a little before closing them in a whimper. Everything seemed too bright... InuYasha whimpered again and turned away, burying his face against Sesshomaru's fluffy pants.

"Nii-chan...?" InuYasha said softly, "I feel weird..."

InuYasha didn't like the feeling. He felt really hot and dizzy but nii-chan was here so...

Sesshomaru's face was a expressionless mask but underneath he was panicking. Sesshomaru calmly smooth InuYasha's hair back and gently rested his hand on the pup's sweltering forehead.

"Nii-chan...?" The hanyou mumbled, his eyes a bit dull with the fever but there was trust inside of them... Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. What should he do? InuYasha was putting his trust him... That his nii-chan could help him...

"InuYasha remain calm." Sesshomaru said in his calmest and sternest voice. InuYasha blinked a bit in confusion when he felt Sesshomaru holding him tightly, running his fingers through his hair. InuYasha looked up and he could see the worry on Sesshomaru's face like cracks on a glazed mask.

InuYasha blinked before nuzzling the worrying demon,

"It's okay nii-chan... InuYasha will be fine... Because InuYasha has the best nii-chan in the whole world." InuYasha said plainly, the same way a child would say the sky is blue.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen more than a fraction as a strange twinge ran through his heart.

"Why?" He asked, InuYasha blinked and tilted his head tiredly, "Why what, nii-chan?"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together in a tight line before slowly opening them,

"Why do you trust me so much? You don't even know me..."

InuYasha smiled; he sat up wobbly, eliciting a concerned gasp from the pale demon before him. Small hands reached out and patted the surprised demon's head; Sesshomaru didn't move an inch as those little hands explored the silkiness of his hair in quiet awe.

"Because I love you."

InuYasha said simply.

"I love you very much, Sesshomaru."

InuYasha repeated, his amber colored eyes staring deeply into golden ones of Sesshomaru.

And it didn't take much for the white dog demon to pick up the child and leap into the clear blue sky. Sesshomaru's long white hair curled around the breeze, tickling the nape of his neck and flowing past his ears. His eyes devoted to the bright red clothed hanyou in his embrace. His mokomoko swirled around them like dust in the milky way. His boots floated over the empty air and vaporized water particles.

"InuYasha... Talk to me." Because it'll reassure me as long as you talk to me... Sesshomaru finished silently, his eyes narrowed with worry. InuYasha opened his eyes weakly before snuggling deeper against Sesshomaru's armorless chest. Sesshomaru had discarded his expensive armor behind in the meadow because InuYasha was far more important...

"Eh... Nii-chan?"

"Anything." Sesshomaru plead, InuYasha smiled,

"I want to go to the youkai festival... With Nii-chan... Because I love nii-chan... Nii-chan..." InuYasha mumbled tiredly, Sesshomaru stroked InuYasha's burning forehead,

"Shhh... Nii-chan will take you to a healer... You'd get better and then we can go to the Youkai Festival together... Nii-chan will buy you pretty masks... Any mask you want, nii-chan will get it for you... Nii-chan will even let you go catch fishes, don't you want to show nii-chan what a good goldfish scooper you are?"

Sesshomaru babbled, desperate to keep InuYasha awake. What if InuYasha never opened his eyes again?

InuYasha nodded and forced his eyes open, he could sense his nii-chan's nervousness. InuYasha pressed a burning hand, reassuringly, on Sesshomaru chest. Feeling the young lord's heart racing.

"I'm fine..." InuYasha mumbled then Sesshomaru's head snapped up. He could see Miroku's study and he could smell the monk within.

"Help InuYasha now, monk." Sesshomaru ordered, his feet barely skimming over Miroku's window still. Miroku stared at his student with a bored expression as his papers flew around him from Sesshomaru's windy arrival. Sesshomaru's expression did not changing a bit as he faced Miroku's stare head-on.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, he was tired of being bullied and beaten around like a rag doll by these abusive students! That's it! He was done with it! He was going to use the iron fist rule to teach these... Not really youngsters who's the boss here!

Miroku fell forward shaking as evil giggles slipped out of his mouth,

"Kukukuku... If you say 'Please help me, Miroku-sama! Please grant me the jewels of your intelligence to stupid little me!' Then I will consider helping you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Miroku said with an evil smirk. Sesshomaru's facial expression did not change. It remained that aloof, cold mask as he stood up gracefully and picked up InuYasha. Miroku's jaw dropped open; Sesshomaru cradled InuYasha close without wrinkling his pristine kimono. As he gracefully turned away from the foolish monk, his hair swayed elegantly in the gentle breeze as if he was not of this world. The regal demon just was about to walk out of the office but...

Miroku's chin slipped off his palm when he saw Sesshomaru used one fluid motion to pick up InuYasha and to leave. Miroku's pride nearly suffered a fatal blow but...

Sesshomaru paused at the door. It was his fatal mistake, had he just opened the door and stepped a toe out, Miroku would've been kneeling at his feet begging to let him heal InuYasha but Sesshomaru hesitated.

Miroku nearly jumped around for joy when he saw the proud demon's hand tremble as it rested upon the door's handle. He had won this round. His pride had dodged the nearly fatal thrust of Sesshomaru's pride and like a mountain bear, his pride grew bigger from the narrow victory.

The grinning monk lifted his chin up in the air smugly with his fingertips tapping against each other like a villain with an evil plan.

"So what will it be Lord Sesshomaru?"

Miroku said mockingly, the gloating air hung around him like a thick cloud. Sesshomaru trembled a bit and slowly turned around, his lips pressed so tightly together that it was nearly bloodless. Sesshomaru's lip open a moment then closed,

"P-Please..." Sesshomaru clamped his mouth shut but InuYasha's moan made him grit his teeth. Clenching his fists, Sesshomaru opened his mouth,

"P-Please... H-Help me, M-M-M-Miroku-s-s-s-sama... Please grant me... The jewels of your... Intelligence T-t-t-to... To... To... To... Stupid little me."

Sesshomaru covered his mouth immediately after he said such... Such... Such...

"Eh...? Nii-chan...?" InuYasha said sitting up, Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha a deep shameful blush colored his cheeks. InuYasha swayed back and forth as he tottered over to Sesshomaru. Grasping Sesshomaru's fingers with his hands, he glared at the chuckling monk,

"Stupid pedophile! Nii-chan is the coolest and smartest demon ever! I don't need you help!" InuYasha shouted in that childish voice as he tried to pull Sesshomaru out of Miroku's cluttered office.

"Come on, nii-chan! InuYasha will get better himself! Come on!" InuYasha said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sesshomaru blinked,

"InuYasha..."

InuYasha's amber eyes blazed with a light that mesmerized the inu youkai to silent awe. InuYasha glanced up defiantly at Sesshomaru,

"Nii-chan, that pedophile is a very very very bad man! I don't want a bad man's help especially when Nii-chan has to do things he doesn't like!"

Miroku opened his mouth to say something... Anything to just show that little brat that he was just joking but just then...

A tall man... No, a boy that just reached the fringes of adulthood stepped out. His long dark curls rested lightly over his pale skin and his crimson colored eyes peeked out from the slightly tousled mess. Pale lips parted as a soft voice slipped out,

"InuYasha?"

Naraku's eyes widen when he saw a little boy that looked just like his precious caretaker. Was that InuYasha's child? No... It can't be... The youkai felt exactly the same. Naraku took a step closer to the confused hanyou child. His hands reaching for those chubby cheeks as if to see if the hanyou was real. Naraku felt his lips curve up into shy smile because this little InuYasha was so cute... Naraku felt truly blessed to see the uncouth hanyou in his child years... The innocence in those amber colored eyes made Naraku's heart warm, he wanted to protect those innocent orbs forever.

Sesshomaru felt his instincts rear up... What was this feeling? It was as if a shock of lightning ran down his neck, did he feel threatened? Sesshomaru raised his eyes to Naraku's crimson ones. Though his face was composed, he felt his youkai baring its fangs at the spider hanyou. Naraku blinked when he sensed the stinging aura emitting from the expressionless inu youkai.

Naraku's hair rustled as his poisonous colored youkai responded darkly back. His face was completely devoid of malice even though his aura was bristling defensively.

InuYasha fell over and hit his head against the floor, gasping for air. The youkai energy was worsening his fever. Naraku quickly knelt next to InuYasha, smoothing his hair,

"InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!"

The sickly hanyou did not respond to Naraku's desperate cries. Sesshomaru watched the two in silence. His eyes wide and frightened.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed ^.^ I tried my best to make this good.**

**Stephanie: Thank you for your review! It always brings a smile to my face when I see your review. He'll turn into a teenager in the next chapter (:**

**xxxwallflowerxxx: Thank you for waiting!**

**Kazuyo: Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction ^.^**

**solitare1: Sesshomaru is older but he matures slower due to the purity of his blood. InuYasha ages faster due to his half human blood. InuYasha calls Sesshomaru pup because InuYasha is technically older.**

**VibrantEloquence: No Kagome is not the evil mastermind. And this is going to be slightly different from other fanfics. Just be patient and hopefully I'll finish this fanfic ^.^ Thank you for liking my story!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	19. Pride is a Deadly Sin

**Warning: Coarse language/Cursing (As you all know but just in case) Typos and stuff will be in my stories but I will fix them later**

**Well I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I hope it'll be interesting and good for you guys. I am using this chapter to show how immature Sesshomaru is and where his faults lie. So it's kind of slow. Since everyone (The fanfics I've read so far) make Sesshomaru seem like an egoistic jerk, well I thought I better try and show my young and growing Sesshomaru. This shows his mentality. Don't worry this is not adult Sesshomaru, this is merely Sesshomaru growing up.**

**Urgh... Well this will be my last update until September unless I can squeeze some time in. Wish me luck. Going to China.**

* * *

"What'll it be, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Aurora purred, bad move. Before an eyelid could fully close over the eye, Sesshomaru had her breakable neck trapped in his iron like grip and like heated metal, his grip grew tighter and tighter. Aurora flailed about with wide disbelieving eyes, all of her years... All of her life... There was none that would attack so coldly and so quickly. It was a chain reaction, like match lighting tinder.

"Give me the cure or I will-"

Aurora laughed, her fear overcome for the moment, she had the upper hand. As cold and deadly was the elegant beast... She held the whip! His fangs and claws rendered useless before her twisted contraption. She loved the wariness within his eyes. How powerful it made her feel! She curled a finger under his chin, a bit wary but it vanished as confidence surged through her like a wave.

"Or what, Lord Sesshomaru?" She grounded out, Sesshomaru's jaw muscles twitched. The way she called him 'Lord Sesshomaru' grated his nerves and mocked his pride, it belittled his title and power. His claws twitched from the anger that boiled within, poison seeped out of his claws... His youkai begging him to teach this insolent wretch what it meant to fear the Killing Perfection.

Usually Sesshomaru wouldn't bother with striking fear into his victims, he'd rather wipe them off the face earth without all the tears and disgusting pathetic pleas but this woman... This wretched fool, too stupid to see beyond his frail appearance, attacked his pride and that alone... Deserved death and more.

"Or this Sesshomaru will end you... Painfully." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, adding the last word after a threatening pause. He nearly cracked his jaws open to taste the hunt and fear of his prey; his youkai practically dancing with joy, urging him to play with the prey a bit more but it took a bit of control for Sesshomaru to remember this was not prey... Not even worth devouring... It was a fool that had dared to take what was his and threatened him with it.

Aurora's eyes widen, liken to one of prey caught off guard by one as cruel as death.

Then the wretched being laughed. Laughed indeed. Sesshomaru's claws no longer caressed her mortality like a threatening hiss but gripped it in a sudden rage.

"Try and end me!" Aurora crowed then she quickly added before the inu youkai seriously tried to follow her advice, "He won't be saved, ya know."

She drawled, Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit then he loosened his grip reluctantly. He turned his head away but his eyes were still on her as he released her. His golden eyes seem to ask her why was she bothering him like this, why was she invading his peace like this? Aurora sneered at him, she nearly swooned with joy when she saw his eyes narrowing in anger.

Such lovely eyes! She loved the power she had over him! She tapped a finger on her bottom lip and put on her best 'baby-doll' face.

"Because I like making trouble? I like being in control?" She offered mockingly as she encircled her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. She grinned when she felt him stiffen up. She played around with one of his stray lock of hair, she purposely breathed on his neck just to get a reaction from him.

Sesshomaru nearly lost himself in the wave of rage that surged through him but he controlled himself. He had messed up... No wonder why his father urged him to control his temper... He couldn't just kill anyone that defeated his first line of defense... And it irked him to no end that this bitch was teaching him this lesson the hard way. If only he'd listened and heeded his father's words; he...

"What? So quiet now? Mmm! I love docile little dogs." She purred as she rubbed her cheek against his collar bone. Sesshomaru stared at her with disbelief barely hidden by his cold mask, did this fool not know the etiquette of youkais? Any youkai, self-respecting or not, would've moved back and cowered from the rage his youkai was spewing out. Yet this wench kept playing around with his hair as if he'd like it!

He could smell her smugness. She thought she won! That is why she is touching him as she owned him! She did not even understand that she did not even offer a contract like any youkai that was capable of speech... She just simply came in and claimed him as if he was her's! Sesshomaru grounded his teeth, filthy... FILTHY!

But he will not be like her. If she will not go by the rules he will make her go by the rules. It was common courtesy that you would at least ask something in return of something before just snatching the prize. Sesshomaru nearly shuddered to think he was the prize.

"Do not presume that you can touch me." Sesshomaru said coldly as he brushed her aside. Ignoring her ignited cries, he went to see InuYasha. He needed this moment of peace... That awful wench... Such disgusting sniveling creatures exist in this world?

Sesshomaru felt his spirits lift when he saw InuYasha sleeping peacefully on the bed, no longer moaning or gasping in pain. But just as fast as Sesshomaru's mood improved it worsened. That irritating spider hanyou was holding InuYasha's hand and putting wet cloths on the child's head.

InuYasha's eyes opened when he smelled his nii-chan's scent. Red youkai bounded over to the brooding sulky green youkai like a puppy desperate for attention. Sesshomaru kept his face perfectly blank and ignored InuYasha's happy youkai. He stated by the door and refused to budge. He crossed his arms. If InuYasha wanted him then InuYasha will have to do the reaching out, Sesshomaru was tired of chasing InuYasha down especially when the fickle hanyou usually ended up with someone else.

During their time together it was either his dead priestess or that infuriating spider hanyou.

Now Sesshomaru's insecurities have caught up with him and held him back. Was Sesshomaru worth more? Was he more than just a little lost puppy InuYasha was ordered to take care of? Was he more than the Lord of the West's son and heir?

Yes, Sesshomaru knew that InuYasha didn't care much for wealth or titles... But InuYasha deeply respected Inu no Tashio, he reverted the dog demon... Enough to follow his orders and do more that what was required. All this time, Sesshomaru had doubts that told him that all those kind moments, all those times InuYasha risked his life... Was it because InuYasha worshipped Inu no Tashio more than his life or maybe... InuYasha lost all regard for his life after his beloved miko died.

Chase me... InuYasha, Sesshomaru plead softly in his head. His youkai gave a small whine through its teeth, the spider hanyou could not hear Sesshomaru's Youkai, yes, he could sense it but to understand it more than a three year old was a different story altogether. InuYasha blinked when he heard the whine, he tilted his feverish head trying to see if the whine was real or not.

Sesshomaru knew that the child InuYasha was never taught about youkai, considering how his mortal mother brought him up... It was doubtful that InuYasha had the privilege of being taught gently. Sesshomaru longed for the InuYasha that understood him and ran over to comfort him whenever he was upset or unhappy. Sesshomaru wanted to be cared for not because he was weak but because he needed reassurance.

"Spoil me, just this once." Sesshomaru said lowly enough for those cute triangular ears to hear. InuYasha without any hesitation smiled and threw his covers off to Naraku's surprise. Naraku asked InuYasha something but InuYasha shrugged it off with a cheerful reply. Then Naraku glanced at Sesshomaru then back at InuYasha before narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru, questioning the dog demon's abilities. To the wary spider hanyou it seemed like telepathy but he had no idea that it was just a simple summon.

InuYasha tottered over to Sesshomaru happily but then...

"I can cause greater pain." A silky voice purred and then InuYasha fell down screaming in pain.

Sesshomaru's sharp intake of breath and wide eyes betrayed his horror, his fingers unfurled to reach the fallen hanyou but the owner of the silky voice curled her hand around his neck, holding back, whispering,

"Obey me and he will be fine."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly, trembling. He gave a barely audible no. Resisting.

Deep in his mind, he begged the InuYasha of the old to reappear and free himself from these chains. The old InuYasha would've bore the pain with a cocky grin and beat the wench until she relinquished her hold over him. Fight... Fight... Fight! Don't be weak... Sesshomaru begged silently for he could feel his resistance fraying like a taut rope.

Another pained scream pierced the air then another and another, Naraku couldn't muffle or sooth the pain that tormented the little inu hanyou. InuYasha cried out for his nii-chan through the pain and it chipped away at Sesshomaru.

"Submit to me." Aurora commanded, she was being nice. Really! She gave the lord many chances. She could've just killed the ugly mongrel. Ugh, to think she said his name with longing when it was really Sesshomaru she should be purring. She looked at the trembling inu youkai before her, she grinned, she was winning.

He only needed a few more pushes, so she waved her pointer finger and InuYasha's screams intensified. The little brat could no longer form coherent words from the pain.

"Stop." Sesshomaru half commanded half plead.

"No." She said smugly. "Not until you submit to me."

Sesshomaru could feel his horrid memories resurfacing and this time there was no InuYasha to comfort him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist,

"Then I will submit if you free him from your curse."

Aurora purred with happiness when he said that calm and even voice of his. She loved how stoic he was. He acted as if he was in control but he was spiralling down into her arms.

InuYasha lifted his head up weakly and reached out for Sesshomaru,

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" He cried, everywhere hurt and he wanted his nii-chan to be with him.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and then InuYasha screamed in agony. He froze and retreated two steps back. Aurora tapped a nail on Sesshomaru's neck,

"That's a no-no."

"N-Nii-chan...?" InuYasha whimpered, he was scared. Why wasn't nii-chan coming here? Why was that mean lady there? "Nii-chan?"

Sesshomaru stared at InuYasha, his mask secured but his eyes revealed his anguish but neither Naraku nor Aurora could see it or understand it. InuYasha understood it but

"Come with me." Aurora commanded, her finger raising threatening, Sesshomaru felt an urge to snap that woman's finger and be done with it but he couldn't risk it. Those awful screams... With his sensitive ears... It was defeating and... And it was from InuYasha... InuYasha never screamed unless he couldn't handle it... It was like that time when he turned into a child...

Sesshomaru turned his head away and followed Aurora obediently. His eyes avoiding InuYasha's at every turn. InuYasha was left alone with Naraku.

Naraku tried to comfort the little hanyou but InuYasha kept sobbing. When the concerned spider demon inquired, InuYasha replied,

"Nii-chan doesn't want me..."

Naraku said nothing as he rubbed soothing circles around InuYasha's back, how frail and weak the mighty InuYasha was now... Naraku drew the hanyou close and whispered in his little ears,

"Shhh... I want you... I'm here..."

* * *

It's been a few days since Sesshomaru had left InuYasha so abruptly and he has not contact InuYasha since. Their eyes would never meet and their paths would never cross.

InuYasha got better but his sadness still lingered. Naraku tried his best to entertain the depressed child finally Naraku put down the little paper doll he and InuYasha made and clasped InuYasha's hands. Startled, InuYasha stopped dazing off and focused on the hanyou before him. Naraku took a deep breath, it was going to hurt him... And he'd probably regret this for the rest of his life but he'd rather that then the sad lost look InuYasha had with him...

"InuYasha..." Naraku swallowed thickly before plunging on, "What do you want?"

InuYasha's eyes widen out of his daze then he smiled.

"Eh? I'm fine, Naraku-nii-chan." InuYasha said, Naraku winced and turned his head away. That smile... It pained him... It wasn't a smile of happiness, it was just a smile seeking something like a lost child. Naraku clenched his fist lightly before leaning over the tiny hanyou,

"Don't lie... I was honest with you, now be honest with me." Naraku demanded softly, InuYasha's eyes stared into Naraku's crimson ones with awe as if a memory returned to him. Naraku kept his gaze steady, he didn't know what effect the old Inuyasha's words would have on this young cursed one. InuYasha's bottom lip wobbled as tears formed,

"I'm sorry..." He whined, he nuzzled the area underneath Naraku's chin. Naraku's breath took a sharp intake before relaxing, he remembered this was a way canines beg for forgiveness. Naraku dipped his head lower as he brushed his lips over InuYasha's forehead,

"Shhh... It's okay, I'm not mad... Now tell me what you really want InuYasha." Naraku ordered again, tearful amber eyes watched him for a moment before lowering.

"I... I want to see Sesshomaru-nii-chan." InuYasha mumbled, "But Sesshomaru-nii-chan doesn't want to see me... He won't play with me or look at me... Naraku-nii-chan, I know you don't like Sesshomaru-nii-chan but... Can you help me?"

His soft smooth voice had a glimmer of hope. Naraku stared at him for a moment before heaving a sigh and bowing one knee for the little hanyou, he's come to treasure and worship. Naraku lowered his face, this was not what he wanted when he returned... He had promised himself to better himself before returning and winning the fiery hanyou's attention... He did not want pity or empathy...

He wanted to be seen for himself and so he scourged the lands, learning and growing desperately like beast born weak and blind at birth. So he grew up, dreaming but when he received a letter telling him of InuYasha's unknown illness, he returned swiftly. Only to find that InuYasha was cursed into a child's form.

And he could see that he could not stand on the same ground as the young Lord Sesshomaru so he contented himself with the lower grounds... Sadly InuYasha would not see him, only pinning for 'Sesshomaru-nii-chan'.

_"InuYasha-sama?" Naraku tried softly, InuYasha turned from his daydreams and faced the poor boy with a smile,_

_"Yes Naraku?" He asked kindly, Naraku fidgeted a bit. He just wanted to talk to InuYasha but he had nothing to say. Naraku lifted his head shyly, ready to duck down if InuYasha's lips quirked a bit lower than a horizontal line but the welcoming smile was still there._

_"I... I want to know what is it that you're thinking of, InuYasha-sama." Naraku stuttered out, he felt a hand rub his head fondly. Naraku's joints stopped locking when he recognized InuYasha's hand, he was so used to be being beaten and kicked around that sometimes when InuYasha touched him without warning it would frighten him._

_Naraku lifted his head once more, his crimson eyes meeting the intrigued amber eyes. InuYasha leaned closer to him, slowly, not like a crouching cat but a friendly dog ready to be patted. _

_"What I was thinking, huh... Dunno if it'll be of any interest, kiddo." InuYasha mused, he made a point that he refused to call Naraku by his name because he really thought it was awful that a hanyou like him was named like that. _

_"I want to know," I want to be like you. Naraku finished silently. InuYasha nodded and leaned back, lazily,_

_"Well... I was thinking that if I left Kagome... If she married some mortal guy... I don't remember his name, I think it was Hoko or Hojo or something like that, he really liked her... At first I felt kind of jealous but... What if it was the best for her, ya know? Then again... I dunno how I'd deal with it but I'm sure someday I could find the maturity to say I wish her all the happiness in the world."_

_InuYasha said, Naraku nodded thoughtfully, he knew the pain InuYasha suffered when he thought of Kagome. Naraku looked at InuYasha a moment longer before asking,_

_"Ah, um, InuYasha-sama-"_

_"Urgh, stop callin' me that it's givin' me the heebie jeebies!" InuYasha snapped but then his eyes soften when he saw Naraku's confusion and lostness. InuYasha leaned on his palm, "Damnit, can't you see we're equals? Sigh... Fine go ahead kiddo call me what ya want. Go on, what do ya wanna say?"_

_"I, um, was wondering, why would you go out of your way to wish them all the happiness of the world? I don't think I would ever be able to do that."_

_Naraku asked, his voice growing stronger and less unsure. He could see the pride glowing in the inu hanyou's eyes as InuYasha sat up. Naraku looked down, he could never be like InuYasha... Who was childish and mature at the same time. Sensitive but compassionate. Naraku's fists clenched, if he was hurt by someone... He would surely wish for revenge... To inflict the pain of being injured._

_"Cause... When ya wish for someone's happiness, it means you're growing up... You're letting them go." InuYasha replied._

Sesshomaru froze at the doorway of the healing ward. His eyes wide with shock and pain at InuYasha's affectionate displays toward the filthy spider hanyou. Sesshomaru's fangs grounded against each other when he saw the crimson eyed hanyou stroke InuYasha's head while drawing the little hanyou closer. InuYasha didn't even push the spider hanyou away.

Sesshomaru's blood boiled and like the billowing cloud his expression returned back to his cold face. A growl escaped his clenched teeth, how dare he! All this time Sesshomaru suffered under that wrench's control and when he finally found a chance to see InuYasha... He's nuzzling some filthy hanyou! His claws dug into his palms, a trickle of blood dripped down his knuckles.

Drip...

Drip...

Plit plit plit...

Sesshomaru spared the floor a glance then he glared at InuYasha coldly. The young hanyou flinched and shivered against Naraku but not quite hiding behind the older hanyou.

"Nii-chan...?" InuYasha mumbled,

Sesshomaru smoothed out his facial expression to that of a blank paper but with the coldness of the tundras.

"Yes, hanyou?" Sesshomaru said, InuYasha's ears pressed flat against his head when he sensed the disgust and anger in Sesshomaru's voice. InuYasha's lip wobbled.

"Don't cry." Sesshomaru said coldly, "It will not do you any good, hanyou."

The way Sesshomaru said it... It was the same way, one would say there were excrement found on the bottom of one's heel. InuYasha's eyes widen,

"Nii-"

"Don't say it, I am not your nii-chan." Sesshomaru snapped, "I am Sesshomaru, the only son and heir to the Lord of the West. Do not presume I would consort myself with filth like you!"

InuYasha flinched against Sesshomaru's harsh words, "Nii-chan!" He cried but Sesshomaru was not done.

"InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said, InuYasha's eyes lit up hopefully... Hoping that his name was a sign that Sesshomaru was past his anger and rage. Such folly. "We had a contract, though you may not remember it. Your duty is to me but I babied with you long enough... You are of no use to me. Goodbye InuYasha... You may return back to whatever hovel you came from."

InuYasha swayed a bit as the words hit him like a harsh and angry waterfall, "What...? Nii-chan...? Wha?"

"Do you not understand, _hanyou_?"Sesshomaru asked, "I am ending our contract. I do not need you nor do I want you in my presence."

With that Sesshomaru left.

In the hallway, he saw Aurora smiling at him. She held her arms out and Sesshomaru sank into them. His eyes dull with defeat as he pressed his chin against the crook of her neck. He no longer flinched when she ran her fingers through his hair. He felt nothing... His fire was gone and he could no longer wait for him.

Aurora smiled, finally the proud inu youkai was tamed. How he struggled and defied her... It only took a few weeks of being isolated from his precious hanyou and now he's like this.

In the beginning, she had to be quite... Nasty to him...

_"Come here and take off my slippers." Aurora ordered with a giggle. Sesshomaru glanced at her then he turned his gaze back to the window. Staring at fluttering leaf as if she was less interesting than some petty leaf floating in the wind. Aurora's face turned ugly with spurned anger,_

_"COME HERE NOW!" She screamed but Sesshomaru paid her no mind even though she knew his sensitive ears could easily hear her. Aurora breathed deeply and smoothed her hair back,_

_"Fine. Play like that. I guess that disgusting hanyou isn't worth that much." She purred, she grinned widely when she saw the proud inu youkai turn stiffly to her._

_She held her hand up and grabbed a pomegranate... She held the fruit over her leg, the one that was resting on the foot stool, and crushed the seeds within the fruit. Sesshomaru watched her quizzically as her malicious grin grew bigger as the red juices ran down her leg. She dropped the pomegranate on the carpet floors, ignoring the red and purple stains. She held her wet hand up,_

_"Come here Sesshomaru." She ordered and to her utmost pleasure the white inu came over, "Lick it." She breathed in his face. She felt a twinge of anger when she saw Sesshomaru wrinkle his nose slightly but she squashed it down as she ordered him again, "Lick it, NOW."_

_Sesshomaru trembled as he lowered himself on bent knee, his fingers twitched in repulsion as he grasped her wrists and he leaned over her hand. His tongue stuck out and licked her fingers and palm. His eyes glowered at her with unrestrained hatred and disgust; he could not bear it. Aurora giggled when she felt his warm and wet velvety tongue cleaned between her fingers._

_Sesshomaru retreated back when the deed was done but Aurora was not finished. She pointed at her leg,_

_"Lick it." She giggled. _

_Sesshomaru stared at her. She loved the anger swirling in its golden depths. It was like blizzard... So harsh and cold that snowflakes feel like tiny daggers cutting away at you... Beautiful... And it was all her's!_

_"Lick it."_

_She ordered haughtily once more._

_And it was done._

Sesshomaru barely felt the fairy patting him. He felt too cold and numb... It hurt... It hurt a lot... Why did it hurt so much?

He went through this cold and numbness before so why did it hurt so much?

Oh...

_"Can I trust you?" Sesshomaru asked, he could feel the weight of becoming Lord of the West pressing down on his frail shoulders. InuYasha replied,_

_"Of course..." InuYasha tilted his head to the side and placed a hand over his chest and continued just as solemn as a pastor at a funeral. Sesshomaru nodded but then a thought popped in his head,_

_"Even... Even if father tells you to leave... Would you leave?" Sesshomaru asked, yes, InuYasha came to him because his father allowed it... And just as easily as his father gifted him such a being... It would take almost no effort to remove him of such a beautiful creature._

_InuYasha paused, so still, a drop of water crashing into the hot springs was heard over the soft breathing of the two silver haired beauties. InuYasha took a barely audible breath and blinked slowly. Gathering his thoughts, he was not the type that would blindly give out promises he could not keep... He thought of all the scenarios where they would part... And finally he said,_

_"I would never leave you unless you wish for me to leave your presence." InuYasha answered, the truth ringing loudly in Sesshomaru's elfish ears. Unable to contain himself any longer, Sesshomaru threw himself into the hanyou's arms. InuYasha embraced the lonely pup, enveloping the crying pup with his red aura like a mother wrapping her child with blankets. Sesshomaru hugged the taller male tightly, unknowingly, his aura surged out and encased the hanyou in a tight possessive grip._

He never... He never cared so much... He never opened himself so freely...

Curse that arrogant hanyou... For he had thawed his frozen heart and left his vulnerable beating organ wide open to loneliness.

Furthermore curse himself, for casting the one being that swore to stay by his side until he was no longer desired.

Though Sesshomaru's face was devoid of emotions and thoughts... His youkai wept and beneath his mask was himself crying in self-loathe and frustration. If only InuYasha was stronger... Then things wouldn't have turned out like this... If only he wasn't so weak.

Ah... If only Aurora knew that her pet would be this subdue... All because of a little filthy mongrel was being all cuddly with another low breed... Ahhh~~~ She would've glamoured a dramatic scene just for the inu youkai.

As she ran her fingers through his hair, she grinned wickedly. Oh how desperate he was to see his beloved 'bodyguard'. It was so cute that it was laughable! At first she was bored of his silent rage... Hmph he thought he could hide his anger and wrath toward with a mask of indifference. Hah! All her life, she lived in a court of lying nobles... Though none, she's met had his indifferent mask.

Although his face betrayed nothing, his steps held nothing but emotionless elegance, his movements a predator... His aureolin colored eyes gave away his animosity. Oh how his gaze stray over to her thin neck. How the twin suns bristle at her voice.

Though she was used to the hate in her pets' eyes... She always found ways to tame them... Make them need her... It was always such a fun game to make them helpless to her charms...

Yet she feels that this one... Her very own shiro inu...

His eyes too proud. His head too regal. His movements too elegant.

To be a simple mindless love slave.

That was fine!

To be despised was easier than to be loved. She could satisfy her sadistic urges without feeling bad... She love puppies... But she hated their disgusting needy eyes or their shocked and betrayed looks they give her when she cast them away. With this beast... He'd keep her interest until the end of time... She was sure of it.

If she wanted something, she simply reached out and plucked it out of its tasteless life. Everything existed for her entertainment. Where would Sesshomaru be, if he was not found by her? He'd be rotting away in a boring tasteless life with that mongrel! She was a muse. She colored and flavored people's lives by her presence.

Sesshomaru did not need that filthy hanyou... He needed her, the muse.

Let the stray mutt lick its sores and wounds with its own kind. Those born in filth should stay in the filth!

Those born with noble blood... They're her's aren't they?

* * *

InuYasha curled on his side. The blankets got all tangled up his sweaty limbs. His hair stuck to his skin like ink. A low growl emitted from his throat as he tried to pull the blanket over his cold feet but it was hopelessly tangled with his torso.

"Grrr..."

InuYasha gritted his teeth as another spasm of pain ran through his spine, reaching the tips of his toes and finger tips... It made his hands and feet tingle but his spine felt like it was being torn and stretched.

"Ah... Argh..." He gasped out as he twisted around himself. He felt the blanket covering less and less of him as it got more and more tangled. Was it always this small?

Kresssh...

Feathers popped out of the mattress as InuYasha's claws tore through the sheets. InuYasha growled again as he lifted his head up. His drenched bangs forced his eyes closed but he could smell his dirty dirty dirty hanyou blood in the air. He bit his lip so hard it bled. Then he slammed his head on the pillow, rubbing his forehead against its coarse surface, trying to relieve the pain.

"Rrrrr..."

InuYasha's hand snapped out of the ruined bed and fumbled around violently before banging loudly against the bed board. Cracks were heard as the the wood began to split. It hurt... It hurt... It hurt...

"Haaah..." InuYasha sucked the cold air sharply as he trembled violently.

He felt raw... Like a flesh wound scabbing over... Ready to bleed at the slightly disturbance. Sesshomaru's words circled through his brain, though he didn't really understand it... He understood that it meant it was over and that they were through. He had to leave... He was done... With what?

InuYasha stopped shuddering. He sank back down on the too warm bed. Where was he?

He wasn't in nii- Sesshomaru's room... Where was he?

"Did he settle down yet?"

Who was talking? It sounded familiar... Pedophile? Wait... That's not his name... Mi... Miroku?

"I don't know..."

InuYasha jolted up, sniffing the air. Naraku? Naraku!

InuYasha's arms felt too weak to hold him up so he let one arm sink down to his elbow. A low whine issued out of his throat. He heard someone stop then walk over to the door. InuYasha leaned weakly against the wall, savoring its coolness in his feverish state. He hoped it was Naraku...

He felt thin and cold fingers brush his bangs aside, InuYasha opened his eyes weakly to see familiar crimson eyes.

"Nnn..." InuYasha moaned before collapsing. Naraku caught InuYasha's shoulder and slowly lowered him down.

"Shhh... InuYasha..."

InuYasha arched back and gave a small cry. He twisted and trembled in pain.

"Argh!"

Naraku held InuYasha down as the hanyou writher and struggled with the pain and himself. When the fight went out of the inu hanyou's body, only then Naraku loosened his hold on InuYasha. He smoothed those silver tresses and gently wrestled the too small blanket out of InuYasha's limbs. He stared at the blanket wondering if he should fold it or not. But time made him cast it messily aside even though it was against his nature to be sloppy.

Naraku rummaged around his wardrobe for a larger blanket. Just then he heard InuYasha speak coherent words for the first time after Sesshomaru's cruel dismissal.

"Naraku..."

It sounded so soft and tired. Naraku turned from his closet and knelt by the head of the bed. He idly moved InuYasha's too long bangs enough to see InuYasha's downcasted eyes.

Naraku sighed when he saw the dullness in those amber orbs. Just as he retreated back, InuYasha grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry..."

Naraku froze and stared at the weary being.

InuYasha slowly lifted his eyes up, the fire was lighting up again... Slowly but surely.

"You... You won't leave me right?"

InuYasha asked, his voice a bit deep and slightly hoarse from the ordeal. He needed someone... He felt alone and something he couldn't quite remember was threatening to drag him into depression again... He felt like he was hanging off the edge of a cliff and he needed some solid ground to assure him...

To keep him away from those depressing feelings.

His head hurt... He felt like he was going to pass out again... Even Naraku's face was becoming blurry... It was hard to hold onto his thoughts but...

"I won't, InuYasha, I won't leave you..." Naraku said firmly. InuYasha smiled as he closed his eyes. Naraku watched the inu hanyou sink back into the mattress and fall asleep.

Bits of feathers and stray threads clung onto Inuyasha. It made him look young and vulnerable... Even though he aged quite a bit.

Naraku sighed and covered a now teenaged InuYasha with his blanket.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! Kisses and Hugs to you all!**

**Any confusion feel free to post it in your review, I rushed through this so it might be a bit confusing!**

**Yumi-nachan: Yes InuYasha will get better soon but that will happen a few chapters from now. Since Naraku's been sorely neglected for the past few chapters... It's his time to shine! Thank you for reviewing! Hope I didn't leave you hanging too long. (:**

**Stephanie: Ah, my dear reviewer! I'm always looking forward to your reviews! Thank you for reviewing for the past chapters. :D Naraku's going to help Sesshomaru man up. And a pain in the butt teenage InuYasha will make his appearance! Since Naraku's been neglected, he's going to go full force in the next chapter! Feel pressured Sesshomaru!**

**Chaos: Don't worry, InuYasha's going to grow up and get stronger. :) Updated as fast as possible! Thank you for your review!**

**Byakuya-White Night: Thank you for your review! Updated as fast as I could. Have huge bags under my eyes... InuYasha's growing up yay!**

**myroseyangel: Thank you for your review! Hmm... Well Naraku's going to get his heart broken a few times but he's a tough guy, he can handle it. Yeah Naraku hit his growth spurt when he was away so he's a lot older now. Nearly an adult. He didn't grow much in the beginning because of malnutrition but now he's a healthy growing hanyou. Well, he's going to have a big part in the next chapter. ;) Well for InuYasha's memory... We shall see... Next chapter will have all the answers...**

**Until then my gracious readers! May this worthless author find time to type up the next chapter and update it! Love and appreciation to all those who reviewed. Sob sob sob you have no idea how happy I am when I receive them! **

**Please clap your hands! I have 66 favorites and 67 followers and it's only been 7 months! I am dancing with joy. I never thought my fanfic would reach this far! Thank you for all you readers, reviewers, followers, favoritors and visitors.**


End file.
